¿Domíname?
by Madeleine Pattinson Pattinson
Summary: Bella es una joven virgen con un oscuro secreto: ¡Quiere ser Dominada! ¿Qué pasará cuando decida ir a un club BDSM? ¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de encontrarse con el Dominante acordado, se encontrara con el tímido nerd de gafas, Edward, que por error terminó ahí? ¿Harto de los fics de Dominación/sumisión? ¡Ésta es tu historia!
1. Chapter 1

** Hola! Nueva historia! :)**

**yo sé que tengo las otras pero les queria mostrar esta por que "EMADMP" ya va a llegar a su fin :/ y esta tomará su lugar :D (aparte de que ya te debía el cap Romy Velo y Vanessa Erika :) Bueno... Esta historia se me ocurrio un día que no sabía que me gustaba mas si el Edward Dominante o el Edward Nerd y pues... Esta fue mi forma de juntarlos :B Como veran mis historias son muy diferentes unas de las otra y esta no es la excepción... **

**Gracias a isaaa95 por ayudarme e Betear el capítulo :D **

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA MARAVILLOSA MEYER SOLO LA HISTORA ES MIA**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **

—¿Vas a ir a otra de tus convenciones de adefesios?— Se burló el hermano mayor de Edward al ver que se acomodaba su capa de Darth Vader en frente del espejo que se encontraba en medio de la sala del apartamento que compartían juntos.

—Te agradecería que no te burlaras James, yo respetos tus gustos y me gustaría que respetaras los míos— Edward habló con la cabeza gacha y su característico tono tímido.

—Como digas, suerte con eso, yo saldré a tener diversión de verdad— James que se creía el galán de galanes salió de la casa a paso seguro, dejando a Edward rodando sus ojos por el comportamiento de su hermano. James siempre había sido el mejor parecido y seguro de los dos, no tanto porque James fuera más guapo o algo así, simplemente el hecho de que Edward decidiera vestirse con pantalones de vestir, camisetas fajadas y lentes de pasta no lo ayudaban mucho con su imagen.

Edward tomó una última jalada de su inhalador y emocionado salió rumbo a la convención que tanto le había costado tener acceso. El club al que iría hoy no era como cualquier otra convención de aficionados de la ficción, esta era una convención exclusiva para los aficionados de Star Wars y solo aquellos que tenían el conocimiento necesario y habían cumplido cada una de las trivias y duelos por Internet se les nombraban los "elegidos" y podían tener acceso a la reunión. Edward había tenido el honor de ser nombrado el elegido para interpretar a Darth Vader ese año.

Una vez que dejó su Volvo estacionado, se bajó para caminar la cuadra que lo llevaría a su destino.

Ser el amo de lado oscuro…

O al menos por esa noche.

Edward miraba una y otra vez el letrero que resplandecía con luces de neón frente a él y a la pequeña hoja en donde había escrito los datos del lugar en donde sería la convención. Volvió a acomodar sus gafas por encima de la máscara de Darth Varder y el nombre coincidía.

"Master of the universe"

Para él tenía lógica el nombre cuando sacó la información, de hecho le había parecido original el nombre si tomabas en cuenta la naturaleza de la convención. Nervioso y decidido a que era normal que el club tuviera una pinta tan privada y lujosa por lo exclusiva de la convención, caminó nervioso hacia el imponente hombre que se encontraba en la entrada de la puerta con una libreta posada en un pedestal.

—Hummm di-disculpe ¿Aquí va a ser la convención?— Preguntó algo intimidado por la altura del hombre, él también era alto pero ese hombre era enorme y además el siempre estar ligeramente encorvado hacía a Edward verse más bajo de lo que en realidad era. El hombre lo miró de arriba abajo y pensó en que los depravados que asistían a ese club cada vez tenían gustos más raros.

—Sí señor, aquí es la convención ¿Su nombre?— Como si fuera una burla para el pobre de Edward en ese lugar también se llevaría a cabo una convención solo que… de una naturaleza un tanto diferente.

—Cullen— Dijo un poco más tranquilo pues ahora estaba seguro de que ahí era el lugar de reunión.

—Oh sí, aquí lo tengo en la lista, usted alquiló un cuarto de juegos ¿No es así?—

Edward miró extrañado al hombre, pero recordó que en el itinerario aparecía un espacio para juego de conocimientos e incluso duelos en los que estaba determinado a mostrar su agilidad con el sable de luz.

—Sí, no sabía que se alquilaba, pero al ser un elegido este año supongo que lo hicieron a mi nombre—Edward se enderezó un poco, orgulloso de decir que había sido escogido Darth Vader ese año.

—Bueno sígame por aquí señor James— Edward decidió que había alucinado el nombre de su hermano y siguió al hombre por un enorme pasillo. Conforme avanzaban Edward se hacía más pequeño pues no sabía de donde, pero se escuchaba que había música que venía de algún lugar. Por donde a él lo dirijan más bien parecía un hotel pues era un largo y oscuro pasillo que estaba lleno de puertas a los lados con número y todo.

—Bueno señor este es su cuarto, ahí dentro ya lo esperan y puede estar seguro de que está equipado con todo lo necesario para sus… gustos—Terminó un poco dudoso el hombre al miran de nuevo a Edward vestido como Darth Vader y su sable brillando a un lado de su cintura. También pensó en que cada vez eran más jóvenes los dominantes que acudían a ese lugar, pues ese hombre no podía tener más de 25 años.

—Oh gracias— Edward estiró su mano y tomó la llave que le tendía el señor.

—Que se divierta— Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se volteó para dejar al nervioso joven de enormes gafas de pasta en frente de esa gran puerta con el número quince en ó la llave en la cerradura y con cuidado abrió la puerta.

—Bu-bunas noches, siento el retraso pero me costó un poco de trabajo encontrar el lugar— Se sorprendió cuando terminó de abrir la puerta vio que nadie se encontraba ahí. Bueno…

Excepto por la chica arrodillada en medio de la habitación con su cabeza gacha.

Edward abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y analizó bien a la joven muchacha que se encontraba ahí con su respiración irregular. Vestía una cortísima falda a cuadros, una muy ajustada blusa blanca y tenía peinado su cabello y unas enormes coletas a cada lado de su cabeza. Tal y como una colegiala.

Entonces a Edward lo golpeó la realidad.

Un poco apenado por lo que iba a hacer y por la decepción de la chica cuando se lo dijera, caminó con paso inseguro hasta ella. Tocó suavemente su hombro cuando estuvo en frente de ella para llamar su atención pues siquiera se movió cuando lo escuchó caminar hacia ella por fin levantó su rostro se quedó pasmado por lo hermosa que era, pero haciendo acopio de su cordura recobró el aliento y se preparó para desilusionar a la chica que estaba seguro se decepcionaría por no encontrar lo que había ido a buscar ese día.

—Hum, en serio perdón que te lo diga, pero la convención de anime es hasta la próxima semana…

.

.

.

A Bella casi se le salen los ojos cuando vio quien era el que le hablaba. Cuando lo escuchó hablar pensó que su mente le jugaba una mala esa era la primera vez que Edward veía a Bella, no era la primera vez que ella lo había visto a él, no, claro que no. La confusión de la muchacha pasó a ser removida por una casi absurda emoción al saber quién sería su dominante porque… Edward era su dominante ¿Cierto?

—Disculpe señor ¿Me da permiso de hablar?— Después de armarse de valor y curiosa de porque él no se movía y peor… ¿había dicho convención de anime? ¿Eso a qué viene al tema? Edward que se había quitado la máscara justo antes de dirigirse a ella, la miró con el seño fruncido para después mirar para todos lados de la habitación ¿A quién le había dicho señor? ¿Por qué pedía permiso para hablar?

—Sí, es a usted a quien me dirijo señor— Interfirió Bella cuando vio que él no parecía entender que era a él a quien ella le hablaba. En un gesto que pareció casi ridículo por parte de él. Edward se apuntó así mismo mientras veía interrogante a la muchacha que casi soltó una pequeña risita al ver su expresión de desconcierto.

—Mmmm— Dijo ella moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo —Entonces… ¿Me permite hablar libremente señor? No tenga miedo de señalar alguna ofensa de mi acomodó sus gafas de pasta con el dedo índice para antes de contestar, ver de nuevo con un poco confundido la expresión de… ¿Jubilo? De aquella hermosa muchacha.

— ¿Sí?— La respuesta de él sonó más como una pregunta que realmente una respuesta, pero fue respuesta suficiente para Bella.

—Muy bien, antes que nada quiero decirle que será un verdadero honor el que usted me tome bajo su mando, le seré sincera al decir que pensaba que alguien más vendría, y no lo dijo porque usted me decepcione, si no que me dieron la descripción de otra persona, pero supongo que usted lo hizo para mantener el anonimato y eso me parece muy razonable. Le prometo ser la más devota aprendiz, pues confió en que usted será el maestro adecuado para mí. También le quiero agradecer que me haya aceptado a pesar de mi inexperiencia, pero le prometo que no se arrepentirá.— Concluyó la joven con una sonrisa radiante que hizo que el pobre de Edward tardara un poco más en procesar sus palabras.

¡STOP!

Gritó la mente de Edward ¿Tomar bajo su mando? ¿Maestro? ¿Aprendiz?

—Dis-diculpa pe-pero no-no e-en tiendo na-nada de lo que me-me dices— Edward se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso por la presencia de esa muchacha que le parecía ser la más bella que hubiera visto jamás y hablándole de cosas que él entendía absolutamente nada —A ver… para empezar ¿Entonces no estás aquí para una convención de anime?— Le interrogó Edward. Ella rápidamente negó con su cabeza. —Ok punto aclarado, ahora… ¿Pero sí estás aquí para la convención que se va celebrar aquí? ¿Fuiste elegida?— Bella asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza y se apresuró a responder.

—Sí estoy aquí para la convención y buscar un amo y claro que fui elegida, soy consciente de lo exclusivo del lugar y pasé cada uno de los requisitos incluyendo, por supuesto, el médico.— Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante sus palabras ¿¡Exámenes médicos? ¡A él no la hablaron de nada de eso! Mejor se salía de ese tema antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que al él nadie la había avisado de los exámenes médicos y corría riesgo de que lo sacaran de donde tanto le había costado meterse.

—Pero yo lo que realmente no entiendo es eso de maestro y aprendiz a menos que… ¡Oh ya caigo! ¡Disculpa que no entendiera antes! Pero nadie me había explicado o dicho nada sobre una aprendiz— Dijo pensativo mientras daba pequeños golpes con el dedo índice en su mentón, pero no sabía que sus palabras habían desatado el pánico en la muchacha.

—Pe-pero ya le dije que aunque no tenga experiencia pienso ser una devota aprendiz, por favor deme una oportunidad, a demás que habían dicho que usted me aceptaba a pesar de no tener experiencia— A Edward casi se le parte el corazón al ver su expresión desolada y suplicante de corderito a medio morir. ¡Va! ¿Qué más da? No le habían dicho nada sobre aprendices en esta reunión, pero él ya había instruido a otros jóvenes su pasión por la Guerra de las galaxias y tener una joven Padawan ansiosa por aprender siempre era refrescante.

—Está bien, yo seré tu maestro— Dijo mirando su reloj. Igual ya no alcanzaba a llegar a la primera hora de actividades y esa chica en verdad parecía querer aprender.

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias!— Bella que aún estaba de rodillas abrazó con fuerza la cintura de Edward por la emoción de que ¡Edward Cullen! ¡El Edward que ella conocía iba a ser su señor! Ahora estaba segura de que él nunca antes la había visto, pero ella más de una ocasión lo había observado en secreto detrás de un pilar al escucharlo en el cuarto de música de la universidad tocar el piano o desde lejos en una mesa de la biblioteca cuando sus amigas no la observaban, ella observaba al solitario de Edward que siempre parecía estar solamente acompañado por sus libros. ¡Como le había gustado Edward desde que lo conoció! pero nunca se atrevió a hablarle porque ella apenas cruzaba el primer año de medicina en universidad y él ya era de el último año de ingeniería robótica ¿Querría hablar con una chiquilla? O mejor aún ¿Quería hablar con alguien? Y además ella siempre había tenido inquietud por esa clase de mundo y dudaba mucho que él compartiera sus gustos ¡Y miren ahora! ¿Quién iba decir que el tímido nerd de gafas enormes y siempre solitario que había cautivado su atención tendría este lado tan excitante?

Edward miraba asombrado y totalmente sonrojado como esa chica se aferraba tan fuertemente de él y tenía la sonrisa más bonita de todas ¿En serio le emocionaba tanto aprender sobre ese tema? Por lo regular no es muy normal que chicas y menos tan bonitas como ella se interesen en esta clase de cosas.

—¡Oh disculpe mi atrevimiento!— Bella se separó de él al notar que ya llevaba más tiempo de lo que debería pegada a él. Edward carraspeó y pasó su mano por la frente y secar así la pequeña capa de sudor que había cubierto su rostro sonrojado. Digamos que… Edward no estaba muy acostumbrado a tener contacto con el género opuesto. Tomó una fuerte inhalación de aire para así poder evitar el molesto tartamudeo que lo atacaba cada vez que se ponía nervioso ¡Vamos Edward, tú puedes! ¡Tienes que mostrar tu autoridad como su maestro! Bueno o eso se trató de convencer a sí mismo.

—Pa-para empezar ¿Sabes qué clase maestro soy?— Edward consiguió retomar un poco de confianza y se enderezó en su lugar —Tu entrenamiento será más difícil que el de un aprendiz normal porque… Yo manejo el lado oscuro— Bella se estremeció contenta ante la promesa. Si tan solo supieran que estaban hablando cada uno de un tipo de oscuridad TOTALMENTE diferente.

—Sí, puedo observarlo— Dijo mirando divertida el disfraz de Edward. No era que se estuviera burlando, si no que le pareció divertido ver la clase de fetiches que manejaba por su personalidad y… ¡Eso le encantaba!

—También vamos a tener que cambiar la forma en la que te vistes— Observó a la chica de arriba abajo llenándose de rubor sus mejillas.

—¡¿Oh no le gusta lo que traigo! En serio lo siento, pero a mí en la lista de sus gustos me dijeron que le gustaba así— Ahora fue ella la que se sonrojó por su equivocación ¿Habría leído mal? ¡Céntrate Bella, no dejes que se te vaya! Se gritó mentalmente.—No-no es que-que no me-me guste— Tragó saliva al verla de nuevo

—Es solo que… no creo que sea la adecuada y ¿Por qué estás arrodillada? Párate por favor— Dijo confundido por no reparar en eso antes ¡había tenido a la pobre chica así todo este tiempo!

—Sí señor— Se paró con cuidado por la falda y le sonrió hacia arriba una vez de pie, pero como él era considerablemente más alto que ella, al momento de mirar hacia abajo vio su generoso escote desde más cerca y sintió como la sombra de un ataque de asma se acercaba.

—¿Y-y tra-tagiste a-algo pa-para tra-trabajar hoy?— Preguntó para concentrarse en otra cosa y además ya solo le quedaba media hora con ella. No pensaba perderse los duelos, ya le preguntaría donde estaba la sala.

—Sí, traje lo que me encargó— Se volteó para dejarlo confundido. Él no le había encargado nada, a penas la conoció hoy ¿no sería que ella había quedado con alguien más y… no pudo terminar porque se atragantó con su saliva y empezó a buscar su inhalador en el bolsillo trasero de su disfraz para poder controlar su repentino ataque de asma, porque al momento en el que Bella se volteó se dirigió como a alguna especie de silloncito en donde se agachó para tomar algo que no alcanzaba y al recargar su torso en el brazo del silloncito le daba una vista perfecta de su trasero y mini braguitas color rojo con encaje. Tomó una fuerte jalada y trató de calmase antes de que ella se volteara. Mejor volteó la cabeza y fingió que la virgen le hablaba para fingir que no había visto nada y no hacerla sentir incomoda ¡Por Dios! ¿¡Quién rayos le dijo que esa era la ropa que tenía que utilizar?

—¿¡Para qué quieres eso?— Preguntó desconcertado y con los ojos casi fuera de su lugar cuando ella se acercó de nuevo con una especie de látigo y unas esposas en las manos.

—¿Cómo que para qué?— Preguntó ella igual o más confundida que él.

—Sí, como para qué habríamos de necesitar eso.—Bueno… no lo sé, usted es quien me lo pidió— Ella se encogió de hombros y comenzado a molestarse con quien le envió la información de los gustos de su señor ¡Ahora se sentía ridícula! Primero se equivoca con el vestuario, casi la rechaza por su inexperiencia ¡Y ahora esto!

—¡Yo no te pedí nada de eso!— Apuntó con su dedo casi horrorizado lo que ella tenía en las manos ¡Vaya que era inexperta! ¿Qué nunca había visto por lo menos alguna película de Star Wars y había notado que no había fustas en ella?

—Yo lo siento… La persona que me pasó la información de lo que necesitaría me dijo que era esto lo que necesitaba, en serio lo siento…

—Hey…hey, no llores— Edward se acercó espantado de ver como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla ¡Genial Cullen, la primera vez que hablas por más de diez segundos con una chica hermosa ¡y la haces llorar! Edward se recriminaba mentalmente. Él le dijo que sería su maestro y ahora la reprendía por traer las cosas equivocadas —No pasa nada, de seguro te dieron la información mal, eso lo podemos arreglar pero… por favor no llores—Edward tomó su mentón con su dedo índice y armándose de valor retiró con su pulgar la lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla y trató de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora para darle a entender que no estaba molesto. Bella se quedó sin aliento por su gesto y sintió como su piel hormigueaba por su contacto y sus ojos brillaron con emoción al ver que su maestro parecía que de verdad se preocupaba por ella.

Cuando entró en ese lugar solo iba para satisfacer sus deseos más bajos y nunca esperó sentir ningún sentimiento que no fuera placer durante aquella experiencia, pero los sentimientos entraron a jugar inevitablemente cuando fue su Edward quien llamó su atención. No esperaba que él se enamorará de ella como ella lo estaba comenzando a hacer desde aquella vez que lo vio por primera vez en la sala de música de la universidad, pero… por lo menos ver que le podía llegar a importar ya era más de lo que ella pudiera esperar. Ahora menos lo dejaría ir. Sería la mejor estudiante. Se recompuso y tomó una posición segura, decidida a estar a la altura.

—¿Qué te parece si dejamos a un lado los errores y comenzamos?— Le dijo tímidamente Edward cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente y ella asintió contenta y nerviosa por comenzar. Edward se alejó y se volteó de espaldas para pensar por dónde comenzar y poder calmar su vergüenza por haberse acercado tanto a ella. Ok ¿Por dónde empezar?

—Para empezar ponte de rodillas por favor— Le pidió amablemente Edward a ella. No era muy normal que un Padawan fuera nombrado con el toque del sable de su maestro, pero a él le gustaba dar ese detalle para motivar al aprendiz. A Bella se le contrajo el estómago de anticipación y ansiosa por comenzar a recibir órdenes de su maestro, así que rápidamente obedeció y se arrodilló de inmediato.

—Ahora te voy a nombrar mi Padawan utilizando mi sable— A Bella se le abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente por la promesa y le pareció excitante que la llamara Padawan.

—¿Me permitiría sacarlo de su pantalón yo misma?— Le preguntó ella completamente sonrojada y temiendo sobrepasar sus límites.

—Claro, pero hazlo con mucho cuidado porque es muy largo— Edward no le tomó importancia a su petición, seguro quería tomarlo ella misma para después ofrecérselo para que la nombrara. Bella se sorprendió por su declaración, pero respiró hondo para recuperar la compostura y trató de controlar sus temblorosas manos para no hacer las cosas mal. Mientras ella se debatía de cómo hacerlo, él esperó que ella lo tomara, pero levantó su vista cuando frunció su ceño al notar algo al fondo del cuarto que no había notado desde que entró por estar tan concentrado en ella ¿Eso era una cama…

¡Epa! ¡Eso que ella estaba tocando no era su sable!

Al menos no el de luz…

—¡¿Qué haces?— Pegó un brinco alejándose de ella y sosteniendo su ya desabrochado pantalón —¡¿Po-po-po qu-qué hiciste eso?— Preguntó entrado en pánico ¡Ella acaba de tocar su… pffff!

—¡Lo siento, lo lastimé! En serio no fue mi intención debo de ser una pésima sumisa, no quise hacerlo ¡Es solo que no lo había hecho antes! ¡Deme otra oportunidad y sabré complacerlo señor!— Bella comenzó a decir desesperada, pero la voz de ella se comenzaban a perder en la inmensidad para él y todos los hechos comenzaron a golpearlo haciéndolo sentir estúpido por no haberlas visto antes. Por fin fue totalmente consiente de su alrededor y comenzó a notar lo exótico del cuarto, de la cama al final de este, de los "juguetes" que no había visto encima de ella, la cruz que aparentaba estar ahí para amarrar a alguien que no había visto porque estaba en la parte más oscura del cuarto y también por fin entendió la vestimenta de ella y sobre todo las esposas y fusta _"Estoy aquí para buscar un señor"_ _"Debo de ser una pésima sumisa"_ ¡Y así se llamaba así mismo inteligente!

—¿Señor?— Preguntó preocupada al ver su reacción. A Edward inevitablemente lo atacó un ataque de asma y abría la boca como un pez fuera del agua sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Di-Dios e-esto e-es u-un e-error! ¡Yo-yo no-no so-soy u-un Do-do-domi-na-nante! ¡Yo-yo so-solo ve-venía a-a u-una co-co-convención de-de sta-star wa-wars!— Y con eso todo se hizo negro para Edward.

—¡Edward!— Gritó por primera vez su nombre por el pánico cuando vio como se desmayaba y al escuchar sus palabras ¡había manoseado a Edward por un error! Ella sintió que la vergüenza la invadía al darse cuenta de la enorme confusión que acababa de pasar ¡El pobre solo iba a una convención de ficción! Se levantó y corrió por su celular que había dejado en el pequeño morral que había traído consigo y sacó su celular para llamar a una ambulancia, pues no sabía qué consecuencias podía traer el ataque de asma. Se tranquilizó un poco cuando la señorita de la línea le dijo que ya iban en camino y que si se había desmallado el ataque de asma no había pasado a mayores, pero que aun así irían por él para estar seguros.

Bella se arrodilló de nuevo a un lado de él cuando colgó el teléfono y tomó su cabeza para levantarla del suelo y colocarla en su regazo. Quitó sus gruesas gafas de pasta de su rostro y con admiración acarició su rostro tan hermoso que él se empeñaba en esconder. Que linda había sido la fantasía de que su Edward compartía sus gustos y que la guiaría en todos esos placeres que ella anhelaba. No pudo seguir con su observación porque interrumpieron en la habitación las personas de la ambulancia a las que ella les había dado el número de la habitación y había dejado abierta para cuidado levantaron a Edward del suelo y se lo comenzaron a llevar para poder revisarlo. Mientras ella observaba como se lo llevaban por el pasillo, le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza.

Ella quería un dominante, sí, pero quería a Edward, por fin había hablado con él y no se conformaría con menos. Ella lo buscaría en la universidad y haría que él fuera su señor, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para sería su Dominante.

No importaba que en esta ocasión la sumisa hiciera al Dominante…

* * *

**¿¡Qué tal! ¿Les agrada la idea? Por favor diganme si la continuo porque si no les gusta tengo otras ideas que me gustaría trabajar cuando se termine EMADMP :D **

**Nos vemos! .-. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Y… kasjaksjaskasjakajska! 79 RR Para un capítulo! Are you serious people? ¡Muchas gracias no saben el gusto que me dio ver la bienvenida que le dieron a mi nueva locura! :D aunque también mentiría si no les digo que así como me alegraron tantos RR también me intimido… :S así que espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado.**

**Muchas gracias a Isa Mella Romo (Beta FFAD) por ayudarme con el capítulo :D**

**Todos los personajes le perteneces a la maravillosa Meyer y solo la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Bella se quedó pensando en el aquel cuarto de juegos hasta que se auto regañó ¡¿Qué hacia ahí sentada mientras una ambulancia se llevaba a Edward? Se paró de un solo impulso y persiguió a los paramédicos que lo subían a la ambulancia para ser revisado.

—Disculpe ¿Puedo subir yo también?— Preguntó esperanzada al paramédico que estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta. Él la miró dudando por su vestimenta y después habló.

—No tiene nada por qué preocuparse, sólo lo llevaremos al hospital para que sea revisado por un doctor—A Bella no la convenció ni un poco su respuesta y volvió a insistir.

—Por favor déjeme ir con él, no lo puedo dejar ir solo.

—¿Es por lo menos usted algo del muchacho?—La volvió a mirar dudoso. El paramédico no podía creer que una muchacha como… ella pudiera conocer o ser algo de Edward. Sí, el paramédico y todos los demás incluyendo al chofer conocían a Edward ¿Cómo? Pues digamos que ser el hijo del director del hospital y estar continuamente ahí por incidentes sin sus lentes lo habían hecho famoso. Bella lo pensó por un segundo y decidió que si decía que apenas hace una hora le había hablado por primera vez no la dejaría entrar, así que pensó que una mentirilla blanca no dañaría a nadie.

—Sí, yo soy la novia de Edward— Dijo convencida y con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. _"¡La novia de Edward!"_ Pensó el paramédico _¡Pues qué había hecho el muchacho para_ _estar con semejante mujer!_ Él la miraba de arriba abajo una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que veía a Edward que estaba siendo atendido por otro colega. "_Naaa… eso_ _tiene que ser un chiste"_ pensaron todos porque incluso el chofer que está listo para en cuanto le indicaran arrancar, volteó a ver a la muchacha sin poder creerlo. Entonces todos empezaron a unir las piezas sin poder creerlo; el lugar a donde los habían mandado a recogerlo, el cuarto de donde lo habían sacado y la mayor evidencia… el haber estado acompañado por esa hermosa muchacha y vestida de esa manera. ¡Vaya que se lo tenía escondido Edward! El paramédico la miró con picardía después de ver a Edward y le dejó el paso libre para que pudiera entrar a la ambulancia.

El viaje iba tranquilo hasta que Edward comenzó a despertar a mitad de camino y Bella se emocionó de verlo reaccionar, pero para el paramédico no era nada sorprendente porque en realidad Edward no estaba grave ni nada por el estilo, solamente lo llevaban para que lo revisaran por si las dudas, e incluso lo hubieran reanimado en el mismo lugar si no fuera porque después su padre los colgaría por no haberlo traído al hospital para asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera bien.

Ella miraba como poco a poco abría sus ojos parpadeando constantemente y totalmente perdido. Bella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al verla ahí y también tenía miedo de que la pusiera en evidencia al decir que tristemente ella no era nada suyo.

—¿Te encuentras bien muchacho?—Le preguntó tranquilamente el paramédico.

—Sí-sí estoy bien ¿Qué-qué… me pasó? ¿Por qué me duela la cabeza?—Dijo sobándose la parte trasera de su cabeza que se había lastimado el caerse.

—¿Otra vez sin lentes hijo?—Le dijo otro paramédico que se encontraba ahí en un tono entre preocupación y de diversión. A Bella realmente le sorprendió la familiaridad con la que lo trataban e incluso parecía que lo conocían y él a ellos.

—¿Mis lentes? ¿Dónde están?—Comenzó a tantear a su alrededor para buscarlos y Bella de inmediato se tensó al recordar que ella los tenía en sus manos en ese momento. Además que tampoco le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que él no se había percatado de su presencia, en gran parte, porque no la podía ver bien.

—No te preocupes hijo, tu hermosa novia los trajo para ti— Le dijo el mismo paramédico en tono pícaro volteando a ver a Bella que sin dudar alguna era una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto en su vida.

—Ah gracias— Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el aire como si nada hasta que… ¿¡Su qué? Como un cubetazo de agua fría todo lo que hace poco acabada de ocurrir regresó a su memoria, y aún sin poder ver bien comenzó a mirar frenéticamente en busca de la chica "por favor déjeme tocar su sable". Miró entre las figuras borrosas a su alrededor y decidió que la había encontrado al notar que su figura contaba con más curvas que las demás y su ropa tenía otros colores.—¡Tú! ¡E-ella que-que se vaya!

—Cálmate Edward, todo está en orden ahora— Dijo Bella tratando de que Edward reaccionara y fuera capaz de detener el ataque de asma que claramente estaba comenzado a atacarlo.

—¡Cállate! ¿¡Co-cómo que-que ahora está todo bien? ¡Na-nada está bien! ¡T-tú quisiste pffff…! ¡A mí!—A Edward poco le importó que ella supiera su nombre, a él lo único que le interesaba era que ella desapareciera y poder olvidar por lejos (y eso es mucho decir) el suceso más vergonzoso en sus 25 años.

—Hey, hey, hijo calma, estás entrando en crisis y no sé lo que haya pasado entre tu novia y tú, pero esa no es razón para que le grites— Le dijo desaprobatoriamente.

—¡Ella no…!

—No debí presionar más de mis limites—Interrumpió dulcemente mirando hacia el paramédico.

—Sí, no debiste—concordó enfurruñado Edward y cruzado de manos que ni siquiera sabía hacia donde hablaba porque lo único que veía eran esas borrosas figuras a su alrededor. Bueno, al menos la chica ya entró en razón.

—Lo siento cariño, yo sé que no te gusta que te manden pero tus lentes son necesarios—Dijo con "arrepentimiento". Bella puso la cara y ojitos que su mejor amiga Alice le había enseñado y si contábamos que le sumó su innegable belleza, tenía a los paramédicos de la ambulancia asintiendo como borregos a lo que ella decía.

—¡Tú!— La señaló Edward acusatoriamente. Bueno, decir que la apuntó es solo un decir porque en realidad estaba apuntando a un pedestal para el suero, pero… detalles, detalles.

—Yo lo siento— Dijo bajando su cabeza y mirando hacía a sus manos —Pero por favor Edward, no me dejes por eso—Bella actuó con maestría su papel, aunque ya no sabía qué más decir para evitar que él la delatara hasta, por lo menos, bajar con él al hospital y poder aclarar las cosas sobre lo que pasó de una forma privada.

—¡Edward! Así no es como se trata a una dama y menos si esa dama es tu novia— El segundo paramédico que era el más joven pensaba con envidia ¿Cómo rayos puede tratarla así? Nunca había escuchado sobre alguna novia y ahora que se consigue una como ESTA ¡Se pone sus moños! Edward completamente indignado y al borde de otro ataque, volvió a hablar.

—¡Co-cómo la-la pu-pu-e-edo de-deja si ella no-no es…

—¡No me puedes dejar porque que me amas!—Dijo Bella aventándose hacia donde él estaba acostado para abrazarlo por el torso y tratar de ganar más tiempo. Si no le fallaban sus cálculos, unos dos minutos más y estarían en el hospital.

—Vaya chico, eres alguien con mucha suerte—Le dijo el primer paramédico aunque él y el segundo miraban más bien las largas y torneadas piernas de Bella mientras abrazaba al, ahora sí, completamente indignado y en crisis de Edward. Edward ya sin saber qué hacer y sin poder hablar por la falta de aire, estiró su mano hacia el suelo porque si le habían dicho que ella tenía sus lentes los debió dejar en el suelo, porque ahora que lo abrazaba no los sentía. Si iban a jugar a eso por lo menos quería ser capaz de mirarla a la cara.

Pero grave error.

Al no poder ver y estar en parte imposibilitado por el abrazo de Bella, jaló una de las manijas de seguridad de la camilla lo que ocasionó que una parte de ella se callera de un solo golpe al suelo, golpeándolo fuertemente de paso con uno de los tanques de oxígeno que se encontraban como parte del equipo básico de la ambulancia. Por suerte para Bella, fue capaz de separarse de él antes de que ella también callera el suelo, pero de inmediato gritó preocupada al verlo inconsciente en el suelo.

—¡Edward!

Y todo se volvió hacer negro para Edward…

.

.

.

Pi…pi…pi…pi…

Fue lo primero que escuchó Edward al despertar ¿En dónde estaba? Se preguntó mentalmente. Si la primera vez se había sentido perdido en la ambulancia al despertar, ahora estaba completamente desorientado, lo único que veía era blanco. Comenzó a enfocar sus ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que podía ver bien soltó un sonoro y aliviado suspiro. Si podía ver bien significaba que tenía sus lentes puestos, y si tenía sus lentes puestos significaba que todo había sido un mal sueño o alguna alucinación por algún golpe que se debió de haber dado mientras estaba en su departamento o algo. Sólo para estar seguro de que la chica con la que había soñado no era real, dio una mirada por todo el cuarto y confirmó que estaba vacío.

—Ufff sabía que lo que había pasado no podía ser verdad—Dijo ahora completamente tranquilo y aliviado también de saber que todos esos ataques de asma con los que alucinó no eran reales, porque aunque él los tuviera, nunca había tenido tantos en tan poco tiempo. Volvió a respirar tranquilo, y relajado se acomodó en la cama de hospital cerrando sus ojos hasta que…

—¡Ya despertaste!— Edward en seguida se tensó y abrió de par en par los ojos en búsqueda de esa voz ¡¿Por qué Dios? Reclamó al cielo.

—Sí, eso parece—Contestó enfurruñado y cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño.

—Mira, te traje algo de café para cuando despertaras, las enfermeras me dijeron que estaba bien porque no tienes nada grave, sólo te pusieron en observación por lo duro del golpe— Le dijo ella sonriente y acercándose a él con el embace de café en la mano.

—Aprecio el gesto, pero yo sólo tomo café de…

—Cappuccino de vainilla y con cinco de endulzante artificial— Le dijo dejando en la mesita de al lado el café. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y nunca quitó la hermosa, y también algo apenada, sonrisa de su cara.

—¿Cómo…? Bueno, eso no importa— Dijo ya cansado de replicar con ella, siempre que lo hacía terminaba con un ataque de asma o besando el suelo.

—Mira Edward yo… Lo siento— Dijo ella mirando hacia sus manos que rascaban su pantalones de mezclilla que había decidido sacar de su morral que traía con ella para cuando saliera de ese lugar, porque no le pareció apropiado andar por un hospital con una falda que apenas cubría lo necesario.—Siento el mal entendido y también siento el haberles mentido a los de la ambulancia, pero quería saber si estabas bien. Sobre el malentendido ahora entiendo qué fue lo que pasó; yo había quedado con otra persona y en lugar de ella apareciste tú ¿Cómo? No lo sé, pero llegase tú— Le dijo con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas que logró hechizar a Edward por unos segundos. "Bueno es de humanos errar" pensó más tranquilo y cómodo con la presencia de ella.

—Está bien te disculpo…

—Isabella, pero por favor dime Bella—Dijo ella contenta de que ya no entrara en pánico con tan solo verla.

—Ok Bella, como te dije, te disculpo y fue… interesarte conocerte— Le estiró su mano para despedirse de ella, pero Bella tenía otra idea.

—¡Para mí también fue un placer conocerte Edward!— Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

Literalmente.

Edward se sonrojó furiosamente y su frente se cubrió con una ligera capa de sudor al ver claramente en donde Bella había prácticamente enterrado su cara.

Pi…pi…pi..pi...pi

Se comenzó a acelerar notoriamente el sonido de su monitor al estar en esa posición y al bajar su vista por compelo para ver la separación de sus pechos tan… a su alcance. Se veían con un tamaño justo, su piel de porcelana que se veía por su escote prometía ser la más suave de las pieles. Si sólo se reclinaba un poquitito más…

¡Edward Por Dios! Se auto regañó de inmediato al apenas tener ese pensamiento.

—¿Estás bien?— Bella se separó de él al ver su monitor de esa manera y en el momento en que se separó, ligeramente también disminuyó su pulso. Edward respiró aliviado de que no notara por qué se le había acelerado tanto.

Sólo era un poquito de distancia si hubiera sido más rápido… ¡Ya basta con eso! Se volvió a decir a sí mismo.

Pero Bella al ser estudiante de medicina y ya no estar tan perdida en cuestiones técnicas, quiso de todas formas asegurarse de que nada estuviera mal así que se reclinó para poder observar más de cerca el monitor, colocando una mano en la cabecera y la otra al lado de la cabeza de Edward. Como se podrán imaginar, puso a Edward en una situación aún más complicada.

Pi,pi,pi,pi,pi,pi,pi

Ya ni siquiera había separación entre los latidos y pitidos del monitor, Edward ya no sabía qué hacer para salir de semejante situación. Para empeorar las cosas, una de las solapas de la playera tipo colegiala de Bella comenzó a picarle en la nariz.

—Edward esto no está bien, tu pulso…

—¡Achuuu!— Edward estornudó fuertemente enterrando, ya sin distancia alguna, su cara en el escote de Bella. Eso hizo que ella perdiera el equilibrio sin poder evitarlo haciendo que cayera por completo encima de él.

—¡Hijo! ¡¿Estás…— El pobre de Carlisle ni siquiera pudo continuar al ver la escena. Carlisle comenzó su camino en seguida al cuarto de su hijo cuando le dijeron que su ritmo cardiaco estaba en situación crítica y pensó que su propio corazón se detendría al escuchar que se paraba el sonido del monitor. Claro que eso fue porque al caer encima de él, sin querer, Bella desconectó el monitor.

Creo que se pueden imaginar la escena y lo que la incrédula imaginación de Carlisle pensó. Pero… ¿Cómo no pensarlo? ¿Qué sería lo primero que se te vendría a la cabeza si encontraras a tu hijo con la cara enterrada en el escote de una muchacha? Esa muchacha que está acostada a horcajadas de tu hijo y su monitor mostraba pulsaciones aceleradas a un ritmo casi ridículo…

Sí, lo sé, hasta yo pensaría mal.

—Hum, lo siento, puedo volver luego— Dijo incomodo Carlisle y aún sin poder creer que su hijo estuviera… ¡Ufff! Ni lo podía pensar. A pesar de que Edward tuviera 25 años, nadie en su familia le había conocido nunca una novia o pareja.

—¡No! ¡NO es lo que parece papá!— Dijo Edward sacando su cara del escote de Bella que estaba del color de una cereza por la pena de la situación.

—Está bien hijo, tú ya eres un adulto y puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero… ¿No pudieron esperar estar en tu apartamento o algo? Esto es un hospital y….

—¡No-no-no e-estamos ha-ha-ciendo na-na-da!— Gritó desesperado. Edward siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una persona muy pacífica e incluso tímida, pero todo lo que le había pasado en una sola noche sería demasiado para cualquiera.

Carlisle casi como si estuviera señalando lo obvio, levantó una ceja hacia ellos que seguían en la misma posición. Eso los hizo reaccionar a los dos porque de inmediato se separaron y pusieron distancia.

—Ok, como digan— Dijo aún divertido y un poco perturbado por la escena que acababa de contemplar —Carlisle, el padre de Edward— extendió amablemente su mano hacia Bella que aún completamente sonrojada, aceptó con una pequeña y cohibida sonrisa.

—Bella, una… una amiga de Edward— Dijo Bella.

—Un placer conocerte Bella, me da gusto conocer a una amiga tan bella de mi hijo. ¿Sabes? él casi no…

—¡Papá!— Lo cortó antes de que pudiera continuar.

—¿Qué? es cierto no eres muy sociable y menos con jovencitas.

—Papá… ya soy mayor y sé lo que hago—Dijo molesto. Bella solo observaba la interacción entre Edward y su papá en silencio sentada en una esquina de la cama.

—Perdón pero no parece hijo ¿Qué hemos dicho sobre los lentes? A veces olvidas usarlos y discúlpame, pero estás más ciego que un murciélago de día ¿Recuerdas por qué estuviste aquí la última vez? —Le reprochó Carlisle a Edward. Las mejillas de Edward en seguida se tornaron rosas por el recuerdo. La última vez que había estado ahí fue porque hace unos meses iba a asistir a una reunión del fandom con sus mejores amigos Jasper y Emmett. Aquella vez le había tocado personificarse de Darth Maul* en el juego de roles, Jasper iría de Anakin Skywalker* y Emmett de Chubaca*. (Sí, a Emmett tampoco le causó gracia el personaje que le tocó en el juego de roles, pero según los organizadores su tamaño daba el perfil)

Ya que el personaje necesitaba que el usara lentillas rojas y obviamente Darth Maul no contaba con unas enormes gafas de botella dentro de su vestimenta, pensó que podría sobrevivir sin ellas por una noche.

Grave error.

Mientras los tres caminaban orgullosos con sus vestimentas por las anchas calles de New York, Edward trataba de estar cerca de Jasper para así evitar cualquier incidente… Claro que no contaba con que una alcantarilla en reparación se atravesara en su camino y lo demás… ya se lo imaginaran…

—Ok ok, admito que esa vez tuve algunos problemas técnicos—Dijo aún apenado y queriendo terminar con ese tema antes de que diera detalles.

Ring… Ring…

—Disculpen, tengo que contestar ¿Bueno?—Carlisle levantó un dedo para que lo disculparan por un momento cuando tuvo que contestar su teléfono y se dirigió a una esquina del cuarto para poder hablar con una persona sobre los análisis de un paciente.

—Bueno Bella, como ya te dije fue interesante conocerte y creo que los dos somos una raza lo suficientemente civilizada para olvidar aquel episodio tan bochornoso e incomodo que claramente fue ocasionado por un mal manejo de información y me disculpo por ello— Edward que ya estaba más tranquilo, regresó a su naturaleza intelectual y tímida—Arriesgándome a sobre pasar mis límites y mentalmente preparado para tu rechazo, sugiero una interacción entre mujer y hombre en donde existe un trato cordial o también llamada amistad— Terminó un poco inseguro pues estaba seguro de que ella rechazaría su oferta, pero realmente no le importaba. La única razón por la que le ofrecía su mal valorada amistad era porque estaba seguro de que una vez fuera de ese hospital, nunca la volvería a ver. Además él no estaba interesado en entablar más amistades más allá de sus eternos dos mejores amigos, pero sí le pareció la forma más cordial de despedirse de una persona con la que acababa de vivir la experiencia que vivió.

Bella le regaló una radiante sonrisa, pero negó con su cabeza.

—Lo siento Edward, pero yo no quiero tu amistad— A Edward no le sorprendió su respuesta ¿Quién querría ser amigo del empollón de Edward Cullen? Aunque eso realmente ya no le afectaba. Tantas bromas y maltratos en la secundaria e Instituto lo habían hecho prácticamente insensible en ese sentido, por eso ,aparte de Jasper y Emmett que también habían tenido que sufrir esa clase de maltrato, no le interesaba interactuar con las demás personas.

—Muy bien, soy perfectamente capaz de comprender eso, que te vaya bien Bella— Dijo ahora sí dando por terminado el encuentro.

—No, no entiendes nada— Edward de inmediato se tensó cuando Bella se pegó por completo a uno de sus costados, acercó su boca hasta uno de sus oídos y lentamente le susurró —Quiero más… mucho más

—¿Ma-ma-más?—Le preguntó nervioso Edward, sintiendo como su frente y manos le empezaban a sudar.

—Mmm-hmm— Le contestó de nuevo sobre su oído y cuidando de que Carlisle siguiera en el teléfono —¿Recuerdas qué era lo que yo buscaba en ese lugar?— Esta vez Bella se atrevió a ser más atrevida y besó la oreja de Edward.

—U-u-un Do-do-mi-na-nan-te—Edward que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir atención femenina más allá de sus maestras de matemáticas y trigonometría, se sentía nervioso y hechizado por la voz de la muchacha que, hasta ahora, estaba seguro le había parecido la más hermosa de todas.

—Exacto, pero yo no quiero cualquier Dominante Edward… te quiero a ti— Él se quedó en shock por lo que ella le pedía y sintió como el aire de sus pulmones se quedaba atascado. Bella aunque no tenía mucha experiencia, utilizó un tono de voz esperaba que fuera seductor. —Así que… ¿Tú qué dices?—Bella terminó ahora dejando un beso sobre la base del cuello de Edward que lo hizo estremecer. Pasaron unos segundos sin que Edward digiera nada hasta que por fin habló…

—Ne- necesito—Empezó a decir.

—No me pidas tiempo para pensarlo Edward, yo quiero estar contigo y yo no te soy indiferente —Dijo Bella convencida al ver el estado de Edward.

—No-no ne-necesito tiempo.

—Entonces dime qué es lo que necesita Edward y yo te lo daré—Volvió a susurrar sugerentemente en su oído—Lo que sea…—Su voz fue aún más profunda y esperó la respuesta de él. Edward tomó un respiro tembloroso y por fin dijo lo que necesitaba con urgencia, casi como si fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Bueno… en realidad lo era.

—Mi a-aparato pa-para el a-asma…

* * *

**¿Qué tal… les gusto? ¿Conseguí sacarles por lo menos una sonrisa? Espero que sí :D**

**Les propongo algo… En los RR me preguntaron cada cuando actualizaría, pero realmente no lo sé así que… ¿Qué tal cuando me dejen su comentario me dicen que día les gustaría que fuera el día de actualización? El que más nombren será ese día ;)**

**Si gustan ver las imágenes de los personajes que marque con un * pueden entrar a mi face y estarán en mi muro, mi nombre de face es "Madeleine Pattinson Pattinson"**

**Nos vemos! .-. **

**Oh! Y una vez más mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, favorito y alertas no saben lo que hacen con mis ganas de escribir ;D**

***Darth Maul es un personaje de ficción de la saga de Star Wars. Él es uno de los principales antagonistas de la cuarta entrega de la saga, _Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma_, interpretado por el artista marcial Ray Park y la voz de Peter Serafinowicz.**

**En la película, Maul sirve como el aprendiz de Darth Sidious, un misterioso Lord Sith que está manipulando los eventos galácticos desde la oscuridad. Portando un sable de luz de doble hoja y formado como un maestro del combate con sables de luz, Maul sirve como un asesino personal de Darth Sidous y es enviado para eliminar a Obi-Wan Kenobi y Qui-Gon Jinn. (hahaha el que sale con la cara roja y con muchos cuernos en la cabeza)**

***Anakin Skywalker (también conocido como Ani por sus amigos y familiares) es el personaje central de las películas de George Lucas, Star Wars.**

**Tanto la trilogía original como la precuela, siguen el ascenso de Anakin en su conocimiento de La Fuerza, su caída al Lado Oscuro y finalmente, su redención. En los films de la Primera Trilogía, Anakin es un Padawan y más tarde, un Caballero Jedi. Como se revela en Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back y en Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi, es el alter ego del Sith Lord Darth Vader (David Prowse/James Earl Jones) y el padre de Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) y de la Princesa Leia Organa (Carrie Fisher).**

***Chubaca: bueno, creo que a ese todos lo conocen…**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta curiosa historia y espero que les guste. Este capítulo no es tan gracioso pero... bueno, espero por lo menos sacar una pequeña sonrisita de su hermosa carita porque ese es el punto de esta historia :3 **

**Sobre el día de actualización se quedará el Domingo aunque a veces puede que varie. **

**Muchas gracias a Isa Mella Romo (Beta FFAD) por soportarme y... ¿Sabes que te quiero verdad? XD**

**También se me había olvidado agradecer a Vanessa Erika y a Romy Velo por aportar ideas y animarme a publicar esta historia que a veces me parecía una ridicules. **

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA MARAVILLOSA MEYER Y SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA. **

**Ahora sí, disfruten...**

* * *

—_Exacto, pero yo no quiero cualquier Dominante Edward… te quiero a ti— Él se quedó en shock por lo que ella le pedía y sintió como el aire de sus pulmones se quedaba atascado. Bella aunque no tenía mucha experiencia, utilizó un tono de voz esperaba que fuera seductor. —Así que… ¿Tú qué dices?—Bella terminó ahora dejando un beso sobre la base del cuello de Edward que lo hizo estremecer. Pasaron unos segundos sin que Edward digiera nada hasta que por fin habló…_

—_Ne- necesito—Empezó a decir._

—_No me pidas tiempo para pensarlo Edward, yo quiero estar contigo y yo no te soy indiferente —Dijo Bella convencida al ver el estado de Edward._

—_No-no ne-necesito tiempo._

—_Entonces dime qué es lo que necesita Edward y yo te lo daré—Volvió a susurrar sugerentemente en su oído—Lo que sea…—Su voz fue aún más profunda y esperó la respuesta de él. Edward tomó un respiro tembloroso y por fin dijo lo que necesitaba con urgencia, casi como si fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte._

_Bueno… en realidad lo era._

—_Mi a-aparato pa-para el a-asma…_

**Capítulo 3:**

Bella simplemente se quedó con los ojos en blanco después de escuchar lo que Edward le había pedido.

¿Su aparto para el asma? ¿En serio? Ella saca a relucir sus dotes de seductora que, aunque no son muchos, lo intentó y él quería su aparato para el asma. No sabía si llorar o reírse.

— ¿Be-Bella? —Dijo un ya casi morado Edward.

—Sí —Le respondió aún mirando con los ojos en blanco la pared blanca que se encontraba en frente de ella.

—Mi-mi a-a-pa-parato —Le urgió con la respiración ya casi imposible.

¿Su aparto…? ¡Su aparato! Después de procesar de nuevo bien sus palabras salió disparada de la cama para correr a la mesita al otro lado del cuarto en donde habían dejado sus cosas. Lo único que ella le había vuelto a poner mientras él aún estaba inconsciente eran sus lentes porque quería evitar que se confundiera aún más cuando se levantara.

— ¡Edward! —Gritó Carlisle cuando lo vio en medio de su crisis de asma. Colgó de inmediato y después corrió hacia él.

— ¡Bella su aparato! —Le dijo estirando su mano para recibirlo cuando ya estaba en frente de Edward. Bella rápidamente se lo entregó a Carlisle en su mano y él enseguida se lo dio a Edward.

Edward con dificultad logró darle una calada a su inhalador y eso de inmediato lo calmó. Ahora que su mente no estaba preocupada por sobrevivir, la pregunta de ella resonó con más fuerza. Haciéndolo preguntarse:

"¿Yo Edward Empollón Cullen sería capaz de ser un Dominante…?"

Y la respuesta al poco tiempo llegó a él…

¡Claro que podía!

Sí, en un millón de años.

¡¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza a esa mujer?, ¡¿Cómo le pides esa clase de cosas a un hombre que recién conoces? Y lo peor del caso es que se lo pide a alguien con toda la pinta de Robert Pattinson (nótese el sarcasmo).

Además suponiendo… ¡Pero solo suponiendo! Que él quisiera aceptar, no podría porque… porque… él no sabría qué hacer, él… ¿Cómo decirlo? Él aún no… Él aún no… había hecho eso de las flores y las abejas con ninguna mujer.

— ¿Ya te encuentras mejor hijo? —Le preguntó preocupado Carlisle una vez que ya se había tranquilizado —¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Na-nada yo-yo solo me despedía de Be-Bella porque ella ya-ya se va —Dijo lo más firme que podía, y dándole a entender lo más que pudo con su mirada que la sola pregunta de hace rato le había parecido ridícula.

— ¿Eso es cierto? —Preguntó Carlisle a Bella.

—Sí, es cierto —Le respondió ella con la voz notablemente cabizbaja.

—Fue un placer conocerte Bella, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo y espero verte de nuevo muy pronto —Carlisle le ofreció su mano a Bella para despedirse y después se disculpó porque tenía cosas que hacer en el hospital. Claro que antes de salir, y mientras Bella no lo veía y Edward sí, levantó sus dos pulgares en señal de aceptación de Bella para su hijo, haciendo que él solo rodara sus ojos ¡¿Es que acaso su familia no se cansa de avergonzarlo? ¡Él solito hace un muy buen trabajo!

Una vez se quedaron solos un incómodo silencio cayó entre ellos. ¿Qué más podían decir? Edward no le había dado una respuesta de "sí" o "no", pero la mirada que le había lanzado la última vez dejaba en claro que ni siquiera debió preguntar eso, además prácticamente la corrió al decirle a su papá que ella ya se iba, y tal vez eso es lo que debería hacer.

—Adiós Edward —Le dijo Bella con voz pequeña.

—Adiós Bella, que te vaya bien —Edward se despidió un poco incómodo y sintiéndose algo mal por la cara de decepción que Bella tenía.

Bella dándole una última mirada, cerró la puerta del cuarto y sin despedirse de Edward.

.

.

.

— ¡Maldito renacuajo! —Se escuchó en cuanto Edward cruzó la puerta de su apartamento ya siendo las 5 de la mañana. Edward había sido dado de alta desde hace una hora porque lo que tenía no era nada grave por lo que decidió correr a su apartamento en cuanto pudo, pero lo que menos se esperaba era la calurosa bienvenida de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Me puedes explicar cómo es que terminé en una maldita convención de fenómenos! —Tomó a Edward por las esquinas de su capa para así tratar de intimidarlo más —Y peor aún, cuando por fin logré llegar a donde siempre debí de haber estado no me permitieron entrar porque el "señor Cullen" ya estaba adentro ¡¿En qué jodidos estabas pensando?, ¿Lo planeaste todo verdad? Me mandaste a una de tus estúpidas convenciones de frikis dándome una dirección equivocada mientras tú tratabas de ser hombrecito por primera vez en tu vida.

— ¡Yo-yo no-no hi-hice na-nada! —Edward le dijo con notable miedo en su voz. Desde que eran pequeños James se había encargado bien de someter y atemorizar a su hermano pequeño.

— ¡Claro que lo hiciste! —Le espetó aún más cerca de su cara haciendo su imagen todavía más intimidante. —¡¿Tienes una puta idea del trabajo que me costó encontrar una virgen sumisa entre tantas zorras que hay hoy en día?

_¿Virgen? Mira… ¿Quién diría con esa actitud? _

Edward se distrajo por un segundo con lo que dijo su hermano, pero él mismo llamó de inmediato su atención.

— ¡Contesta!

—Yo-yo si-si la-la vi-vi pe-pero no-no la to-to-que —"_Más bien ella me tocó" _pensó. James lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos para ver que lo que su hermano menor aseguraba fuera cierto. Como vio que lo único que había en sus ojos era miedo y confusión, lo soltó de manera brusca haciendo que su cuerpo se golpeara de forma fuerte en la pared cerca de la puerta principal

—Más te vale… —Y sin más se fue.

Edward sobo la parte posterior de su cabeza en donde sintió que había pegado, mientras veía irse a su hermano completamente alterado y diciendo no sé cuantas palabrotas rumbo a su cuarto.

—Vaya día —Fue lo único que dijo antes de subir sus lentes con toda la dignidad que pudo y dirigirse a su cuarto.

.

.

.

— ¿Quién me puede decir el resultado de esta ecuación? —Preguntó el maestro a sus alumnos de la universidad de Columbia. Esa ecuación, más que ecuación parecía algún código maya cruzado con uno egipcio, pero para el siempre inteligente Edward parecía más bien un dos más dos. El maestro miraba a sus alumnos, los que cada vez que pasaba la mirada por cada uno de ellos parecía que se hacían más y más pequeños en su lugar, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de ignorar por su vista periférica la insistente y saltarina mano de Edward. Edward ya no sabía qué hacer para poder llamar su atención, prácticamente estaba saltando en su lugar para poder lograrlo.

—Sí, señor Cullen, puede decir el resultado —Dijo con voz cansada y mirando el techo del salón de clases.

—Bueno, para empezar, y con todo el respeto que usted se merece como capacitado y bien seleccionado docente de la universidad de Columbia, me gustaría pasar al frente para poder corregir un error que, disculpe, pero es más que obvio dentro de su ecuación —Dentro del salón hubo un rodaje de ojos colectivo y el maestro tomó el puente de su nariz para poder controlarse, siempre era lo mismo con Cullen.

—Por favor pase e ilústrenos —Dijo con ironía el maestro, seguro que no había error alguno. Edward satisfecho se paró junto con su libreta de apuntes en donde había seguido minuciosamente el procedimiento y había descubierto el "inminente" error. Claro que cuando pasó escuchó un par de cuchicheos, pero trató de ignorarlos diciéndose a sí mismo que esa raza de chimpancés mal evolucionados no merecían su tiempo.

Conforme Edward avanzaba en su explicación, los números, letras y símbolos iban ocupando más y más espacio en el pizarrón, tanto que sus compañeros como maestro volteaban la cabeza para tratar de descifrar todo aquello que para él era tan sencillo.

—Entonces podemos decir que evidentemente el resultado es este —Dijo satisfecho y apuntando con el marcador la pizarra.

—Emmm… sí, gracias por su aportación, por favor pase a su lugar —El maestro dijo después de ver el "evidente" error que, si bien no era tan evidente, después de analizar bien la ecuación se dio cuenta de que Edward tenía razón. De nuevo.

Una vez que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase, todos respiraron aliviados y cogieron sus cosas a velocidad luz para poder retirarse. Bueno, todos menos Edward y Jasper.

— ¡Woow Edward! ¡Eso estuvo elevado al cuadrado! Yo también pude ver el error mientras el maestro hacía la ecuación, pero no lograba descifrar cómo llegar al resultado final —Le dijo Jasper emocionado usando sus típicas frases como "Estuvo elevado al cuadrado" a su amigo.

—Gracias Jasper, que bueno que alguien más aparte de mí puede ver esa clase de errores tan obvios —Dijo Edward indignado.

—Bueno, vamos que Emmett tiene que estar saliendo de clases también —Edward asintió y siguió a su amigo para poder pasar por Emmett, pues a esta hora coincidían con una hora libre y podía utilizarla para desayunar. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba se le hacía raro que su amigo no haya sido el que pasó ahora por ellos, siendo que él siempre quiere comer.

Conforme iban avanzando por los pasillos de la universidad tratando de pasar desapercibidos (aunque resultaba un poco difícil porque eran los únicos con pantalones de vestir, playeras fajadas y con corbatas; una con logotipos de pac-man y la otra con un estampado que parecía ser un teclado), les llamó la atención visualizar a su enorme amigo viendo por uno de los ventanales de la universidad.

— ¿Emmett ?—Lo llamó Edward haciendo que él brincara del susto y dejara de ver hacia el patio delantero de la universidad.

— ¿Sí? —Dijo nervioso.

— ¿Qué tanto miras por la ventana? —Lo interrogó ahora Jasper.

— ¿Yo? Nada —Dijo interponiendo su gran cuerpo para que no pudieran ver cuando trataron de echar un vistazo fuera —Mejor vámonos que me muero de hambre —Les dijo a los dos, tomando a cada uno por los hombro y llevándoselos casi a rastras.

Una vez que los tres tenían sus desayunos, a Jasper le pareció buena idea salir a comer por unos escalones que había fuera de la universidad porque a ninguno de ellos les gustaba comer entre tanta gente. Pero a Edward y Jasper de nuevo les pareció raro que mientras comían, su gran amigo prácticamente no tocó su comida. Emmett era un joven que pasaba del 1.90, pero también tenía un notable sobrepeso que, aunque no era una cosa súper excesiva, sí era bastante notorio y ahora verlo sin apetito era algo que no se ve todos los días. Jasper tratando de aligerar el raro ambiente decidió decir unos de eso chistes que siempre hacían sonreír a sus dos únicos amigos.

—Entonces fue cuando él le contestó "Me gustaría cambiar el mundo, pero lamentablemente no me dieron el código fuente" —Dijo muerto de la risa e incluso soltando una especie de graznido en el proceso. Emmett apenas sonrió, pero Edward también se mató de la risa por aquel chiste tan "bueno".

—Ella… ¡Ella viene para acá! —Dijo Emmett de pronto en medio de las risas de sus amigos ya un poco entrado en pánico. Edward y Jasper que aún seguían riendo, dirigieron su mirada hacia donde la de su amigo estaba clavado y Jasper de inmediato se dejó de reír y quedó como idiotizado viendo a la pequeña duende de cortos cabellos negros, que iba a la derecha de la escultural rubia y una hermosa castaña que iban claramente en dirección hacia ellos.

— ¡Por Lord Vader! ¿¡Qué nunca se da por vencida? —Gritó Edward espantado y tirando su comida del brinco que dio al verla caminar con una enorme y deslumbrante sonrisa hacia él y sus amigos. Tuvo que ajustar bien sus lentes para saber que lo que decía su playera blanca era lo que él creía que alcanzaba a ver desde ahí y sí, no se equivocó, Bella se dirigía hacia el sonriente y con una playera con el estampado "I love Nerds" en ella.

—Ro-Rosalie viene hacia aquí —Dijo en voz baja y sin poder creérselo Emmett. Rosalie había sido eso que con tanto interés había visto desde la ventana de la universidad y lo que desde hace unos meses espiaba en la facultad de leyes. Hoy había estado pensativo porque él al ser un genio de la computadora y pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo ahí, se había dado cuenta que desde el sábado el estatus de Rosalie Hale había pasado de soltera a "en una relación con Royce King" que a su parecer era unos de los tipos más pedantes e hipócritas que había visto y estaba seguro que su papá le compraba su lugar en la universidad, pues en las pocas clases que tenía la desgracia de compartir con él, el pobre sujeto apenas sabía cómo se llamaba.

Edward, en un intento desesperado de huida, intentó pararse para irse de ahí haciéndose el que no la había visto, pero ella fue mucho más rápida pues corrió hacia él llamándolo por su nombre como si fueran grandes amigos, lo que hizo detenerse ya con el pie en el aire y listo para irse.

Emmett era un manojo de nervios y sudaba como si estuviera haciendo un maratón cuando las tres quedaron enfrente de ellos. Jasper simplemente seguía con la boca abierta y se vio obligado a cerrarla cuando Alice con una risita divertida, se agachó hasta su altura en donde él estaba sentado y con un dedo le cerró la boca haciendo que sus mejillas se coloraran y se volviera un poco cohibido, lo que hizo reír aún más a Alice hacia ese chico con cabellos rubios que más bien parecían un nido de pájaros.

—Ho-hola Bella —Dijo nervioso Edward hacia Bella.

— ¡Hola Edward! —Ella no se conformó con solo saludarlo, porque subió los pocos escalones que los separaban y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuellos para después ponerse de puntitas y plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Emmett y Jasper veían sin poder creerse la escena, al igual que todos los que pasaban por ahí.

—Mira, te presento a mis mejores amigas —Dijo Bella separándose un poco de Edward para apuntar con su mano derecha a Rosalie y Alice, aunque sin soltar el cuello de Edward con su otra mano.

—Hola soy Rosalie y… Bella, ya sabes que creo que estás loca, pero también ya estás grandecita para saber lo que haces y aunque me gustaría quedarme a presenciar esto, tengo otras cosas que hacer —Dijo divertida mientras miraba la cara de esos tres Nerds y verlas a _ellas _hablar con gente como ellos. Lamentablemente Rosalie era de la clase de persona que creía que el valor de una persona se media más por el exterior que por interior y gente como _ellos_ no era la clase de personas con la que quería que la relacionaran.

—Hola Rosalie yo soy Em… —Emmett intentó presentarse antes de que ella se fuera, pero ella ni siquiera lo dejó continuar.

—Ah sí, mucho gusto, con permiso —Dijo "amablemente" para enseguida seguir subiendo las escaleras y pasar de largo al pobre de Emmett, que al verla pasar al lado de él le pareció más bien ver a una diosa subir a su pedestal. Mientras él seguía mirando como desaparecía Rosalie frente a él, fue el turno de Alice para presentarse.

— ¡Hola tú debes de ser el famoso Edward! —Dijo subiendo los escalones hacia Edward y poniéndose de puntitas para también darle un amistoso abrazo. Esa escena hizo que media universidad se paralizara ¡Dos de las mujeres más hermosas de la universidad abrazando al empollón de Edward Cullen! Alice, a diferencia de Bella, rápidamente se separó de él y retrocedió los tres escalones que la separaban del suelo.

—Sí-sí ese soy yo-yo —Dijo un poco incómodo por la atención que estaban recibiendo y se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiendo una sensación agradable al tener el cuerpo de Bella contra el suyo. ¿Qué hacía Bella ahí? ¿También era estudiante de la misma universidad? ¿Cómo es que nunca la había visto antes?

—Un placer conocerte al fin, yo soy Alice —Le dijo a Edward y también subiendo su mirada a hacia Jasper que ya se había puesto de pie.

—También un gusto conocerte Alice —Le dijo dudoso Edward, ya que realmente no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento —Ellos son mis amigos: Emmett —Apuntó a Emmett que aún miraba por donde se había ido Rosalie y después movió su manos hacia Jasper —Y él es Ja…

—Jasper Withlock, veintitrés años de edad, estudiante de ingeniería computacional, 1.87 de estatura, orgullosamente Texano, un verdadero placer en conocerla señorita ¿Usted sabía que la estatua de la libertad fue un regalo de los franceses para los Estados Unidos en símbolo de libertad hacia los oprimidos? Yo sé que ahora me debo de ver como un loco psicópata, pero tengo que decirle que sin duda alguna sus ojos brillan más que mi torre de cd´s. Que mi sistema operativo entró en hibernación desde que la vi por primera vez. Que ninguna gráfica podría reflejar al 100% su perfecta figura. Aunque parezca una locura, con tan solo verla me hizo saber que usted era la indicada y sin margen de error me atrevería a decir que juntos seríamos como un procesador de doble núcleo —Jasper tomó una gran bocanada de aire por su raro y sin paradas discurso greek antes de continuar —Lo que lo haría algo perfecto —Dijo entrecortadamente por el gran esfuerzo que había significado hablar tan rápidamente y sin paradas como lo hizo hace tan solo un momento.

Alice, Bella e incluso Edward veían a Jasper con los ojos abiertos y como a un loquito que en cualquier momento entraría en crisis nerviosa. Jasper, al ver la cara de los tres, reaccionó y se sintió avergonzado al ver el ataque de nervios y verborrea que había tenido con la simple presencia de Alice, pero para sorpresa de Jasper y también de Edward y Bella, cara de shock de Alice rápidamente fue remplazada por una hermosa sonrisa y sin dudarlo corrió a los brazos de Jasper para colgarse de él, que por poco se cae por lo enérgico del abrazo. Sin dudar de nuevo le dio un apasionado beso en los labios que dejó boca abiertos a todos.

— ¡Awww¡Es lo más romántico que jamás me había dicho alguien! —Dijo dándole ahora un beso en la mejilla a la cara de idiota enamorado de Jasper —¡Claro que seré tu procesador de doble núcleo! —Dijo aún abrazada a Jasper.

Edward, que veía a los dos como si duendes verdes bailaran a su alrededor, consiguió volver a reaccionar.

—Bella no quiero ser grosero pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le dijo tirando de ella hasta el final de los escalones dirigiéndolos hasta estar en una de las esquinas de las escaleras y así dejar en su momento "romántico" a Jasper con Alice y Emmett… Emmett aún no superaba que por fin le había hablado a la chica con cabellos como oro que le quitaba el sueño.

— ¿Yo? Yo viene a verte —Le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio y no hubiera nada de malo en ello.

— ¡¿Me seguiste hasta mi universidad? —Le preguntó sorprendido.

—Nuestra universidad —Le corrigió ella —Yo también estudio aquí, solo que yo me encuentro en la facultad de medicina y hoy decidí venir a visitarte —Le dijo sonriendo.

—Bella creí que ayer ya había dicho que…

—Veras, tú no dijiste nada en realidad, lo estuve pensando bien durante el fin de semana y me di cuenta de que nunca respondiste a mi pregunta, nunca dijiste "Sí" pero tampoco nunca dijiste "No" —Dijo satisfecha por su respuesta.

—Pero…

—Pero yo creo que deberíamos intentarlo —Le cortó ella.

—Bella, haciendo un análisis de los últimos sucesos y de los resultados que obtenido al interrogarte he llegado a dos hipótesis; o estás jugando una cruel broma o tu percepción de la realidad está muy equivocada ¿En serio yo te parezco la clase de hombre que sirve para ser un Dominante? —Dijo apuntándose a sí mismo.

—Yo creo que serías la clase adecuada de Domínate para mí.

—Y según tu ilógico razonamiento ¿Cómo es que yo soy la clase "adecuada" de Dominante para ti?

—Para empezar… —Ella apuntó su playera como primera respuesta y eso solo hizo rodar los ojos a Edward —Y segundo… no lo sé… simplemente siento que serías el indicado para mí, no me preguntes que cómo lo sé porque la verdad es que no tengo una respuesta, pero lo que sí sé es que siempre he tenido este deseo o fantasía, como lo quieras llamar —Edward tragó en seco cuando ella se acercó a él conforme hablaba y rodeó su cuello con sus dos manos para seguir hablando —Y **tú **Edward, me inspiras confianza, me haces desear obedecerte, hay algo en ti que no vez pero que impones cuando lo deseas. Tú recién hace dos días me conoces, pero yo tengo tiempo observándote. La forma, el poder que inconscientemente desprendías cuando diste aquel discurso de bienvenida para los nuevos ingresados enfrente de toda la escuela y mesa directiva me sorprendió porque parecía un Edward completamente diferente al que después veía solitario y tímido en la biblioteca. No sabes lo estúpidamente feliz que me sentí al pensar que esa noche en verdad estabas ahí por mí —Bella bajó su rostro para darle un lento y algo sugerente beso en la base del cuello de Edward, que lo hizo elevar su mano hacia su corbata para poder desajustarla un poco.

—Yo-yo e-eso fu-fue u-un e-error t-tú e-es-pe-perabas a-alguien ma-más —Dijo Edward luchando por mantener un poquito de dignidad y no tener otro ataque de asma en frente de ella.

—Pero a mí me alegra que hayas sido tú el que llegí.

— ¿E-e-en se-serio? —Le preguntó él de nuevo hipnotizado por aquella voz y ojos color chocolate.

—En serio Edward, además vele el lado positivo, yo sé que te exaspero, pero si tú fueras mi Dominante yo haría todo lo que tú quisieras —Edward se quedó pensando y Bella aprovechó ese momento en el que lo vio dudar y que por fin podía haber una esperanza de que aceptara —Y además, mira de nuevo lo que te dije la otra vez. Yo no te soy indiferente, puedo ver cómo te afecta tenerme cerca —Bella pasó un dedo por el pecho y Edward soltó un profundo y entrecortado suspiro que hizo sonreír a Bella.

—Bu-bu-eno su-su-po-po-pongamos que-que yo-yo di-digo que-que sí-sí so-solo te-ten-dría dos co-con-diciones.

—Dilas Edward, dilas y yo obedezco.

—Pri-primero qui-quiero sa-saber ma-más so-so-sobre lo-lo que me-me e-estás pi-pi-diendo, qui-quiero sa-saber lo-lo que-que i-implica se-ser u-un Do-do-do-minante y-y te-te-ner u-una su-su-sumisa e-en to-todo e-e-el se-sentido de-de la pa-palabra —Dijo como pudo porque Bella prácticamente ronroneaba como gatita en su cuello, completamente complacida de estar casi segura de que Edward aceptaría.

— ¿Entonces aceptas?

—Yo-yo no-no di-dije que-que a-aceptaba so-solo he-e di-dicho la-la pri-prime-mera co-codición. Yo-yo he di-dicho que-que a-aceptaría si-si me-me a-a-agradaba e-el co-concepto de-de se-ser u-un do-dominante u-una ve-vez que-que su-supiera to-todo lo que i-implica.

— ¿Algo así como poner a prueba esto?

—Sí-sí, pe-pero ta-también qui-quiero i-i-informción —Dijo he inconscientemente llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella.

—Ok, estaría a prueba y querrías toda la información de lo que esta clase de relación implica —Dijo ella contra el pecho de él y pudo sentir como Edward asintió con su cabeza.

— ¿Y la otra condición? —Dijo ella separándose de él para poder verlo a los ojos. Bella se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vio una pisca de malicia en los ojos de Edward pues era la primera vez que la veía, parecía casi… parecía casi lujuria.

Neee… no puede ser. ¿O sí?

—Si tú logras que yo acepte mostrándome todo lo que esto representa e implica, ahora **tú **tendías que aceptar mí segunda condición.

— ¿Y cuál sería esa condición? —Preguntó ahora siendo ella la nerviosa.

—Yo sería un Dominante Bella, yo sería **tu** dominante, pero sería un Dominante a** mi manera**…

* * *

**Emmm... sí, ese fue el cap :P ojalá les haya gustado y haya cumplido mi objetivo (una sonrisa ;) **

**Una disculpa por no haber contestado a us preguntas el cap pasado pero en serio no tuve tiempo :S me siento como chinche ._. pero ahora dejeneme todas sus dudas o sugerencias y prometo que serán contestadas :) **

**¡Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo y atodas aquellas que se molestan en dejarme un review, agregarme a favoritos y alertas!**

**Alexis Masen, alexpattinson, elenna, anon, Sylvi Pattinson, Robsten is firsth, The Sweetest Lamb, Gretchen CullenMasen, Patry, The Princess of the Dark, Sereny's Cullen, janalez, sandra32321, twilightkaren, Jaqueline, Aislinn Massi, lu537, Neri Giselle, Zoe Jm, chet-ice, Loonydraconian, lokaxtv, Danii Belliner Cullen, codigo twilight, codigo twilight, RiotLovers, fercez, Eve Runner, Penny Love Edward, veroc, rakelluvre, zujeyane, Zyanlittions, Maricoles, mgcb, Mentxu Masen Cullen, esmec17, MaEsme, savale17, Blapagu, joli cullen, nagisa-chan, .Pxa5/, MayTwilighter, Alejandra, aleja lara, fanieCullen, Fa De Villiers, Mary28Cullen, dis potter, Kiyoky, lexa0619, terra2012, GaliaMRamon, Blapagu, ElizabethMallory, LOLISGOF, atitaSwan, sachita1212,maddycullen, Vale27, VaNeSaErK, Lizetth, chinchuberry3003, karenava, Inkdestiny, Ro-Ro Hale, isaaa95, lobalunallena, Aryam Shields Masen, Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen, Heart onwinter, AlePattz,kriss21**

**¡Por favor diganme si me falto alguna! **

**Nos vemos la proxima! .-.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Aquí otro capi de esta curiosa historia :D**

**Mmm… el cap no es muy largo, pero pues ninguno en la historia lo ha sido realmente y perdón si me tardo en escribirlos pero para esta historia me cuesta un poquito de trabajo porque hago un poquito de investigación, y no simplemente puedo escribir en modo "normal" tengo que poner mi mente en "Nerd mode ON" hahaha XD**

**DEFINICIONES que necesitaran a lo largo de la historia (mejor ahora para que sepan mas delante a lo que me refiero)**

**Hipotálamo: EL hipotálamo es un área del cerebro que se halla situado debajo del tálamo y que puede enmarcarse dentro del diencéfalo. A través de la liberación de hormonas, el hipotálamo se encarga de la regulación de la temperatura del cuerpo, la sed, el hambre, el estado anímico y otras cuestiones de gran importancia (ahí sientes cuando estas enamorado en lugar del corazón como muchos creen.)**

**Mac: En esta ocasión hago referencia a la laptop de la compañía Apple o la marca de la manzanita XD**

**Steve Jobs: Fundador de la compañía Apple.**

**Mil gracias a Isa BetaTraductora Ffad (Beta FFAD) por ayudarme con el capítulo :3**

**¡Ya saben cuál es el objetivo de la historia, en el momento en que no lo cumpla esto se termina así que por favor por lo menos UNA SONRISA!**

* * *

— _¿Algo así como poner a prueba esto?_

—_Sí-sí, pe-pero ta-también qui-quiero i-i-informción —Dijo he inconscientemente llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella._

—_Ok, estaría a prueba y querrías toda la información de lo que esta clase de relación implica —Dijo ella contra el pecho de él y pudo sentir como Edward asintió con su cabeza._

— _¿Y la otra condición? —Dijo ella separándose de él para poder verlo a los ojos. Bella se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vio una pisca de malicia en los ojos de Edward pues era la primera vez que la veía, parecía casi… parecía casi lujuria._

_Neee… no puede ser. ¿O sí?_

—_Si tú logras que yo acepte mostrándome todo lo que esto representa e implica, ahora __**tú **__tendrías que aceptar mí segunda condición._

— _¿Y cuál sería esa condición? —Preguntó ahora siendo ella la nerviosa._

—_Yo sería un Dominante Bella, yo sería __**tu**__ dominante, pero sería un Dominante a__** mi manera**__…_

**Capítulo 4: **

Bella tragó grueso al escuchar las últimas palabras de Edward y ver lo intensa de su mirada verde que, aunque los grandes lentes de pasta trataban de opacar su intensidad, simplemente les fue imposible.

_¿A su manera? _Pensó Bella sin realmente imaginarse cómo podría ser esa forma.

— ¿A tu manera? —dijo ella sin poder contener la duda solo para sus pensamientos.

Edward, que aún mantenía esa intensidad en sus ojos que ni él mismo comprendía de donde venía, hizo algo que a Bella la hizo suspirar. Edward levantó ligeramente la comisura derecha de boca y dibujó una sonrisa ladina que logró hacerla sentir un poco mareada.

—A mi manera. Convénceme y te la mostraré… —. Y con una seguridad que él estaba lejos de poseer, bajó su rostro hacia el de ella y dejó un beso en sus labios antes de voltearse y subir las escaleras hacia su siguiente clase, dejando a Bella petrificada en su lugar y sin saber si eso realmente acababa de pasar…

.

.

.

— ¡Pffffff! —soltó Edward en cuanto se adentró en la universidad y en seguida sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones su aparato para el asma y tomó una fuerte calada para poder tranquilizarse.

— ¡¿Qu-qué acabo de ha-hacer…? —se dijo a sí mismo en medio del inmenso pasillo de la universidad. ¡¿Es que, qué le había pasado tan solo momentos atrás? A mi manera… A mi manera…

¡A mi manera mis calzones de Yoda!

Obviamente que sabía cuál sería su manera, pero el punto era que… ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decírselo de la forma en la que se la dijo? Y lo peor de todo es que prácticamente ya había "aceptado", aunque Edward tenía que admitir que la forma en la que sus grandes ojos marrones lo miraban lo hacían perder el control, casi haciéndolo sentir otra persona como lo había hecho hace poco.

¿Ahora qué iba hacer? ¿En serio lo iba a intentar? ¿Cómo sería poner a prueba todo ese relajo que él en tiempo record había logrado meterse? ¡¿Qué haría James cuando se enterara? El simple pensamiento lo hizo encogerse ligueramente, temiendo la reacción de su brabucón hermano mayor. Bueno… ¿Aunque no tenía por qué enterarse? ¿Verdad?

Y es que aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, Bella le gustaba. Y mucho. En serio nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa como a esa castaña de perspicaces ojos y arrasadora personalidad. Lo que lo hacía cuestionarse era por qué ella estaba empeñada en ser una sumisa, en su sumisa. El solo pensarlo lo hizo sonrojarse ligeramente. No es que Edward fuera un experto en esos teman ni mucho menos del BDSM, pero por lo menos comprendía lo básico de esa clase de relaciones e incluso lo podía deducir simplemente por los mismos nombres que llevaban las dos personas en esa clase de relaciones.

¿¡Cómo rayos lo iba a hacer? Si ese aquel beso que recién le había robado a Bella había sido el segundo en su vida. Y eso que el primero ni siquiera salió del todo bien, es más, fue algo que realmente ni disfrutó, ni percibió que haya valido la pena.

El primer beso de Edward fue a la edad de 17 años cuando un día viendo Discovery Chanel, habían abordado el tema de la reproducción animal, del proceso de apareamiento y atracción entre una hembra y un macho. Haciéndolo reflexionar sobre su historial con las hembras de su misma especie y dándose cuenta de que era completamente nula, lo llevó a pensar que estaba rompiendo con el esquema de lo natural y aunque no le atrajera ni un poco la idea… ¿Quién era él para corromper los principios básicos de todo lo natural y por lo tanto científicamente comprobado? Decidió que él, al pretender ser del género masculino o "macho" dentro de las especies –porque para él los humanos también eran solamente una especie más a la teoría de Darwin que le había favorecido notoriamente– tenía que cumplir con ese rol o por lo menos intentar interactuar con el género femenino.

Cosa que tampoco salió muy bien.

La chica que Edward había escogido para experimentar había sido su única amiga de la infancia Ángela Weber, que también era la única que lograba hacerle sobra en lo que a las matemáticas y ciencias se refería en la primaria. La experiencia no había sido agradable por el simple hecho de que para empezar ni siquiera le resultaba atractiva y según sus investigaciones acerca del apareamiento entre las especies, una de las cosas que eran de gran relevancia era la atracción hacia el otro género. Un claro ejemplo de eso eran los pavos reales, que con sus extravagantes y hermosas plumas lograban atraer a su pareja. Digamos que con lo único que Ángela Weber contaba era con unos enormes apararos dentales en lugar de hermosas y coloridas plumas. Entonces dirán… "¿Por qué no se buscó a alguien que realmente le gustara?"

¡Ja! Habrán querido que Tanya Denali, la capitana del equipo de porristas del instituto y peor aún, en aquel entonces novia de su hermano mayor, se hubiera reído hasta el cansancio de él por siquiera atreverse a hablarle y como premio de consuelo, habría recibido la golpiza de su vida por parte de James.

Así que optó por intentarlo con Ángela que si bien ya no era su compañera de instituto, era su vecina. Ángela aceptó gustosa su propuesta pues desde hace tiempo ya le había confesado a Edward que para ella no solo era su amigo. Cosa que Edward respondió en su momento.

—_Ángela, tú sabes que eres mi única amiga y por eso tengo que decirte que los sentimientos que tu hipotálamo* siente por mí no son recíprocos. Qué más quisiera yo que hubiera esa aún incomprensible reacción química que se da en el cerebro de los seres humanos, en cuanto a la atracción hacia su contra parte de género se refiere o también llamada "amor" por los románticos, pero lamentablemente la respuesta de mi parte es negativa._

Ángela con pesar aceptó la decisión de su mal correspondido amor, pero el día que Edward, literalmente, había llegado a su casa con pluma en mano y una libreta a cuadros diciendo que tenía un experimento el cual estaba decidido a probar y esperaba que ella se prestara para la comprobación del mismo, nunca esperó que lo que le pidiera sería un beso. El beso apenas duró uno o dos segundos y fue simplemente una presión de labios que aparte de desagradar a Edward, lo tuvo lavándose la boca por más o menos una media hora, con tan solo pensar en la cantidad de bacterias que vivían en la boca humana y que había compartido con Ángela. Como se podrán imaginar obviamente, después de ese beso todas sus anotaciones e hipótesis sobre aquel "experimento" habían sido tachados y declarados un fracaso total, llegando a la conclusión de que el ser humano era una especie asquerosa por invadir su espacio personal de esa manera y tratar de llevar el contacto físico con su pareja más allá del mero acto del coito para la procreación y preservación de la especie.

Pero ese beso con Bella… Aparte de haber sido totalmente iniciado por él, –cosa que él tampoco entiende muy bien cómo fue que pasó– el solo recuerdo de lo suaves que habían sido sus labios, del buen sabor de boca que le había dejado, de la sensación reconfortante de la proximidad de su cuerpo desde el momento en el que ella llegó para saludarlo y abrasarlo lo habían hecho que fuera imposible para él apartarla de su lado. El solo recordarlo y agregar a sus recuerdos el día que la conoció, cómo iba vestida, cuando se agachó y se recargó contra aquel silloncito, cuando él por error había enterrado su cara en su escote al estornudar... Lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza en medio del solitario pasillo de la universidad fue cuando ella le había pedido permiso para tocar su "sable" y vaya que lo hizo… Lo habían hecho tener su primer pensamiento malo.

Sí damas y caballeros, Edward Cullen con la edad de 23 años tuvo su primer pensamiento malo o impuro hacia una fémina. Recordó lo que su hermano le había dicho "Virgen" retumbó en su cabeza haciéndolo pensar.

"Me encantaría ser el dueño de la USB y que entre por primera vez en su puerto informativo"

_¿¡Santo Vader señor de todo lo oscuro? ¿¡Pero qué acabo de pensar!_ Se regañó horrorizado y tomando de nuevo su inhalador por lo escandalizado que lo había dejando su pensamiento.

Bueno… ni tanto…

Y es que Bella, aparte de contar con plumas de todos los colores, tener la elegancia de un pavo real al igual que su indudable belleza, tenía al igual que ellos unas pechu…

— ¡Pidooo un aplausooo para el amooorrrr que a mí a llegadoooo! ¡Mil graciaaasss por tantooo y tantooo amorrrr…! —Edward pegó un brinco cuanto escuchó a su amigo Jasper entrar cantando como loco a la universidad, agregándole uno que otro pintoresco paso a su "magnífica interpretación".

— ¿Jasper? —lo llamó Edward, tratando de echar a un lado esa clase de pensamientos que lo único que estaban logrando eran darle calor. — ¿Jasper? —lo volvió a llamar al no recibir contestación y verlo alejarse de él bailando por los pasillos casi como si fuera una bailarina de ballet cantado en una nota que solo debería ser permitida de una manera.

En Do.

¡Pero en Donde no te escuchen!

— ¡JASPER! —le gritó por fin desesperado de que no lo escuchara y también para evitar que saliera de su campo de vista. Jasper se volteó confundido, pero con los ojos completamente soñadores hacia quien lo llamaba.

— ¡Edward! ¡Mi buen amigo! ¿¡Qué puedo hacer yo por usted? —dijo mientras se acercaba alegremente a él.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —le dijo Edward al ver la cara de su amigo que era prácticamente la de un perdido.

— ¿Bien? —contestó casi con burla. — ¿¡Bien es poco? ¡Lo que me acaba de pasar no se define como elevado al cuadrado! ¡Fue una experiencia al cubo! ¡Rayos Edward por Anakin que es tan hermosa que si se la presentara a mi Mac*, ella le tendría envidia! —. Edward se quedó pensando a qué era a lo que se refería su amigo, pero al poco tiempo recordó lo que había pasado con la tal amiga de Bella; "Alice".

— ¿Más hermosa que tu Mac? —le preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos y sin poderse creer lo que Jasper acababa de decir.

— ¡Mil veces! Incluso creo que a sus progenitores les debieron de dar el premio al mejor invento hasta ahora en la historia de la humanidad en lugar del iPhone —dijo sin dudar. Sí, definitivamente fue eso lo que los tontos creen que el ser humano siente con el corazón cuando llaman "amor a primera vista". Fue a la única conclusión "lógica" a la que llegó Edward después de escucharlo ¡Acababa de decirle a una chica a solo minutos de haberla conocido, que era más hermosa que su Mac y mejor invento que un iPhone! ¿¡Saben lo que eso significa para un estudiante de Ingeniera computacional del calibre de Jasper y también siendo el mayor admirador de Steve Jobs*?

Esa mujer era su futura esposa. Así de simple.

—Woow, entonces te han… ¿Cómo dice la población en general? ¡Ah sí! ¿Te han flechado?

—Flechado de nuevo es poco y banal. Edward, amigo, he encontrado por fin a mi procesador de doble núcleo —le dijo con los mismo ojos que tendría un niño en navidad.

—Pues felicidades entonces amigo, eres el primero de los tres en experimentar esa siempre buscada reacción química en el hipotálamo por todos los seres humanos —le dijo sinceramente feliz por él. Su amigo era una gran persona y Alice, aunque apenas cruzó palabra con ella, le había perecido una buena muchacha. Además, recordando sus clases de biología y pensando en lo genes predominantes y recesivos que poseían cada uno, el día que tuvieran hijos serían beneficiados por la genética.

— ¿El único? ¡Ja! —. Edward, al escuchar la burla en las palabras de su amigo, se espantó de que hubiera notado lo que le pasaba con Bella. Si bien ya no se negaba que Bella le atraía como ninguna mujer lo había podido hacer, no era el mismo caso de su amigo porque él no sentía nada romántico hacia ella…

¿Verdad…?

—Mira nada más al pobre de ahí y dime que soy el único —. Edward respiró aliviado al ver que no era a él, pero de inmediato se sintió mal cuando se dio cuenta a quién se refería apuntando con su dedo para que se asomara.

Sentado en las escaleras, Emmett se encontraba con las manos sobre la barriguita que se le formaba al sentarse, mirando con ojos notoriamente tristes sus dedos que entrelazaban constantemente, como pensado profundamente en algo. Y ese algo era Rosalie Hale ¿Tan desagradable le pareció a la vista que no le pudo sostener la mirada por más de dos segundos como había hecho? Pensamientos como esos se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Emmett, que aún le dolía recordar el desagrado en los ojos azules de Rosalie que estaban disfrazados de falsa cordialidad.

Si tan solo ella lo dejara quererla…

— ¡Mugre güera oxigenada! —dijo Jasper cruzándose de brazos al ver la expresión de su amigo oso.

Edward estuvo a punto de hacer uno de sus comentarios inteligentes como "¿Cómo una persona de tu coeficiente intelectual puede implementar o incorporar la palabra mugre en una oración tan carente de fundamento? Más bien sería "rubia llena de peróxido", pero se guardó sus comentarios porque uno: En algún lado había escuchado algo sobre que los enamorados no piensan con claridad y dos: La cara de su amigo hacía que esa Rosalie se ganara en insulto e incluso una frase gramaticalmente pobre.

Edward quiso avanzar hacia su amigo, pero Jasper se lo impidió.

—No, déjalo. Yo intenté que viniera, pero me dijo que estaba bien y solo quería pensar un momento —. Edward lo pensó por unos segundos, pero al final decidió darle un poco de tiempo a su amigo.

—Y… aún no término. Aparte de él, no creas que no noté que alguien más se le aceleró el hipotálamo —lo acusó Jasper e incluso picó uno de los costados haciéndolo soltar un graznido en su risa. Edward en ningún momento pareció divertido e incluso intentó hacerse el digno.

—No sé de qué me hablas —dijo como si nada y subiendo con su dedo sus gafas.

—Claro que lo sabes, hablo de la castaña con gráficas espectaculares.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Por supuesto que me entiendes, a esa misma a la que besaste —. Las mejillas de Edward se pusieron un poco rojas al recordar su "atrevimiento público" y eso solo hizo más fuerte la risa de Jasper.

—Ok, sí, lo admito, me siento atraído hacia ella pero por favor ya deja de reírte —le dijo para evitar que los pocos alumnos que pasaban por ahí lo escucharan ya que la mayoría estaba en clase, lugar en el que él también debería estar, pero que de nuevo gracias a Bella no había conseguido llegar a donde se suponía debía estar.

— ¡Genialoso! ¡Nunca pensé escuchar esas palabras de tu boca Edward! ¿Pero en dónde la conociste? Porque por la forma en la que te saludó parecía que ya se conocían desde hace tiempo —. Edward volvió a sentirse rojo por recordar lo peculiar de su primer encuentro así que decidió salirse por la tangente.

—Larga historia, lo bueno es que todo aquello te llevó a tu Alice —. A la simple mención del nombre de Alice, fue suficiente para que los ojos de Jasper recobraran su brillo soñador y logrando a Edward posponer las explicaciones.

.

.

.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando de forma muy poco educada, James interrumpió en el cuarto de Edward mientras él hacia como cualquier otra tarde toneladas de tarea.

—Es nuestra madre renacuajo —le dijo solo abriendo la puerta bruscamente para tirar el teléfono sobre su cama. El compartir departamento con James no era algo que le agradara en lo más mínimo, pero solo lo hacía porque al querer su independencia de sus padres y a pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad que ellos, Esme le rogó a su hijo que se mudara con su hermano para que tuviera un poco de paz mental, cosa a la que Edward accedió al no decirle que no a su mamá y menos con la angustia con la que se lo dijo.

— ¿Bueno? —dijo cuando se paró y ya tenía contra su oreja el teléfono.

— ¡Hola bebe! ¿Cómo estás? —dijo con un tono claramente maternal y preocupado.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar mamá y disculpa mi pregunta pero… ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamada?

—Uno, quería saludar a mis bebes —Edward rodo un poco sus ojos. —Y dos, hoy hay cena familiar en la casa Cullen —declaró Esme alegremente.

— ¿Un lunes? —preguntó confundido y era porque sabía que las cenas familiares eran solo sentarse a comer los cuatro juntos y platicar de uno o que otro tema que surgiera. Y como que atravesar todo NY solo para una cena de un par de horas teniendo universidad al día siguiente no era algo que lo atrajera, por eso casi siempre eran los fines de semana cuando Esme convocaba a una cena familiar.

— ¿Cuál es la ocasión o qué ha sucedido? —preguntó, sabiendo que esa sería la explicación. Esme solo hacia eso de las cenas en medio de semana cuando algo importante sucedía.

— ¡Vaya que es una ocasión especial, pero es una sorpresa! Te quiero a ti y a tu hermano aquí en la casa a las 8 en punto —y para evitar réplica, Esme colgó sin más. Edward resignado comenzó a escoger entre si dejarse su corbata de pac-man o cambiarla por la que tenía los estampados de símbolos de matemáticos porque lo que ordenaba Esme Cullen era ley.

.

.

.

—Más vale que la famosa sorpresita sea buena —dijo enfurruñado James antes de tocar el timbre de la gran casa Cullen. Edward que se encontraba justo a un lado de él, ignoró a su hermano y miró despreocupado sus zapatos. A él la verdad le daba igual la sorpresa, dudando de que lo pudieran sorprender.

O eso fue hasta que escuchó su voz.

— ¡Edward! —se oyó la feliz voz de Bella cuando abría la puerta de la casa. Él de inmediato levantó su mirada y así como la levantó, tuvo enseguida a Bella entre sus brazos que no perdió tiempo para ponerse de puntitas y plantar un entusiasta beso en sus labios.

En ese momento, cinco fuertes sentimientos se desarrollaban en la entrada de la casa de los Cullen.

Carlisle apenas podía con el orgullo de ver a su hijo con una chica y vaya con que chica…

Esme casi lloraba de felicidad al ver a su hijo con una buena y hermosa muchacha por primera vez. Prácticamente escuchaba el sonido de la marcha nupcial y ya tenía escogido el nombre de sus futuros nietos…

Bella se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo al estar en los brazos del que creía, sería siempre solo un amor platónico y de saber que pronto tendría con él eso que en secreto tanto tiempo…

James lo único que sentía en ese momento era rabia, una rabia que no sabía si iba ser capaz de contener…

Y Edward solo de una cosa estaba seguro…

En cuanto Bella separara sus labios de él necesitaría su inhalador…

¿¡Y ahora qué…?

* * *

**Seee… ese fue el cap e.e a ver ahora que pasa…**

**NIÑAS MIL GRACIAS EN SERIO NO LES PUEDO DECIR LO CONTENTA QUE ESTOY 116 REVIEWS PARA EL CAP PASADO CASI ME HACEN LLORAR :'D mis nerdsitos también se los agradecen :3**

**Solo les comento que abrí un grupo en facebook en donde habrán adelantos, imágenes y temas relacionados con este fic así que si gustan manden una solicitud y con gusto las acepto :D **

**g****roups/292897134139837/permalink/294352837327600/?ref=notif¬if_t=like#!/groups/292897134139837/294882163941334/?notif_t=group_comment**

** En esta ocasión no pondré sus nombres al final de cap porque ya estoy recibiendo amenazas en el grupo y hasta ahora conseguí que la diva de FF me dejara subir el cap pero saben que conteste a todos sus reviews en lo que se tomaron la molestia de regalarle a mis historia, les prometo que leo cada uno de ellos y me hacen muy feliz :') **

**Gracias a las que se molestan en dejarme un review, agregarme a alertas y favoritos.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo! .-.**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANTE: NO SE ASUSTEN SI VEN QUE ME CABIE EL NOMBRE DE AUTOR, YO SOLITA LO HICE, SIGO SIENDO LA MISMA LOCA DE SIEMPRE SOLO QUE AHORA CON EN NOMBRE DE "Madeleine Pattinon Pattinson" :P  
**

**HOLA! Aquí con otro capítulo de esta curiosa historia y espero como siempre que no las decepcione. **

**De nuevo alksdjasldkasj 130 rr! MIL GRACIAS CHICAS! **

**Capítulo Beteado por: Isa Traductora Ffda (Beta FFAD)  
**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la magnífica Meyer y solo la historia es ****mía.**

**DEFINICIONES: **

***Jedi:**Un Jedi era un miembro de la Orden Jedi, que estudiaba, servía y usaba las energías místicas de la Fuerza, normalmente, el lado luminoso de la Fuerza. El arma de los Jedi era un sable de luz, un arma hecha de pura energía.

***Reina Amidala:** Padmé Amidala de Naboo (nacida Padmé Naberrie, conocida como Su Alteza Real, Reina Amidala de Naboo, de 32 ABY a 24 ABY, y como Su Excelencia, Senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo, de 24 ABY a su muerte) era la hija más joven de Ruwee y de Jobal Naberrie, así como la hermana de Sola Naberrie. Tiempo después, Amidala se convirtió en la esposa secreta del Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker y en la madre de Luke Skywalker y de Leia Organa Solo, dos de las figuras más importantes en la historia Galáctica. **(Anakin Skywalker es el que con el tiempo después se convierte en Darth Vader)**

**¡CHICAS RECUERDEN POR LO MENOS UNA SONRISA! :D **

* * *

— _¡Edward! —se oyó la feliz voz de Bella cuando abría la puerta de la casa. Él de inmediato levantó su mirada y así como la levantó, tuvo enseguida a Bella entre sus brazos que no perdió tiempo para ponerse de puntitas y plantar un entusiasta beso en sus labios._

_En ese momento, cinco fuertes sentimientos se desarrollaban en la entrada de la casa de los Cullen._

_Carlisle apenas podía con el orgullo de ver a su hijo con una chica y vaya con qué chica…_

_Esme casi lloraba de felicidad al ver a su hijo con una buena y hermosa muchacha por primera vez. Prácticamente escuchaba el sonido de la marcha nupcial y ya tenía escogido el nombre de sus futuros nietos…_

_Bella se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo al estar en los brazos del que creía, sería siempre solo un amor platónico y de saber que pronto tendría con él eso que en secreto deseó por tanto tiempo…_

_James lo único que sentía en ese momento era rabia, una rabia que no sabía si iba ser capaz de contener…_

_Y Edward solo de una cosa estaba seguro…_

_En cuanto Bella separara sus labios de él, necesitaría su inhalador…_

_¿¡Y ahora qué…?_

**Capítulo 5.**

—Aww Carlisle. ¡¿A caso no se ven hermosos juntos? —dijo Esme en cuanto Bella se separó de Edward. Pero ella aún continuaba abrazada de él que ya se encontraba respirando de su inhalador para recuperarse del shock. — ¡Pero no se queden ahí, pasen por favor! —se hizo a un lado para permitir que los tres pudieran pasar, claro que Bella colgada de Edward y James echando humo por las orejas.

—Por favor, pasemos a la sala antes de la cena —invitó el patriarca Cullen, que también era el culpable de todo ese embrollo.

Carlisle vio cuando Bella salía del cuarto de hospital aquella noche en la que nuestros dos protagonistas se conocieron y pudo observar la cara de decepción y tristeza en ella, así que dijo _¿Por qué no…?_ Decidió invitarla a cenar como forma de agradecimiento por cuidar de su hijo.

Ajá. Sí, claro, por cuidarlo… Pensó picarón Carlisle al recordar en cómo los había encontrado en aquella ocasión.

Una vez en la sala, todos tomaron asiento.

Bueno, todos menos Edward. Y es que la sala consistía en tres partes; Un sillón de dos plazas que fue ocupado por Carlisle y Esme, un sillón de tres plazas en el que el enfurruñado James ocupó a sus anchas y por último un sillón individual –que era el que estaba ligeramente separado de los demás y justo en frente de los otros–, que fue ocupado por Bella.

Esme miró con ojos asesinos a Edward cuando se percató de lo que pasaba. Cuando Esme se dio cuenta que el menor de sus hijos se quedó en medio de la sala y no se decidía a ocupar el lugar –que aunque no era mucho, por lo menos era algo– al lado su hermano, sabía justo lo que estaba a punto de hacer y más le valía por su propio bien que no lo hiciera.

Pero… ¡Oh no! Lo hizo.

Bella de pronto levantó su mirada al sentirse observada y sonrió por inercia al percatarse de que era Edward el que la miraba fijamente desde arriba, aunque la expresión de Edward era de todo menos de diversión. Con expresión diplomática, Edward aclaró su garganta y levantó su dedo índice antes de hablar.

—Mmm, disculpa pero…

— ¡No te atrevas Edward Anthony Frederick Cullen! —Edward se encogió en su lugar ante la mención de su nombre completo, pero aún viendo la mirada asesina de Esme decidió ignorarla.

Eso era cosa seria.

—Bella, disculpa pero estás en mi lugar —dijo _firmemente_ y acomodando su corbata.

— ¡Edward! —lo reprendieron ambos padres a la vez, haciendo soltar la carcajada de James pues ahora estaba seguro de que la chica se daría cuenta del friki que era su hermano.

— ¡¿Qué? —dijo elevando sus dos manos. —Es cierto, yo he ocupado ese lugar desde siempre, y NO —interrumpió su discurso para voltearse hacia su hermano que estaba botado de la risa —… es porque sea igual a ese nerd que vez en la tele, James —regresó su mirada a Bella para seguirse explicando y tratando de ignorar las risas de su hermano que solo crecieron al compararlo con _Sheldon. _—No tiene nada que ver con el clima, su posición o incluso la dirección en la que se encuentra, simplemente es mí lugar… Ese ha sido mío desde que soy pequeño —. Y era cierto, ese siempre había sido su lugar pues se rehusaba a estar entre lo arrumacos de sus padres o con el abusivo de su hermano.

—Oh, en serio lo siento Edward —dijo Bella un poco apenada, pero nunca sintiéndose ofendida o algo por el estilo.

—No. No querida, por favor no te levantes —le dijo Esme con voz maternal, porque Carlisle lo único que hizo fue llevarse la mano a la cara. Con razón su hijo no había tenido novia antes, pensó. —Y tú puedes sentarte perfectamente al lado de tu hermano —dijo apretando los dientes y cambiando considerablemente su tono cuando se dirigió a Edward.

Pero una sonriente Bella la interrumpió.

—No, no te preocupes Esme —y sin dudarlo dos veces, se paró con un grácil movimiento. Edward miró satisfecho y algo extrañado la reacción de Bella que, más que ofendida, parecía que le hubieran dado buenas noticas o algo en lugar de prácticamente correrla de su lugar. Edward se sentó bajo la burla de su hermano, la mirada asesina de su madre, la resignación de su padre y la cara de júbilo de Bella.

Edward no duró ni dos segundos sentado antes de que Bella actuara.

Frente a la mirada atónita de todos, se sentó sonriente y con la energía de una niña pequeña en el regazo de Edward.

—Así está mejor… —anunció satisfecha Bella al mismo tiempo que dejaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla de un Edward más rojo que una cereza.

Después de ese beso, obtuvimos tres nuevas reacciones… Bueno, dos…

Una mirada aún asesina de Esme que no podía creer que Edward siga encaprichado con ese mismo lugar hasta el punto de quitar a su propia novia del mismo. James se atragantó con su propia saliva y paró de reír abruptamente para tener que darse a sí mismo unos ligeros golpes en el pecho al estarse ahogando y Carlisle… Carlisle volvió a elevar sus dedos pulgares hacia su hijo porque ahora comprendía el _truco_ que había empleado para tener a Bella justo en donde la _quería_.

Edward se sintió morir al estar en una situación tan poco decorosa enfrente de sus progenitores e intentó de una forma muy discreta empujar ligeramente a Bella para que se levantara, pero lo único que obtuvo fue que ella afianzara aún más su agarre a su cuello.

—Edward… Estamos enfrente de tus padres —lo regañó al oído y eso solo lo hizo rodar sus ojos. Lo dice la señorita "me siento en tu regazo justo enfrente de ellos". Edward al encontrar ridículo su argumento, volvió a empujarla ligeramente. —Sigue haciendo ese movimiento y van a pensar mal —. ¡Pop! ¡Pasen a ver al arbolito de navidad Edward Cullen! Edward de inmediato se detuvo con tan solo pensar que alguno de ellos pudiera pesar que él… que él… ¡Andaba haciendo cochinadas enfrente de ellos!

Contra el suelo.

Ahí se encontraba la mandíbula de James ante la escena que presenciaba.

El gusano friki de mi hermano + La chica más hermosa, sexy, piernas perfectas del mundo + El hecho de que ella esté sentada en su regazo revolviéndose sobre él y susurrándole solo Dios sabe qué cosas al oído, que lo único que hacía era ponerlo nervioso hasta el punto de hacerlo sonrojar = El mundo ha perdido su credibilidad.

— ¿Segura que estás cómoda ahí querida? —le dijo aún un poco afligida Esme.

—Claro que sí Esme, gracias por preocuparte pero en serio no me molesta.

—Si no, siempre hay lugar para ti aquí hermosa —James se enderezó y dejó un buen espacio para que Bella pudiera sentarse en el sillón. Bella iba a ponerlo en su lugar por el tono que a su parecer fue más insinuante del necesario, pero alguien la interrumpió.

—Que aquí esta cómoda —dijo Edward como un niño pequeño el cual no quería compartir su juguete favorito y sin darse cuenta envolvió posesivamente sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Bella.

Ahora fue solamente el turno de Carlisle y Bella de dar un brinco de alegría en sus mismos lugares.

_¡Edward me ha celado!_ Pensó con felicidad Bella y acomodándose como un gatito que se acurrucaba cuando le hacían mimos contra Edward, que ahora no objetó.

_¡Sí! ¡Gracias Señor! ¡Mi hijo no es gay!_ Fue la razón del brinco de Carlisle, pues ahora podía quitarse de encima ese pesar que lo afligía cada vez que se daba cuenta que, en lugar de tener novias, su hijo en la adolescencia tenía estampitas coleccionables de Star Wars y, que al buscar en su historial en internet encontró cientos de páginas que ningún chico de la edad de 16 años debería de tener: Páginas de investigación y educativas.

Fue con la esperanza de tal vez encontrar algún enlace de alguna página porno como cualquier adolescente, pero lo único que encontró eran páginas de prestigio en donde podía llevar tareas de calidad a su escuela sin encontrar Wikipedia ni una sola vez.

—Ahora, sin llegar a ser grosero, apreciaría que alguno de ustedes me diera la razón de la reunión familiar —habló Edward, aún encaprichado con la cintura de Bella.

— ¡¿Cómo que cuál es la razón? —Esme cambió por completo la expresión de su cara y volvió a ser risueña e incluso de felicidad. — ¡Estamos festejando que ya tienes tu primera novia! —dijo dando dos pequeñas palmaditas.

Incluso Bella se sintió un poco incómoda en ese momento. En realidad cuando Edward y James llegaron a la casa de los Cullen, Bella habría tenido ahí a lo mucho 5 minutos, por lo que solo alcanzó a decir su nombre y presentarse como la invitada de la que Carlisle le había hablado a Esme. Pero la verdad es que ella no era su novia, a lo mucho… ¿Padawan? Se preguntó así misma e insegura.

— ¡Ella no es mi novia! —Edward habló escandalizado.

Pero mejor no lo hubiera hecho.

— ¿¡QUE? —. Todos, incluso James se encogieron ante el grito que pegó Esme. — ¡Edward Anthony Frederick Cullen Platt déjame ver si entiendo! Tu padre me platica que el día que los vio por primera vez juntos estaban en una situación muy poco decente, se besan como si se quisieran tragar apenas se encuentran en el porche, la tienes sentada en tus piernas y… ¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando! —dijo. En ese punto, Edward abrazaba a Bella como un oso de peluche que se encogía conforme su madre hablaba. Ya solo se veían los lentes por el hueco del cuello de Bella.

—Así está mejor, recuerda que soy tu madre y me gusta cuando me miras a los ojos mientras te hablo —dijo cuando Edward ya se había vuelto a acomodar en su lugar sin tener opción. —Ahora… ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah sí! ¡Tienes el descaro de molestarte cuando tu hermano le habla! ¡PERO! ¡No es tu novia! ¿Qué clase de chico he criado? No puedes tener esas _confiancitas_ con una mujer si no es tu novia, así que ahora mismo le pides que lo sea —dio por terminado su discurro al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Madre, sé razonable…

—Ahora.

—No estás analizando la situación con claridad…

—Ahora.

—Madre, verás. Bella y yo…

— ¡HE DICHO AHORA!

—Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —Así por las buenas Edward no tardó ni dos segundos en soltar su declaración.

—No —habló firmemente sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que James sonriera con satisfacción. Claro que le dijo que no, alguien como su hermano nunca se merecería estar con alguien como ella, por cierto… ¿Era su idea o tenía la impresión de ya haberla visto antes?

— ¿No? —soltó Edward sin querer, también sorprendido y aliviado de que así fuera.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Estoy bromeando, si quiero! —Bella quitó su cara de seriedad y sonrió como el gato de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ antes de darle un beso en los labios, dando a entender que solo los había timado.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ahora sí pasemos al comedor para festejar a la novia de mi Eddi! —Esme se paró contenta y satisfecha, haciendo un movimiento con su mano para indicarle a todos que la siguieran.

Una vez en el comedor ya servido, Carlisle se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, Esme a su derecha, James a la izquierda de Esme y por último los dos tortolos a la derecha de Carlisle.

— ¿Sabes madre? No sé por qué tú y mi padre desperdiciaron valioso y no retornable tiempo de sus vidas en encontrar un nombre para mí, si al final de cuentas elijen en ocasiones llamarme por una abreviatura tan absurda como "Eddi"—Edward se cruzó de brazos. Ese sobre nombre era de las pocas cosas que lo lograban molestar.

—Sí, sí, como digas ¿Por qué no mejor nos platican címo es que se conocieron? —Esme apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y miró expectante a los dos.

— ¿Co-como no-nos co-conocimos? —. El pobre de Edward tuvo que ajustar su corbata por el nudo que se le formó en la garganta al recordar exactamente cómo era que ellos dos se habían conocido.

—Sí, ¿cómo se conocieron hijo? —preguntó ahora Carlisle con interés mientras comenzaba a cortar su carne.

Edward tuvo que tomar un sorbo de agua al ni siquiera saber cómo responder a esa pregunta.

—En una convención.

— ¡Pff! —Edward escupió el agua que tenía en la boca derramándola sobre su hermano cuando escuchó a Bella hablar ¿No pensaba decirles la verdad? ¿O sí…?

— ¡Maldito renacuajo! —James brincó como resorte tratando de alcanzar a Edward, pero Carlisle lo detuvo justo a tiempo diciendo que solo había sido un accidente y pidiéndole a Bella que continuara con su relato. Bella vio por su vista periférica como Edward le hacía señas con su mano izquierda porque con la derecha tomaba su inhalador contra su cara, pero decidió ignorarlo y continuar.

—Sí, en una convención, de hecho la misma noche en la que lo conocí a usted señor Cullen —dijo refiriéndose a Carlisle y viendo como poco a poco el color de la cara de Edward se desvanecía por completo. ¡Jam genial! Otra friki, pensó con satisfacción James. —Bueno, en realidad yo iba a esa convención y Edward entró en ella por error. Yo esperaba a otra persona, pero me alegra que haya sido su hijo el que entró ese día —se acurrucó contra el brazo de un ya muy aliviado Edward porque gracias a Lord Vader ella no entró en detalles y su madre se limitó a soltar un "aww" en lugar de preguntar. —Además, estudiamos en la misma universidad, eso hace más fácil que nos podamos ver.

— ¿En serio? ¿También estudias Ingeniera Robótica? —preguntó Esme interesada.

—No, recién este año entré en la Facultad de Medicina.

—Me encanta esta chica, hijo —dijo Carlisle. —Sabe lo que es bueno —Edward tuvo que rodar sus ojos cuando su padre habló. ¿Cuándo iba a superar que su hijo no podía siquiera ver la sangre sin desmayarse y por ende nunca lo pudo convencer de que estudiara medicina?

—Oh, entonces tienes que ser más chica. ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Esme preguntó calculándole no más de veinte. Edward se sonrojó ligeramente al darse cuenta que había estado compartiendo bacterias con ella sin siquiera saber qué edad tenía.

—Diecinueve recientemente.

—Pero supongo que tu nombre no es Bella. ¿O me equivoco? —preguntó ahora Carlisle.

—No, es solo una abreviación. Mi nombre real es Isabella —contestó despreocupadamente sin saber lo que acababa de provocar.

Isabella.

Diecinueve años.

Estudia en la Universidad de Columbia.

Descripción física: Piel blanca, ojos y cabello chocolate.

Convención…

La misma noche que él…

¡Hijo de Pu…! Solo no lo decía porque era la misma madre, pero Edward se las iba a pagar. ¡El muy cabrón le había robado a su Isabella! ¡¿Qué acaso ella está ciega? ¿Qué no veía a su hermano? ¿No veía los lentes, pantalones, corbatas, todo él?

— ¿Qué tienes hijo? —le preguntó Esme a James cuando se dio cuenta de que ya iba muy avanzado en la escala de rojos. James tomó una profunda respiración para calmarse, decidiendo que explotar enfrente de toda su familia no obtendría nada.

Ya encontraría otra forma.

.

.

.

James esperó paciente el momento indicado, hasta que lo encontró cuando sus padres se quedaron en la cocina y Edward se disculpó un momento para ir al baño dejándolo a solas con Bella que se encontraba viendo algunas fotos en la repisa.

Bella estaba fascinada viendo una imagen de un Edward de unos ocho años, vestido como Darth Vader en un cuarto que tenía claramente como tema Star Wars mientras sostenía entre sus manos un sable de luz.

Hasta que sintió unas manos en su cintura.

Se iba a voltear contente porque Edward tuviera ya mas confianzas con ella, pero su sonrisa se borró al darse cuenta de que era James.

—Suéltame —dijo retirándose bruscamente de su agarre.

—Vamos Bella, no te hagas la difícil. No te preocupes, ya no tienes que estar con el idiota de mi hermano, te tengo buenas noticias; soy yo al que esperabas esa noche en el club —le dijo coqueto, encerrándola contra la pared con sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

Bella abrió sus ojos como platos ante lo que decía James, ocasionado que él sonriera satisfecho. Ahora no había nada que impidiera que ella callera rendida en sus brazos.

—Ya lo sabía —Bella de nuevo cambió su cara de sorpresa para por una de aburrimiento al mismo tiempo que se miraba las uñas de la mano.

— ¿Ya lo sabías? —preguntó ahora perdido.

—Claro, mira yo podré tener una personalidad… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Peculiar? Pero de tonta no tengo un pelo. No por nada estudio Medicina en Columbia —Bella seguía mirando sus uñas como si nada e incluso se rió de la expresión perdida de James.

Edward trató de relajarse antes de entrar de nuevo a esa sala, porque con Bella nunca se sabía y se consideraba afortunado por el simple hecho de a ver sobrevivido a esa cena. No tenía ni una semana de conocer a esa chica, pero esos días que tenía de conocerla habían tenido más emociones fuertes que las que tuvo en su vida entera.

Pero se paró en seco cuando vio la escena que tenía en frente. Bella se encontraba encerrada en los brazos de James y aunque él no hubiera tenido mucho contacto con el género femenino, estaba seguro que en una relación el engaño estaba mal visto.

Pero por suerte alcanzó a escuchar su conversación.

— ¡¿Pero por qué si sabes que soy yo al que esperabas sigues con el idiota de mi hermano?

— ¡Hey, cuidado con lo que dices güerito! —Bella con su dedo índice empujó el pecho de James. —Que estás hablando de MI novio.

— ¿Tu novio? Ese adefesio solo tiene ojos para sus figuritas de acción de esa estúpida saga de extraterrestres —estiró su mano para acariciar el contorno de su rostro. —Déjame enseñarte lo que es un hombre de verdad.

—Déjame en paz —Bella empujó con fuerza a James, pero apenas consiguió moverlo un centímetro. Él incluso bajó su rostro para besarla, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de quien menos pensaba.

— ¡¿Qué no escuchaste que la dejaras en paz? —James se volteó sorprendido al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Pero enseguida soltó la carcajada al verlo sosteniendo decididamente un sable de luz como arma.

—E-enserio no tienes u-una idea de lo ri-ridículo que te vez con eso en las manos —habló entrecortadamente, pues la risa no lo dejaba siquiera respirar. —Edward, no sé si mamá alguna vez te lo dijo pero esos son juguetes, no pueden dañar a nadie con eso —James seguía con sus carcajadas a todo lo que daban y una vez se tranquilizó un poco volvió a hablar. —Ahora si me disculpas, yo estaba en medio de algo —se volteó, pero antes de que lo hiciera completamente, volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermano.

—Estoy hablando en serio James, deja a Bella en paz —. Edward aún no bajaba su sable de luz de color rojo en posición de pelea cuando le advirtió de nuevo. James se giró hacia él con una sonrisa burlona.

—Mira como tiemblo, mi hermanito tiene un sable de luz de juguete para defender a su _novia_ —dijo fingiendo temblores en su cuerpo y volviendo a carcajearse. —Yo hago lo que quiera con ella.

Carcajada que le duró poco, porque apenas dejó de hablar, sintió el primer golpe con el sable en la cara. Sorprendido por el golpe que de hecho había dolido bastante, elevó su rostro para ver a Edward que seguía sosteniendo molesto su ya no tan inofensivo juguete.

— ¡Ahora sí te ganaste la golpiza de tu vida renacuajo! —quiso avanzar hacia él, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando se tuvo que retorcer de dolor al sentir dos nuevos golpes con el sable a los costados de su cuerpo. Se recompuso y lanzó un puñetazo que iba dirigido justo a la cara de Edward, pero fue detenida por el mismo al interponer su sable antes de que su puño alcanzara su rostro.

¿Sorprendidas? Sí, si yo no me supiera la historia igual lo estaría. Incluso Bella tenía la boca abierta al ver que los movimientos y golpes que Edward lanzaba con el sable, eran muy parecidos a los de un Jedi*. Pero todo esto tiene una explicación, y es que cuando Edward se animó en formarse como un Jedi cuando era pequeño, decidió hacerlo en serio e incluso le rogó a Esme que lo llevara a clases de esgrima con tal de tener más control con el sable y pasaba horas tratando de simular los movimientos de los personajes, viendo una y otra vez las partes de las peleas hasta que conseguía imitar sus movimientos.

Edward consiguió retirarse justo a tiempo cuando James, furioso de los ya varios golpes que había recibido con el sable, decidió abalanzarse contra él con todo lo que tenía. James, al no encontrar contra qué colisionar, cayó de bruces contra la alfombra de la sala y si aún no se sentía lo suficientemente humillado por su hermano, no tardó en estarlo cuando Edward casi en forma de burla le dio desde atrás un buen golpe en el trasero con el sable de luz.

—Te dije que la dejaras en paz —. Y como si nada, tomó a la también boca abierta de Bella por la mano para tirar de ella mientras guardaba su sable de luz en su funda. Bella alcanzó a reaccionar y antes de que salieran del campo de vista del aún aturdido y adolorido James, le sacó la lengua al mismo tiempo que señalaba su playera con el estampado de _I love Nerds_ imprimida en ella.

— ¿Ya se van? —preguntó Esme, que recién se dirigía a la sala sin siquiera sospechar lo que acababa de pasar en ella cuando los vio tomados de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal.

—Sí, ya nos vamos madre. Yo mañana tengo Universidad y si mis suposiciones no son incorrectas Bella también —. Esme besó la mejilla de su hijo y después la de Bella en forma de despedida, abriéndole paso a Carlisle que fue el siguiente en despedirse de ellos con un apretón de manos.

— ¡Regresen pronto! —Esme les gritó agitando efusivamente su mano cuando ellos ya bajaban por las escaleras del porche.

—Anthony.

— ¿Disculpa amor? —le dijo Carlisle a su esposa cuando ella, enseguida de cerrar la puerta, se volteó diciendo firmemente ese nombre hacia él.

— ¡Ah nada! Solo digo que ese será el nombre de mi primer nieto.

.

.

.

— ¡Wow Edward, no tenía idea de que pudieras hacer eso! —Bella imitó los movimientos de espadachín de Edward, haciendo los bien conocidos sonidos de los sables en las películas.

—Sí, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, lo cual es raro pues eres mi _novia,_ pero creo que se puede pasar por alto si tomamos en cuenta que solo nos conocemos desde hace menos de una semana —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole la alarma a su Volvo para que Bella se pudiera meter en él, ya que se había ofrecido a llevarla a su departamento.

—Ah… sobre eso… No era cierto Edward, en realidad no somos novios —dijo desanimadamente.

— ¿No? —habló extrañado Edward, todavía sosteniendo la puerta de su auto en donde Bella aún no se subía.

—No. Puedo ser muy persistente pero nunca te obligaría a tener una relación conmigo que tú no quisieras tener. Solo dije que sí porque si no lo hacía, estaba segura de que tu mamá te mataría —Bella bajó su mirada al suelo y volvió a poner esos ojos de corderito perdido que habían hecho a Edward aceptarla como Padawan el día que la conoció. Edward no podía soportar esos ojos y aunque le costara trabajo admitírselo a sí mismo, tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de que Bella no fuera su novia. Así que se puso derecho, tomó una calada de su inhalador y se armó de valor antes de hablar.

— ¿Bella? —ella levantó su mirada cuando escuchó que la llamaba y frunció un poco el ceño cuando vio algo colorado a Edward. —Verás, nosotros pertenecemos a la especie humana y como tal hemos evolucionado como ninguna otra especie en este planeta ha conseguido hacerlo. Dentro de nuestra evolución nos hemos desarrollado no solo en lo físico, sino también en lo emocional, lo cual nos distingue de los animales que solo actúan por instinto. Entre el macho y la hembra de nuestra especie no solo existe el coito con el fin de la conservación de la especie, sino que también hay lazos emocionales que unen a los dos géneros, llamados lazos matrimoniales o de noviazgo, que desde mi perspectiva son necesarios si queremos que la sociedad en la que vivimos vea con respeto a una señorita que comparte muestras de afecto ya sean físicas o emocionales con un hombre, y yo creo que tú eres una señorita que se merece ese respeto —. Edward, nervioso, comenzó a retorcer sus manos dejando expectante a una nerviosa y feliz Bella que creía que Edward estaba a punto de hacer lo que ella creía que haría. —Incluso el gran Vader en su momento tuvo a una compañera sentimental —acomodó sus lentes con mano temblorosa y finalmente habló. —A lo que voy Bella es que… ¿Tú serías mi Reina Amidala*?

— ¡Sí! —Bella no tardó en gritar contenta después de la nada convencional, pero bien recibida declaración de Edward. De un brinco se colgó de él para besarlo y sorprendentemente ser correspondida en un 100% por su señor Vader, que sin miedo besó sin inhibición por primera vez a su ahora Reina Amidala…

* * *

**Si... ese fue el cap e.e espero no las haya decepcionado y de nuevo haya obtenido una sonrisa :) **

**CHICAS! Hehe estoy nominada como mejor autor nuevo en los SuriAwards y apreciaria mucho si me dieran su voto si creen que me lo meresco soy "Madeleine Pattinson Pattinson" Allí abajito les dejo el link por si gustan apoyareme ^^ **

suriawards2012 .blogspot. mx/ **(quitenle los espacios)** **;) **

**EN SERIO NO SE COMO AGRADECERLES TODO EL APOYO QUE ME HAN DADO CON ESTA HISTORIA PERO EN REALIDAD LO APRECIO MUCHO :3 MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE DEJARME UN REVIEW Y FAVORITOS :) **

**Gracias:  
**

**LAUCAMI,BK'Cullen,Zoalesita,nath89,karito CullenMasen,Marianita Cullen,Mercedes Mejia,Merce,LOLISGOF,lizitablackswan,Mareenma,LilyMeza01,chet-ice,lu537,Blapagu,Jaquelin Robsten,TheDC1809,Mariie Emma CullenPotter,darck angel1313,carolina,ErandiLina,Carlota,NeneesmeCullen,Lulu,Ebrume,Liza,Kiki13,zujeyane,codigo twilight,Zoe Jm,MirandaPattinson,veroc,pulytas,mgcb,Elenna,janalez,mgcb,terra2012,Rebe20,alimago,o.O Yury O.o,sachita1212,Tereyasha Mooz,Roxcio,Aryam Shields Masen,Fran,patymdn,JeniZuluCullenM,Eve Runner,Edith65,isa-21,caro,lokaxtv,kimjim,yanlittions,Kriss21,chinchuberry3003,EMLIZABETH CULLEN,Mentxu Masen Cullen,CaMuChI,esmec17,nairim,kellys,Marchu,L'Amelie,ThoraPoison,coki cullen,lexa0619,Gabriela Cullen,samyzoe,gpattz,AlePattz,danitza,Ligia Rodriguez,Gretchen CullenMasen,VampirexKiss13,Vale27,Angelique Li Cullen,twilightkaren,savale17,Luce Pttz Cullen,nagisa-chan,alexpattinson,Heart on winter,romycullen,NitaLove,VaNeSaErK,jolicullen,monikcullen009,Rosi22,Mary28Cullen,karenava,PRISGPE,sandra32321,DemonAngelBlue,Leess,Rossy04,Guest,anamart05,DarkWardObsession,Peppanie,Luna,nini18,Blue Armanda,Lunagotik Masen Cullen89,Lunagotik Masen Cullen89, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89,Lunagotik Masen Cullen89,Luc Masen,Nessa610,Giorka Ramirez Montoya,Noelle xD,Summer Lost**

**(Por favor avisenme si me falto alguna)  
**

**No-nos ve-vemos e-en el pro-proximo! .-.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**POR FAVOR LEAN ESTO ANTES DE LEER, SON DOS ACLARACIONES: **

**1°Chicas quiero hacer una aclaración antes de que lean**** cap numero 6 (porque si no son capaces de lincharme XD) en algún momento de el capítulo ulitizo el nombre "El límte del caos" para hacer una insinuación, no copio nada del fic ni mucho menos, simplemente que el nombre me servia para algo que quería poner y de hecho Sachita 1212 (la autora del fic) **** me dijo que no había problema, así que no se me aloquen si en algún momento leen el nombre, ya sé que ELDC es un fic muy querido por todos.**

**2°Cometí un error con la edad de Edward al decir dos diferentes, pero su edad es de 23 años. **

**DEFINICIONES:   
**

***Lord Sith: Son la contra parte de los caballeros Jedi, al ser los que usan el lado oscuro de la fuerza.**

***Padmé: Es el nombre de pila de la reina Amidala. (Fue la esposa secreta de Anakin, quien fue el que en el episodio III de la saga, se transforma en el Lord Sith Darth Vader) **

**Capítulo beteado por Isa Beta Traductora Ffad (Beta FFAD) **

**Ahora sí, regalen me una sonrisa ;) **

* * *

— _¿Bella? —ella levantó su mirada cuando escuchó que la llamaba y frunció un poco el ceño cuando vio algo colorado a Edward. —Verás, nosotros pertenecemos a la especie humana y como tal hemos evolucionado como ninguna otra especie en este planeta ha conseguido hacerlo. Dentro de nuestra evolución nos hemos desarrollado no solo en lo físico, sino también en lo emocional, lo cual nos distingue de los animales que solo actúan por instinto. Entre el macho y la hembra de nuestra especie no solo existe el coito con el fin de la conservación de la especie, sino que también hay lazos emocionales que unen a los dos géneros, llamados lazos matrimoniales o de noviazgo, que desde mi perspectiva son necesarios si queremos que la sociedad en la que vivimos vea con respeto a una señorita que comparte muestras de afecto ya sean físicas o emocionales con un hombre, y yo creo que tú eres una señorita que se merece ese respeto —. Edward, nervioso, comenzó a retorcer sus manos dejando expectante a una nerviosa y feliz Bella que creía que Edward estaba a punto de hacer lo que ella creía que haría. —Incluso el gran Vader en su momento tuvo a una compañera sentimental —acomodó sus lentes con mano temblorosa y finalmente habló. —A lo que voy Bella es que… ¿Tú serías mi Reina Amidala*?_

— _¡Sí! —Bella no tardó en gritar contenta después de la nada convencional, pero bien recibida declaración de Edward. De un brinco se colgó de él para besarlo y sorprendentemente ser correspondida en un 100% por su señor Vader, que sin miedo besó sin inhibición por primera vez a su ahora Reina Amidala…_

**Capítulo 6:**

— ¿Frederick, eh? —Bella miró de reojo a Edward mientras conducía rumbo a su departamento.

—Sabes, te agradecería mucho que olvidaras ese ridículo e innecesario tercer nombre que la alocada de mi progenitora se le ocurrió colocar en mi acta de nacimiento.

—Oh vamos, no es tan malo, es más, incluso me parece que tiene estilo —Bella soltó una carcajadita que trató de sofocar lo mejor que pudo, pero en realidad le resultó imposible.

—Ja… ja… ja… Tu sentido del humor es sobresaliente —. Edward estuvo a punto de agregar algo más sobre lo mal educado que era reírse sobre los infortunios de las demás personas, pero se detuvo cuando vio que estaba enfrente del edificio que Bella había señalado como el suyo.

— ¿Dime si el aumento de mis sobre cargados lentes está mal o ese coche que está ahí afuera es el de Jasper? —dijo aparcando justo detrás del coche de su amigo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes para tratar de enfocar mejor.

—No, no te equivocas, ese en realidad sí es el coche de Jazz —Bella contestó con una sonrisa y salió del Volvo como si nada.

— ¿Jazz? —preguntó incrédulo por el ridículo sobrenombre.

— Sí, bueno, así es como Alice y yo lo hemos bautizado, además no es para tanto. Desde que se conocieron, él ha estado viniendo todos los días —. Edward se le quedó mirando sorprendido por escuchar que su amigo iba avanzando tan rápidamente con su relación y por lógica dedujo que ella vivía con su amiga Alice.

Bella se quedó mirándolo fijamente desde fuera del coche como si estuviera esperando algo. Edward, al ver que Bella se quedaba allí parada y mirándolo fijamente, incluso miró hacia sus lados y detrás de él para encontrar aquello que llamaba tanto su atención, hasta que se resignó a preguntar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo súbitamente nervioso de que sus impecables modales al comer le hubieran fallado esta vez, haciéndolo tener alguna mancha en su cara o corbata.

— ¿No te piensas despedir? —Bella le sonreía ansiosa con sus dos manos detrás de su espalda.

—Oh, era eso, claro. Adiós Bella, que tengas un sueño reparador en esta agradable noche de descanso—. Satisfecho, volvió a colocar la llave en la hendidura, pero ni siquiera pudo terminar de encender su coche nuevamente.

— ¡Edward! —. Él pegó un brinco considerable dentro del carro y después se volteó a mirar a una "molesta" Bella que lo miraba con sus dos manos firmemente apoyadas a cada uno de los lados de su cintura.

— ¿Sí…? —preguntó sin entender su postura y estando seguro de que no había hecho nada malo.

— ¡¿Sí?! —repitió ella indignada—. Edward, baja de ese coche y despídete de tu novia como se debe…

Edward se le quedó mirando desde dentro del coche sorprendido por su arranque de autoridad y algo indignado habló:

—Mira, y yo que pensaba que lo que tú querías era un dominante, pero creo que tienes demasiada personalidad —. El comentario un poco irónico de Edward en seguida consiguió que las mejillas de Bella se tornaran de un furioso rojo y bajara sus ojos al suelo, al mismo tiempo que sostenía sus dos manos detrás de su espalda.

—Digo… Si es que tú quieres despedirte.

Edward respiró resignado y decidió que lo mejor era hacer lo que ella pedía. Aunque para satisfacción suya descubrió que, de hecho, la idea de besar a Bella una vez más no le desagradaba en absoluto, pues resultaba una acción estimulante y placentera.

Claro que prefería borrar de su cabeza el conocimiento de la cantidad de bacterias que intercambiaban en el acto. Por lo demás, todo estaba bien.

Cuando estuvo justo en frente de ella tuvo que luchar por mantener el equilibro porque casi de inmediato sintió el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo y sus brazos colgando de su cuello, enterrando sus manos en su bastante enmarañado cabello mientras lo besaba fervientemente. Al comprobar que esta postura era la que frecuentemente se repetía, desarrolló la hipótesis de que la postura era la predilecta de su joven compañera del género opuesto o preferiblemente llamada "novia". Edward tardó solo un segundo en seguir el ritmo de sus besos y enseguida comenzó a disfrutarlos sin inconveniente alguno.

— ¡Bésameee… Bésameee muuuchooo! ¡Cómo si fuera esta noche la última vez! —. Edward se separó de inmediato y completamente sonrojado de Bella cuando escuchó a su amigo Jasper entonar esa muy conocida canción en tono burlón y soñador.

— ¡No, no paren por mí! ¡Es bastante interesante observar a mi buen amigo Edward intercambiar bacterias con una hermosa fémina! Hecho que, a juzgar por el humor y genio del mismo, lo consideraba algo casi imposible.

—Gracias por la fe en mí —fue lo único que dijo Edward aún algo sonrojado y ahora también algo molesto.

— ¡Oh Alice, es que es tan lindo! ¡Oh Alice, tiene unos ojos hermosos y sus lentes solo lo hacen más guapo! ¡Oh Alice, deberías escucharlo tocar el piano! ¡Oh Alice, es tan inteligente! ¡Oh Alice, de seguro no sabe que existo! —Alice corría gritando y tratando de huir de una colérica Bella que no sabía si alcanzar a su mejor amiga y estrangularla o mejor ir a meter la cabeza en la tierra como un avestruz por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento—. Si me lo preguntas, parece que ahora conoce incluso el fondo de tu garganta a juzgar por ese beso.

— ¡Alice Brandon, solo deja que te ponga las manos encima!

—Te apuesto un dólar a que no la alcanza. Aunque la complexión y estatura de mi Alice es menor a la del americano promedio, estoy seguro de que le agrega dinamismo —le dijo discretamente Jasper a Edward mientras presenciaban la escena de la corrediza.

—Permíteme que difiera —respondió Edward del mismo modo discreto en que lo hizo su amigo y acomodado sus lentes de manera intelectual—. A mí, más que dinamismo, me parece que su falta de estatura le proporciona una desventaja frente a mi Be… a Bella. Estaría de acuerdo contigo si estuviéramos hablando de una prueba de habilidad o alguna clase de recorrido con obstáculos, pero ya que estamos hablando claramente de velocidad, es más que claro que, aunque Bella tampoco cumple con la estatura promedio del americano común, su estatura es considerablemente mayor a la de Alice, lo cual y lógicamente, la hace contar con unas piernas más largas que le permiten desplazarse a mayor distancia en menor tiempo. La masa de las dos es proporcional a la estatura según calculo solo de vista. El peso de cada una, haciendo cuentas mentales, es prácticamente lo mismo; pero con su correspondiente estatura como ya mencioné. Por lo cual no es un factor a considerar. Así que sí, acepto la apuesta.

— ¡Hey! ¡Las piernas de mi Alice no son pequeñas, son largas en proporción con su estatura!

—Pero las de Bella son aún más largas, aunque hablemos de proporción entre las dos, claramente son superiores a las de Alice —dijo Edward como un niño que jugaba con su mejor amigo a "Mi casa es más grande que la tuya" o "Mi juguete es mejor que el tuyo."

—Sí, pero… —Edward levantó la mano para interrumpir a Jasper.

—Págame —fue lo único que dijo mientras extendía su mano frente a su rubio amigo. Jasper enfurruñado sacó un dólar y lo depositó en la mano de Edward mientras miraba a Bella tapar la boca de Alice que luchaba por seguir con su verborrea.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es este escándalo? —preguntó de pronto Rosalie que salía del edificio, señalando su pequeña "riña".

—Pues según los pocos datos que he podido recolectar de la entre cortada plática de Alice, Bella trata de evitar que ella ponga en evidencia su afición por mi persona, que al parecer tiene tiempo —habló tranquilamente Edward, aunque se divisaba un pequeño rubor es sus mejillas.

Bella paró de inmediato de interceptar a Alice cuando Edward habló y fue más que obvio que sus intentos de callar a su amiga eran inútiles, pues el daño ya estaba hecho.

—Muchas gracias Alice…—murmuró con los labios apretados y llena de vergüenza.

—De nada, para eso están las amigas —le contestó con una "inocente" y angelical sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué está haciendo éste aquí? —preguntó Rosalie mientras apuntaba con su perfectamente pintada uña rojo hacia Edward. Bella jadeó con enojo e indignación cuando escuchó el tono tan grosero de su amiga y, peor aún, por escucharla dirigirse a Edward como "éste."

Edward simplemente arqueó una de sus algo pobladas segas y realmente no se inmutó. Peores insultos le habían dicho y ese realmente, más que ofensivo, le pareció tonto por su carencia de imaginación. Edward nunca había creído en los dichos populares, pero a juzgar por la evidencia que cada vez que veía a Rosalie le proporcionaba, está considerando seriamente realizar una investigación sobre qué tan cierto era eso de que "Las rubias son tontas".

— ¡Rosalie! "Éste" es mi novio y puede venir aquí cuantas veces le parezca —habló Bella mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿¡Novio?! ¿¡Pero es que se han vuelto locas las dos?! De ti lo puedo comprender un poco, Bella. Desde que llegamos aquí a la universidad no dejas de hablar del nerd obsesionado con el tipo de la máscara negra en Star Wars, pero…

—Darth Vader —. Rosalie volteó para fulminar con sus ojos azules a Edward por su interrupción.

—Como sea, pero…

—No es como sea, su nombre es Darth Vader, y prefiero más el termino de -persona de mayor coeficiente intelectual que el promedio- que "Nerd" si eres tan amable —. Edward ha soportado toda clase de insultos durante su adolescencia y ahora como adulto joven, pero el meterse con Lord Vader era algo simplemente inaudito.

—He dicho que como sea y como te decía, Bella…

—Darth Vader —volvió a interrumpir en voz alta.

— ¿¡Qué…

—Darth Vader —esta vez interrumpió antes de siquiera dejarla decir lo que sea que ella haya querido decir.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Con el loco obsesionado con Darth Vader! —hizo una pausa para mirar con desdén a Edward—. ¿Feliz? —le preguntó sarcástica.

—Hubiera preferido que omitieras lo de "loco", pero está bien, lo he escuchado antes. Por favor prosigue —hizo un gesto con su mano para indicarle que continuara, casi como si le diera permiso, y eso solo hizo que Rosalie rechinara los dientes, pero decidió dar a ese sujeto como caso perdido y prefirió volver a enfocarse en Bella.

—Como dije, no me sorprende tanto de ti, Bella, porque aunque sabes que te quiero, también sabes que nunca me he esforzado en ocultar que creo que estás loca, ¿¡pero Alice?! Siempre creí que tenías más sentido común que Bella, pero ya veo que no. ¿En serio chicas? ¿Ellos? ¿Acaso no los ven? Más importante; ¿no se ven a ustedes mismas? Las dos son preciosas, se merecen algo mejor. Tú por ejemplo Bella; tienes a Mike Newton comiendo de la palma de tu mano, es solo cuestión de que tú truenes tus dedos y él te seguirá como un perrito. Alice, James simplemente no babea más cuando te mira porque si no inundaría la universidad. Ustedes no tienen que estar tras estos dos si tienen a dos pretendientes tan guapos y populares como Mike y James. Eso es lo normal, la gente popular con la gente popular. Los frikis inadaptados con los frikis inadaptados, punto.

— ¿Te ofendió? —le susurró Jasper al oído a su amigo.

—No —fue lo único que dijo en tono neutral—. ¿Recuerdas lo de Jessica Stanley en sexto de primaria? ¿Lo que dijo de nosotros en frente de toda la escuela? —Jasper asintió con un ligero tic queriendo aparecer en su ojo izquierdo—. Eso sí fue cruel —concluyó Edward con naturalidad.

—Totalmente de acuerdo.

Los ojos de Alice muy pocas veces perdían su brillo alegre y risueño, pero esta vez lo hicieron. Habló con un tono de voz que carecía de su característica aceleración cuando se dirigió hacia Rosalie.

—Rosalie, tú sabes que junto con Bella eres mi mejor amiga y, como tal, creía que eras más que una cara bonita, pero ahora no sé si realmente no estás hueca como muchos afirman. Lo siento mucho, pero estos "frikis inadaptaptados" como tú los llamas, son nuestras parejas y si no te parece lo siento mucho, pero ellos no van a ningún lado. Como dijo Bella; pueden venir cuantas veces les parezca.

— ¡Alice! —jadeó indignada Rosalie por lo de hueca y que prefirieran a esos dos tontos antes que a su mejor amiga—. ¡Cuando sus vidas sociales estén arruinadas por completo se darán cuenta del gran error que están cometiendo! —terminó diciendo bastante molesta mientas bajaba los escalones de la entrada del edificio y comenzaba a caminar hacia la parada de autobús en donde le diría a Rocey que sería el nuevo lugar al que debía pasar por ella, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

—Tú eres la que se equivoca, Rosalie, y espero que no sea demasiado dura la forma en la que la vida te lo haga saber —volvió hablar en tono serio Alice antes de que casi como por arte de magia su expresión se volviera a suavizar y sus ojos recobrar su alegría habitual. Con una gran sonrisa se volvió para hablar con Edward y Jasper, que continuaban ahí simplemente como espectadores.

— ¿¡Entonces qué?! ¿Se quedan un rato más? ¿Quieren pasar a ver una película? —dijo Alice emocionada al mismo tiempo que daba pequeñas palmaditas.

—Encantado me quedo un rato más, mi procesador de doble núcleo —dijo Jasper acercándose a Alice para frotar su nariz cariñosamente con la de ella, haciendo que sonriera como boba.

— ¿Y tú, Edward? ¿Te quedarás? —Bella le preguntó quedando lo suficientemente cerca como para que él pudiera mirar sus ojos de corderito a punto de ser mandado al matadero. Edward suspiró a punto de acceder al no poder soportar esa carita, pero algo hizo _¡pop!_ en su cabeza.

Su departamento.

Quería que él entrara en su departamento. Edward no estaba muy familiarizado con eso de las relaciones de parejas, pero había visto suficientes películas y series americanas para saber que ese era un gran paso, aunque no se vaya al lugar con intenciones indecentes. Y él apenas tenía unas cuantas horas de noviazgo con Bella y en realidad consideraba que iban demasiado rápido para sus pobres nervios y su enfermedad respiratoria. Aún tenía que pensar cómo iba a solucionar ese pequeño gran detalle de "Dominante a mi manera" ¡Por Lord Vader y todos los Jedi y Siths de la galaxia! ¡¿Por qué tenía que tener una bocota tan grande?! ¡Él no era un dominante ni en un mal chiste! Y a él solo se le ocurría una forma de dominación y era absurda ¡Ella nunca aceptaría!

¿Verdad…?

—Mmm… En realidad ya es bastante tarde y yo aún quiero llegar a terminar una tarea que dejé inconclusa y es necesaria para mañana —. Edward quedó satisfecho con su escusa, pero su satisfacción se evaporó cuando vio la cara de perrito abandonado que puso Bella. Que Lord Vader lo ayudara, pero en serio no soportaba esa expresión en su cara. Estaba por acceder de nuevo, pero se dijo así mismo que sería fuerte y no haría todo lo que ella quisiera cada vez que pusiera esa cara. Y Jasper no fue de mucha ayuda.

— ¿Tarea inconclusa? ¿Tú? ¡Jajajajaja! Lo más probable es que ya tengas la tarea de toda la semana terminada y planees exigir la de la próxima para tener que hacer.

—Sí Jasper, aunque no lo creas —habló entre dientes por el nada favorecedor comentario de su amigo—. Y creo que tú tampoco te puedes quedar porque me temo que esta noche solicitaré alojamiento.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó Jasper confundido.

—Larga historia —fue la única respuesta de Edward.

—Hasta mañana, Bella, tal vez te vea en el campus —Edward se acercó a ella siendo lo más cuidadoso que pudo por evitar ver sus ojos, la besó suavemente y se separó de ella realmente desconcertado de percatarse de que él se sentía profundamente decepcionado. Esta vez no fue tan eufórica en sus besos como solía ser, cosa que había dado por sentado cuando la besó suavemente y esperó que ella reaccionara como de costumbre. Pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

—Entiendo Edward, no tienes que inventar que no has hecho tu tarea solo para evitar quedarte, sé que solo hace poco que siquiera me conoces y que apenas hace unas horas que eres mi novio. Estoy presionando demasiado —Bella bajó su mirada y jugueteó con sus dedos. Edward siempre había considerado a Anakin un tonto por acceder a los caprichos y no soportar ver mal a Padme.

Pero ahora…

—Bueno… En realidad la tarea no es tan importante, ¿sabes? Creo que me apetece ver Star Wars episodio III una vez más, hay unas escenas que me gustaría volver a analizar. ¿Tendrán la película de casualidad?

— ¡Sí! ¡La tenemos! ¿Verdad Bella? —dijo entusiasmada Alice agarrando a Jasper de la mano y tirando de él hacia el edificio. Una vez los dos se adentraron en él, Bella volvió a hablar.

—No es necesario que te quedes, Edward, era en serio cuando dije que entendía —Bella lo miró aún con sus ojitos de corderito pero con un brillo de esperanza que hicieron quedar a Edward enbobado por unos segundos.

—No, yo en verdad quiero quedarme —le contestó con una sonrisa y un tono bastante creíble porque de hecho era la verdad; era cierto que quería quedarse ahí con ella.

— ¡Pues vamos adentro! —. Los ojos de Bella no tardaron ni un segundo en recobrar su brillo habitual y eso hizo poder respirar tranquilo de nuevo a Edward. Tomó su mano y lo llevó a toda velocidad hacia el edificio. Edward se dejó arrastrar con gusto con tal de nunca tener que ver esa expresión de su cara si él la podía evitar.

.

.

.

Una vez dentro no hubo nada que realmente sorprendiera a Edward; su departamento no era muy grande pero sí lo suficiente como para considerarse cómodo, bastante ordenado y algo así era lo que se había imaginado antes de entrar.

Los cuatro ya estaban listos para comenzar a ver la película. Edward, Bella y Jasper fueron a sentarse al sillón largo que había en la pequeña sala de estar frente al televisor, dejando a Edward y Jasper a cada esquina del sillón y el medio para Alice y Bella. Mientras Alice ponía el DVD todo iba bien hasta que ella, en lugar de tomar asiento junto a Bella, se sentara con toda naturalidad en las piernas de Jasper.

La película recién tendría unos 10 minutos de haber comenzado y era más que obvio que ni Alice, ni Jasper le estaban poniendo atención al estar demasiado ocupados en hacerse arrumacos. Edward se comenzó a sentir bastante incómodo desde un principio, cuando Bella había mirado como Alice se sentaba en las piernas de Jasper con tanta naturalidad que casi parecía que los miraba con envidia. También la había sorprendido mirando en varias ocasiones hacia su regazo vacío y luego al de Jasper ocupado con Alice, pareciendo que quería decir algo, pero al final simplemente se callaba y regresaba la mirada hacia la película que aunque resultara imposible de creer incluso para el mismo Edward, tampoco le estaba prestado mucha atención por estar más preocupado por lo que hacía Bella y como miraba a su amiga con su amigo. Por fin se decidió a decir algo cuando vio que como por decima vez ella miraba a Alice sobre las piernas de Jasper para después mirar las suyas vacías sin decir de nuevo lo que al parecer quería decir. Se aclaró su garganta y ligeramente sonrojado habló esperando no sacar conclusiones equivocadas.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí Edward? —le contestó dejando de poner atención, según ella, por primera vez a la pantalla.

—Mmm… Bueno… Yo… Quería saber si tú… Si tú no quisieras, claro que si no quieres no… Sentarte en mis pier…

— ¡Sí quiero! —. Edward dejó escapar un pequeño bufido de dolor al sentir inmediatamente el imparto de Bella contra su cuerpo, que solo Lord Vader sabe cómo lo hizo para saltar tan rápido de su lugar y aterrizar en su regazo.

Alice asomó su cabeza por encima del hombro de Jasper y levantó su dedo pulgar, a lo que Bella sonrió como niña que acababa de hacer una travesura.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Edward.

—De nada —fue lo único que le contestó antes de darle un casto beso en los labios y acurrucarse contra él para terminar de ver la película.

Parecía que para Edward, que le resultaba difícil sorprenderse, ahora lo hacía con demasiada facilidad. Él amaba la saga de Star Wars, de eso no había duda, pero sorprendentemente descubrió que nunca había disfrutado tanto de una de las películas como esa vez, en la que Bella lo besaba de vez cuando y le sonreía continuamente. Edward no era de los que les gustaba mucho hablar sobre sus cosas, y una de las razones principales era que no le veía el caso si al fin de cuentas la gente consideraba sus gustos extraños o incluso tontos, pero el ver a Bella preguntar sobre la película o cosas que no entendía sobre la serie, lo hacían sentir importante y que alguien por primera vez –aparte de Jasper y Emmett– se interesara por lo que él tenía que decir.

A ella le interesaba él.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse ligeramente y abrazarse más fuerte de Bella, que al notar su reacción lo recompensó con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Por qué sentía cosquillas en el estómago cuando estaba cerca de ella? Edward sin poder evitarlo llevó una de sus manos al tope de su cabeza para tocar entre sus rebeldes cabellos cobrizos, justo donde se suponía debía estar su hipotálamo. "Vaya hipotálamo tonto y fácil de manejar", pensó al notar también que su corazón latía más fuerte cuando estaba con ella. Solo hasta ahora pudo comprender un poco de donde había salido la absurda idea de que el corazón era el encargado de los sentimientos.

_¡Alto ahí! _

Dijo en pánico la mente de Edward.

No pudo reflexionar más afondando lo que acababa de pensar porque se vio abruptamente interrumpido en sus pensamientos cuando de la nada se encendió las luces de la sala que indicaban que la película se había terminado. ¿¡Pero cómo?! ¿¡En serio?! ÉL se había perdido el gran final de la tercera parte del Star Wars?! ¿¡Tan concentrado estaba pensando en cómo lo hacía sentir Bella que no vio la transformación de Anakin al gran Darth Vader?!

En serio estaba grave.

Maldito hipotálamo entrometido.

.

.

.

Jasper ya se había despedido de Alice y se encontraba dentro de su coche para esperar a su amigo, para que así ambos pudieran partir hacia su departamento que compartía con Emmett –cosa que prometió explicar una vez estuvieran solos–.

Bella y Edward estaban a la entrada del edificio diciéndose adiós por tercera vez en una noche y Bella estaba más que encantada con ese tercer beso de despedida, pues su tímido novio cada vez lo era menos y si no alucinaba cosas, a él le gustaba besarla tanto como ella a él. Edward ya casi llegaba hasta su coche y Bella ya tenía un pie dentro del edificio cuando escuchó que la llamaba y estaba de nuevo cerca de ella con el ceño ligueramente fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has olvidado algo? —le preguntó confundida de que haya regresado y él pareciera luchar con lo que fuera que quisiera decir. Edward enderezó su algo encorvada espalda en un acto de valor mientras se acomodaba sus lentes antes de hablar.

—Verás Bella, mientras hablabas con tu amiga Rosalie me resultó imposible el no recolectar ciertos datos de la conversación.

—Siento mucho lo que dijo Rosalie, ella no suele ser así de grosera con las demás personas, es solo que… —Edward levantó una mano para interrumpirla y Bella de pronto se sintió encolerizada con su ausente amiga. ¿En serio era necesario ser tan cruel? Ahora de seguro Edward se había sentido ofendido de alguna manera y se retraería de nuevo. ¡Pero pobre de Rosalie cuando le pusiera las manos encima cuando llegara! ¡¿Quién se cree que…

—Sobre Michael Newton —soltó de la nada Edward. ¿Mike? ¿Él qué tenía que ver? Ella esperó que dijera que se sentía molesto u ofendido por el comportamiento de su amiga, pero de la nada lo mencionaba a él.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Mike en esto? —preguntó sin realmente comprender.

—Dile que se aleje de ti —dijo como si nada.

En el suelo.

Ahí estaba la mandíbula de Bella. ¿En serio Edward acababa de decir eso? ¿El tímido nerd de gafas que tanto le gustaba le estaba dando una orden que parecía iba en serio? No es que le molestara, al contrario; era eso lo que ella buscaba, pero simplemente no se los esperaba tan rápido y menos que se viera tan decidido de repente. Parecía el mismo Edward que había dicho _"Dominante a mi manera"_ recordó con un escalofrío, que recorrió su columna y la hizo soltar sin querer una risita nerviosa.

—Es en serio, Bella —intervino Edward demasiado serio al verla reírse. Bella se recompuso de inmediato y se limitó a asentir con su cabeza.

—Sí entiendo, solo no me imagino a mi misma diciendo: _"Hey Mike, ya no me puedes hablar más porque a mi novio Edward no le parece"_ —le dijo con una sonrisa y bromeando con el asunto, haciendo una voz algo chistosa para imitarse a sí misma, pero dejó de sonreír de inmediato cuando vio que en lugar de lograr que Edward se riera con su chiste, solo consiguió que su cara se volviera más seria.

—No te preocupes, dile que es porque yo lo dijo y que ya sabe las consecuencias que tendría al decidir ignorar mi petición —. No, Bella se había equivocado si creía que hace un minuto estaba sorprendida y con la mandíbula en el suelo, porque ahora sí estaba pasmada. Parecía un gánster amenazando a una de sus pobres víctimas. Y no era por ofender ni mucho menos, porque en verdad le gustaba el físico de Edward; no era músculoso, sino más bien delgado sin llegar al punto de verse desnutrido, pero ciertamente no lo ayudaría en una pelea contra Mike que era parte del quipo de fútbol americano de la escuela y por consiguiente, aunque fuera más bajo de estatura que Edward, era notoriamente más fuerte. Mike haría papilla a Edward y el solo pensamiento la asustó. Una cosa era su hermano y con su sable de luz, pero Mike no vendría solo, todo el equipo de fútbol estaba en el paquete.

— ¿En serio no estarás considerando pelearte con él o sí? Él te golpearía y…

— ¡Ja! ¿Yo pelearme con esa excusa de chimpancé? Claro que no, me considero un ser humano demasiado pensante como para rebajarme a dar un golpe con la mano como si fuera un cavernícola —dijo casi indignado de su insinuación.

—Pero entonces… —Edward levantó su mano para volver a interrumpirla.

—La mayoría de la gente subestima el poder de la inteligencia. Mike no te escucha y él puede dar por reprobadas cálculo integral y laboratorio de química. Antes de que preguntes, yo soy en encargado del señor Molina para revisar los exámenes de sus grupos y el encargado de impartir laboratorio de química a los de segundo semestre. Así que si de por sí sus calificaciones ya son un mal chiste, dile que si prefiere ignorar la petición, que ya no esfuerce a su materia gris para tratar de pasar en la última oportunidad que le queda antes de que lo echen de la universidad porque ya no sería necesario.

— ¿En serio serías capaz de hacer todo eso solo para que no se me acercara? —preguntó entre escandalizada y alagada por su actitud.

—Sí. Si Vader fue capaz de revelarse en contra de toda la república por Padme, ¿por qué no habría de usar yo mis recursos…?

.

.

.

_Una semana y media. _

Ya había transcurrido una semana y media desde que Edward y Bella habían comenzado su noviazgo y las cosas no podían ir mejor. Edward nunca pensó que al estar en una relación con una persona aparentemente tan diferente a él pudiera ser capaz de compartir tantas cosas con ella. Bella era divertida, espontanea y siempre optimista. Edward siempre había pensado que en el momento que decidiera entablar una relación con una persona del genero opuesto, nunca elegiría a alguien con todas las características que Bella poseía. Curiosamente, en lugar de resultarle irritante como siempre habría creído, le resultaba fascínate.

Después de pensarlo por largo rato se llamó así mismo tonto –cosa que raramente pasaba– por no considerar eso de "los polos opuestos se atraen". Él lo creía en las cargas electromagnéticas, pero nunca pensó que podía ser los mismo con las personas. Y volviendo a reflexionar, consideraba perfectamente coherente esa atracción.

Parecía que la siempre optimista actitud de Bella hacia a todo lo que la rodeaba, contrarrestaba la siempre pesimista de Edward hacia todo y todos. Como por ejemplo; había estado saliendo prácticamente todos los días desde que empezaron su noviazgo, y aunque Edward se mostraba reticente hacia la petición de Bella a salir a comer, al cine o cosas por el estilo para poder conocerse mejor, hizo el sorprendente y vergonzoso descubrimiento de que la principal razón por la que no disfrutaba saliendo con las demás personas era porque ellos tampoco disfrutaban su compañía gracias a su actitud un poco… peculiar, por decirlo de una manera amable. Bella parecía llevar demasiado bien la actitud de Edward y su forma de ver la vida.

Una vez en el cine, por primera vez en su vida, nadie le pidió a Edward que se callara y parara sus comentarios sobre la falta de léxico en los guiones o lo deplorables que le resultaban los efectos especiales, diciendo el nombre de un programa computacional que lo hubiera podido hacer mejor o incluso él mismo con Paint. Bella simplemente sonreía a sus comentarios e incluso estaba de acuerdo o en desacuerdo con lo que él decía y se lo hacía saber de una manera amable.

También cuando fueron otra noche a un restaurante, no salió despavorida de él o pensó que era un bicho raro cuando antes de pedir su platillo, exigió que se le permitiera la entrada a la cocina para asegurarse de que las medidas sanitarias de seguridad fueran cumplidas, sino que simplemente se rió –no de una manera burlona– y se paró para defenderlo de las miradas asombradas de los demás comensales ante la terca petición del joven de cabellos cobrizos y lo tomó de la mano para acompañarlo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Sí, Edward se sentía bastante feliz con su noviazgo, pero sobre todo se sentía aliviado de que todo pareciera ir de viento en popa, sin que Bella le recordara su extraña petición sobre un dominante y parecía haberlo dejado por la paz, completamente conforme con su normal y pacífico noviazgo con él.

¡Ja! Sí claro.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Sí? —le preguntó él por su vista periférica, pues iba conduciendo para llevarla a su departamento después de haber salido de la universidad como llevaban haciendo ya desde hace dos semanas.

—Hay un lugar al que me gustaría ir esta noche —le dijo mordiéndose el labio y retorciendo sus manos contra el cinturón de seguridad.

—No veo por qué no. ¿A dónde quieres ir? —le preguntó intrigado por el fuerte rubor que cubría las mejillas de Bella.

—Es… Es un lugar llamado… El límite del caos —dijo presionando aún más fuerte sus labios entre sus dientes.

— ¿El límite del caos? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para un lugar? —preguntó sin entender quién le pondría así a un restaurante, cine o cafetería. ¿En qué clase de lugares habían tenido sus pasadas citas?

—Bueno es un… Es un lugar para parejas como… Nosotros —. ¿Parejas como nosotros? Se preguntó Edward, ¿qué quería decir con eso? Simplemente no lo entendía.

— ¿Como nosotros? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Sí, como nosotros, ya sabes —. No, la verdad es que Edward no sabía, ¿y por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Edward puso a trabajar su cabeza recopilando datos; "El límite del caos" era el nombre del lugar y era para parejas "como ellos" …

Lugar.

Caos.

Como nosotros…

—Claro, no veo por qué no —le dijo naturalmente e incluso encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Te parece si paso por ti a las ocho? —preguntó cuando ella ya abría la puerta para bajar, pues ya estaban enfrente de su complejo de departamentos.

La verdad es que a Edward no le molestaba en absoluto que ella quisiera ir a un lugar para parejas diferentes como ellos. A él le gustaba esa clase de lugares en donde la variedad era lo que predominaba. Lo más seguro es que en ese lugar habrían parejas interraciales como una persona blanca con una de color, parejas de diferentes culturas o parejas como ellos que no eran normales por la "diferencia" social entre ellos, al ser ella hermosa y él que no le costaba reconocer que era un nerd ante la sociedad. De ahí tenía que venir lo de "caos" en el nombre del lugar. Esa era la explicación más lógica.

Bella, feliz de que él aceptara con tanta naturalidad a donde ella lo quería llevar y no pareciera molestarlo en absoluto, la hizo sentir eufórica y se lo hizo saber con un beso antes de salir del auto y afírmale que pasara por ella a las ocho.

¡A Edward le encantaría ese lugar! ...

* * *

¿hehe a donde irá a meter Bella a nuestro nerdsito? *Le salen cuernitos y colita a Madeleine*

¡Chicas! han de decir que, que melosa soy con ustedes pero NO me importa! ¡GRACIAS! por todo su apoyo, si llegue a pensar que la historia gustaría pero esto es casi ridículo :')

Una disculpa por no contestar a todos los reviews pero en serio he andado muy ocupada últimamente (parte por lo que me desaparecí por un tiempo) y siento que o contesto TODOS los reviews o mejor no lo hago, porque ningún review hace mejor a otro por de quien venga o algo por el estilo. Juro que leo cada uno de ellos y me hacen MUY feliz, hay alguno que incluso me hacen reír (en el buen sentido) como mi histora a ustedes, si alguien tienen una duda o pregunta háganla y prometo contestarla :)

¡Que-que e-esten muy bi-bien! ¡No-nos vemos e-en el pro-próximo! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Ya sé… hasta que esta ingrata se les aparece, pero les tengo una sorpresita cuando se termine el cap ;)**

**Me sorprendió ver cuántas estaban preguntando qué estaba pasando con nuestro osito rechoncito Emm, así que en el capítulo de esta vez le dimos un pedacito que esperó les guste :3**

**DEFINICIONES:**

***Padawan: aprendiz de caballero Jedi o Lord Sith. **

*** Darth Sidious: Palpatine, también conocido comoDarth Sidious, fue unhumanosensible a la Fuerzaque sirvió como el últimoCancillerde laRepública Galácticay el primerEmperadordelImperio Galáctico. Fue unSeñor Oscuro de los Sithque seguía laRegla de Dos, un antiguo principio de laOrden de los Lores Sith, y fue elLord Sithmás poderoso en lahistoriagaláctica.**

***Paquidermo: Dícese de aquellos animales mamíferos que tienen la piel dura, como el jabalí, el hipopótamo o el cerdo. (Paquidermo)**

**¡Por favor regálenme una sonrisa!**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Isa Beta Traductora Ffad (Beta FFAD) **

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer. Solo la trama es mía y no permito sea publicada en ningún otro lugar sin mi permiso.**

* * *

_¡A Edward le encantaría ese lugar!_

**Capítulo 7:**

Edward se miró satisfecho en el espejo con su corbata que tenía la impresión de ser un sable de luz rojo, su camisa azul fuerte y sus pantalones oscuros, decidiendo que estaba listo para ir a pasar por Bella.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue verificar que el área estuviera despejada, como llevaba haciéndolo desde que regresó a su departamento que compartía con su hermano. No es que no se lo haya encontrado durante todo ese tiempo, pero después de habérselo topado había recibido como reencuentro un golpe en el estómago que le dejó un moretón en su costado. Ya no tenía más ganas de reuniones familiares.

— ¡Edward! —. Bella en cuanto vio a Edward fuera de su puerta lo recibió como ya era costumbre cada vez que se lo encontraba: con un apasionado beso y colgando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello como si temiera que quisiera apartase de ella.

—Buenas noches, Bella. ¿Estás lista para irnos? —le preguntó educadamente como cada noche u ocasión en la que salían.

— ¡Sip! Vámonos —le dijo alegremente y tomando la mano que él le ofrecía para ir hacia el auto.

Una vez en el camino, Edward no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Bella cuando iba conduciendo y la miró directamente cuando pararon en un semáforo.

— ¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó extrañado, porque si bien la noche no era cálida estaba lejos de ser helada.

—No realmente —le respondió ella, sin tampoco comprender muy bien su pregunta—. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Entonces podría saber por qué traes puesta una especie de gabardina que te llega prácticamente a los tobillos? Antes de que contestes quiero dejar claro que no critico la forma en la que te ves, sencillamente no entiendo por qué te tapas tanto si la noche no es especialmente fría como para traer un abrigo de ese tamaño.

—No es por el frío, lo que pasa es que pensé en ponerme algo especial para el lugar al que vamos —admitió ella completamente sonrojada y también algo nerviosa.

—Eso lo puedo entender, pero… ¿Por qué si decidiste elegir algo especial que ponerte para esta noche ahora eliges esconderlo? —. A Edward en momentos como éste le daban ganas de resolver ecuaciones algebraicas, pues le resultaban menos complejas que las mujeres, o en este caso que su voluble Bella.

—No me pareció adecuado mostrarlo hasta que llegáramos al lugar —le dijo aún más sonrojada. ¿En serio no tendría calor con ese abrigo enorme? Se veía bastante roja y acalorada que le resultaba difícil creer que estuviera cómoda.

—Como desees —dijo sencillamente.

Lo que restó del viaje al misterioso lugar, Bella simplemente se dedicó a indicarle cómo llegar. Una vez que llegaron al sitio que Bella señalaba como el indicado, Edward tuvo una clase de déjà vu, pues parecía una clase de club obscuro por completo y que lo único que lo iluminaba era un letrero en luces de neón color rojo que decían "El límite del caos" en la parte superior del lugar.

—Bella… ¿Estás segura de que éste es el lugar? —le preguntó pasando saliva audiblemente mientras se acercaban a la entrada del lugar.

—Estoy segura, no pasará nada. Tengo que admitir que nunca había venido a un lugar así… Bueno, a excepción de esa vez… Y las cosas no salieron muy bien que digamos… Pero si pretendemos avanzar en nuestra relación será mejor que empecemos a frecuentar lugares como éstos —dijo mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Dentro de Edward algo le daba mala espina, mas decidió que el que fuera un antisocial no significaba que obligaría a su novia a serlo también, por lo que le ofreció su brazo y después de una tímida sonrisa por parte de Bella, comenzaron su camino hacia la entrada que era vigilada por un enorme sujeto que mantenía firmemente cruzados sus brazos contra su pecho.

—Bella… No creo que vayamos a poder entrar a este lugar, el enorme paquidermo* en la puerta no tiene expresión de permitirnos pasar —le dijo Edward a Bella en un disimulado susurro justo cuando quedaron en frente del "paquidermo".

—No te preocupes, yo lo tengo todo bajo control —le contestó con una sonrisa mientras daba un paso adelante hacia el sujeto, que solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y les cedió el paso a los dos en cuanto Bella sacó lo que parecían ser dos boleto.

—Ves, listo —Bella le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras lo tomaba por el antebrazo para animarlo a seguir, ya que se había quedado prendado de la mirada de pocos amigos del sujeto y de la extraña sensación en su estómago que le decía que si entraba ahí se iba a arrepentir.

Apenas entraron, Edward no pudo evitar notar lo tétrico y a la vez elegante de la decoración del lugar, que principalmente iba de los colores borgoña, morado y negro. Edward fijó su vista en un escritorio en donde se encontraba una joven rubia tecleando furiosamente el teclado de una computadora.

—Buenas noches, bienvenidos sean y les agradecemos que hayan elegido nuestros servicios —les dijo inmediatamente y con una gran sonrisa "Irina", según decía su placa de empleada.

Edward miraba para todos lados sin realmente llegar a comprender en dónde se encontraban. No era un restaurante, no era un cine, obviamente no era una cafetería y dudaba mucho que fuera un hotel, a pesar de que el cuarto en el que se encontraban en ese momento parecía ser la recepción de uno, pero desechó la idea cuando se dijo que la joven sería insuficiente para atender sola todo un hotel, pues al parecer no se veía nadie más y fuera del lugar no leyó la palabra _hotel_ por ningún lado como comúnmente pasaba. Miles de hipótesis e incógnitas sin contestar se arremolinaban en la mente del joven científico, pero a ninguna de ellas les pudo dar una conclusión, porque ahora para Edward las variables eran demasiadas y las respuestas mínimas.

— ¿Cuál es el servicio que han solicitado y a nombre de quién? —preguntó Irina con el mismo tono amable y sin borrar en ningún momento la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Nosotros no… —Edward comenzó, pero de inmediato Bella lo interrumpió y habló por los dos:

—Venimos a la demostración de parejas y está a nombre del señor Cullen —. Edward se sorprendió por tres cosas en cuanto Bella habló. Uno: ¿Demostración de parejas? ¿Demostración de qué? Dos: ¿Señor Cullen? ¿Desde cuándo él es el señor Cullen? Porque obviamente estaban hablando de él, ya que dudaba mucho que su padre se encontrara en ese lugar y no veía a ningún otro Cullen por algún lado. Tres: Que Lord Vader le explicara el porqué de la cabeza gacha y voz pequeña de Bella en cuanto entraron al lugar. ¿Se sentía incómoda? ¿Entonces cómo y por qué los llevó a ese lugar?

Irina tecleó rápidamente en la computadora y tras, al parecer, confirmar los datos que Bella le había dado asintió con su cabeza.

—Muy bien, si son tan amables de subir por esas escaleras —dijo señalando una escalera en forma de caracol que, en lugar de bajar, iba hacia arriba—, y entrar a la segunda puerta a la derecha encontrarán al grupo. Les sugiero que se den prisa pues la demostración está a punto de comenzar.

—Muchas gracias —fue todo lo que le dijo Bella antes de tomar de nuevo al muy confundido y algo aturdido Edward por el antebrazo, que prácticamente se movió y subió las escaleras en piloto automático al estar recopilando datos e información de lo que en ese momento estaba ocurriendo sin llegar a una conclusión.

—Bella, ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué grupo? ¿Qué demostración? —preguntó Edward cuando por fin regresó un poco en sí y ya estaban en frente de la puerta que Bella había golpeado dos veces y que aparentemente estaban esperando que les abrieran.

—No te preocupes Edward, yo también estoy nerviosa, pero como yo tampoco soy una experta en la clase de relación que vamos a desarrollar, se me ocurrió que ésta sería la mejor y sencilla manera de mostrártelo. Y de paso puedo aprender más —Bella mordió furiosa y completamente sonrojada su labio. Cuando Bella terminó de hablar, el bien dotado —pero en cosas como éstas demasiado lento— cerebro de Edward hizo las conexiones necesarias dándose cuenta al fin de lo que ella estaba hablando y del lugar en el que seguramente se encontraba. Edward comenzó a sentir como el aire de sus pulmones se comenzaba a atorar y sentía la muy desagradable sensación de asfixia en su cuerpo que sin duda no tardaría en convertirse en un ataque de asma.

Si su cuerpo comenzó a sentir los síntomas del principio de un ataque asmático; en cuanto abrieron la puerta y Bella lo arrastró dentro de la habitación viendo lo que ahí se encontraba, se convirtió en uno de los ataques más intensos que había tenido en su vida.

¡Por Einstein, Newton, Galileo y Vader! ¡¿Cómo pudo ir a parar a un lugar así por segunda vez y sin darse cuenta?!

.

.

.

Emmett caminaba despreocupado con su cabeza gacha, como era costumbre para él, mientras pateaba una piedra en medio de alguna calle de New York con mil pensamientos llenando su cabeza y cada uno de ellos para Rosalie Hale. "_Qué injusta es la vida" _se dijo Emmett con tristeza mientras seguía caminando.

Entre los tres, él siempre se había considerado el romántico del trío, el que siempre soñaba con algún día encontrar a la chica ideal. Que a pesar de los defectos físicos de una persona, incluso para ellos, existía la famosa "media naranja". Pero ellos que realmente nunca se habían inmutado ante la idea de encontrar a su chica ideal y mucho menos Edward, que prácticamente se reía ente la idea, la habían encontrado sin siquiera desearla o salir a buscarla. No es que estuviera molesto con sus amigos, al contrario, le daba gusto saber que alguien tan peculiar y a veces irritante como Edward o demasiado atolondrado en ocasiones como Jasper hubieran encontrado a dos chicas tan magníficas como lo eran Bella y Alice. Su envidia era de la buena, pero al fin y al cabo envidia…

Él se había quedado prendado inmediatamente de ella cuando un día tuvo que pasar por la facultad de leyes por unos trabajos que había olvidado uno de sus profesores. Cuando entró al salón de inmediato divisó los trabajos encima del escritorio, y una vez los tuvo en su manos casi los deja caer al darse la vuelta y notar que una alumna aún se encontraba en el aula, sentada sobre su escritorio escribiendo no sabe qué cosa en medio de cuadernos y libros. Rosalie, al escuchar el ruido de su sobre, saltó y levantó su fría y azul mirada hacia él, mirándolo expectante con su ceja alzada.

Emmett sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies al darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era, en verdad hermosa. Con su largo y liso cabello rubio desparramado sobre sus hombros, con sus finas y tal vez demasiado perfectas facciones de su rostro… Pero lo que realmente hizo que se derritiera eran sus grandes y fríos ojos azules como ningunos otros. Llegó un momento mientras la admiraba en el que realmente se cuestionó si no se encontraba frente a un ángel al creer imposible tanta perfección en una persona.

—Mmm… Yo… Yo solo vine por estos trabajos —le dijo nervioso y sintiendo como sus manos se ponían sudorosas, mojando el primero de los trabajos. Ella ni siquiera cambió la expresión de su cara, solo su mirada que prácticamente decía _"¿Y?"_ —. Ehhh… Sí, bueno… Con permiso —dijo aún nervioso y bajó su todavía inmutada expresión más allá de sus ojos. Salió casi despavorido del lugar con su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo que jamás había hecho.

Después de eso se desvivió por conocer el nombre y todo lo que podía de ese hermoso ángel rubio que había robado su corazón apenas la miró. Pronto descubrió que su nombre era Rosalie Hale, que era por lo demás inalcanzable para alguien como él. Pero eso no le impidió comenzar a observarla a lo lejos, checar todo lo que hacía por internet y de enamorarse más de ella cuando después de largos períodos de observación desde lejos, se daba cuenta de que no era tan fría ni superficial como muchos decían. Muchas veces la había observado con su grupo de amigos y se percató que cuando algún comentario espontaneo y divertido salía de ella, enseguida era corregido por ella misma con una expresión o frase "cool". Él se había enamorado de la Rosalie que todos conocían, al igual de la que él sabía que era en realidad…

—Humm, disculpa, Tú… ¿Tú eres el amigo del ra… ¡Edward!? — ¡Ja, ya tan obsesionado estaba con ella que ahora juraba que le había tocado el hombro y estaba hablando con él! Bueno, eso de las alucinaciones era nuevo—. ¡Hey, te estoy hablando! —. O tal vez no eran alucinaciones.

— ¿Eh…? ¡Rosalie! —gritó Emmett en cuanto se giró y se dio cuenta de que su alucinación era en realidad la verdadera Rosalie—. ¿¡Estás bien?!

Su cuerpo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ponerse nervioso ante su presencia al percatarse del maquillaje corrido en su rostro y sus hinchados ojos que claramente se debían al llanto.

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo bajando el rostro y comenzado a moverse algo incómoda, además de que su afirmación no sonó muy convincente—. ¿Entonces sí eres el amigo de Edward y Jasper? —le preguntó de nuevo. _Claro, ella incluso sabía el nombre de sus dos amigos pero no el suyo_, pensó con algo de tristeza-diversión.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Pero en serio te encuentras bien? —volvió a preguntar preocupado.

— ¡Que sí! ¿¡Por qué no habría de estarlo?! —espetó enojada de la nada, acto que hizo que Emmett mirara de inmediato sus pies avergonzado y dándose cuenta de que solo la estaba molestando.

—Humm… Está bien, lo siento, lamento haberte molestado —le dijo avergonzado y girándose rápidamente para huir de ahí y alejarse de su camino.

— ¿¡Qué?! ¡No, espera, lo siento! —le dijo tomándolo por el hombro para que él se girara de nuevo, sorprendiendo a Emmett al notar prácticamente terror en sus ojos—. Yo estoy bien pero… Pero estoy algo perdida —dijo finalmente.

— ¿Perdida? ¿Qué haces a estas horas sola y en una calle como ésta en New York? —habló con voz baja y sin realmente creer que en esos momentos estuviera teniendo una conversación de verdad con Rosalie, que aunque no en las circunstancias que le hubieran gustado, igual lo creía algo irreal.

—Eso no importa, lo importante es que yo, como aún no tengo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí, no conozco muy bien las calles y terminé perdida —le dijo tratando de recuperar su habitual postura fría y desinteresada, aunque rápidamente volvió a parecer frágil y algo asustada al volver a hablar—. Por-por eso quería saber si tú me podrías ayudar a volver a casa.

— ¿Yo? —dijo mirando hacia los lados—. ¿Y por qué no tomas un taxi? —le preguntó confundido de que ella estuviera pidiendo su ayuda.

—No creas que no he pensado en eso, lo que pasa es que… Perdí mi bolso—dijo después de vacilar un poco—. ¿Entonces me vas a ayudar o no…? —preguntó algo irritada de nuevo. Rosalie en verdad lo único que más quería en ese momento era regresar a casa, donde estaría segura… Aunque extrañamente en cuanto ese rechonchito joven en el que realmente nunca había puesto atención accedió a ayudarla, con una sonrisa que hizo que se formaran dos hoyuelos a cada lado de su rostro y comenzó a caminar a su lado, se sintió segura, tan segura como hace mucho tiempo no se había sentido…

.

.

.

— ¿Se encuentra bien su señor? —le preguntó a Bella la preocupada mujer que les había abierto la puerta al ver a Edward en medio de su ataque de asma.

—Sí, él se pondrá bien —contestó con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Tomó del bolsillo trasero de Edward su inhalador y acercándolo a su rostro habló:

—Por favor inhale de su aparato o se pondrá peor —. Al pobre de Edward, en lugar de tranquilizarlo, su petición solo hizo que el ataque empeorara y mirara apanicado a su alrededor al escuchar a Bella hablarle por usted. ¡No, no podía estar pasando de nuevo! ¿¡Por qué lo había llevado a un lugar así sin avisarle?!

— _¿Edward? _

— _¿Sí? —le preguntó él por su vista periférica, pues iba conduciendo para llevarla a su departamento después de haber salido de la universidad como llevaban haciendo ya desde hace dos semanas._

—_Hay un lugar al que me gustaría ir esta noche —le dijo mordiéndose el labio y retorciendo sus manos contra el cinturón de seguridad._

—_No veo por qué no. ¿A dónde quieres ir? —le preguntó intrigado por el fuerte rubor que cubría las mejillas de Bella. _

—_Es… Es un lugar llamado… El límite del caos —dijo presionando aún más fuerte sus labios entre sus dientes._

— _¿El límite del caos? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para un lugar? —preguntó sin entender quién le pondría así a un restaurante, cine o cafetería que eran la clase de lugares en las que habían tenido sus pasadas citas. _

—_Bueno es un… Es un lugar para parejas como… Nosotros…_

Llegó de golpe el recuerdo a su cabeza.

¡¿Qué estúpido había sido?! Ahora sí iba a exigir que le hicieran de nuevo el examen de coeficiente intelectual después de eso.

Bella lo llevó con cuidado hacia uno de los sillones para dos que se encontraba al fondo del salón en donde mínimo tres parejas más los observaban con curiosidad.

Una vez sentados y Edward hubiera recuperado la calma después de casi terminarse el inhalador, consiguió hablar.

— ¿Be-Bella qué-qué estamos ha-haciendo aquí?

— ¿Cómo que qué estamos haciendo aquí? Usted me dijo que lo íbamos a intentar, que intentaría esta clase de relación conmigo —le dijo confundida al mismo tiempo que ladeaba su cabeza.

—Sí, pero… Pero yo pensé que habías desechado esa idea —habló mientras seguía mirando intimidado todo su alrededor y percatándose que enfrente de ellos se encontraba una clase de escenario.

— ¿Desecharlo? ¡Claro que no! —Bella habló sorprendida porque él hubiera llegado a esa conclusión. Si bien no habían vuelto a hablar del tema, para ella eso significaba que todo seguía en pie. Claro que uno de los grandes defectos de Bella era que la mayoría de las veces entendía lo que quería entender.

—Bella, por favor vámonos de aquí, no me siento cómodo. Estoy como bacteria en microscopio.

— ¿Cómo bacteria en microscopio?

—Sí, bajo el lente y observación de todos —se explicó.

—Ohhh… ¡Pero señor, usted lo prometió! —le dijo haciendo su ya casi religiosa carita de corderito a punto de ir al matadero, sabiendo el efecto que tenía en él.

— ¡Por amor a Vader deja de llamarme señor! ¡Y para de hacer esas caras, te estás volviendo más manipuladora que Darth Sidious*! —le dijo cruzando sus brazos en forma de auto defensa y mirando hacia al frente para evitar ver esa carita que pareciera tener una estúpida reacción inmediata en la parte cursi de su hipotálamo.

—Por favooor… Usted prometió que por lo menos lo intentaría, además no tenemos que hacer nada, solo es cuestión de mirar al frente y poner atención a lo que los maestros nos indiquen. Ellos solo nos mostrarán lo que implica esta clase de relación con sus pros y sus contras, y una que otras cosas… —Bella literalmente juntó sus manos en forma de plegaria e hizo un puchero digno de una niña de cinco años a la que no se le quería comprar un juguete.

—No, no y no. No voy a dejar que esta vez alguien de tan alto coeficiente intelectual como mi persona deje que su hipotálamo salga corriendo ante la primera expresión de sufrimiento sin importar qué tan conmovedora sea —. Ahora su voz había sido sin un solo titubeo y dejando en claro que no importaba qué tanto Bella se esforzara por disuadirlo, esta vez no cedería.

Bella hizo un nuevo intento al poner una cara que habría conmovido al mismo Hitler en persona al conseguir incluso que sus ojos se volvieran cristalinos. La expresión de Bella estaba matando por dentro a Edward y por un micro segundo casi cede, pero por suerte logró mantener a raya su expresión corporal exterior. Edward estuvo a punto de pararse para que se pudieran retirar, pero con asombro observó como los ojos de Bella perdían de inmediato su brillo conmovedor para ver casi con claridad una clase de iluminación o idea maléfica aparecía como en forma de flash en sus ojos. Ese brillo maléfico desapareció casi tan rápido como apareció y regresó a su anterior —y aterradoramente conmovedora— expresión.

Lista para dar el tiro de gracia.

—Solo inténtelo, por favor señor… Vader…

Pe-tri-fi-ca-do.

Así se quedó Edward, incluso dejó de respirar cuando la escuchó llamarlo así.

— ¿Co-cómo me-me di-dijiste? —preguntó mientras parpadeaba repetidamente. Bella sonrió con malicia hacia sus adentros y planeó aprovechar al cien por ciento su reciente descubrimiento.

—Por favor, hay que quedarnos, nada le cuesta intentarlo, solo dele una oportunidad antes de desechar por completo la posibilidad —se puso imposiblemente cerca de él y suavemente deslizó su mano entre su alborotado cabello, dejando un corto pero bastante sugerente beso en sus labios—. ¿Sí? ¿Señor Vader…?

¡Catapum!

Así habían explotado las intenciones de Ed… El señor Vader de irse.

—Bueno… En realidad no creo que el quedarnos dañe a nadie —Edward trató con todo su ser que no se escaparan de su boca las palabras que estaba a punto de decir, pero le fue imposible porque ellas rogaban por salir—. Mi joven Padawan…

* * *

**De nuevo muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y todos sus hermosos comentarios y favoritos que me animan a continuar :3**

**¡No-nos ve-vemos en el pro-proximo!**


	8. Chapter 8

¡Por favor regalen me una sonrisa!

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Isa Traductora Ffad (beta FFAD)

Todos los personajes de la historia son de la S.M. solo la trama es mía.

* * *

_Solo inténtelo, por favor señor… Vader…_

_Pe-tri-fi-ca-do. _

_Así se quedó Edward, incluso dejó de respirar cuando la escuchó llamarlo así._

— _¿Co-cómo me-me di-dijiste? —preguntó mientras parpadeaba repetidamente. Bella sonrió con malicia hacia sus adentros y planeó aprovechar al cien por ciento su reciente descubrimiento._

—_Por favor, hay que quedarnos, nada le cuesta intentarlo, solo dele una oportunidad antes de desechar por completo la posibilidad —se puso imposiblemente cerca de él y suavemente deslizó su mano entre su alborotado cabello, dejando un corto pero bastante sugerente beso en sus labios—. ¿Sí? ¿Señor Vader…?_

_¡Catapum! _

_Así habían explotado las intenciones de Ed… El señor Vader de irse._

—_Bueno… En realidad no creo que el quedarnos dañe a nadie —Edward trató con todo su ser que no se escaparan de su boca las palabras que estaba a punto de decir, pero le fue imposible porque ellas rogaban por salir—. Mi joven Padawan*…_

**Capítulo 8:**

Bella abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de cómo Edward la había llamado, para de inmediato poner una sonrisa en los labios y asentir de una manera sumisa, poniéndose recta en su lugar para poder esperar que la "función" comenzara.

Edward estaba tan conmocionado por la forma en la que Bella se había referido a él, que realmente no se dio cuenta a lo que había accedido una vez más, hasta que una pareja con una vestimenta… Bastante ligera se colocó en el centro del escenario.

— ¿Be-Bella? —le preguntó cuando las, ya de por sí, tenues luces del cuarto se apagaron por completo, dejando solo un haz de luz que era el que iluminaba a la adulta pero joven pareja de ligeras ropas.

— ¿Sí, señor Vader? —. Edward, evitando poner atención al escalofrío que le causaba el nuevo apodo, continuó con su pregunta.

— ¿Qué-qué hace esa pa-pareja ahí arriba y-y vestidos a-a-así? —. Para él no pudo pasar desapercibido la escasa vestimenta de la mujer que solo consistía es una especia de corsé muy apretado de color negro con franjas rojas y unos zapatos que le hizo sentir vértigo de tan solo pensar de subirse en ellos. La mujer no tendría menos de veinticinco, pero tampoco parecía pasar de los de los treinta. Su cabello era tan largo como para llegar a la altura de sus hombros; pareciendo ser una melena de león al ser completamente rizado y sus ojos no sabría decir de qué color eran porque ella nunca levantó su mirada del suelo, ni abandonó su posición sumisa con sus dos manos entrelazadas al frente de su cuerpo.

El hombre parecía tener exactamente la misma estatura que Edward, lo que significaba que andaba rondando los uno noventa de estatura, la diferencia estaba en que él se veía realmente intimidante por lo ancha de su espalda y expresión oscura al igual que sus ojos y cabello.

—Buenas noches, nuestros nombres son Demetri y Victoria —dijo con voz firme y autoritaria, sin permitirle a la mujer presentarse por sí misma—. Nosotros esta noche nos encargaremos de mostrarles a ustedes que están interesados en iniciarse en este mundo de las parejas Dominante/sumisa, algunos aspectos que esta clase de relación implica.

Los ojos de Bella brillaban con emoción al mismo tiempo que daba dos palmaditas en el aire como una niña emocionada a punto de ver la nueva película de Disney. Edward tragó grueso y tomó una calada de su inhalador tratando de lograr que la serenidad regresara a él, que prácticamente temblaba como hojita al aire, con sus manos y frente sudando frío.

—Esta clase de relación no es para todos. El que llame su atención o crea que es interesante, no significa que eso los hará tener lo necesario para ser Dominante o sumiso — _¡Amen hermano!_ Prácticamente gritó la mente de Edward al escuchar sus últimas palabras—. Aunque… Nunca lo sabrán si no lo intentan, ¿verdad? —concluyó Demetri, y ahora fue el turno de Bella mirar con triunfo a su nervioso acompañante—. Muy bien, comencemos…

La siguiente media hora fue una de las más emocionantes para Bella, que prácticamente absorbía todo como esponja de lo que decían y mostraban en pareja. A pesar de que hablaron sobre varios puntos e incluso posturas y artículos sobre la relación D/s, siempre hicieron hincapié en que la base de toda relación de ese tipo sin importar qué: la confianza.

Así como esa media hora fue una de las más emocionantes para Bella, fue una de las más angustiantes y estresantes que Edward había que tenido que sufrir en su vida.

Y eso era solo el comienzo…

Llegó un momento en el que Demetri habló acerca de que una de las bases fundamentales de la confianza para aquel que adquiría el papel del sumiso era la confianza física. Se paró en frente de su compañera a la que educadamente le pidió que se parara frente a él mientras tomaba asiento en una silla que sacó de tras bambalinas.

—Es fundamental que exista esa confianza y conocimiento corporal por parte de las dos caras de la relación, pero sin embargo una pareja de Dominante/sumisa que no cuente con la confianza del sumiso, no se pueden llamar a sí mismos una pareja de este tipo.

Con cuidado y casi veneración comenzó a acariciar cada una de las curvas de su compañera que en ese momento se encontraba enfrente de él sin inmutarse por el público que ahí los observaba.

—Para un Dominante, el conocimiento y confianza de su sumiso es poder. El sumiso confía porque sabe que su Dominante solo quiere lo mejor para él. Por ende cuando un sumiso confía, se es un buen Dominante.

—Edward, déjeme ir —le dijo un poco exasperada Bella a Edward.

Una vez es sus asientos, Bella con una naturalidad mucho más palpable que antes optó por sentarse en las piernas de Edward a los pocos minutos de la presentación. Edward en una forma casi de auto protección abrazó fuertemente a Bella como si de un oso de peluche se tratara, y en esos momentos de la presentación solo asomaba su despeinada cabellera y sus rectangulares lentes de pasta por la hendidura del cuello de Bella. Tan entumido y en shock se encontraba en su lugar que nunca llegó a escuchar la parte en la que el "maestro" le solicitó a la parte sumisa que se levantaran de sus asientos y se colocaran frente a su Dominante. Con ese intento, ya era el cuarto con el que Bella trataba de levantarse de su lugar, pero le resultaba imposible por el fuerte agarre de Edward en su cintura, que parecía no estar dispuesto a dejarla ir.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Edward un poco confundido. ¿Qué había dicho Bella? Él estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de entender la matemática o por lo menos la fórmula de esa complicada relación en la que su novia pretendía que formara parte, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta que él no contaba con todos los requerimientos que —hasta ahora había podido apreciar— solicitaba el tal Demetri para los Dominantes, que según los deseos de Bella debía ser él.

—Por favor, déjeme levantarme —dijo con resignación Bella al no ver señales de que Edward-boa constrictor la dejara levantarse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Edward que miraba hacia todos lados como venado cegado por las luces de un todo terreno, en lugar de dejarla ir, afianzó más su agarre si eso era posible.

—Por favor, solo me quiero levantar —Bella suavizó su voz y volteó su cabeza para darle una tranquilizadora sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. _¡Ella se quería levantar! ¡Ella se quería ir de ese perturbador lugar!_ Pensó con regocijo Edward, haciendo que de inmediato la soltara. Quedó igual o más confundido que antes cuando al verla levantarse y querer hacer lo mismo, ella lo empujó suavemente con una de sus manos para que permaneciera en su sitio.

— ¿Qué pasa, que no nos íbamos a retirar?

— ¿Retirar? No señor, yo solo estaba haciendo lo que el maestro nos indicó que hiciéramos a los sumisos. Usted por favor permanezca en su asiento.

— ¿Y cómo y para qué ha solicitado que todos los "sumisos" se levanten y se pongan en frente? —Edward jugaba nerviosamente con su corbata cuando sus ojos comenzaron a observar al resto de las parejas en la misma posición que ellos. Desde el preescolar, Edward tenía recuerdos claramente vívidos de cómo él siempre iba un paso adelante de sus compañeros, cuando de operaciones o problemas de ingenio se trataban, pero ahora… Ahora parecía que su cerebro tenía cierto retraso mental con esa clase cosas, pues siempre se daba cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba cuando ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar.

Como ahora.

Para una persona que podía resolver ecuaciones algebraicas como resolver un dos más dos, o problemas de física como si de un juego se tratasen, le resultó muy difícil conectar el hecho de que la compañera del maestro había estado exactamente en la misma posición en la que Bella ahora se encontraba frente a él, y de lo que obviamente venía a continuación si el patrón se repetía.

—Be-Bella, él no-no querrá que no-nosotros hagamos lo-lo mismo… ¿Verdad? —preguntó de pronto en pánico.

—Ahora les pediré que toquen, sientan, conozcan el cuerpo de su sumisa o sumiso —habló desde el escenario Demetri, que en ningún momento durante sus palabras había dejado de tocar y acariciar el cuerpo de Victoria.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Edward no pudo evitar que su expresión saliera de sus labios llamando la atención de las otras tres parejas que, aunque se encontraban a una distancia bastante amplia, alcanzaron a escucharlo. Bella volteó hacia todos ellos regalándoles una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Señor, por favor tranquilícese, no es nada del otro mundo —le dijo Bella para tratar de calmarlo al verlo aferrado a su inhalador. Edward, esta vez con voz más modulada, volvió a hablar:

— ¿Cómo que no es nada del otro mundo, Bella? No te preocupes, yo no te pienso faltar al respeto así. Es increíble que ese individuo haya solicitado tal cosa —dijo ahora él para darle a entender que ella no tendría que preocuparse, él no la obligaría a hacer algo así. Claro que en la mente de Bella se desarrollaba una percepción de los hechos muy diferente a la de él. Esto claro que la tenía nerviosa, porque ella ya había tenido dos noviecillos antes, pero el problema era que uno había sido del instituto y de besos inocentes nunca pasó y no creía que su novio de preescolar contara como experiencia para esta clase de situación. Nunca la había tocado como en ese momento la tocaría Edward —si no le daba un paro respiratorio antes, cabe remarcar— y eso la emocionaba más de lo que podría estar nerviosa. Solo esperaba ser lo suficientemente bonita para él.

—No se preocupe, yo quiero que lo haga —le dijo con una sonrisa que casi parecía de súplica. Genial, ahora oficialmente Edward no entendía al género opuesto; cuando se les intentaba respetar no lo querían y cuando no se les respetaba lo exigían ¡Daría lo que fuera por estar en su improvisado laboratorio que desde joven construyó en el sótano de la casa de sus padres! ¡Al menos a la física y a la química sí las entendía!

Bella, al ver la duda y desconcierto en los ojos de Edward, volvió a interferir:

—Recuerde que usted lo prometió —dijo con un pucherito que hizo suspirar un "está bien" a Edward. Él de verdad agradeció que a ella se le hubiera ocurrido ponerse ese ridículamente grande y ancho abrigo.

Edward elevó sus dos manos y las colocó en los hombros de Bella, donde realmente no podía siquiera sentir la forma de ellos por lo grueso que era esa clase de peluche de la cual estaba hecho el abrigo y las deslizó hasta sus muñecas. Bueno, no está siendo tan difícil después de todo.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace? —preguntó Bella mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

—Lo que me dijiste —contestó con simpleza Edward, que lo único que hacía era repetir ese movimiento sobre sus brazos.

—No, por favor permítame —. Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Bella cuando quitó las manos de un muy confundido Edward de sus brazos. Con manos seguras, pero un sonrojo mayor al de un tomate, llevó sus dos manos al broche del abrigo que abrió completamente para después dejarlo caer a sus pies.

— ¡Santo Vader señor de todo lo oscuro! —Edward exclamó cayendo literalmente hacia atrás de su asiento terminado en el suelo al ver a Bella de esa manera. ¡Por Einstein y de qué manera!

Bella al quitarse el abrigo, quedó solamente en un hermoso pero atrevido conjunto de Victoria Secret en color azul rey, con un sostén con un poco de pedrería y unas pequeñas pantis que cubrían lo necesario, y para rematar unos tacones negros de vértigo que había sido lo único que Edward había podido apreciar hasta ese momento.

— ¿No le gusta? La señorita del lugar me dijo que se me veía bien —Bella de pronto perdió parte de su seguridad y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos cuando vio que lo único que se asomaba por el bajo respaldo del sillón eran los ojos de Edward que la miraban de arriba abajo parpadeando constantemente. Edward miraba una y otra vez a Bella sin realmente llegar a comprender si eso que estaba enfrente de él era una mujer o la famosa diosa de la mitología griega Afrodita.

Bella, al no obtener reacción por parte de Edward, comenzó a molestarse.

— ¿Sabe? Puede que a usted no le guste, pero al menos al resto de los hombres de este lugar sí —Bella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho indignada y ahora un poco molesta de percatarse que todos los hombres en el salón, incluyendo Demetri, tenían sus ojos sobre ella y al parecer del que esperaba respuesta seguía sin dar reacción alguna. El resto de las demás mujeres llevaban una vestimenta similar a la suya, pero hay que reconocer lo que es bello, y entre todas Bella era la más hermosa, teniendo un cuerpo que haría a cualquier mujer sentirse como E.T. el extraterrestre con disfraz de mujer.

Cuando Bella habló, las neuronas de Edward hicieron conexión más rápido que si de una operación matemática se tratara. Solo había escuchado salir de su boca dos frases.

Les gusta.

Otros hombres.

Casi como si hubieran colocado un misil en su parte trasera, se levantó de un solo salto del piso y corrió a ponerse enfrente de Bella.

— ¡Por Lord Vader Isabella! ¡Eso no puede ser clasificado como una vestimenta! ¡Semejante exposición de piel seguro causará una enfermedad de tipo respiratoria!

— ¿Pero le gusta?

— ¿Cómo? —Edward paró de revolotear alrededor suyo como mosca con ataque de epilepsia.

—No quiero saber si puedo enfermar con esta ropa, quiero saber si cree que me veo bien en ella.

—Bella, no seas ridícula, te ves hermosa con ella. Ahora me harías favor de ponerte ese bendito abrigo. ¡Al del lado se le están saliendo los ojos! —Edward hizo una pausa para voltearse a la izquierda que era donde se encontraba el hombre al que se refería después de poner a Bella detrás de él—. ¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso se le ha perdido algo en la anatomía de MI novia!? Que claramente sea superior tanto corporal como facialmente que su compañera no le da derecho a querérsela. Como vulgarmente diría una persona promedio: ¡tragar con la mirada! —cuando al hombre al que se dirigía fue volteado bruscamente por su acompañante de forma furiosa, decidió que había terminado con ese. Así que pasó a Bella a su izquierda para continuar con el que se encontraba a su derecha—. ¡A usted también lo estoy viendo! ¡Ojos al frente, que ahí está su compañera!

Bella realmente no puso atención a cómo Edward en medio de una crisis de enojo y neurosis arremetía verbalmente contra todos los hombre de la sala, porque para ella solo resonaba una palabra en su cabeza.

Hermosa.

Edward creía que ella se veía hermosa.

Cuando Edward quedó satisfecho al ver que todos los hombres del lugar parecieron haber sido reprendidos y por ende ahora se encontraban inhabilitados de voltear a ver a SU Bella, se agachó para poder recoger el abrigo que aún se encontraba en el piso, pero se detuvo tragando saliva audiblemente cuando uno de los tacones de Bella pisó la prenda, deteniendo su tarea. Cuando Edward levantó su mirada y tuvo toda una vista panorámica desde esa posición del cuerpo de Bella, inevitablemente tuvo que sacar su inhalador de su bolsillo trasero y tomar una calada antes de hablar.

— ¿Qué-qué es lo que ha-haces? Déjame re-recoger el abrigo por fa-favor —Edward, al ver que ella no tenía intención de quitar su tacón de ahí y no pensaba lastimarla para retirarlo, soltó todo el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones y se levantó para quedar enfrente de ella. Se quitó su chaqueta y cuando estaba a punto de ponerla sobre sus hombros, ella tomó sus manos deteniéndolo.

— ¿En serio lo cree? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Es serio creo qué? —dijo intentando poner su chaqueta sobre ella por segunda vez.

—Que me veo hermosa así —. Edward paró por completo sus intentos cuando escuchó a Bella preguntarle eso con tanta esperanza. Vaya que para Edward esa era una situación de lo más bizarra. El pasar de no obtener ni la hora de la chica más fea del instituto a tener a la que consideraba la más hermosa de todas requiriendo su aprobación, resultaba, a lo menos, extraño.

—Tú no te ves hermosa hoy, Bella —le dijo seriamente, haciendo que la cara de Bella decayera rápidamente—. Tú te ves hermosa siempre. Tú eres hermosa —dijo Edward tímido y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que lo hacían ver adorable.

— ¡Awww Edward! —dijo Bella olvidándose de todo eso del "señor".

— ¿Qué? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad y no solo lo dijo porque seas mi novia. Es científicamente comprobable, tus genes son muy buenos. Tienes todo aquello que nuestra sociedad occidental considera bello, solo llegaría a "faltar" el que tus ojos no sean de color o tu cabello no sea rubio si nos basamos únicamente en el modelo estereotipado de la mujer rubia, que si me lo permites, a mí me gusta más el hecho de que seas morena. ¿Sabes? Eso se puede deber a una fijación psicológica…

—Edward, solo déjalo en que crees que soy hermosa —Bella sonrió divertida antes de lanzarse al cuello de Edward y besarlo con la euforia que siempre la caracterizaba. Edward respondió de igual manera a su beso, pero esta vez en lugar de poner sus manos en la cintura de Bella como siempre hacía cuando ella lo besaba, él mantuvo sus manos fijas a sus costados. Suficiente tenía con tratar de no desmallarse al sentir a Bella completamente pegada a él ahora que andaba tan ligera de ropas.

—No muerdo, ¿sabías? —Bella hizo un puchero al ver que Edward, a pesar de corresponder a su beso, trataba de alejar su cuerpo del suyo.

—De hecho sí lo haces. Te es fisiológicamente posible, pero eliges no morder a otros seres humanos por lo inaceptablemente social que resulta. ¿Ahora podrías ponerte de nuevo el abrigo?

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Aún no hemos hecho la actividad que nos pidieron, así que si eres tan amable… —hizo una pausa para señalar el sillón pidiéndole silenciosamente que tomara asiento de nuevo.

—Bella, insisto en que no creo que esto sea lo más apropiado.

—Por favor, no empiece de nuevo. Usted. Lo. Prometió —dijo haciendo gran hincapié en su promesa. Edward rodó los ojos con desesperación al escuchar que había vuelto con todo eso del "usted", pero suspiró con resignación al recordar que era cierto que él había prometido aquello y tomó asiento de nuevo.

Las manos de Edward, al igual que todo su cuerpo, comenzaron a temblar con nerviosismo a la vez que su respiración se volvía irregular casi hasta el punto de convertirse en una ataque de asma cuando ella tomó sus dos manos y las comenzaba a dirigir a sus hombros desnudos a falta de iniciativa por parte de él. Cuando la palma de sus manos estuvo a punto de hacer contacto con su piel desnuda, Edward rápidamente alejó sus manos como si pensara que la piel de ella lo podría llegar a quemar.

Bella se sintió frustrada al ver esa reacción de Edward como si ella fuera una leprosa. ¿Por qué era así con ella? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente tocarla como de seguro en su momento tocó a otra de sus novias? ¿Sería ella la más fea de las que había tenido hasta ahora?

De pronto una idea llegó a su cabeza recordando su comportamiento de hace un minuto.

—Como veo que a usted no le resulto atractiva, creo que lo mejor será pedirle a otro de los hombres que están en esta sala que me ayuden con esto —se dio media vuelta, pero antes de que siquiera diera su segundo paso, sintió con unas manos la tomaban por la cintura y soltó un pequeño gritillo al sentir que era empujada hacia abajo para terminar sentada en las piernas de Edward y verse completamente encerrada en sus brazos con la cara de él enterrada en su largo cabello castaño rojizo.

—En serio eres peor que Darth Sidious —habló amortiguado por su cabello.

— ¿Entonces lo hará?

—Está bien, lo haré…

Bella se levantó contenta después de su resignada respuesta y se puso en posición ante Edward, que era un manojo de nervios. Ella también sentía nervios al ser la primera vez que estaba tan expuesta frente un hombre y esperando a que él la tocara, pero se armaba de valor diciéndose a sí misma que era Edward, su Edward, el chico inteligente, introvertido y definitivamente de gustos peculiares que desde que lo vio por primera vez la hizo quedar prendada de todo el personaje que él era.

Edward con manos tan temblorosas como unas maracas, las elevó hasta finalmente colocarlas sobre la piel desnuda de los hombros de Bella, para después recorrer con cuidado el camino de sus brazos. Cuando llegó a sus codos, Edward no pudo seguir y volvió a retirar sus manos como si el cuerpo de Bella quemara. Bella ahora sí estaba a punto de comenzar a gritar de frustración por la actitud de Edward, pero antes de que digiera algo, él tomó sus rebeldes cabellos entre sus manos y habló deteniendo el grito de Bella en su garganta.

— ¿Po-podrías…? ¿Tú-tú podrías…?

— ¿Podría qué? —preguntó con interés al escuchar el tono frustrado y algo avergonzado de Edward que hacía que toda su cara se tiñera de un intenso rojo.

—Yo-yo no creo po-poder con e-esto —Bella iba a hablar, pero él la detuvo levantando su mano para continuar con lo que tenía que decir—. No creo poder con e-esto, pero si tú-tú… No quiero que pienses que estoy loco… —Edward hizo una pausa reflexionando—. Bueno, no quiero que pienses que estoy más loco de lo que ya parezco, pero creo que yo… Tal vez si pudieras… Si tú…

— ¿Si yo qué…? —lo animó a continuar.

—Si-si tu me-me di-dijeras señorVaderotravez —habló tan rápido y entre dientes que estaba seguro que Bella no lo había escuchado decir eso último, y tal vez fuera lo mejor.

Pero claro que ella lo escuchó.

—Disculpe, no le entendí muy bien señor…Vader… —dijo Bella con el tono más sugerente que pudo. Comenzó a hacer una danza de la victoria en su interior en cuanto vio esa chispa de malicia atravesar sus ojos que tan rara vez aparecía. ¡Qué tonta había sido! ¡¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido eso antes?!

Como si el solo sobrenombre hiciera que una parte de Edward que ni él mismo conocía aflorara, habló dejándose llevar por la extraña sensación de poder que le daba el ser llamado así.

— ¿De verdad desea ser tocada, joven Padawan? —. Bella asintió frenéticamente, sintiendo las casi ridículas ganas de salir a comprar una playera que dijera "I love Darth Vader" para agregarla a su colección junto a su playera "I love Nerds".

—Por favor maestro… —dijo con voz sumisa. ¡Alabada fuera Alice por obligarla a ver la saga Star Wars cuando eran más jóvenes!

La palabra "maestro" hizo magia en Edward, y con manos ahora mucho más seguras las puso sobre sus hombros. No vaciló esta vez y recorrió sus brazos por completo. Sin saber muy bien por dónde más proseguir, se detuvo por un momento. Bella al ver su lucha interior decidió interferir.

— ¿Desea que le ayude señor Vader?

—Lord —dijo de la nada Edward.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Es Lord Vader, no señor Vader, si no es mucha molestia.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Me permite que lo ayude, Lord Vader? —. Se lo pensó solo por unos segundos y después asintió con su cabeza concediéndole el permiso. Bella tomó sus dos manos y las llevó hacia donde iniciaban sus rodillas. Con lentitud y cooperación por parte de Edward, recorrió todo el camino de sus muslos, pasando por sus caderas hasta llegar a su pequeña cintura. Para esas alturas la respiración de Edward era bastante irregular, al igual que la de Bella, y el verde en sus ojos ahora era prácticamente indetectable pasando fácilmente por oscuros. Edward tenía tantas emociones y sensaciones en ese momento atravesando por su cuerpo, que se sentía confundido, tanto como se sentía eufórico. Bella decidió que él podía hacerlo solo desde ese punto y esperó a que él siguiera con el recorrido por sí mismo.

Edward se sintió algo intimidado y nervioso en cuanto Bella retiró sus manos de las suyas, pero la necesidad casi de vida o muerte de seguir recorriendo la piel de Bella, que estaba seguro era la más suave que hubiera tocado jamás, lo animaron a continuar. No atreviéndose aún a tocar los pechos de Bella, los saltó llevando sus manos a su rostro donde detalló fascinado cada uno de sus rasgos. Llegó hasta su boca que se encontraba entre abierta gracias a su respiración regular y con su dedo pulgar trazó con lentitud su labio superior para después repetir la misma acción con su carnoso labio inferior. Bella al sentir sus íntimas y cuidadosas caricias no pudo evitar suspirar, haciendo que su cálido aliento chocara con el pulgar de Edward.

Toda una corriente eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo de Edward al sentir el aliento de Bella contra su pulgar, sintiendo algo que lo fascinó y asustó por partes iguales. Por primera vez en su vida sintió que una parte de su anatomía específicamente masculina comenzaba a despertar queriéndose desesperadamente hacerse notar.

—Quiero un beso —pidió-exigió Edward, al aún estar hipnotizado por los labios de Bella que se veían más apetitosos que nunca.

—Claro que sí, Lord Vader —Bella casi con malicia dio un pequeño beso a la punta de su pulgar, que lo hicieron temblar por la sensación y después se reclinó hacia él para darle un relativamente corto pero bastante efusivo beso antes de volverse a enderezar.

Edward, borracho por el beso, fijó su vista en una parte de la anatomía que habían llamado su atención desde aquella noche que la conoció. Apostaba que solo por cálculos mentales que —avergonzado, tenía que admitir— realizó desde antes de esa noche, tendrían el volumen exacto para caber en sus manos. Bella, al notar la parte de su cuerpo que ahora él miraba con añoranza pero definitivamente tenía miedo de atreverse a tocar, decidió hablar aunque ella misma se estuviera muriendo de vergüenza.

—Si desea tocarlos, Lord Vader, siéntase con la liberta de hacerlo —. Edward no sabía si aquello era correcto, pero _en serio _sus manos picaban por llenarse de esas dos protuberancias femeninas. Al ya no poder más con el impulso, bajó sus manos del cuello hasta colocar cada una de sus manos en cada uno de los senos de Bella.

¡Por Lord Vader Señor de todo lo que era malo y oscuro en la galaxia que nunca había sentido algo así!

Eran suaves.

Eran firmes.

Eran circularmente perfectos.

Eran…

Eran mejor que la matemática, física y química.

Nunca creyó pensar o decir algo así, pero esas dos protuberancias femeninas geométricamente circulares eran mejores. Muuucho mejores.

Bella se sonrojó con orgullo como nunca en su vida al ver a Edward adquirir un rostro como el de un niño en una dulcería. Bella se vio obligada a borrar su pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción cuando Edward, dejando a un lado su timidez, ejerció presión sobre sus dos pechos obligándola a cerrar los ojos por lo placentera de la sensación.

Ok, eso que definitivamente estaba cobrando vida era su sable y no precisamente el sable de luz que siempre tenía colgando a un lado de su cinturón.

Edward al sentirse motivado por su recién descubierta fascinación por esa parte de la anatomía de Bella, se atrevió a comenzar a dar circulares masajes sobre ellos. Bella dio un pequeño respingo de sorpresa ante la acción de Edward y sin poderlo evitar soltó un vergonzoso gemido.

Eso fue demasiado para Edward y su sable de luz, que ahora rogaba por salir a adentrarse en los agujeros negros de la galaxia de la anatomía de Bella.

Bella abrió sus ojos algo incómoda al notar que los movimientos de las manos de Edward se habían detenido y ahora sentía una presión en sus pechos que incluso la lastimaban por lo intensa y sin cuidado que era. Estuvo a punto de comentarle a Edward que la estaba lastimando, pero solo pudo respirar con resignación cuando vio a Edward con la cabeza gacha y cuerpo inerte con sus manos aún pegadas a ella.

Edward se había desmayado.

Otra vez.

.

.

.

Edward parpadeó confundido repetidamente sin poder ubicar en dónde era que se encontraba. No era su departamento y las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave morado que lo hacían descartar que fuera un hospital. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Era una cama sobre lo que estaba? Al ir ubicando un pequeño tocador con lo que parecían productos de mujer y un escritorio en el mismo cuarto, llegó a la conclusión de que era la habitación de alguien.

— ¡Vaya, hasta que decides regresar al mundo de los vivos! —le dijo la voz risueña de Bella desde la puerta de habitación donde sostenía un vaso con agua. Al ver a Bella hizo que instantáneamente todos los recuerdos de la noche llegaran a su cabeza como una película.

—Lo-lo siento —murmuró avergonzado—. La-lamento haberme de-desmayado, no-no era mi i-intención

—No te preocupes, ¡al menos hicimos un gran avance hoy! —. A ella realmente le había frustrado que todo hubiera terminado tan abruptamente como lo había hecho, pero sin esa clase de cosas, Edward no sería el Edward que tanto le gustaba, por lo que no estaba molesta con él.

Ya habría ocasión para intentarlo de nuevo.

—No te mortifiques, no pasa nada —le dijo con una sonrisa sentándose a un lado de él en su cama—. Ahora toma esta pastilla que te quitará el dolor de cabeza que de seguro tienes, te ayudará a relajarte para que puedas descansar por lo menos lo que resta de la noche —. Edward aceptó la pastilla y el agua que ella le ofrecía para tomarla.

— ¿Qué hora es? ¿En qué lugar me encuentro?

—En mi apartamento, en mi habitación para ser más exactos —tomó el vaso con agua y lo colocó en el escritorio al lado de su cama—. Y son las 3:30 A.M.

— ¿¡Tan tarde?! ¡Siento haber invadido tu espacio durante tanto tiempo! En realidad ni siquiera llego a hacer las suficientes conjeturas como para saber cómo exactamente lograste que llegara hasta aquí, debió ser todo un logro. Dame unos minutos para contactarme con Jasper y me retiraré, realmente no me siento con el ánimo ni deseos de conducir —Edward se quiso levantar de la cama, pero Bella se lo impidió.

—No te preocupes, ya he hablado con él. De hecho Jazz fue parte de todo este gran logro, que si gustas te explicaré a más detalle mañana, pero por ahora descansa, él sabe que te quedarás esta noche aquí.

—No Bella, de ninguna manera. No te pienso quitar tu cama y no tengas dónde dormir mientras yo me quedo en ella —quiso volverse a levantar, pero ella que ya tenía puesto su pijama que consistía en un pantalón de franela color negro y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color con estampados de manzanas rojas en ellos. Saltó a la cama quedando acostada a un lado de él y abrazándolo para evitar que se fuera.

—Bella, no creo que esto esté bien, mejor yo…

—No estamos haciendo nada malo, Edward. Eres mi novio, yo soy tu novia y simplemente vamos a dormir, no hay _nada_ de incorrecto en que yo quiera dormir abrazada a mi novio —. Claro que para ella no había problema, pero para el pobre de Edward que acababa de descubrir su nueva fascinación, no era tan sencillo el poder tenerla tan cerca.

—Pero…

—Edward Anthony Frederick Cullen cállate y abrázame —. Edward tomó una respiración para calmarse lo mejor que pudo y después de varias respiraciones consiguió estar lo suficientemente calmado como para pode relajarse y envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella.

— ¿Yo he sido la más fea de todas ? —. El comentario tímido de Bella hizo que los ojos de Edward que casi se cerraban, se abrieran con sorpresa.

— ¿De qué hablas? —realmente no comprendía a qué venía la pregunta.

—Sí, de las mujeres con la que has estado, ya sabes… Íntimamente —Edward comenzó a toser al comenzarse a ahogar con su propia saliva—. ¿O la de peor cuerpo? Perdón por la pregunta, pero la duda me carcome el cerebro —se abrazó más fuertemente a él sin querer escuchar la confirmación. ¿Si no por qué él se veía tan resistente a siquiera tocarla?

—Bella, verás… Yo… Yo a pesar de la edad que tengo no… —. _Genial_ _Edward, termínale de explicar que en realidad eres más patético de lo que pareces_, se dijo así mismo.

— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no quiero saber, creo que no quiero escuchar la respuesta —dijo enterrando su rostro en el cuello de él. ¡Bella estaba loca! ¡¿En verdad cree que él tiene la pinta de un Casanova y que estuvo robando los corazones de miles de mujeres bellas?! Hasta que la conoció a ella, las únicas mujeres que le dirijan la palabra eran sus maestras de física y matemática, y su madre. Además aunque así hubiera sido, ¿más bellas que Bella? Imposible.

— ¡No Bella! Estás entendiendo mal. Mírame; definitivamente no tengo la clase de prototipo por el que las mujeres se mueren —tragándose toda su vergüenza interrumpió a Bella que quería argumentar lo que dijo—. Yo… Yo ni siquiera he estado con una mujer… —Edward enterró su rostro tatuado de vergüenza en el cabello de Bella, esperando que ella se retirara al ver lo patético que era o por lo menos escuchar cómo se reía y burlaba de él. Pero pasado el tiempo no obtuvo una reacción por su parte, por lo que asustado movió su rostro para poder ver el de ella. Se sorprendió de encontrarla con sus ojos enormes y su boca en forma de una perfecta "o".

—Bella, yo… —Edward no pudo terminar porque la "o" que los labios formaban fueron sustituidos por una gran sonrisa. Bella aún con la enorme y brillante sonrisa en sus labios, llevó su rostro hacia el suyo para besarlo y pegarse más a su cuerpo aunque pareciera imposible. ¡Eso lo explicaba todo! No era que ella no le resultara atractiva. Bella aún sonriente volvió a enterrar su rostro en el cuello de él cuando rompieron el beso.

— ¿No te molesta? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Claro que no, se podría decir que me alegra. ¿Sabes? Yo… Yo tampoco he estado con nadie —habló con voz amortiguada por su cuello y agradeciendo que le sirviera como escudo para que él no viera su sonrojo al decir eso en voz alta.

—Eso ya lo sabía —se escapó de los labios de Edward.

— ¿En serio? — ¡¿Qué acaso era tan obvia que llevaba la letra "V" tatuada en la frente?!

—Bueno, solo fue cosa de hacer algunas conjeturas —trató de componer.

— ¿Sabes? Para ser unos inexpertos no lo hicimos tan mal esta noche en el club —dijo Bella con un fingido tono de orgullo. Edward sin poder evitarlo soltó la carcajada, abrazando con fuerza y cariño a Bella entre sus brazos mientras negaba divertido con su cabeza y dejaba un beso en el tope de la de ella.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó riendo contagiada por su carcajada, pero sin creer que su solo comentario fuera el causante de toda su reacción. Edward aún riendo a carcajadas, negando con su cabeza y sin soltar su agarre, habló:

— ¡Vaya pareja que somos tú y yo!

* * *

Antes que nada una DISCULPA si alguien llego a mal interpretar eso de "Como ya sobre pasan los 100 con facilidad" solo recibí un comentario al respecto pero supongo mas de una le debió de haber molestado. Juro que nunca lo hice con la intención de darme aires de superioridad ni mucho menos, se que estoy lejos de ser una gran escritora o algo por el estilo (ni siquiera tengo una historia con mas de 1000 XD) lo que quería evitar era que sintieran que era como de esas ocasione en las la autoras dicen que si no son exactamente el numero de reviews que piden (para aumentar los de la vez pasada) no habrá capítulo hasta entonces. Así que de nuevo perdón .-.

Bueno... pasando a temas mas relajados ¡¿Qué les pareció la primera interacción -consciente- de nuestro D/padawan?! ^^ el capítulo siguiente ya esta prácticamente terminado así que prometo no desaparecerme por mucho tiempo. :)

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS. LEO CADA UNO DE ELLOS Y ME DA GUSTO SABER QUE MI HISTORIA LAS PUEDE ALEGRAN POR UN MOMENTO.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente jóvenes padawans!


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! ojalá les guste el cap :) **

**¡Ya saben la cuota! ¡Por lo menos una sonrisa! **

* * *

**Todos lo personajes pertenecen a S.M. y la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo betedo por: Isa Traductora Ffad (Beta FFAD) **

**DEFINICIONES:**

***Sipo: neee es solo una loca expresión que luego su autora usa para decir "Si"**

***Gollum: Hago referencia al personaje del señor de los anillos el que solía decir "Mi precioso" al anillo . Pondría la definición de la web pero es demasiado larga, ademas que creo que todos lo conocen ;)**

* * *

_— ¿Sabes? Para ser unos inexpertos no lo hicimos tan mal esta noche en el club —dijo Bella con un fingido tono de orgullo. Edward sin poder evitarlo soltó la carcajada, abrazando con fuerza y cariño a Bella entre sus brazos mientras negaba divertido con su cabeza y dejaba un beso en el tope de la de ella._

_— ¿Qué? —preguntó riendo contagiada por su carcajada, pero sin creer que su solo comentario fuera el causante de toda su reacción. Edward aún riendo a carcajadas, negando con su cabeza y sin soltar su agarre, habló:_

_— ¡Vaya pareja que somos tú y yo!_

**Capítulo 9:**

—Buenas noches Edward.

—Buenas noches Bella.

Y así la peculiar pareja se quedó plácidamente dormida en los brazos del otro.

.

.

.

.

Bella, suspirando contenta, entreabrió sus ojos dejando que los ligeros rayos de sol acariciaran su rostro. ¡Hacía años que no dormía tan bien como aquella noche! Y ella sabía la razón; era el pálido brazo que rodeaba posesivamente su cintura desde atrás de su cuerpo.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia la mano que la rodeaba para jugar con sus dedos y ponerse a pensar en lo irreal de la situación. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace apenas un mes —cuando espiaba a Edward desde una mesa lejana de la biblioteca— que un día estaría así; despertando con él fuertemente abrazado a ella, después de simplemente haber dormido juntos en los brazos del otro y además ser su novio, ese que la ayudaría a cumplir la fantasía que tanto le avergonzaba pero a la vez tanto deseaba.

Parecía raro el que una chica virgen con prácticamente nada de experiencia con los hombres tuviera esa clase de fantasía, pero tenía que culpar a la cantidad de libros e historias online BDSM que había leído. En parte, su gran insistencia con Edward para que accediera a ayudarla era porque con él realmente se sentía confiada y a salvo. No había un solo día desde aquella noche en la que se conocieron de frente, en la que no agradeciera a los cielos o a la fuerza que había llevado a Edward hasta esa habitación.

Durante meses estuvo organizando todo y se encontraba más que emocionada, incluso una noche antes no había podido dormir de la emoción.

Pero todo cambió en cuanto entró en esa habitación.

La realidad de lo que estaba haciendo la golpeó, haciendo que la emoción se desvaneciera haciéndola sentir asustada e intimidada por el lugar. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo se le ocurría quedar en una habitación con un hombre que no conocía? ¿Qué tal si era un loco? ¿Qué tan ridícula era como para nunca haber sido una promiscua, si ahora lo más probable era que un hombre que no conocía fuera a entrar por esa puerta y quisiera tener sexo con ella cuando se estaba muriendo de miedo?

Lo mejor era irse.

Había estado a punto de levantarse de sobre sus rodillas para salir huyendo de ahí, e incluso cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse estuvo dispuesta a disculparse con el hombre aunque le gritara o se enojara con ella.

No pensaba quedarse ahí.

Bueno, o eso iba a hacer hasta que escuchó la voz de Edward disculpándose por la tardanza. De inmediato regresó a su lugar incrédula y su corazón latió más emocionado de lo que jamás lo había hecho. ¡Edward estaba ahí por ella!

Bueno… no exactamente… ¡Pero aun así no le pudo haber gustado más el resultado de esa noche! Ahora Edward estaba con ella.

Ahora era su Edward.

Las divagaciones de Bella se vieron interrumpidas cuando creyó escuchar murmurar algo a Edward y después sentirlo removerse en su lugar. No le tomó importancia y decidió cerrar sus ojos para dormir un poco más, hasta que...

¡Oh!

El rojo atacó el rostro de Bella, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su boca se convirtió en una perfecta "O".

Cuando Edward se removió por segunda vez antes de que ella cerrara los ojos, sintió algo específicamente duro chocar contra su espalda baja. ¿Sería eso…?

¡Sip! Era eso.

Se dio cuenta de que su sospecha era cierta cuando Edward se pegó por completo contra su espalda, abrazándola con más fuerza y comenzando a balancearse suavemente contra ella, ocasionando que la dureza que sentía se frotara continuamente contra ella desde atrás.

¿¡Y ahora qué?! ¿Debía despertarlo? ¿Pero qué le diría cuando se despertara? Bella se detuvo cuando intentaba girarse para quedar enfrente de él, pero lo escuchó que empezaba a balbucear cosas y pensó se había despertado.

—Redondos… mis preciosos… míos… —se escuchaban salir casi en un susurro de los labios de Edward.

—¿Edward? ¿Estás despierto? ¿Qué son tuyos? —Bella, confundida de no saber si estaba hablando en sueños o en verdad estaba despierto (cosa que dudaba pues estaba segura que Edward nunca se comportaría así si estuviera despierto), le preguntó:

—No tuyos… Míos… —refunfuñó en respuesta.

Bella decidió que lo mejor era despertarlo. Se volteó para encararlo pero se quedó fascinada al ver a Edward con su cabello más revuelto de lo normal, con su rostro sin gafas, sus mejillas cubiertas con un ligero rubor y con los labios entre abiertos por donde hablaba incoherencias.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón por no querer interrumpir su sueño, pero conociéndolo como lo hacía, estaba segura de que si no lo despertaba ahora sería algo que Edward no podría perdonarse a sí mismo y lo tendría que escuchar lamentarse casi tanto como lo escuchaba quejarse de casi todo lo que lo rodeaba.

—¿Edward? Despierta, por favor despierta —le habló con voz firme pero no dura mientras se elevaba un poco de su posición para acariciar su cabello y dejar un beso en su frente. Edward, aun más dormido que despierto, comenzó a abrir sus ojos cuando escuchó que lo llamaban y una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando lo primero que vieron sus adormilados ojos fue el escote de la blusa de Bella, que dejaba más a la vista al estar tan cerca de él, mientras se dedicaba a acariciar su cabello.

—Mis preciosos… Míos —declaró completamente adormilado y sonriente antes de acercarse al escote, dejar un beso en él y finalmente dejar caer su rostro enterrando la cara entre los pecho de Bella y volverse a quedar plácidamente dormido entre ellos. El sonrojo y calor del que estaba siendo preso el cuerpo de Bella después de la acción de Edward, teniéndolo en esa posición donde su cálido aliento chocaba contra su sensible piel, le hacían prácticamente imposible respirar.

—¡Edward! —gritó finalmente en su último intento de hacerlo despertar, pues Edward en ese momento se encontraba muy cómodo ronroneando contento entre los pechos de Bella aún dormido. Y si seguía así, Bella estaba segura de que lo violaría mientras dormía y no creía que su paranoico novio lo apreciara.

Edward se despabiló por completo, abriendo sus ojos de par en par cuando escuchó el ruidoso grito de Bella. Por instinto se abrazó más a ella y enterró incluso más su cara en forma de protección, pero en cuanto se percató exactamente en donde tenía metida la cara, saltó de un brinco fuera de la cama y totalmente en pánico comenzó a caminar como gallina sin cabeza alrededor de la cama.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Juro que no era mi intención! ¡Años de reputación irrefutable tirados a la basura en cuestión de segundos para convertirme en un violador! ¡Estaré de acuerdo en retirarme pacíficamente y sin poner resistencia en cuanto lleguen las autoridades, que de seguro ya habrás llamado para pedir auxilio! —se dejó caer a los pies de la cama de Bella para ponerse de frente a ella—. Acepto mi culpabilidad, pero tú acepta mis disculpas, por favor.

—No —Bella dijo con voz firme.

—¿¡No?! No… por supuesto que no, un violador no tiene perdón.

—¡Edward! ¡Deja de ser una reina del drama! ¡No eres un violador! ¡Y solo dije que no te perdonaría si sigues coqueteando con mi almohada!

—¿Eh? —Edward miró hacia los lados como un topo a plena luz del día.

—Toma —dijo Bella con una risita, entregándole sus lentes que había tomado de su tocador y que ella misma había retirado anoche.

—Oh —Edward se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que todo este tiempo le había estado hablando a una almohada con una manta, mientras que Bella estaba sentada más arriba en su cama.

—Por favor perdona —Edward aún de rodillas se acercó a Bella y tomó sus dos manos entre las suyas—. En serio no fue mi intención, es solo que son… —la mirada de Edward cayó sin poder evitarlo en el escote—, ligeramente generosos por la blusa de tirantes.

Pero miles de adjetivos atravesaron su cabeza: Hermosos, geométricamente perfectos, suaves, preciosos… La mente de Edward se detuvo ante su último pensamiento porque una imagen de él mismo en posición de Gollum* —del Señor de los Anillos— acariciando los pechos de Bella diciendo "Míos, mis preciosos", lo llevó a darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos libidinosos lo estaban llevando hacia otro lugar.

Bella se aclaró la garganta sonrojada por la mirada nada disimulada de Edward hacia cierta parte de su anatomía. No era una chica de pechos gigantescos, ni tampoco diminutos, pero sí muy bien proporcionados para su tamaño y realmente no podía entender la reciente fascinación de Edward con ellos que desde ayer pudo notar.

—Humm, sí. Decía —continuó Edward cuando la escuchó aclararse la garganta—. En serio lo siento… —dijo esta vez en voz baja, llevando su mirada al suelo luciendo realmente arrepentido.

—Awww Edward, no tienes por qué disculparte, no hay nada que perdonar —le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y acariciando su cabello.

—¿En serio? Pero tú estabas dormida y yo…

—¡Ya basta! En serio no pasa nada. Además ya saca de tu cabeza eso de que eres un violador, eso es ridículo. Solo te quise despertar porque quería evitar que algo como esto pasara, aunque parece que solo conseguí ocasionarlo.

—¿Entonces me disculpas?

—Si eso te hace sentir mejor… Sí, te disculpo. También puedes verlo como que eres mi novio y los novios a veces tocan a las novias —bromeó para aligerar el ambiente.

Edward sonrió y se levantó de donde se encontraba. Se había dado media vuelta para ir al baño, pero se detuvo de pronto mirando a Bella con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Y… ¿Los novios tocan a las novias cu-cuando qui-quieren? —su vista bajó un segundo a su pecho y de enseguida regresó a sus ojos.

—Edward, si tanto quieres volver a tocarlos, solo tienes que pedirlo.

Bella murió de la risa cuando vio la vergüenza tatuarse en la cara de él.

—Ja…ja…ja… qué graciosa —se volteó decidido a salir de esa habitación con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, pero después se lo pensó mejor…

—Bueno, aunque puede que te tome la palabra más adelante.

Y sin más salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

—¡No! ¿¡Emmett qué pasa contigo?! ¡Hemos perdido puntaje porque has dejado nuestras líneas vulnerables! —se quejó Jasper mientras presionaba furiosamente las teclas de su Mac.

—¡May day, May day! ¡Aborten, Aborten! —gritó Edward por su auricular igual de metido en su Mac.

—Lo siento chicos —fue lo único que pudo decir Emmett cuando, por estar soñando despierto con Rosalie, había ocasionado el desastre en la misión encubierto del juego online en el que participaban.

—No te preocupes, pero como líder de esta tripulación me veo en necesidad de exigir más cooperación y compromiso con este equipo de tu parte —le dijo Edward tranquilamente ante la mirada atónita de Jasper.

Para Jasper, esa clase de "juegos" no eran solo juegos.

Era algo serio.

Antes de que siquiera tuviera oportunidad de quejase, Edward les pidió un momento al ver la imagen de Bella en su iPhone.

—¿Sí? —contestó con los reclamos de Jasper para con Emmett de fondo.

—_¡Hola Edward! Solo quería saber si Emm, Jazz y tú tenían algo que hacer hoy en la tarde._

—No en realidad, ¿por qué? —preguntó Edward, que no tenía ni tres horas desde que había llegado al apartamento de sus amigos y había dejado el de Bella.

—_¡Genial! ¿No les gustaría venir con nosotras a la playa? _

—¿Específicamente quienes son nosotras?

—_Rose, Alice y yo._

—Humm… En realidad no creo que sea una gran idea. Verás, personas como nosotros tres no somos de la clase que se lleva muy bien con la naturaleza. Así que en esta ocasión me veré en la necesidad de declinar tu tentadora, pero no factible, proposición para nosotros.

—_Estaré usando bikini y todo mundo me verá. _

—¿Está bien que pasamos por ustedes alrededor de las tres de la tarde?

—_¡Sipo*! Será bueno no usar el transporte público esta vez. ¡Bye! _

—Adiós —cortó y se dirigió a sus amigos—. Compañeros, hoy iremos a la playa —miró el reloj en su muñeca—, en una hora y veintitrés minutos para ser exactos.

—Jajaja ¡Sí, claro! —dijo Jasper riéndose junto con Emmett después de que Edward hablara. ¿¡Ellos en la playa?! ¡Eso sí que era un buen chiste!

—No era un chiste. Tomen lo que consideren necesario para pasar la tarde ahí y nos vemos a las tres en el departamento de Bella. Yo voy a mi departamento por mis cosas y nos vemos ahí.

.

.

.

—No puedo creer que en serio vayamos a hacer esto —dijo Jasper cruzándose de brazos mientras los tres esperaban fuera del departamento. Edward simplemente rodó los ojos y Emmett estaba demasiado preocupado por pensar que en pocos segundos vería a Rosalie después del encuentro de anoche, como para ponerle atención.

—¡Hola chicos! —se escuchó una alegre voz antes de que una pequeña bola de energía bajara las escaleras y chocara sus labios contra los de Jasper.

—¡Edward! —fue el turno de Bella de salir al encuentro de los brazos de Edward que la recibió con gusto.

Rosalie, con los aires de superioridad que siempre la caracterizaban, bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad y aferrada a su caro bolso de playa.

—¿No piensas saludar, Rose? —le dijo Alice a un lado de Jasper. Bella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y ella solo rodó los ojos a sus amigas.

—Hola Jasper, hola Edward —les dijo de maneta fría y mirando despectivamente las manos de ellos en cada una de las cinturas de sus amigas—, y hola Emmett —. Sus ojos se suavizaron considerablemente y a diferencia de el frío "hola" que le dedicó a Edward y Jasper, a Emmett le dio el típico beso en la mejilla a forma de saludo.

—Hola Rosalie —le dijo Emmett con su cara completamente teñida de rojo.

Bella miró interrogante a Alice y ella solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

Edward y Jasper contestaron el frío "hola" de Rosalie de la misma manera y Alice comenzó a repartir la forma de irse en los autos como mejor le convenía a ella.

—¡Ok chicos! Así va a estar la cosa. Bella con Edward en su coche. Yo en el de Jasper y Rosalie y Emmett se irán juntos en su camioneta. ¿Entendido? ¡Muy bien, todos arriba que aquí solo estamos desperdiciando el tiempo de este hermoso día!

—Alice, no creo que sea necesario que Rosalie se vaya con Emmett. Ella cabe perfectamente en el coche de Edward y se puede venir con nosotros —intervino Bella. Lo último que quería era ver como en cualquier momento Rosalie haría uno de sus muy desagradable comentarios. Edward, Jasper e incluso el mismo Emmett apoyaron la moción, al creer que lo último que Rosalie querría sería compartir coche con Emmett en un camino de más de una hora.

—No, está bien. Yo iré con Emmett —le dirigió una mirada envenenada a los muy asombrados Edward y Jasper, se giró hacia Emmett y le regaló una sonrisa antes de subirse a su camioneta como si nada—. ¡Vaya, tienes un Jeep! ¡Ni siquiera me dijiste que tuvieras un coche! —fue lo último que escucharon de Rosalie los muy boca abiertos Bella, Alice, Jasper y Edward, antes de que se metiera en el vehículo.

—¿Bella? —le preguntó Edward una vez iniciaron su camino.

—¿Sí?

—Con miedo a ser un entrometido, dime si el comportamiento despectivo y mal educado para con "personas como nosotros" de tu amiga Rosalie, ahora se vio reducido solo a Jasper y a mí, excluyendo a Emmett sin razón aparente. No que me moleste, al contrario, es bueno que al menos a uno de nosotros lo trate bien, pero mi interrogante es; ¿Por qué?

—Si te soy sincera no tengo ni la menor idea. Incluso me sorprendió que nos permitiera invitarlos con nosotras. Nos costó mucho trabajo, pero a la Rose normal le hubiéramos rogado por años y no habría movido un solo dedo —respondió Bella con sinceridad porque ella tampoco entendía la actitud de su amiga.

—Pasando a otros temas. Quiero agradecerte de nuevo, que después de mi bochornoso desvanecimiento, hayas tenido la amabilidad de llamar a Jasper para que te ayudara a transportarme hasta tu departamento y tú te llevaras mi coche para que no se quedara en ese lugar. Gracias por no abandonarme ahí.

—¡Oh Edward! ¡Ya basta con eso! Nunca te hubiera podido dejar ahí —se estiró lo más que le permitía su cinturón de seguridad y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

—¿Ahora yo te puedo hacer una pregunta? —dijo Bella al poco tiempo de que un cómodo silencio se instalara entre los dos.

—Claro.

—¿A qué te referías exactamente con eso de "_personas como nosotros tres, no somos de la clase que se lleva muy bien con la naturaleza"?_ —dijo haciendo una mala imitación de la voz más grave de Edward.

—Créeme, tú sola te darás cuenta.

.

.

.

Una vez llegaron todos al estacionamiento público de la playa, Edward estacionó su Volvo al lado de los coches de sus amigos.

—Muy bien, hay que ir a los vestidores a cambiarnos y, como supongo, ustedes terminarán antes que nosotras, les toca ir a encontrar el lugar en donde vamos a pasar la tarde. Edward, le envías un mensaje a Bella cuando tengan el lugar para que los podamos encontrar —dijo Alice con voz emocionada cuando las tres parejas se encontraron en el estacionamiento.

Edward, Jasper y Emmett tomaron, resignados, camino hacia la derecha que era donde se encontraban los vestidores de hombre con unas enormes maletas que ninguna de las chicas entendían para qué eran. Bella, Alice y Rosalie tomaron dirección hacia la izquierda a paso alegre, hacia donde estaban los vestidores de mujeres.

.

.

.

—¿Segura que te dijo que era por aquí? —preguntó confundida Alice a Bella al no notarlos por ningún lado. Se suponían que estaban en donde Edward le había indicado a Bella.

—Sí, estoy segura. Aquí es —. Aunque también comenzaba a dudar que ese fuera el lugar, porque lo único que se encontraba ahí era una pareja mayor y un par de personas simplemente paseando a la orilla de la playa. Pero ni rastro de ellos.

—Perfecto, tu noviecito ni siquiera puede dar unas simples instrucciones. ¡No están aquí! —explotó Rosalie.

—Oh no, claro que están aquí —Alice entrecerró sus ojos y puso sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas—. No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho Jasper Withlock…

Bella y Rosalie miraban hacia todas las direcciones sin saber a lo que se refería Alice, que de pronto comenzó a tener un monólogo, hasta que Bella encontró el objeto de atención de Alice.

—Alice, esa es una cueva.

—No solo es una cueva, Bella. Miren con más atención —Rosalie y Bella comenzaron a escanear la cueva, hasta que… Ambas inclinaron su cabeza hacia un lado con confusión cuando notaron que esa cueva tenía en la parte superior de ella una… una…

¿Antena?

Las tres comenzaron a caminar a paso rápido hacia la cueva aún con incredulidad, esperando que lo que pensaban que estaba pasando no fuera lo que ellas pensaban.

Pero era mucho peor.

—¡Edward!

—¡Jasper!

—¡Emmett!

Se escucharon cada uno de sus nombres resonar por cada una de ellas, haciéndolos brincar y a Jasper casi tirar su café que por poco cae encima de su computadora.

La escena que ahí se suscitaba era difícil de creer para cualquiera. Edward, Emmett y Jasper se encontraban dentro de la no profunda cueva, sentados sobre sillas ensamblables y el suelo de arena cubierto con lo que parecía ser una gran manta de plástico. Cada uno de ellos tenía su computadora sobre sus piernas y en una mesita que estaba en una de las esquinas había una mini cafetera funcionando, un ventilador a toda potencia y un equipo de sonido. En la parte superior por dentro de la cueva, estaba un foco que parecía funcionar sin necesidad de electricidad, que era el que daba la tenue pero suficiente iluminación.

—¡Ni siquiera se cambiaron! —dijo Bella al verlos a los tres con los mismos jeans, playeras y zapatos deportivos. Ellas ya se habían colocado sus trajes de baño y traían ropa de playa. Bella traía unos pequeños shorts de mezclilla, una blusa color verde que se anudaba en la parte trasera de su cuello y unas sandalias. Alice una mini falda color blanco, en la parte de arriba solo traía la parte superior de su bikini color azul y una sandalias de tacón. Rosalie por su parte usaba una blusa de tirantes color rojo que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo en donde tenía una perforación, unos diminutos shorts también de mezclilla y sandalias de suelo al igual que Bella.

—No veo razón por la cual deberíamos de cambiarnos, no es como si fuéramos a salir de aquí —Edward habló al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

—¡Claro que van a salir de aquí! ¡Levanta tu rubio trasero de esa silla Jasper y deja esa bendita computadora! —Alice se acercó y cerró de golpe la laptop de Jasper a pesar de sus quejas.

Edward, asombrado por el arranque de Alice, levantó sus ojos expectantes hacia Bella que estaba seguro no tardaría en reaccionar igual que Alice, pero para su asombro Bella se veía tranquila.

Demasiado tranquila.

Bella sonrió inocentemente y se acercó a él para darle un suave beso en los labios y hablar con demasiada ternura.

—No te preocupes, tú te puedes quedar aquí todo lo que quieras, por mí no hay problema —le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos alborotados.

Edward, aunque incrédulo, se sintió complacido al ver la reacción de su novia en comparación de la de Jasper, que prácticamente lo estaba arrancando de su asiento y a Emmett que solo Dios sabe qué era lo que le estaba diciendo Rosalie que lo tenía compungido y sonrojado.

—De acuerdo, me quedaré aquí —dijo regresando su atención a la pantalla de su computadora.

—Bueno, en lo que tú estás aquí no te importa que yo vaya un rato a la playa, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, tú ve. Si necesitas algo yo voy a estar aquí —su mirada jamás abandonó la pantalla.

Hasta que escuchó el sonido de un botón y cremallera ser deshechos.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? —preguntó cuando vio que Bella se deshacía de su short y quedaba al descubierto la parte de debajo de su bikini que era de color negro. Bella lo ignoró y se quitó ahora su blusa con tal vez demasiada lentitud. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¿¡Lord Vader de dónde había sacado ese bikini!?

—¿De do-dónde sa-sacaste ese bi-bikini? —Edward, aún boquiabierto, dijo observando la parte superior del bikini de Bella de color negro, que en el pecho derecho tenía impreso en letras blancas "Darth vader was here" (Darth Vader estuvo aquí) y en el izquierdo la máscara de Darth Vader también impresa en blanco.

—Obra de Alice —fue todo lo que contestó Bella con un guiño de su ojo.

—¿¡Tienes un tatuaje?! —exclamó con incredulidad Edward al no haber notado antes que Bella tenía tatuado un colibrí que bebía de una pequeña flor en su espalda baja. Lo pudo observar cuando ella se agachó a recoger su short que se encontraba en el suelo. A Edward le estaba resultando difícil procesar, primero, el traje de baño de Bella que no iba a negar que le encantaba y su recién descubierto tatuaje que la noche anterior no notó.

—Humm sí… ¿No lo habías notado? —dijo de pronto algo nerviosa. Ella estaba consciente de que habían personas que no aprobaban los tatuajes y desechó que Edward fuera una de ellas, pues daba por hecho que la noche anterior lo había visto.

—¿Te molesta?

—No, aunque no entiendo la necesidad de las personas de lacerar su piel con el propósito de traer una imagen impresa por el resto de su vida. Aunque te tengo que conceder que se ve bastante bien en ti.

—Gracias —Bella sonrió aliviada y regresando a su plan inicial, se acercó a su bolso sacando el protector solar y sin más se dio la vuelta para salir de allí.

—¿A dónde vas con eso? ¿No es más conveniente que te lo pongas aquí que aún tienes la protección de la sombra? —le dijo Edward.

—No, mejor así, de todas formas tengo que ir a encontrar a alguien que me ayude a ponérmelo por tooodo el cuerpo —. Y prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar solo escuchando como Edward la llamaba a gritos.

Edward rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y se quitó a toda velocidad sus Jeans para quedar en sus bermudas-traje de baño con los estampados de Anakin Skywalker y el maestro Yoda que llevaba debajo de ellos y su playera para salir corriendo detrás de Bella, pero ahora no la veía por ningún lado, mirando hacia todas direcciones, hasta que sintió como un cuerpo colisionaba con el de él desde atrás, quedando colgando al estilo "caballito" con sus manos enredadas en su cuello.

—Sabía que querrías disfrutar del sol en algún momento —le dijo Bella riendo y dejando un beso su mejilla desde atrás.

—Claro, finge demencia y haz como si no supieras lo que haces —habló con voz medio molesta y comenzando a caminar con Bella aún colgada de él por la orilla del mar—. ¿Quieres que te ayude con el protector? —ofreció.

—No gracias, Alice ya me había ayudado con eso desde antes que los encontráramos —confesó sin culpa, recargándose en Edward que seguía caminado por la orilla, hasta que le llamó la atención que cada vez que el mar estaba a punto de tocar sus pies él la evitaba.

—¿No te gusta el agua? —preguntó lista para escuchar la lista de quejas de Edward.

—No me gusta la playa —declaró.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió ahora jugando con su cabello, haciendo que Edward se aclarara la garganta por el escalofrío que le causaba el gesto, además de tenerla tan cerca, tan escasa de ropa, que estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo. Aunque él no fuera muy fuerte, Bella era tan ligera que realmente no le representaba un gran esfuerzo cargarla.

—Porque odio el sol, odio el agua salada y odio la arena —refunfuñó.

—Oh vamos, no es tan malo. ¿Qué tiene de malo todo eso que acabas de mencionar?

Edward estaba a punto de decir su larga lista de puntos del porqué no le agradaba la playa, pero se calló cuando escuchó que Bella soltaba una carcajeada y se deslizaba de su espalda, dejándose caer a la arena para tomar su estómago por lo intensa de su risa.

—¿Qué te causa gracia? —preguntó realmente confundido. Edward soltó una pequeña risa y levantó su mano derecha para golpear su frente con ella mientras negaba con su cabeza cuando vio hacia donde Bella apuntaba con su dedo. Aunque no le impresionó mucho porque algo así se imaginaba que iba a pasar con Jasper cuando supo que iban a ir a la playa.

Alice, que trataba con toda su alma de no reírse, traía de la mano a Jasper hacia el mar. Un Jasper con flotadores en cada uno de sus brazos, una llanta inflable en su cintura y con la cara y cuerpo lleno de tanto protector solar que su piel se veía literalmente blanca en su torso y cara.

—No es gracioso el no saber nadar y que te salgan ronchas en la piel por el sol y agua de mar, Bella —dijo Jasper queriendo fingir indignación luego de llegar donde ellos se encontraban y dándose cuenta que era el centro de atención de toda la playa. Bella se tranquilizó, aunque la sonrisa aún no desparecía de su rostro ni del de Edward. Jasper los pasó de largo junto con Alice que prácticamente lo estaba arrastrando hacia el agua mientras decía cosas como: "¿por qué no hacemos algo más seguro?" "¿estás segura que esa agua es higiénica?".

—¿Jazz no sabe nadar? —preguntó Bella curiosa cuando Edward le ofrecía su mano y comenzaban a caminar de nuevo por la orilla del mar.

—No. Conozco a Jasper y a Emmett desde que estábamos en primaria e incluso fuimos a las mismas clases de natación para aprender al mismo tiempo, pero Jasper lo único que hacía era quedarse anclado a la orilla de la alberca en ataque de pánico hasta que conseguía que lo sacaran del agua. Simplemente nunca le ha gustado.

—¿Y Emm?

—Él sí sabe nadar al igual que yo, pero si podemos evitarlo, mucho mejor. Hablando de Emmett, ¿dónde está?

Bella sonrió de una forma que Edward no pudo definir y apuntó con su dedo hacia afuera de la cueva en donde estaban Emmett y Rosalie, hablando sentados afuera pues habían sacado las sillas.

.

.

.

—Pero Rocy no sabía lo que hacia, Emm. Él estaba tomado, de no haberlo estado nunca hubiera intentado… intentado…

—Abusar de ti —dijo Emmett en un susurro y apretando sus puños. Rosalie se encogió ante lo mal que se escuchaba, pero también al ser la verdad. La noche anterior había nacido una conexión entre ella y Emmett que ni ella misma sabría explicar. Estaba tan asustada y desorientada aquella noche, en la que después de que por suerte había logrado huir del departamento de su novio que se encontraba altamente alcoholizado y había tratado de abusar de ella, Emmett casi le pareció un ángel cuando aceptó ayudarla con la sonrisa más sincera que había visto jamás.

Aún le sorprendía cuando recordaba que en cuanto él insistió en llevarla hasta la puerta de su casa, ella lo invitó a entrar a tomar un café. Emmett algo dudoso aceptó y casi recién se habían sentado en su pequeña sala a tomar el café cuando ella se soltó a llorar como un bebé y dejó que él la consolara abrazándola mientras le contaba todo sin siquiera saber por qué lo hacía.

Ella no era así.

Ella no lloraba en frente de nadie.

—Esa no es excusa Rose. Yo… yo insisto en que deberías dejarlo —. Algo dentro de Emmett sentía que Rosalie se debía de alejar de él, más allá del que él la quisiera o alguna clase de celos.

—¿Dejarlo? ¡Cómo crees! Yo le quiero Em, anoche él no estaba en todos sus cabales, no fue su culpa —le dijo un poco a la defensiva. Emmett tenía ganas de dejar ir su lengua y decir que él compartía algunas clases con Rocy, veía como coqueteaba con cuanta chica se le pusiera en frente y presumía de acostones de una sola noche, sin importar que estuviera con ella.

—Esa no es excusa Rose. No es de mi incumbencia, pero…

—¡Exacto, no es de tu incumbencia! —soltó Rosalie con más rudeza de la necesaria. Ella de inmediato, al ver la expresión de Emmett ante su arranque, se arrepintió y apenada tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Lo siento Emm, sé que a veces soy una víbora, pero no era mi intención serlo contigo —le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojar. Emmett le sonrió con su sonrisa en la que se formaban dos hoyuelos a cada lado de sus mejillas que eran la que le gustaba y supo que la había disculpado, haciendo que ella también sonriera.

Rosalie se alejó de él y se quitó su ropa para quedar en su traje de baño color rojo y se puso en frente de él para extenderle su mano.

—Vamos al mar —le dijo con una dulce sonrisa que muy pocas veces aparecía en el rostro de ella.

Emmett al verla parada ahí en frente de él, con el sol dando la ilusión de ser un aura alrededor de sus cabellos rubios y con esa sonrisa extendiendo su mano hacia él, no le quedó la menor duda. Rosalie era un ángel.

Ese día Emmett se juró que Rosalie Hale sería amada.

Él se encargaría de eso…

* * *

**¿Qué tal...? esos tres se hacen querer ¿no? XD **

**emmm, lo que es la pareja de Rosalie y Emmett sería la pizquita de drama de esta historia y la verdad no había tenido pensado profundizar mucho con ellos pero ustedes realmente me han pedido esta parejita así que... ¡Al cliente lo que pida! (obviamente la historia sigue siendo prácticamente en su totalidad B/E) por cierto si quieren entender un poco como será la relación de Em/Ros escuchen la canción "She will be loved" the Maroon5 es perfecta para ellos ;) **

**En el siguiente cap aun seguiremos en la playa así que... aun nos falta ver a esos tres "disfrutar" del mar XD**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por tomarse el tiempo de leer, dejar reviews y agregar a favoritos ^^**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente jóvenes padawans! **


	10. Chapter 10

**La cuota obligatoria aquí es por lo menos una sonrisa. En caso de no lograrse favor de retirarse. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a la hermosa Meyer y la historia es mía. Por favor eviten el plagio y publicaciones sin mi permiso Gracias. :) **

**Capítulo beteado por: Isa Mella Romo (Beta FFAD) **

**DEFINICIONES: **

***Siri: Es una aplicación asistente personal para iOS. La aplicación utiliza procesamiento del lenguaje natural para responder preguntas, hacer recomendaciones y realizar acciones mediante la delegación de las solicitudes a un conjunto de servicios web que va en aumento.**

***Gollum: El monito del señor de los aniños que dice "mi precioso" XD **

***Coito:Es la cópula o unión sexual entre dos individuos**

* * *

**Capítulo 10:**

—¡Vamos Jasper! ¿Solo inténtelo? —. Todos en la playa (incluyendo a Edward, Bella, Emmett y Rosalie) miraban divertidos a Jasper en brazos de Alice al negarse a estar completamente en el agua, a pesar de que si él se separaba de ella, le llegaba un poco más abajo de la mitad del pecho.

—¡No, No, No! ¡Edward! ¡Emmett! ¡Ayuda! ¡¿Qué aquí nadie vio la película de tiburón?!

—Jasper, no seas ridículo. Sabes perfectamente que es muy poco probable que aparezca un tiburón, de hecho casi imposible. Pero dado el caso de que suscitase la remota posibilidad de que sufrieras un ataque de tiburón, las estadísticas indican que tu índice de probabilidad de sobrevivir es mucho mayor a que no lo hagas. Casi un 100% de los ataques de los tiburones se deben a que confunden a los humanos con sus presas naturales. No te comería, solo te daría un mordisco y te soltaría. Los seres humanos tenemos demasiados huesos para su gusto, prefieren mucha más grasa —le dijo Edward cuando llegó tomado de la mano de su novia hasta donde se encontraba su amigo dentro del mar.

—¡Gracias señor sabelotodo! ¡Es bueno saber que no moriría pero sí me quedaría cojo! —Jasper gritó aún aferrado al cuello de Alice—. ¡Que quede claro que esto no está elevado al cuadrado!

Edward simplemente rodó sus ojos ante la imagen de su amigo aferrado a su novia Alice que en ese momento lo sostenía, siendo que ella apenas llegaba a la mitad de su pecho cuando los dos se encontraban de pie.

—Como quieras Jasper… ¿Y tú, Emmett? ¿No piensas entrar al agua? —le dijo en voz alta hasta donde se encontraba sentado fuera de la cueva.

—A ver si tú tienes suerte, yo llevo intentando pararlo de su lugar desde hace rato —habló Rosalie frustrada.

—Emmm… no, yo… yo mejor que quedo aquí —dijo Emmett apurado. ¡Estaban locos si creían que él se iba a meter al agua! Meterse significaba quitarse la playera y estaba seguro de que no lo haría enfrente de Rosalie. Jasper estaba muy lejos de ser atlético, pero al menos era delgado y Edward —gracias al esgrima— también lo era, pero de cierta forma más atlético que Jasper e incluso se divisaba una ligera forma de "V" en la parte baja de su abdomen.

—¡Ah no! ¡Ahora tú también te metes, Emmett! ¡Si Edward y yo sufrimos, tú igual! —Jasper se quejó.

—Sí. Vamos Emmett, tú no le temes al agua. No veo por qué no meterte al mar —dijo Edward, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle al menos diez razones por las que no se debería de meter.

—Yo… ¡Yo me tengo que quedar a cuidar las cosas! —se auto felicitó por haber encontrado tan buena excusa—. Trajimos demasiadas cosas de valor con nosotros, no las puedo dejar solas. ¿A caso quieres que te roben tu Mac, Jasper? ¿O tu amado teléfono celular, Edward?

—¡NO! —gritaron al mismo tiempo Jasper y Edward. Nunca nadie había osado decir algo tan horroroso; ¿Jasper sin su Mac? ¿Edward sin su iPhone? ¡Ni Dios lo mande!

—¡Eres increíble Jasper Withlock! —Alice dijo molesta, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cintura aún en el agua. Jasper, a la sola mención de su amada laptop desprotegida, venció sus miedos y se soltó de los brazos de Alice para llegar hasta la orilla, a base de torpes y desesperadas brazadas y patadas—. Si te atreves a dejarme por una computadora, yo te dejaré sin puerto en donde instalar tu USB —le dijo con actitud Alice a Jasper que, al pensamiento, perdió el color de su cara. ¡No! ¡Todo menos eso! Recién había descubierto lo bueno que era tener un puerto en donde instalar su USB y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo tan pronto. Respirando resignado y con cabeza gacha regresó a la antihigiénica agua llena de fluidos humanos.

—¿Puerto? ¿USB? —dijo en voz baja Edward sin entender. A menos que…

Oh.

_Oh. _

¡Oh!

Ok, debía deshacerse de la horrorosa imagen mental que eso le trajo.

—¿A dónde se supone que vas tú también? —preguntó Bella con una ceja alzada cuando Edward se soltó de su mano y nadó hasta estar también fuera del agua.

—Yo… —Edward dijo rascándose la parte trasera de su cuello y parando a la mitad del camino.

—Tú tampoco me vas a dejar por un teléfono, ¿verdad Edward? —Bella puso su carita de cachorrito. ¡¿Por un teléfono?! ¡El iPhone no es _un_ teléfono! ¡Es _el_ teléfono! Pensó Edward.

—Be-Bella yo… Es solo que… —se detuvo cuando vio como la carita de cachorrito de Bella era remplazada por una en donde comenzaba a entrecerrar sus ojos.

—¿Tú qué, Edward?

—Es que…

—Muy bien, ve con tu teléfono y déjame a mí y a _**mis **_Bellas solas —hizo un gesto hacia su pecho—, Bellas no que tocarás en un muuuy, pero muuuy largo tiempo si me dejas sola por un teléfono celular —terminó, cruzando su manos sobre su pecho para hacer más énfasis en sus palabras.

_¿Quién osó llamarlas el sexo débil?_ Se interrogó Edward. Con expresión agónica miró hacia la cueva en donde se encontraba aquel que había sido su único amor durante tanto tiempo y a Siri*, que era la única "chica" con la que antes se sentía cómodo hablando, pero más importante: a sus hermosas, cremosas, redondas, deliciosas y preciosas _Bellas._

—Pero hoy en la noche son mías —dijo en cuanto llegó de nuevo a su lado y dejó un casto beso en sus labios, a lo que Bella solo respondió con una carcajada y asentimiento de cabeza.

.

.

.

—Vaya, en serio no pudieron pararte de ahí —le dijo Jasper a Emmett que ya comenzaba a resacarse el cuerpo en donde poco a poco se comenzaban a notar las ronchas producto de sus alergias.

—Tú sabes bien por qué, Jasper —le dijo con voz baja y haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia donde se habían ido Rosalie, Bella y Alice para ir al baño. Jasper, al comprender a lo que se refería su amigo, tuvo el detalle de simplemente guardar silencio.

—¿Qué tienes, Edward? —preguntó de pronto Jasper hacia su amigo, que se encontraba de un furioso rojo y con sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. Jasper dirigió su vista hacia donde su amigo miraba al no obtener respuesta.

—¡Mira! ¡¿Ése no es el chico al que tú le das asesorías?! ¡No sabía que era amigo de Bella!

—No lo es. O al menos eso es lo que le dije —habló entre dientes antes de comenzar a caminar dejando a sus dos amigos mirándose confundidos entre sí.

—Mike, en serio gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero ya te dije que vengo acompañada —Bella estaba comenzando a molestarse en serio al ver que Mike no entendía sus indirectas al igual que en la universidad. Ésta era otra de las muchas razones por las que seguía virgen. Al ser bonita y popular la única clase de chico que siempre atraía era del tipo de pedante-playboy-mister-popularidad-cabeza-hueca Mike Newton.

—Vamos Bells, solo es una ida al cine. Ahora están pasando la película de los vampiros y estoy seguro de que a las chicas como tú les encantan esa clase de películas —le dijo en tono "seductor".

—Dije que no. Desde la vez pasada te dije que esto de las invitaciones tenía que parar porque ahora tengo novio.

—¿Y quién puede ser tu novio? No tienes que mentir Bella, yo sé que eres tímida y por eso no aceptas mis invitaciones —le dijo mirándola a los "ojos" que tenía en la parte alta de su torso.

Ahora Edward sí estaba molesto. Si de por sí le desagradó el solo verlo hablando con su Bella, ahora estaba lívido. ¡Estaba mirando a sus preciosos! _"¡Míos!"_ gritó su Gollum interior.

—Yo soy su novio, Newton —. Mike abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver llegar a Edward ponerse a un lado de Bella y tomarla por la cintura. ¿En serio? ¿Cullen? ¿Él era el novio de Bella? Y lo que más le sorprendió fue escucharlo hablar en el tono que lo hizo. Si algo caracterizaba a Edward-Cuatro-Ojos-Cullen era su silencio y poco carácter, en lo que enfrentar a los demás se refería.

De pronto se escuchó una carcajada colectiva por parte de Mike, Riley y Tyler que también eran parte del equipo americano y que en ese momento se encontraban con Mike en la playa.

—¡Qué buen chiste, Cullen! ¡Tú! ¡¿Novio de Isabella Swan?! —dijo Mike entre carcajada—. ¡En serio hombre! ¡¿Por qué no mejor cuentas uno más realista?!

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Edward-Empollón-Cullen novio de Trasero-hermoso-Swan! —fue el turno de Riley para burlarse, haciendo más fuerte las risas de sus dos amigos.

—No sabía que además de cerebro tenías sentido del humor, Cullen —Tyler alimentó la burla.

Para estas alturas Bella estaba que reventaba de rabia, y más al ver la expresión neutra de su novio. Cuando dio un paso al frente para darle su merecido a ese trío de papanatas, sintió como la mano de Edward la detenía y hacía un gesto con su mano para calmarla.

—¿Graciosísimo no? —habló por fin Edward en un tono que rayaba lo sarcástico.

—No tienes una idea de cuánto, Cullen —le contestó Mike, teniendo que limpiar una lágrima de la comisura de su ojo por lo fuerte de su carcajada anterior. Riley y Tyler solo asintieron, secundando a su amigo.

—Casi tan gracioso como el hecho de que manejo los exámenes del señor Molina. ¿Tu mejor materia si no me equivoco, Riley? —su rostro no perdió la expresión neutra, pero en su voz ahora sí era claramente notable la entonación sarcástica ante sus últimas palabras. Casi como por arte de magia la risa desapareció por parte de Riley—. ¡Oh y es aun más gracioso que yo les dé a los tres laboratorio de química! —ahora la diversión desapareció en los tres—. ¿¡Pero sabes que es lo más, pero más gracioso de todo esto Newton!? —Mike tragó audiblemente al saber justamente hacia dónde se dirigía—. ¡Que de mí prácticamente depende tu calificación en cálculo diferencial y de mi influencia sobre la Señora Schmidt! Que da la casualidad que es la materia que necesitas aprobar si no quieres ser expulsado de la universidad. ¡Pero na! En realidad creo que lo más gracioso será cuando le tenga que decir al Señor Newton, que tanto me estima y me ha apagado por tus asesorías, que su hijo reprobó gracias a su falta de cooperación y entusiasmo por aprender. Cosa que de hecho no es mentira, ya que tu rendimiento ha sido por lo demás mediocre.

Edward, satisfecho al ver el rostro atónito de Riley y Tyler y el pálido de Newton, se dio por bien servido y estuvo a punto de voltearse para retirarse de ahí con una también muy sorprendida Bella.

—Una cosa más, Newton —paró cuando se iba a girar—. Mantente alejado de _mi _novia —habló sencilla pero firmemente, al mismo tiempo que acomodaba sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz—. Y ¡oh! Si creen que el hermoso trasero de mi novia es su mejor atributo, es porque no han sentido éstos —descaradamente levantó una de sus manos y la llevó al pecho izquierdo de Bella donde dio un ligero apretón. Ahora sí completamente satisfecho al ver a los tres con la mandíbula practicante en el suelo, tomó a Bella por la cintura y se giró.

—¡Eso fue asombros Edward! —le dijo Bella emocionada, dándole un rápido pero sonoro beso en los labios que alcanzaron a presenciar el trío, que ahora se sentía en una dimensión desconocida.

—Te dije que la gente tiende a subestimar el poder de la inteligencia —le dijo sonriendo y levantando solamente una comisura de sus labios.

.

.

.

—Bella yo-yo... Bueno ¿tú-tú no quieres… —Edward apretó con fuerza el volante hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de lo fuerte de su agarre.

—Yo no quiero, ¿qué? —preguntó Bella curiosa y girando su cabeza a pesar de que él no la podía mirar por estar atento al camino, que ahora ya estaba oscuro al ser las 8:00 p.m.

—Bu-Bueno, yo estaba pensando que-que como Alice se va a quedar con Jasper y-y Rosalie dijo que saldría a tomar un café con Emmett, pensé que ta-tal vez… Si no quieres no, pero si quieres po-podrías venir conmigo a mi a-apartamento. Mi hermano está fuera de la ciudad y lo tendríamos pa-para no-nosotros so-solos. No estoy i-insinuando que va-vamos a hacer a-algo. Aunque si quieres no tengo problema, pero si no solo podríamos ver algunas películas o… Olvídalo, es una mala idea.

—Sí quiero —. Y el estómago de Bella se llenó de mariposas de anticipación al recordar las palabras de Edward_. "Pero hoy en la noche son mías"._

.

.

.

—¡Wow! ¿En serio éste es tu departamento? Es como dos veces el de Alice y mío —dijo Bella en cuanto Edward encendió la luz, dejando ver un espacioso departamento de estilo minimalista.

—Mío y de mi hermano —dijo quitándole importancia. Bella realmente se dijo a sí misma que no debería estar tan sorprendida después de haber visto la casa-mansión de los Cullen.

Después de eso se instaló un más que incómodo y extraño silencio entre los dos, que se quedaron en la entrada del departamento sin realmente saber qué hacer ahora.

—¿Quieres que te dé un recorrido por el departamento? —dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio algo embarazoso y mirando sus zapatos. ¿En que estaba pensando al traer a Bella a su departamento? Claro que tenía ganas de recordarle la promesa de antes, pero se sentía estúpido y sin derecho de hacerlo—. O también podría… —Edward no pudo continuar porque los eufóricos labios de Bella se estrellaron contra los de él y como era costumbre sus brazos se engancharon a su cuello y sus dedos a su alborotado cabello.

—¿Qué te parece si mejor me enseñas tu habitación? Recuerdo que te prometí algo esta tarde —le dijo Bella con respiración entrecortada en su oído cuando tuvieron que romper el beso por el molesto aire. Para satisfacción de Bella, Edward no protestó, en lugar de eso llevó de nuevo sus labios a los suyos y comenzó a llevarla a ciegas por el pasillo hasta que dieron con una puerta que él abrió torpemente al tratar de no romper el beso.

¡Rayos! ¡¿Cómo lo pudo olvidar?!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada cuando al apenas dar un paso en el cuarto, Edward se tensó y paró abruptamente el beso. Mil preguntas se instalaron en su cabeza: ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Había asustado a Edward? ¿Por qué si ya era mucho más seguro con ella, ahora paraba igual que al principio que se conocieron?

—¿Podríamos ir a seguir esto a otro lado? —le preguntó avergonzado y pateándose mentalmente por haber encendido la luz cuando entraron.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —habló Bella un poco más tranquila al ver que no era que quisiera parar, sino más bien que quería cambiar de escenario. Hasta que… ¡Oh! Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente cuando se fijó bien en el cuarto y se dio cuenta de que sería el sueño greek de un cualquiera.

Múltiples posters de "La Guerra de las Galaxias" adornaban las paredes junto con posters científicos, incluyendo la tabla periódica en su puerta. Un estante que se encontraba encima de lo que parecía ser su escritorio de trabajo, estaba lleno de cajas que contenían figuras de acción de Darth Vader y otros personajes de la saga. En la otra esquina de la habitación se encontraba toda una estación de video juegos. Sip, un greek o un niño de trece años sería feliz ahí.

—Lo sé. No es lo más sexy del mundo, ¿no? —el corazón de Bella se contrajo al ver la cara de total vergüenza y angustia de su novio—. Si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa… ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó a Bella cuando la vio que se posicionaba en medio de su colcha con símbolos matemáticos.

—Tú y yo estábamos en medio de algo —le dijo con una sonrisa pícara y quitándose su playera durante el proceso. Edward, aliviado de que al parecer no le importara la apariencia de su cuarto, se apresuró a acompañarla en su cama, sintiendo como sus manos picaban al verla con ese sostén de encaje color negro.

En serio cómo le gustaban esas dos protuberancias.

Edward en cuanto se reunió con ella, salió a la búsqueda de sus labios. Bella lo empujó ligeramente para posicionarse a horcajadas sobre él. Edward al verla encima de él casi le pareció una aparición con su abundante y hermoso cabello largo color castaño cayendo por toda su espalda, que ahora se encontraba salvajemente despeinado gracias a los besos.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Bella mordiendo su labio y haciendo un gesto hacia su playera. Edward no respondió, pero aún demasiado pendiente del pecho de ella, dejó el suyo al descubierto al sacarse él mismo su playera. Bella sonrió satisfecha al ver tan cooperativo a su novio.

—¿Yo-yo pu-puedo? —ahora él hizo un gesto con sus manos, dando a entender que quería tocar los pechos de ella.

—No tienes que preguntar. Además habíamos acordado de que esta noche eran tuyos —Bella con una sonrisa pícara, aunque por dentro también un poco nerviosa, llevó las manos de Edward hasta posicionarlas sobre cada uno de sus pechos. Los ojos verde bosque de Edward casi perdieron su color al tornarse prácticamente oscuros, y con voz casi de adoración mientras comenzaba a dar un suave masaje sobre los pechos de Bella, habló:

—Eres tan hermosa… Y no tienes una idea de lo que me gustan estos dos —levantó su torso para quedar sentado con Bella sobre sus piernas, quitando sus manos y enterrando su rostro en medio de donde antes se encontraban sus manos.

—Creo que ya me había dado cuenta antes de que te gustaban —le dijo Bella con un poco de diversión mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y cerraba sus ojos por lo increíble de la sensación de Edward, ahora dando pequeños besos mariposa en las zonas expuestas por la tela del sostén—. Si quieres retirarlo, hazlo —le dijo aún con los ojos cerrados al notar que las manos de Edward jugaban desde hace rato con el broche del sostén. La mirada de Edward rápidamente buscó la suya y en ella había miedo, curiosidad, pero sobre todo emoción.

—¿E-En serio pu-pu-puedo?

—Claro que puedes —dejó un beso en su labios—. Es normal, yo soy tu novia y tú eres mi novio. Los novios hacen esa clase de cosas. A-además como en algún momento vamos a tener sexo, esto no tendría por qué ser nada fuera del otro mundo —. En el mundo existen diferentes intensidades de rojo, y después existe el color rojo que alcanzó Isabella Swan después de decir eso.

—¿Tú-tú y y-yo vamos a te-tener co-coito*? —Edward se dio un golpe en la frente mentalmente ante su pregunta. Era obvio que en algún momento el acto del coito iba a tener que hacerse presente entre ellos dos, aun más si tenía en cuenta de la clase de relación en la que le prometió intentar meterse a Bella. El sexo era fundamental en esa clase de relaciones y Edward sabía que el coito era inevitable —no que aborreciera la idea, tenía que ser sincero—, pero era un tema del que se era consiente, mas nunca se había hablado abiertamente entre ellos.

—Pues… ¿Sí? —preguntó más que contestar.

—Oh… ¿Pero tú quieres? ¿Cuándo sería? ¿En dónde?

—Que te parce si mejor lo dejamos fluir —le dijo Bella regresando a sus labios—. Que sea algo espontaneo.

Esta vez terminó desabrochando ella misma su sostén. Los bellos de la nuca de Edward se erizaron y su boca soltó un bajo gemido al sentir la piel desnuda de Bella chocar contra la suya; sin barreras. Las manos tímidas y algo temblorosas del cobrizo comenzaron a acariciar la espalda de la castaña y de ahí pasó sus manos a sus costados con cariño y a la vez con la poca sensualidad que le proporcionaba su poca experiencia.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella con voz entrecortada y ojos entrecerrados cuando él, al estar a punto de tocar sus senos, se retiró un poco. Edward levantó su dedo índice en señal de pedir un momento y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos. Una vez que encontró su inhalador tomó una fuerte calada al mismo tiempo que se permitía ver por primera vez el torso desnudo de Bella. La visión de esos blancos montes coronados por dos piedrecillas color rosa lo hicieron gemir vergonzosamente y lo obligaron a toma otra calada.

—E-eres he-hermosa —llevó su nerviosa mano hacia su rostro y acarició su mejilla con adoración—. Nu-nunca había vi-visto a un se-ser ta-tan hermoso co-co-como tú —se inclinó para tomar los labios de Bella en un beso suave. Cuando se separó de ella comenzó a deslizar su mano suavemente por su rostro, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a ocupar completamente con la palma de su mano un pecho desnudo. A Bella se le hubieran llenado los ojos de lágrimas por la adoración y cariño con la que la tocaba y hablaba, si no fuera porque esa caricia que él le proporcionaba se sentía tan bien hasta el punto de hacerla tirar su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar sus ojos. Edward tomó confianza al ver la reacción de cuerpo de Bella con sus caricias y recordando lo de "dejar que fluya" y "que sea espontaneo", comenzó un camino de besos húmedos que inició en los labios, después en su mandíbula, cuello, clavícula, hasta que por fin capturó unos de los pequeños botoncitos color rosa.

—Edward… —dejó salir su nombre en medio de un suspiro-gemido. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la columna de Edward al escuchar salir así su nombre de los labios de su Bella. Las hormonas reprimidas durante veintitrés años en Edward tomaron control de su cuerpo, y de manera suave pero decidida giró a Bella hasta quedar en medio de sus piernas. Los dos gimieron al unísono en el momento que la dureza de Edward chocó contra el centro de Bella.

—Yo… yo necesito algo, Bella —le dijo Edward entre jadeos y besos—. Mi cuerpo y necesidades fisiológicas me piden una cosa —llevó sus manos hacia el botón de los jeans de Bella y comenzó a desabotonarlos mientras comenzaba un vaivén inconsciente sobre de ella—. Pero mi cabeza y lógica dicen otra —retiró sus manos de sus jeans cuando comenzó a bajarlos.

—Deja de pensar, deja de ser lógico por cinco minutos, no hagas lo más "lógico" o "inteligente" —Bella tomó sus manos y las posicionó de nuevo en sus jeans, invitándolo a que continuara—. Solo… Solo deja que fluya… —Edward hizo caso de su petición y sacó por completo sus pantalones.

—¡Santo Vader Señor de todo lo oscuro! —exclamó-gimió cuando vio las pequeñas braguitas color negro en contraste de su blanca piel—. No-No comprendo cómo alguien puede ser tan ge-genéticamente perfecta como tú —suspiró, viendo su oscuro cabello esparcido por las sabanas y su níveo cuerpo, siendo cubierto solo por esas pequeñas braguitas. Bajó su cuerpo hasta que su pecho estuviera completamente pegado al de ella y la besó con fuerza—. Si no me matan mi asma o alergias, seguro lo harás tú —dijo entre besos, ocasionando la risa de Bella que siguió besándolo con gusto. Bella llevó sus manos hasta los pantalones de Edward y comenzó a deshacerlos en medio del agónico y placentero vaivén que habían vuelto a iniciar las caderas de Edward contra las suyas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a bajas sus pantalones…

—¡Edward Anthony Frederick Cullen! —. Edward saltó en su lugar al escuchar la voz de Esme resonar escandalizada en el cuarto.

—¡¿Mamá?! —dijo queriéndose levantar de la cama, pero Bella se lo impidió al abrazarse con más fuerza a él.

—Ni se te ocurra levantarte, a menos que quieras que tu mama y tu papá me vean medio desnuda —Bella habló desde el hueco de su cuello. Edward, confundido, comenzó a buscar desde su posición la figura de su padre que no había notado antes, pero ahora la pudo encontrar detrás de Esme con una expresión orgullosa en su rostro y sus ya acostumbrados pulgares en alto.

—No me "mamá" a mí, jovencito —le dijo poniendo una mano en su cadera y levantando el dedo índice de su mano libre.

—Vamos Esme, dejemos a los muchachos solos. ¿Qué no ves que están ocupados? —Carlisle tomó de los hombros a su esposa en un intento de retirarla del marco de la puerta de su NO gay hijo para que pudiera continuar con sus asuntos.

—¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso, Carlisle?! —levantó sus dos manos hacia el techo en señal de estandarización—. ¡Este comportamiento pecaminoso no es aceptable!

—Pero amor… Ellos son jóvenes y… —trató de interceder Carlisle antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo por Esme.

—¡Nada de "amor"! —retiró las manos Carlisle de sus hombros—. Tú —apuntó con su dedo hacia su hijo con ojos entrecerrados—. Y tú—ahora apuntó hacia Bella—. Los quiero vestidos y presentables en cinco minutos en la sala —. Y sin más se marchó cerrando la puerta y llevándose a Carlisle consigo.

—¿Qué fue eso que acaba de pasar? ¿No dijiste que el departamento estaría solo? ¿Y cómo fue que tus papás entraron de esa manera? —lo comenzó a bombardear con preguntas mientras se ponía rápidamente su ropa.

—Se supone que el departamento debía estar solo hoy —se excusó mientras ponía sobre su cabeza su playera—. Y… y creo que mi madre pudo entrar gracias a su propio juego de llaves —terminó mirando hacia sus pies.

—¿Su propio juego de llaves? ¿Qué clase de mamá tiene las llaves del departamento de sus hijos? —preguntó incrédula.

—La clase de loca sobreprotectora Esme —le dijo en voz baja—. Estás muy molesta, ¿verdad? —. Bella soltó una larga respiración.

—No, no estoy molesta —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cuando llegó hasta él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos—. Solo sumamente avergonzada. De hecho nunca había estado tan avergonzada en toda mi vida —soltó una ligera carcajada—. ¿Y sabes? Para mí, que soy la cosa más propensa a las caídas, es mucho decir —se paró de puntitas y dejó un beso suave en sus labios antes de tomar sus manos—. Vamos, tenemos que enfrentar a una indignada y escandalizada Esme.

.

.

.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Esme con las dos manos en su cintura a la joven pareja que se encontraba sentada y tomada de la mano en el sillón color crema de la sala.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, madre? Lo que vieron tus ojos era lo que era. No encuentro otra respuesta válida hacia tu incógnita —contestó Edward, pasando su mano libre por su despeinado cabello cobrizo.

—¿Qué clase de contestación es esa, jovencito? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando decidí venir a cenar con mi bebé para que tuviera un poco de compañía y lo encuentro haciendo obscenidades en su cuarto?

—Madre, yo no soy un bebé. Es obvio por mi complexión física y nivel de razonamiento. Tu argumento no tiene validez al carecer de verdad. La verdad es que soy un joven de veintitrés años y lo que decida hacer con mi novia, vendría siendo básicamente un asunto solo suyo y mío —Edward quedó satisfecho por haberse enfrentado a su madre como poca veces lo había hecho; había hecho lo correcto. Bueno, o eso pensó hasta que vio las lágrimas formarse en los ojos de Esme.

—Yo… Yo lo siento —Esme comenzó a sollozar—. Soy una metiche que no puede mantener su nariz lejos de los asuntos de sus dos hijos —. Carlisle negó ligeramente su cabeza y atrajo a su esposa a sus brazos. Conocía demasiado bien a Esme.

—No te preocupes, Esme, no pasó nada —Bella se paró de su lugar y tomó la mano de Esme entre las suyas.

—No, claro que pasa querida. Tengo que aprender que a ser menos metiche y parar con mis preguntas —le dijo soltándose del abrazo de Carlisle y abrazando ahora a Bella.

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes. Además a mí no me molesta que hagas preguntas y te preocupes por Edward —trató de mejorar la situación.

Aunque tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido callarse.

—¿En serio no te molesta que algunas veces pueda hacer una que otra pregunta? —continuó con su abrazó, pero su llanto paró por completo.

—No, no me molesta.

—Bueno… Ya que dices que no te molesta… ¿Hace cuánto que duermes con mi hijo? ¿Cuántos novios has tenido antes? ¿Con cuántos de ellos te acostaste? ¿Estaban limpios? ¿Tú estás limpia? ¿Usaron protección? ¿Has usado protección con mi hijo? —soltó a velocidad luz en cuanto se separó de Bella.

—¿Qué-qué? —los ojos de Bella se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa y nerviosismo ante las preguntas de la mamá de su novio.

—¡Esme! ¡Deja a la pobre chica! —la reprendió Carlisle. Edward simplemente no dijo nada, al encontrarse con la mandíbula hasta el suelo y por el shock de las muy inapropiadas preguntas de su madre.

—¡Cállate Cullen, ella dijo que no le importaba! ¿Verdad cariño? —dulcificó su voz cuando se volvió a la muy incómoda y sonrojada Bella.

—Cla-claro —. Esme sonrió complacida por la respuesta y levantó la ceja en señal de que esperaba sus respuestas.

—Dos —contestó sencillamente jugando con sus manos—. Do-Dos pero con ninguno… —hizo unos movimientos circulares con sus manos para darse a entender.

—¡Oh! —las facciones de Esme se dulcificaron por completo y dio una palmadita en el aire con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios—. ¡Perfecto! ¿Sabes? Menos mal. Temía que le pudieran pegar a mi bebé una de esas nuevas y horrorosas enfermedades —. Carlisle negó divertido al ver a su amada esposa decirle a Bella eso en forma de "secreto".

—¡Vámonos Carlisle! Hay que dejar a los niños hacer sus cosas —le dijo alegremente mientras tomaba su mano y lo comenzaba a arrastrar hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué clase de reunión familiar fue esa? —preguntó Edward a sus padres mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

—Ninguna. Ahora me voy más tranquila —se paró de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe? —preguntó Edward.

—Pues es obvio. Tú le has quitado la inocencia a esta hermosa chica y ahora por eso se casarán —le dijo como si nada y pellizcando ligeramente su mejilla—. ¡Oh! ¡Y awww! ¡Después tendrán hijos! No es opcional, quiero ser abuela.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Edward.

—¿Qué? —Esme puso su mejor cara de inocente ahora que ya se encontraba en el pasillo mirando a su hijo en el marco de la puerta—. Como es tu hermano James ya perdí las esperanzas de ser abuela por parte de él. Ahora los dejamos para que continúen. Aunque Bella apenas tiene diecinueve —se quedó pensativa unos segundos—. Pero no se preocupen, tendrían todo nuestro apoyo. ¿Te imaginas Carlisle? Un varoncito primero y después una damita ¡Y…! —. Edward completamente alterado por los pensamientos de su madre cerró la puerta al no estar dispuesto a seguir escuchando sus desvaríos. Se volteó para enfrentarse con Bella, pero se encogió en su lugar al volver a escuchar la voz de Esme de nuevo detrás de la puerta.

—¡Qué todo salga bien corazón! ¡No te preocupes Bella, nosotros hablaríamos con tus padres! —se escuchó un amortiguado _"Déjame terminar, Carlisle"_—. ¡Pero quiero que se llame Anthony! —se escuchó desaparecer su voz por completo.

—Juro que mi madre no siempre es así —le dijo rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza y encorvándose aún más de lo normal—. No sé qué puedas estar pensando ahora de ella.

—Que es una lástima —Edward levantó su cabeza hacia Bella, que se encontraba con los brazos cerrados sobre su pecho y con una expresión seria, aunque se veía lo mucho que luchaba por contener su sonrisa—. Alice dijo que primero sería niña y después niño…

* * *

**Esa Esme ._. nos interrumpió en la mejor parte XD pero ya por lo menos vamos avanzando ;) Ademas nuestro Nerd ****recién deja de ser tan lógico y comienza a sentir mas. **

***Made se limpia las lagrimas* aklsjalsjalskja! chicas MIL Y MI VECES MAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! el capítulo pasado la historia alcanzo los 1000 rr woow! cuando comencé a publicar siempre quise tener una historia con 1000 pero se me hacia demasiado lejano y no pecando de falsa modestia; nunca pensé obtenerlos, así que gracias por hacerlo posible :3**

**Aunque no contesto cada uno de los reviews leo cada uno de ellos y procuro siempre contestar aquellos en los que se me hace una pregunta. Así que si tienen una pregunta o algo que quieran que sea contestado en concreto, por favor no me hagan la pregunta por Anónimo o déjenme sus correo porque si no se me es imposible contestar. **

**Y trabajare en un POV así que me gustaría su opinión. De quien quiere saber que pasa por su cabeza y conocer un poco mas? Les gustaría mas un POV Edward o un POV Bella? **

**Ha-hasta la pro-próxima! :) **


	11. Edward y Bella POV

**Hola llegó la desaparecida! Espero les guste :)**

**IMPORTANTE: Quiero aclarar algo. En este cap no habrá realmente un gran avance en la trama ni pasará "gran" cosa. Es mas para que conozcan y vean como se sienten nuestros protagonistas. Es más romance que humor este capítulo. Solo lo quería decir ^^**

***Definiciones:**

***_Filemamanía: Al _****deseo intenso** de besar los científicos lo llaman Filemamanía. 

_***oxitócica: Algunos la llaman la "molécula del amor" o "la molécula afrodisíaca". En el cerebro parece estar involucrada en el reconocimiento y establecimiento de relaciones sociales.**_

** *****_Stoyn: Es la marca de la paleta (Ya verán a lo que me refiero) _**

**_*One Directio_****_n: Boy Band Británica-Irlandesa. _**

**Capítulo Beteado por Isa Mella Romo (Beta FFAD)**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la hermosa Meyer y la trama es****Mía**** . **

* * *

**Edward POV:**

Tontos.

Tontos o mediocres.

Ésa era la clase de gente con la que por lo regular me rodeaba. Mi mente no alcanza a comprender ni dimensionar la estupidez humana. Una vez a Albert Einstein le preguntaron sobre dos cosas de las que estuviera seguro. Él simplemente contestó: _"Que el universo es infinito y la estupidez humana no tiene límites, y del universo, aún tengo mis dudas…"_ Palabras más ciertas y con las que concuerde más, no existen.

Para mí, la mayor estupidez o falacia a la que el ser humano se aferra con tanta desesperación es a los sentimientos. No son más que un espejismo e ilusión las cuales nuestro cerebro produce en nosotros. El ser humano ha evolucionado como raza hasta el punto de que no solo rige el instinto, sino que el cerebro y conexiones neuronales lo han llevado a ser un ser sociable por naturaleza, en donde utiliza los sentimientos y emociones como medio de profundización entre dos personas y su relación, ya sea familiar, fraternal o de pareja…

He ahí el más tonto de los sentimientos: el que se desarrolla entre las parejas.

Comprendo el vínculo familiar al tener un lazo tan fuerte como lo es la genética, ¿pero entre dos personas del sexo opuesto, sin relación de ningún tipo entre ellos? Cosa más estúpida no puede existir. ¿Por qué relacionarnos más allá de la cópula con el fin de la reproducción? ¿Para qué atarte a alguien por voluntad propia cuando no hay necesidad? ¿Para qué, si el amor es un sentimiento producido por nuestro hipotálamo del cual los "románticos" se empeñan en hacer referencia al corazón?

No concibo la idea de copular con alguien y compartir fluidos antigénicos en busca de solo placer. No concibo la idea de atarme a alguien por voluntad propia. No concibo la idea de convertirme en uno de esos tontos mediocres que se dejan regir por los sentimientos y emociones, dejando a un lado el razonamiento y la lógica. Ésas eran ideologías que nada ni nadie jamás podrían cambiar.

Bueno… O eso pensé hasta que me encontré por error con esa peculiar chica de enormes ojos marrones.

La vida es impredecible, pero sobre todo relativa. Las cosas pasan. A veces no las podemos controlar y llegamos a ellas sin proponérnoslo. La clave está en cómo las tomamos e interpretamos, y es ahí en donde entra la parte relativa. Lo que para alguien fue un evento desafortunado, puede que para otro sea el evento de su vida, y lo que para alguien es la definición de fealdad, para otro es hermoso.

Mi encuentro con Bella es lo que yo puedo definir como el mayor evento inesperado y relativo, hasta ahora, en mi vida. Fue algo que estuve lejos de planear y me llevó a una relación de pareja que solo podría explicar con tratar de contestar una ecuación sin conocer los coeficientes, literales, variables, ni mucho menos un exponente para simplificar las cosas.

Solo las incógnitas.

Es todo lo que tengo con ella, incógnitas y nada más. Pero para mi gran sorpresa no es algo que me moleste, siendo que cuando algo me parece carecer de lógica, simplemente es algo en lo que decido no merece la pena invertir mi tiempo. Nada en Bella tiene sentido, ni su lógica al quererse internar en un fetiche sexual al ser una chica sin experiencia, ni su deseo de ser sumisa siendo que su carácter escasea totalmente de fundamento para tal papel, ni su carácter explosivo y a la vez comprensivo, ni su fuerte obstinación para quererle ver el lado positivo a todo lo que la rodea aunque el plano sea completamente negro. Siempre consigue encontrar el punto blanco en él y si no existe, lo dibuja. Así es mi Bella; llena de virtudes, defectos y contradicciones, totalmente fuera de lógica. Pero como he mencionado antes, en lugar de pensar que pierdo mi tiempo, me fascina; me fascina cada una de sus virtudes y contradicciones, porque cada una de esas pequeñas cosas son la suma de ella.

Estar con Bella me ha llevado a cuestionarme y sentir cosas que jamás había pensado. Antes, para mí, la reproducción sexual entre dos personas era tan simple como decir que es en la que hay una recombinación de material genético mediante la fusión de gametos que aportan la información de cada uno de los padres; requiriendo la producción de espermatozoides y óvulos especializados que se unen para formar el huevo fertilizado o cigoto. Tan sencillo como eso.

Ahora me veo en el dilema de mezclar una necesidad fisiológica con el propósito de la reproducción: con las emociones y "sentimientos". En el ámbito psicológico, Touriñán López dijo: "_La emoción aguda pasa pronto, pero lo que perdura con el tiempo es el sentimiento". _Cuando estoy con Bella me siento "gracioso". Mi corazón late fuerte ante su cercanía, pareciera estrujarse cuando esa cara de cachorrito abandonado aparece en ella y mi bálsamo es cuando la sonrisa regresa a su rostro, trayendo consigo "mariposas" en mi estómago. Y lo que me perturba es que cada mañana me levanto con la esperanza de que cuando la vea, todas esas emociones desaparezcan, pero no, siguen perdurando con el tiempo y parecieran solo incrementar.

El tema del sexo ya fue dejado en la mesa como material de análisis y mi cabeza no puede estar más revuelta en ese sentido de que si llegara consumar. ¿Con qué propósito sería? ¿Cuál sería la motivación? La motivación para Wolkof se puede definir como la fuerza que hay en una persona para satisfacer una necesidad que lo empuja a realizar esa acción; se constituye de una activación interna que además dirige y mantienen la conducta. ¿Pero cuál sería la necesidad a satisfacer aquí? ¿Una intrínseca? ¿Una extrínseca? Porque es más que obvio que la reproducción está descartada, muy para su pesar de la alocada de mi madre. ¿Una intrínseca porque Bella ha desarrollado sentimientos hacia mí y yo al parecer también los estoy desarrollando? ¿Por una extrínseca porque se basaría en la lujuria?

¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé!

Tiré de mi genéticamente incontrolable cabello mientras esperaba fuera del departamento de Bella, porque en esta ocasión pensar las cosas no me estaba llevando a nada. La estaba esperando porque ella y Alice irían de compras y me ofrecí a llevarlas. Lord Vader sabe que tan solo un mes atrás habría dicho que no era mi problema y cada quien tienen que utilizar los recursos con los que cuenta. Ahora… Ahora estoy aquí parado, esperando a sufrir una tortura voluntaria.

—¡Bebé! —Tuve que rodar mis ojos ante el nuevo sobrenombre que Bella había traído de moda desde el nada sutil encuentro con mi madre. Mi enfado se evaporó como agua en condensación cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Cómo me gustaba besarla; ya no me afectaba el conocimiento de intercambio de dos millones de bacterias y 40.000 microorganismos que compartíamos mediante esa acción. Ahora disfruto de ser practicante de la Filemamanía*, supongo que es debido a que mi hipotálamo libera grandes cantidades de oxitócica*. Claro que sé que la oxitócina es exclusiva de las mujeres pero... como ya nada en mi vida pareciera querer tener lógica, supongo que no importa.

—Hola Bella —le dije sonriendo y dándole un último beso en los labios. Me alejé un poco de ella y mantuve mi mano en su cintura mientras me volteaba a recibir el beso en la mejilla que siempre me daba Alice cuando me veía. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de una hermana, pero cada vez que veo a Alice me pregunto qué opinarían Carlisle y Esme sobre un ligero intercambio en la familia. No creo que extrañen mucho a James—. Hola a ti también, Alice. —Regresé el beso en su mejilla.

Soltando a Bella, me apresuré en abrir la puerta para Alice y después corrí al lado puesto del coche para poder abrir la puerta del copiloto para Bella. No seré un romántico, pero sé lo que es ser un caballero.

—¿Listas? —pregunté una vez que encendí el motor del Volvo.

—¡Sí! —chilló Alice desde la parte trasera—. ¡Oh Bella, será genial! ¡No sabes las ofertas que hay en este momento en el centro comercial y las tenemos que aprovechar todas! Bolsas, sombreros, zapatos… —Alice continuó nombrando un sinfín más de artículos y ropas hasta el punto en el que vi los ojos llenos de pánico de Bella. Ésa era otra de las razones por las que había decidido venir. Bella, muy "sutilmente," me dio a entender que le gustaría que fuera para tratar de salvarla de vez en cuanto de su a amiga.

Esto sería interesante.

.

.

.

En cuanto estacioné el coche en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, Alice salió disparada de su lugar y corrió a empujar a Bella del suyo, haciendo imposible mi intento de abrir sus puertas. Vi que Bella no mintió cuando dijo que Alice es un poco efusiva cuando viene de compras.

—¡Ok! ¡Empecemos con la ropa, seguiremos con los zapatos y al final serán los accesorios! —Quiso tirar de mi mano al igual que la de Bella justo cuando entramos en centro comercial, pero afortunadamente alcancé a moverme antes de que la pudiera tomar. Apenas comenzaba y la mirada de Bella en sus ojos ya había sido suficiente para asustarme. Yo sé que algún día me perdonará.

—Vayan ustedes, hay un par de tiendas a las que quiero ir, las alcanzaré más tarde.

—¡Yo voy! Nos vemos al rato, Alice. —Bella hizo un buen intento al querer zafarse de ésta, e incluso dio un paso hacia mí antes de que Alice la regresara a su lugar y le diera la "mirada del mal" de la que Bella me había platicado. A ella solo le quedó murmurar un "Al menos lo intenté".

—Nos vemos a las 4:00 en el área de restaurantes. —Cuando Alice me dijo eso, mi ojos se abrieron como platos al darme cuenta de que apenas eran las 12:00 pm. ¡¿Cómo alguien puede comprar por cuatro horas?!

Primero me dirigí a una tienda departamental para acudir a la zona de utensilios de cocina para saber si mi pedido estaba listo. Para mi alegría lo estuvo y —casi como un niño pequeño— caminé con mi paquete bajo mi brazo hacia la tienda de comics. Tenía derecho a estar feliz, había esperado casi dos meses para que llegara mi cafetera de Darth Vader, aunque no se comparan con los cuatro que tuve que esperar por la tostadora.

Entré a la tienda de comics y pasé casi con asco la sección de Superman que, en mi opinión, es el más tonto de los superhéroes. ¿Qué en serio nadie se da cuenta de Clark Kent es Superman? Una vez de pequeño me quité mis lentes, me puse un mechón de cabello sobre la frente, usé una de las cortinas rojas de Esme e incluso mi abuelo Edward que no puede ver más allá de su nariz sin sus lentes, supo que era yo. Con una sonrisa en mi cara estiré mi mano para tomar un comic de un superhéroe de verdad: Batman. Ese héroe era mucho más realista y con muchos mejores fundamentos, mejor ni hablar de la clara superioridad de sus versiones cinematográficas. Después de casi pensarlo por una hora, por fin me decidí por uno de los comics de Batman, y después de comprarlo salí a la sección de comida.

Aún era temprano, pero tenía un destino en específico. Una vez llegué a la heladería pedí lo acostumbrado, es más, cuando llegué la señorita me sonrió y simplemente se dirigió a los refrigeradores a traer mi paleta _Stoyn* _con la forma de la cara de Darth Vader sabor blueberry y regaliz.

Caminé sin rumbo un buen rato mientras comía mi paleta, y una vez la terminé, entré a la tienda de discos y rodé mis ojos al ver en primer lugar de ventas al grupo _One Direction*, _así que me dirigí a la sección de música clásica.

No importó cuánto tiempo tratara de perder el tiempo, a penas eran las tres y ya no se me ocurría absolutamente nada que hacer. Saqué mi teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Bella para saber dónde estaban y rápidamente me llegó un mensaje con el nombre de la tienda y sin ya nada que hacer, decidí que sería bueno acompañarlas mientras compran por lo menos una hora. Casi en cuanto puse un pie en el lugar, sentí el cuerpo de Bella colisionar con el mío, pero para mi sorpresa y decepción, no fue para besarme, si no que parecía más que buscaba protección.

—Por favor, por favor, haz que pare, dile que se detenga. Me obliga a probarme un atuendo más y juro que enloqueceré. —Al principio pensé que estaba bromeando, pero al ver el ligero temblor en su cuerpo y escuchar la cantarina voz de Alice llamar a "Belliiita", me di cuenta que iba en serio. De la nada apareció la pequeña forma del cuerpo de Alice con una pila de ropa entre sus manos, tan grande, que me impedía ver su cara. Casi como si tuviera un radar para poder localizarnos a pesar de su falta de vista, llegó hasta donde nos encontrábamos y con una fuerza que jamás pensé pudiera tener alguien de su tamaño, sostuvo con una sola mano la ropa y la otra la utilizó para tomar de la mano a Bella.

—Vamos, ya solo nos queda esto por probarnos —insistía Alice mientras Bella luchaba por mantenerse aferrada a mi cuerpo.

Me quedé congelado en mi lugar y me encogí al escuchar las notas de la canción que, gracias a mi primita Lizzy de trece años, había tenido que escuchar una y otra vez en la última reunión familiar. ¡¿Señor Vader, por qué a mí?! ¿¡Por qué de entre todas las tiendas tuve que entrar en la que pondrían esta canción?!

Bella se soltó de mi agarre como por arte de magia. Alice tiró el montón de ropa sobre el mostrador y las dos gritaron como dos adolecentes… Bueno, aunque aún lo son porque tienen diecinueve años. Las dos gritaron un "¡Oh por Dios amo esa canción!" cuando se escuchó las primeras letras de _"What make's you beautiful"_ de _One Direction. _No sabía si reírme o llorar del hecho de que mi prima me la había hecho escuchar tantas veces que ahora me sabía el título de la canción. Toda esa música es radícula, carece de sentido, es pre fabricada y solo es moda pasajera. Estuve a punto de decirle a Bella que no debería de estar escuchando esas tonterías y darle un discurso entero sobre la belleza de la música clásica y sus beneficios en los seres humanos.

Pero una vez más Bella me hizo tragarme mi lógica.

Verla bailando tan despreocupadamente mientras sonreía todo lo que sus mejillas le permitían, coreando la canción sin importar las miradas de los demás, me hizo sonreír como un idiota sin poder evitarlo. Idiota es una palabra que jamás he utilizado para definirme, pero estoy seguro, por la forma en la que la estoy mirando ahora, eso es lo que parezco. Casi como si fuera un yunque sobre mi cabeza, me cayó una realización.

Que Lord Vader, señor de todo los oscuro, me ayude pero… Creo que me estoy enamorando de Bella…

.

.

.

**Bella POV: **

Era hermoso.

No de la manera convencional o en la que "debería", pero sin duda lo era. O al menor lo es para mí. Me sentía ridícula al estar escondida detrás del salón de música viéndolo como una maldita acosadora, sobre todo porque una de las cosas que no me caracterizan en mi discreción o timidez, pero con él me faltaba ese empujoncito, ese "pequeño" paso para animarme a acercarme.

Aún no puedo olvidar el primer día que lo vi.

.

.

.

Tendría yo apenas una semana en la universidad y las cosas iban viento en popa. Adoraba la carrera que había elegido, me gustaban las instalaciones, mis maestros, por suerte mi mejor amiga Alice había conseguido entrar a la misma universidad y había conocido una chica muy agradable llamada Rosalie, que era nuestra vecina en el complejo de departamentos estudiantiles. No podía pedir más, bueno… tal vez un novio —según Alice—, pero el tema del novio es algo complicado para mí.

No soy arrogante ni mucho menos, pero desde que he estado en el instituto he tenido mi séquito de "admiradores" y a sobrado quien sea mi novio, pero yo quiero más. Quiero más que chicos que creen que porque gastan la mitad de sus ahorros en flores y chocolates ya tienen alguna clase de derecho sobre mí. Chicos que piensan más con su cabeza en la zona baja de su cuerpo que la que está en medio de sus hombros. Más que un amor convencional.

Más de alguna chica me habría rodado los ojos por mi forma de pensar, pero si bien no creo en los príncipes azules, creo en el cariño sincero.

Pegué un brinco cuando, al casi llegar a la entrada de la biblioteca, escuché como se caían una gran cantidad de libros, haciendo un sonido estruendoso en medio del pasillo. Cuando busqué con mis ojos la causa del ruido, me encontré con un chico que aunque no le podía ver el rostro, sí podía ver su despeinado cabello que era un color que solo podría definir como… ¿Cobre? Sip, creo que es ese color. Al parecer se había tropezado y cuando pasaron a un lado de él, un grupo de tres chicos se rieron y le dijeron cosas como: "Tal vez ahora te hagan falta seis ojos en lugar de cuatro, Cullen". No sé exactamente por qué no corrí ayudarlo a recoger sus libros o algo por el estilo, sino que solamente me quedé observando al chico de cabellos tan curiosos que, cuando levantó el rostro, en lo único que me pude centrar fue en el color de sus ojos. A pesar de que éstos eran cubiertos por unas enormes gafas de pasta, eran tan verdes que casi perecía irreal que existiera ese color de ojos. El chico tenía tonos nada comunes y algo extraños, pero que extrañamente quedaban perfectos en él.

Lo que llamó mi atención es que de su parte no hubo ninguna clase de reacción, ni para bien ni para mal. No se molestó y gritó a los chicos, ni se notó que lo lastimaran o algo por el estilo, casi como si los creyera tontos y pensara era demasiado bueno como para hablar con ellos. Acomodó sus gafas en el puente de su nariz y se levantó tomando los libros de nuevo. Creí que iría a la biblioteca por la gran cantidad de libros que traía consigo, pero en lugar de eso se dirigió al cuarto a un lado de la entrada de la biblioteca, que resultó ser la sala de música de la universidad.

Hoy en día no sé bien por qué lo hice, pero lo seguí. No entré al salón, sino que me quedé detrás de uno de los pilares de la entrada del salón.

Una vez entró, dejó los libros en una clase de estantería y de ahí saludó al que supongo que era el profesor y escuché como lo nombraba:

"_Edward". _

Edward… algo antiguo el nombre, pero definitivamente me gustaba. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se sentó en uno de los pianos, que resulta que es mi instrumento, y si de por sí Edward había llamado mi atención sin proponérselo, definitivamente se ganaría mi simpatía si puede tocar ese instrumento bien.

Oh. Por. Dios.

Tuve que cerrar mis ojos casi de inmediato cuando comenzó a tocar. Era… Debía ser ilegal saber tocar de esa manera. Asomé una mayor parte de mi cuerpo por el pilar y sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban y mi estómago se llenaba de mariposas ante la visión de Edward completamente concentrado y con su ceño ligeramente fruncido con sus ojos cerrados. El sonido y la vista eran cosas dignas de ser presenciadas.

Y así fue durante casi todo el semestre. Llegó un punto en el que yo sabía que solo estaba en la sala de música los lunes y miércoles d de la tarde. De ahí por lo regular se dirigía a la biblioteca y escogía la mesa más alejada de todas de la zona sur de la biblioteca. Yo llevaba mis libros y tarea solo para estar cerca de donde estaba él.

Desarrollé una especie de "obsesión" con Edward, nunca faltaba a sus prácticas de piano ni a sus sesiones de estudio en la biblioteca. A los dos meses de continuamente perseguirlo como una loca, admití que tenía un enamoramiento con ese chico de cabellos extraños, ojos verdes y enormes gafas. No soy lo suficientemente inocente para jurar que lo amaba, pero sí para decir que era un enamoramiento platónico, lo cual me resulta por demás extraño. Él no es la clase de persona de la que te enamoras a primera vista ni es el "mejor" partido pero… No lo sé, a **mí** me gusta, para **mí** es interesante y para **mí **es hermoso. Justo como es. Y si para estar con alguien es a** mí **a la que me tienen que gustar, entonces no hay nada de malo.

Además creo que me resulta interesante el concepto de que ahora. En lugar de ser perseguida por mi físico, era yo la que estaba siguiendo como una psicópata a alguien que fácilmente es tachado de "nerd". Pero por lo mismo, al estar acostumbrada a que se me acerquen y no acercarme, no tenía ni idea de cómo hablarle. Los únicos con los que luego lo veía hablando era con otros dos chicos de vestimentas parecidas a las de él, pero de ahí en más no hablaba con absolutamente nadie.

Mi visita a ese club… Bueno, no es la cosa más inteligente que hecho, pero mi única excusa es que fue como planear el tirarse de un paracaídas. Ves a otros hacerlo y te resulta excitante y una experiencia que te gustaría tratar por ti mismo. Es emocionante planear todo y estás como un niño en Navidad porque no puedes esperar el día en el que sea la hora de saltar, pero te cae encima la realidad de lo que has hecho hasta que abren la compuerta del avión y te das cuenta de la estupidez que has cometido cuando están dando la cuenta regresiva para lanzarte al vacío. Por suerte mi paracaídas resultó ser Edward.

Siempre trato de verle el lado positivo a la cosas y estaría dispuesta a pasar la misma vergüenza un millón de veces si ella me condujera de nuevo a Edward. Lástima que sea una anécdota que no puede ser contada. No creo que a mis nietos les daría mucha gracia visualizar a la loca su abuela con mini falda en medio de un club BDSM y llevando a su abuelo al hospital.

Ya inventaría otra historia de cómo conocí a su abuelo. ¿Cómo sé que Edward será su abuelo? Pues por la simple razón de que si antes creía tener un enamoramiento cuando lo observaba desde lejos; ahora que tengo un mes de relación con él estoy segura de que lo amo, y además nunca se debe de apostar contra Alice.

No podía pedir un novio mejor que él.

.

.

.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté con las mejillas completamente rojas de vergüenza una vez que me acerqué a él cuando hubo terminado la canción. Me sentí cohibida porque me miraba con los ojos como platos y la expresión de un venado enfrene de las luces de un todo terreno. Sé que lo que hice fue un "poco" extraño, pero no es como si Edward no me conociera ya, y su mirada hacia mí era una que nunca me había dado antes.

—Na-Nada —contestó sacudiendo su cabeza y tartamudeando, hecho que me hizo girar la cabeza con curiosidad porque Edward ya solo tartamudeaba cuando estaba o muy molesto o muy nervioso. Esperaba que fuera la segunda, aunque realmente no veo razón para ninguna de las dos—. ¿Ya-ya terminaron?

—Sep —afirmé. No pensaba probarme ni un solo conjunto más. Alice me dio "la mirada del mal", pero respiró resignada después de unos segundos, porque tenía que admitir que en esta ocasión había sido más cooperativa que otras.

—Sí, ya terminamos —refunfuñó Alice, no muy segura de su respuesta. Una vez salimos con todas nuestras bolsas que al pobre de Edward le tocó cargar prácticamente todas, nos invitó a comer. Fuimos a la sección de comida rápida y decidimos comer ahí mismo comida china. Edward parecía ausente. Pidió, pagó y comió la comida con la mirada siempre dirigida a algún punto y en ocasiones hacia mí. Cada vez que me miraba fruncía su ceño y regresaba su vista al punto anterior, pareciendo que pensaba algo muy profundamente.

Así estuvo incluso todo el camino de regreso a mi departamento. No importaba cuánto tratara de hacer plática con él, solo contestaba con monosílabos y distraído. En serio tiene que estar analizando algo profundamente, por la expresión de su rostro.

Cuando llegamos, Alice dijo que Jasper pasaría por ella porque iban a salir, así que yo invité a pasar a Edward para que pudiéramos ver algunas películas. Él aceptó casi como un zombi y eso ya estaba comenzando a irritarme. Estábamos acurrucados en el sillón y llegó un momento en el que de verdad me tuve que poner a ver la película, después de que me resigné a que Edward no iba a corresponder a ninguno de mis intentos por tener por lo menos una buena sesión de besos. En medio de la película en ocasiones lo escuchaba murmurar cosas como "solo un mes", "eso no existe", "maldito hipotálamo", "no tienen lógica". Estuve a nada de preguntar de una buena vez qué rayos le pasaba, pero de la nada se paró de golpe haciendo que casi cayera del sillón, al haber estado acurrucada con él.

—¡¿Qué te pa… —Me callé de inmediato en cuanto lo vi parado frente a mí con la expresión de un niño que no encuentra a su mamá en el supermercado. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y casi podía jurar que temblaba muy, pero muy ligeramente—. ¿Qué tienes, bebé? —le pregunté preocupada cuando me levanté y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Mis ojos se abrieron igual o incluso creo mucho más que los de él cuando me contestó.

—Be-Bella, e-en serio ce-ce-creo que e-estoy e-e-enamorado de ti-ti…

* * *

**Awww al parecer nuestro Nerd se enamoro o se esta enamorado :3 **

**Yo sé que es corto pero como ahora estoy de vacaciones estaré actualizando seguido, lo mas probable es que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré a mitad de semana. Y pasaran cosas bastante interesantes... ;)**

**Por cierto no tengo nada en contra de One Direction (de hecho me gustan) pero solo puse la opinión de mi Nerd :) **

**No-Nos vemos e-en el siguiente jo-jovenes pa-pa-padawans! **


	12. Chapter 12

**La cuota mínima aquí es una sonrisa, en caso de no lograrse favor de retirarse. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a la hermosa Meyer, la trama es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial del ella sin mi permiso. **

**Beteato por Isa Mella Romo (Beta FFAD)**

**Definiciones: **

***Spock: es un personaje de la franquicia de ficción Viaje a las estrellas. **

***7 Eleven: Es una cadena estadounidense de auto servicio muy común allá. para la de México es algo así como un oxxo. **

* * *

—_Be-Bella e-en serio ce-ce-creo que e-estoy e-enamorado de ti-ti…_

**Capítulo 12:**

Bella se quedó petrificada en su lugar sin saber si lo que había dicho Edward era cierto o no.

—Lo-lo siento Bella, no e-era mi intención de-decir a-a-algo así, se me e-escapó de los la-labios. _—¿Qué pasa conmigo? La voy a asustar. Solo llevamos un mes juntos y yo digo esta clase de tonterías_. Se recriminó mentalmente Edward ante la falta de respuesta de Bella.

—¿Es en serio, Edward? ¿Me amas? —preguntó Bella aún en shock.

—Cre-creo… —Fue la única respuesta de Edward y de inmediatamente miró hacia el suelo. Edward en esta ocasión fue tomado con la guardia completamente abajo por Bella cuando se lanzó a sus brazos, así que los dos fueron a parar al suelo en esta ocasión. Bella se comenzó a carcajear y dar incontables besos en la cara a Edward.

—¡Awww Edward! —Beso sonoro en los labios—. ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! —Beso sonoro en los labios—. ¡Yo no creo, yo te amo! —Terminó con un beso más efusivo y conciso.

—¿Me a-a-mas? —Esta vez fue el turno de Edward de entrar en shock.

—Sip, mi hermoso señor Vader. Lo amo tanto como hay estrellas en el universo. Y no te atrevas a decir nada inteligente al respecto —le dijo en cuanto lo vio que levantaba uno de sus dedos ante el comentario de "tanto como hay estrellas en el universo".

—Bueno, tengo que admitir que eso no me lo esperaba. —Y era cierto. Él sabía que Bella le tenía cariño y ya había ella hecho referencia a tener sentimientos por él, pero nunca pensó que al decir eso, se refería a amor.

—Yo no sé si lo que siento por ti es amor, Bella, pero basándome en los síntomas de este padecimiento y reacciones físicas, creo…, creo que sí lo es. —Estiró su mano desde su posición debajo de Bella y acarició su mejilla sonriente.

—Bueno…, entonces espero que con el tiempo puedas estar seguro de que lo haces.

.

.

.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—¡He dicho que no! —habló Edward desde la entrada de su departamento y sus brazos fuertemente cruzados frente a su pecho.

—Bebé, tú y yo sabemos que al final irás, así que, ¿por qué no nos ahorramos todo esto? —Fue el turno de Bella de cruzas sus brazos sobre sus pecho y levantar sus cejas con una expresión casi divertida en su rostro; aún afuera de la puerta del departamento de Edward.

—Bella, no sé en qué momento tu hermosa cabeza recaudó suficientes datos sobre mi persona como para creer que YO accedería a ir un club nocturno un sábado por la noche.

—Vamos Edward, solo faltas tú. Alice ya convenció a Jasper e incluso Rosalie consiguió que Emmett fuera. —Nadie podía explicar la clase de relación que tenían ahora Emmett y Rosalie. Lo único que sabían era que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero que no eran pareja, ni tampoco se llamaban a sí mismos amigos—. Todos te están esperando afuera.

Edward soltó un suspiro exasperado, pero fue más porque sabía que su rendición era inminente. Lo fue desde que vio a Bella en ese vestido negro que apenas le tapaba la mitad del muslo. Tenía un ligero escote amplio en los hombros en forma de "V" al frente, pero era compensado por otro aun más grande en la parte de la espalda, también en forma de "V" y combinado con unos zapatos color rojo sangre casi de vertido. ¡Ja! ¡Estaba loca si creía que la iba a dejar ir sola a ella y a sus Bellas a un club lleno de testosterona! A parte, Bella se había acomodado su largo cabello en un moño despeinado con dos rizos sueltos a cada lado de su rostro para enmarcarlo, y aunque su maquillaje en los ojos era muy modesto al solo consistir en el uso de máscara, sus ya de por sí carnosos labios ahora eran fuertemente resaltados por el labial color rojo que llevaba puesto.

Sip; antes reprobaba una metería que dejar ir a Bella así sola a un club.

Solo se estaba haciendo el difícil.

—Está bien, solo permíteme ir por mi chaqueta. —Para Edward no había nada de malo en su jeans y playera con el logotipo de Batman en ella, así que saldría así.

En lo que Edward fue a su habitación, Bella se quedó esperándolo en el marco de la puerta. A los pocos segundos, un James en pijamas y con un tazón de cereal en mano salió de la cocina. A los pocos segundos —percatándose de las figura de Bella— se ahogó con el cereal que estaba a punto de tragar y dejó caer el tazón al suelo de manera estruendosa mientras su mirada no se podía despejar de Bella.

Bella sonrió divertida ante la reacción de James y a propósito se enderezó más, colocando a cada lado de su cintura sus manos. Casi con burla lo saludó con la mano y vocalizó un "Hola James" con una ceja alzada. James estaba que en serio no se la creía. ¿Todo eso era lo que su hermano se cenaba a diario? ¿En qué momento el mundo dejó de girar hacia la dirección que debería y alguien como ella terminó con alguien como él?

Aún luchando por sacar, a base de tos, los restos de cereal de su garganta, casi se pone a llorar al ver las torneadas piernas de Bella en toda su gloria con ese vestido y tacones. Y mejor ni hablar de su figura. Prácticamente le dieron ganas de llamar a Esme y reclamarle que su hermanito menor tenía un mejor juguete que él y se lo debía de quitar porque él era el mayor. Sí, así de mal se sentía.

—¡Bueno Bella, Edward piensa venir o no! —La ya de por sí despampanante belleza de Bella, de pronto se vio acompañada por la imponente de Rosalie, que estaba enfundada en un vestido rojo con un escote que le llegaba casi hasta el ombligo y unos tacones también de vértigo color negro, adornados con unos pequeños moños al frente. La tos de James se volvió tan intensa que bien podía competir con un fumador veterano. Rosalie levantó una ceja con curiosidad y su siempre aire de superioridad al ver a James prácticamente muriendo ahogado en medio de la sala.

—Ya viene, solo fue por su chaqueta —le contestó Bella.

—No sé ni para qué la lleva, no es como que la vaya a traer puesta por mucho tiempo. —Rosalie hizo referencia a que la noche no era particularmente fría y un club por lo regular es caliente al ser un espacio cerrado. Claro que la cochambrosa mente de James no dedujo exactamente eso, hecho que no ayudó a mejorar su estado.

Justo cuando Edward iba regresando con su chaqueta, una cantarina voz acompañó al dúo.

—¡Vamos Edward! ¡No tenemos toda la noche! ¡Llevamos milenios esperándote! —La pequeña bola de energía de Alice entró por invitación propia en el departamento, en un vestido hasta medio muslo de color morado de animal print, con una cinta color negro debajo del busto y unos tacones color marfil. Llegó prácticamente danzando hasta Edward y dejó un sonoro beso en su mejilla para saludarlo.

Literalmente una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de James. Su tos ya había prácticamente desaparecido por completo, pero la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él era demasiado para sus sentimientos. Bella, casi con saña al ver la reacción de James, caminó sugerentemente hasta Edward y como era costumbre, se lanzó a sus brazos enrollando los suyos en el cuello de su novio para besarlo efusivamente.

—¿Nos vamos, Baby? —le dijo, acariciando su pecho casi en un ronroneo. Ella por lo regular solo lo llama en ocasiones "Bebé", pero para James quería dar un espectáculo que valiera la pena. Edward miró un poco extrañado a Bella por su tono, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Mientras Edward caminaba rumbo a la salida con Bella tomada por la cintura y Alice colgada de su brazo, dijo algo que James jamás pensó vivir lo suficiente para presenciar.

—No sé a qué hora regrese, James. Lo más probable es que mi hora de retorno sea en la madrugada, solo te aviso para que no te alarmes en caso de escuchar que abren la puerta durante esas horas.

Lo único que le quedó a James fue ver boquiabierto cómo su hermano, el "perdedor", desaparecía escoltado por las que creía estaban, definitivamente, dentro de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en su vida.

Necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

.

.

.

La entrada de los seis al lugar fue todo un suceso. No hubo persona en el club, incluyendo a los que bailaban, que no se detuviera a mirarlos. Bueno, aunque la entrada de tres chicos que tenían tatuados la palabra "Nerd" en su frente, con tres bellezas como ellas, no era algo que se diera todo los días.

—¿Esta mesa les parece bien? —preguntó Alice, apuntando una mesa vacía como para ocho personas casi al final del club. Todos acordaron que sí y se dirigieron hacia ella. Bella, Edward, Rosalie y Emmett tomaron asiento apenas llegaron a la mesa. Alice tiró de un muy cooperativo Jasper hacia la pista de baile. El contraste era bastante curioso si tomabas en cuenta la vestimenta de Alice y los pantalones de vestir, camisa a cuadros color rojo y corbata azul oscuro de Jasper. Eran la pareja más dispareja de toda la pista, pero curiosamente la que parecía encajar mejor entre todas.

—¿Vamos a bailar? —le preguntó Bella con un pucherito a un Edward que decía entre dientes y voz baja desde que llegó cosas como: "No sé qué hago aquí", "Demasiadas personas", "Apuesto que nada aquí cumple con las normas de salubridad".

—No creo que sea tan buena… —suspiró audiblemente ¿En serio? ¿Lo iba a intentar? No es como si no se supiera la rutina ya, y la verdad no tenía ganas de hacerse el difícil, si sabía que igual terminaría aceptando porque el fácil de su hipotálamo al parecer ahora decidió que está enamorado—. Vamos —dijo levantándose y tomando la mano de Bella para llevarla a la pista de baile bajo la atenta mirada incrédula de todos los hombres del lugar. En cuanto llegaron al centro de la pista junto a Jasper y Alice, comenzó a sonar la canción "Alejandro" de Lady Gaga.

Bella de inmediato comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera sugerente y completamente en gracia con la canción. Edward, cuando pudo salir de su hechizo y tomar una calada de su inhalador al ver a Bella, se limitó a mover sus pies en un simple compás de derecha a izquierdas y dejar sus manos como un velociraptor pagadas a su cuerpo. Nada comparado con los pasos de Jasper, que más que bailar, parecía estar sufriendo un ataque epiléptico.

.

.

.

—Vaya cuarteto de ridículos —Rosalie habló y después apuró un shot con tequila al ver a sus amigas ser el centro de atención por estar con esos dos y sus "grandes" habilidades como bailarines.

—Pero son felices, Rose —comentó Emmett, viendo con nostalgia lo felices que se veían sus dos mejores amigos con sus parejas—. ¿Tú crees que a ellos les importa lo que la gente piense de ellos? Claro que no. ¿Si a Alice y Bella no les afecta ser vistas con ellos, por qué a ti sí?

—¿Pero no lo ves, Em? Mis amigas se merecen algo mucho mejor que personas como ellos —dijo haciendo un gesto despectivo hacia donde se encontraban los cuatro.

—Quieres decir alguien mejor que nosotros, Rose, no ellos —habló Emmett mientras hacía patrones sin sentido en la mesa en la que se encontraban y sin mirarla a los ojos.

—No Em, por favor no pienses así, tú eres diferente a ellos. Tú eres dulce, amable y una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida —dijo estirando su mano para tomar la de Emmett por encima de la mesa.

Un señor que se encontraba en la barra tiró su bebida a una de las plantas que estaba cerca de él, tomar tanta de esa porquería lo estaba haciendo ver cosas. O al menos eso fue lo que pensó al ver a Edward, Jasper y Emmett con su respectiva compañera.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo si ni siquiera te has tomado el tiempo de conocerlos? Y lo peor es que no lo haces solo por su apariencia. Espero me perdones por lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero… ¿Ves las cara de tus amigas? —Apuntó con su dedo hacia las caras imposiblemente sonrientes de Bella y Alice—. Si me dices el nombre de uno, solo uno Rose, de tus "amigos" que estás segura que sería capaz de hacer sonreír de la misma manera a Bella o Alice como lo hacen ellos te daré la razón, pero hasta entonces estoy seguro de que ellas están mucho más felices y enamoradas de alguien como ellos que de lo que tú lo estás con Royce ,y eso que es alguien como tú. —Rosalie se quedó callada y pensativa sin saber cómo responderle a Emmett. Él, al ver que ella no contestaba, negó con su cabeza e hizo amago de levantarse de su lugar. Rosalie lo tomó de la mano, impidiendo que se fuera, y se paró también.

—Vamos a bailar. —Besó su mejilla y después comenzó a tirar de él hacia la pista—. No estés molesto conmigo. —Le dio la más radiante de sus sonrisas y Emmett no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

—¿No te avergüenzas de mí? —le preguntó con recelo Emmett cuando ya casi llegaban hasta la pista por su comentario anterior.

—Nunca.

.

.

.

—¡Woow! ¡Eso fue elevado al cuadrado! Aunque fue suficiente ejercicio por el resto del año. ¡¿Por qué nunca habíamos venido antes a un club, Edward?! —preguntó-gritó Jasper por encima de la música cuando regresaron a sus lugares. Edward levantó su ceja como queriendo decir "¿En serio me estás preguntado eso?" A lo que Jasper solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y Alice? —preguntó Jasper de pronto, mirando hacia todos lados al no ver a su procesador de doble núcleo por ninguna parte.

—Ahí viene —dijo Bella sonriente al ver a su amiga caminar hacia donde estaban ellos con una botella y vasitos de cristal para tomar shots.

—Oh no, eso sí que no. Nunca he estado alcoholizado en mi vida y no pienso empezar ahora —dijo Edward al ver que Alice comenzaba abrir la botella y a llenar los vasos.

—Nadie quiere que te emborraches bebé, solo toma uno o dos y ya. —Bella tomó uno de los vasitos de cristal y se lo tendió a Edward. Edward miró receloso del vaso a Bella y de Bella al vaso de nuevo.

—Está bien, pero solo uno...

*Más de media botella después*

—Entonces yo le dije: ¡Esa ecuación está mal! —dijo Edward con voz completamente arrastrada—. ¡¿Y qué creen que me contestó el muy hijo de Spock*?! —Su tono era igual al de una vieja copetona en medio de una fiesta de té.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron al unisón realmente interesados y en medio de carcajadas torpes Bella, Alice y Jasper que se encontraban en el mismo estado de embriaguez que Edward.

—¡Que yo…! —Hipo—. ¡Que yo era el que estaba mal!

—Noooo… —dijeron "indignados" al mismo tiempo Bella, Alice y Jasper.

—Sep —contestó remarcando la "p" al final—, pero entonces yo le dije naha y él fue como ajá, pero al final… al final… —Hizo una larga pausa como tratando de recordar—. Pero al final…. ¡La verdad es que ya ni recuerdo! —Soltó una carcajada histérica desatando la de Bella y sus amigos.

*Toda una botella después*

—Es que yo te amo, Bella —dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—Awww, yo también te amo, bebé —le dijo atrayéndolo hacia ella para abrazarlo también al borde de las lágrimas.

—A ustedes también las amo —dijo soltando una lágrima y ronroneando en medio del escote de Bella—. Mucho —les dijo desde lo más profundo de su hipotálamo.

—¿Sabes que también te quiero, verdad? —Se soltó del agarre de Bella y tomó por los hombros a Jasper—. Eres como el segundo hermano que nunca quise tener. Bueno… Aunque tampoco quiero al primero, pero detalles, detalles.

—Lo sé, lo sé, yo también te quiero, aunque a veces seas mandón, terco, irritante…

—Ok, ok, ya entendí cuánto me quieres, ya déjalo así —paró Edward con su voz arrastrada a Jasper, que ya empezaba a en numerar con sus dedos las "cualidades" de Edward.

—¿Edward? ¿Jasper? —preguntó Emmett con los ojos como platos al ver a sus dos amigos tener ataques bipolares cuando llegó con Rosalie de nuevo a la mesa.

—¡Pero si aquí está el tercer hermano que nunca quise tener! —Lo apuntó Edward ahora entre carajadas.

—¡¿Están borrachos?! —gritó sorprendido.

—Shhh… No, no, no. Así suena muy feo. Solo nos hemos excedido un poco en nuestro nivel de tolerancia de alcohol en nuestro organismo —lo corrigió Edward mientras movía el dedo índice.

—Exacto. ¡Nos elevamos a la máxima potencia! —gritó Jasper entre risas y chocando las palmas con Edward.

—Por Dios, en serio están ebrios —negó Emmett desaprobatoriamente—. Rose, tú ayúdame con Bella y Alice que yo voy a llevar a Edward al la camioneta y después voy a regresar por Jasper —dijo mientras tomaba por los hombros a Edward que, al levantarlo, dijo un "Woow, que Vader pare el mundo que me quiero bajar".

—No, no. ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Y mi Bella? ¿Y mis Bellas? —preguntó cuando llegaron a la camioneta.

—¿Y tus qué…? ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, como estás ahora no lo quiero saber y Rosalie ya viene en camino con la única Bella que conozco —dijo apuntando hacia la entrada del lugar para que la viera y así accediera subirse a la camioneta. Emmett suspiró y se dijo a sí mismo que éste sería un largo camino de regreso a casa.

.

.

.

—¡Y somos tan malos como un huracán, todos brindando yo oh! —Venían coreando los cuatro desde el asiento trasero, solo haciendo rodar los ojos a Emmett y Rosalie.

—Llegamos chicas —dijo cuando se estacionó a la entrada del complejo de departamentos de Bella, Alice y Rose.

—Yo aquí no me bajo, yo voy con Jazzy —Alice habló con una voz un poco ridícula gracias al efecto del alcohol.

—Y mi baby se baja conmigo. —Fue el turno de Bella de hablar.

—Sí Emmett, su baby se baja con ella y las Bellas —secundó Edward, que al no estar acostumbrado al alcohol, realmente ya no sabía lo que decía.

—Hagan lo que quieran piratas del Caribe, pero por favor que se baje el primer paquete rápido porque aún me falta otro por entregar. —Bella y Edward se bajaron torpemente de la camioneta y caminando casi como gansos, entraron al edificio.

—Hasta luego, Em —le dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa que solo estaba reservada para Emmett y besando su mejilla.

—Hasta luego, Rose —contestó igual con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

—¡Auch! —gritó Bella divertida cuando apenas entrando a su departamento. Edward cerró la puerta de golpe y la arrinconó de forma algo brusca contra ella.

—En serio no sé por qué antes no te había dado alcohol, me gusta este… —Edward la calló estrellando sus labios en los de ella de forma apasionada. Tomó sus piernas por el interior y Bella entendió de inmediato, impulsándose para colocarlas a cada lado de su cintura.

—Este vestido es ridículo. Te robaron en la tienda, es un mini pedazo de tela que apenas cubre nada —Edward habló entre besos mientras trababa de llegar a la habitación de Bella. ¡Dónde demonios estaba! ¡Él recordaba haberla dejado aquí la última vez que vino!

Cuando logró entrar a la habitación, la alfombra y su exceso de alcohol fueron la mezcla perfecta para que Edward callera al piso llevándose a Bella con él. En cuanto quedaron lo dos en el suelo, ambos soltaron una carcajada a todo pulmón que rayaba en lo ridículo por lo intensa que era.

—¡Hambre! ¡Tengo hambre! —gritó Bella ya sin reír, pero al borde de hacerlo de nuevo.

—¡Secundo la moción!

—¿Te parece si pido pizza? —preguntó Bella haciendo malabares para poder levantarse y caminar de nuevo como ganso hacia la sala para poder ir por el directorio.

—Sí, pizza está bien. —Pausa larga mientras cierra sus ojos—. ¡Pero pregúntales si cumplen con las normas sanitarias!

—¿Alóóó? —contestó Bella cuando la señorita de la pizzería 24 hrs respondió su llamada.

—Buenas noches y gracias por su preferencia. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

—Una pizza por favor.

—¿Tamaño?

—Una pizza por favor.

—Pero de qué tamaño sería su pizza señorita, ¿familiar, grande o mediana?

—Una pizza por favor.

—Pero necesito que me dé un tamaño para poder tomar su orden, por favor —habló ya un poco desesperada la señorita al no obtener respuesta coherente y al presentir el estado de embriaguez de Bella al escuchar su voz arrastrada.

—Una pizza por favor —insistió Bella rodándole a Edward los ojos y apuntado al teléfono para darle a entender que la que la estaba atendiendo no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. La de la pizzería tomó una respiración y fingió su voz dulce lo mejor que pudo.

—¿La grande está bien?

—Una pizza por favor.

—Ok, tomaré eso como un sí. ¿A qué dirección sería? —Ni loca le preguntaría de qué sería su pizza, simplemente le mandaría la primera que estuviera lista.

—A mi casa por favor.

—¿Pero en cuál es la dirección de su casa? —habló ahora entre dientes.

—A mi casa por favor. —Fue todo lo que necesitó para colgarle. No estaba de humor para llamadas de bromistas a mitad de la madrugada.

—¡Me colgó! —le dijo Bella indignada, casi cayéndose al no haber agarrado bien el respaldo de un sillón, pero alcanzó a recobrar el equilibrio antes de caer.

—¡Hija de Spock! —dijo Edward también "indignado".

Así estuvieron intentando llamar a cada uno de los restaurantes que conocieran que estuvieran abiertos, pero con todos corrieron la misma suerte.

—¡Si la comida no vienen a nosotros, nosotros iremos por la comida! —dijo de pronto Bella determinada a saciar su hambre.

—¡De nuevo secundo la moción!

Edward y ella caminaron riendo y solo Lord Vader sabe cómo hicieron para bajar las escaleras sin caerse en el proceso. Una vez llegaron a la calle, caminaron dos cuadras bajo la mirada curiosa de algunos, hasta que dieron con un 7 Eleven* que estaba cerca de la casa de Bella. Cuando salieron traían las manos llenas de comida chatarra.

—¡Mira! —apuntó Bella a un local que ella conocía bien y una idea brillante llegó ella—. ¡Vamos! ¡Necesitas uno de esos, Edward! —habló con su boca llena y los dedos amarillos por los Cheetos.

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó no muy seguro viendo el letrero al otro lado de la calle y la boca llena de gomitas.

—¡Oh sí, definitivamente necesitas uno! —Bella tomó su mano libre con la desocupada y limpia de ella para arrastrarlo hacia el local.

—Sí, creo que necesito uno…

.

.

.

Su cabeza dolía hasta el punto que pensó que en cualquier momento reventaría. Tenía miedo de abrir sus ojos, pero sabía que era inevitable. Poco a poco Edward entreabrió sus ojos, pero apenas lo hizo volvió a cerrarlos, pues los rayos del sol dieron justo en ellos. Trató de girar su cuerpo para poder huir del sol, pero otro cuerpo se lo impidió. Ahora con más cuidado giró su cuerpo evitando hacerle daño al de Bella. Bella… Ok, para empezar, ¿en dónde estaba?

—¿Oh Lord Vader qué hice anoche? —preguntó levantando sus lentes hacia su cabeza para poder tallar su cara, porque por más que tratara de recordar, solamente lagunas venían a él. Lo último que recuerda es la imagen de un local con un letrero brillante. El pensamiento de "Letrero brillante" lo hizo encogerse en su lugar. Su historial con letreros brillantes no es el mejor. Trató de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente y con cuidado de no despertarla se levantó de la cama de Bella, pues sus necesidades fisiológicas lo llamaban.

Todo iba sin mayor novedad, pero cuando estuvo a punto de subir su bragueta, notó algo que definitivamente no estaba ayer. Levantó con manos temblorosa su playera…

—¡Nooooo! —gritó a todo pulmón—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¡Lord Vader por favor dime que no hice esta estupidez!

—¡¿Ed…?! —Bella calló en cuanto entró al baño y tuvo que tapar su boca con una de sus manos para poder parar la risa que rogaba por salir de ella.

—¡Esto no tienen absolutamente nada de gracioso, Isabella! —Fue todo lo que necesitó Bella para soltar la carcajada hacia la parte en donde se formaba la ligera "V" de Edward y que ahora apuntaba sin poder parar, pues ahora la tenía visible ya que él la tenía descubierta al tener su playera en alto y su pantalón ligeramente abajo.

—Lo siento bebé, pero sí lo tiene. —Se acercó hasta él para darle un suave beso en los labios aún riendo para tratar de mejorar su humor. Lo logró, poco, pero lo logró—. Trata de verle el lado positivo, al menos es de algo que te gusta.

Claro que a Edward le resultaba prácticamente imposible encontrarle lo gracioso y el lado positivo a levantarse por la mañana desorientado, y después descubrir que en algún momento de una noche que no puede recordar, se había tatuado en la pelvis una la frase "I am your daddy" (Yo soy tu papi) y una cara de Darth Vader al final de ella para completar el cuadro.

—No puedo creer que haya hecho esto. Todo un historial en limpio con el alcohol, pero el día que me embriago, ¡resulta en esta tontería! —Se sentó sobre la taza cerrada del sanitario y tiró de sus cabellos. Bella caminó hacia él y se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre sus piernas, tomó su rostro con sus dos manos y lo elevó para mirarlo a los ojos. Con una sonrisa dulce habló:

—Si te sirve de consuelo, yo creo que te hace ver sexy —le dijo acariciando su cabello y mirándolo a los ojos—. Bueno… Aun más sexy. —Sonrió pícaramente en busca de su sonrisa y lo consiguió.

—¿Y qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera tatuado en medio de la cara? Te apuesto que no te hubiera parecido tan "sexy"—le dijo bromeando.

—Admito que no habría sido lo más conveniente. —Dibujó con su dedo el contorno de sus lentes—, pero aun así no te habrías librado de mí, soy mas difícil de espantar que eso. —Los dos rieron ante el comentario de Bella, al ser consientes de qué tan persistente o difícil de espantar puede ser ella.

Edward la miró en esa playera vieja enorme en la que ahora estaba, su cabello hecho una maraña y la máscara de la noche anterior algo corrida, pero aun así le pareció la más bonita de todas mientras se reía.

—¿Bella? —El tonó serio de Edward cortó de inmediato la risa de Bella.

—¿Sí? —preguntó sin comprender su tono.

—Estoy seguro. Lo más curioso es que no tienen lógica y estoy muy lejos de comprenderlo, pero es de lo que estoy más seguro en mi vida en este momento. —El corazón de Bella latió desbocado a la espera de las palabra de Edward—. Isabella Swan, aun en contra de toda mi lógica, estoy seguro de que te amo…

* * *

**awww ahora definitivamente nuestro Nerd está enamorado :3 **

**Dije que en este cap pasarían cosas interesantes pero en el siguiente reventaremos algunas cerezas ;) y también la actualización será rápida.**

**Mil gracias por todo su apoyo, reviews y favoritos :') **

**Chicas nadie obliga a nadie a leer esta historia. Si algo no les parece de ella o de mi persona les invito a que me lo comenten pero los insultos son completamente incensarios y mas cuando se carece de fundamento. Creo que yo siempre las he tratado con respeto y me gustaría lo mismo :) Obviamente esto no es para todos pero para quien sea lo sabrá de inmediato XD **

**No-nos Ve-vemos! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola! Y en SERIO siento la tardanza pero mi familia me cayó de improvisto durante las fiestas y juro que no tuve oportunidad de escribir, además me resultó un poco complicado este cap porque no podía quedar conforme con el. Es algo corto pero prometo que sustancioso XD **

**Mil gracias a Diana Mendéz por el beteo (Beta FFAD)**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la hermosa Meyer y solo la trama es mía. **

**¡Ya saben la cuota!**

* * *

_Edward la miró en esa playera vieja __y__ enorme en la que ahora estaba. Su cabello __estaba __hecho una maraña y la máscara de la noche anterior, algo corrida, pero aun así le pareció la más bonita de todas mientras se reía._

— _¿Bella? —El tonó serio de Edward cortó de inmediato la risa de Bella._

— _¿Sí? —preguntó sin comprender su tono._

—_Estoy seguro. Lo más curioso es que no tiene lógica y estoy muy lejos de comprenderlo, pero es de lo que estoy más seguro en mi vida en este momento —El corazón de Bella latió desbocado a la espera de las palabras de Edward—. Isabella Swan, a__ún__ en contra de toda mi lógica, estoy seguro de que te amo… _

Capítulo 13:

Bella miró con infinita ternura y amor a Edward, y se dio cuenta que sin importar qué, ni la clase de relación que tuvieran. A él siempre lo querría porque era Edward, su hermoso Edward. Tan chocante, como tierno, tan arisco, como romántico sin proponérselo y tan… sencillamente él.

.

.

*Un mes después*

—_Like a virgin…_—Jasper comenzó a cantar danzando por el cuarto de Edward, mientras Emmett rodaba sus ojos y seguía instalando un nuevo y mejorado antivirus en la computadora de Edward.

—¡Cállate Jasper o juro que te minimizaré!—le dijo Edward botando su corbata con estampado de teclado, decidiendo que no era adecuada para la ocasión y mejor tomando una que era de color negro con estampado de un juego de _tetrix_.

— _¡Touch by the very first time! __¡Like a virgin…!—_Jasper lo ignoró, y continuó cantando y riendo con tal fuerza, que incluso soltó varios graznidos.

— Oh claro, lo dice el individuo con más experiencia en esta galaxia—Le contestó Edward después de bufar ante la imagen de su cabello en el espejo, que no importaba que le hiciera - no tiene- ni nunca tendría remedio.

—Pues más experiencia que tú, sí. Desde hace sesenta días –ó sea dos meses– para ser exacto—Le dijo con superioridad fingida.

—Como sea. Además recuerda que solo saldremos a cenar—Edward rodó sus ojos y salió del cuarto para ir en busca de sus llaves.

—Esa ni tú te la crees, Romeo—Le dijo Jasper mientras lo acompañaba hasta la salida—Bueno aunque en su caso, por lo ciego que estas, creo que es mas verídico que tú seas el que diga "Bella, Bella, ¡¿Dónde estás que no te veo?!"

—Ja, Ja, Ja… Cada vez tu nivel de inteligencia va en descenso y tu mal sentido del humor en ascenso. Por favor, en cuanto Emmett termine de instalar lo necesario en la computadora, se van. Saben que regresaré con Bella después de la cena al departamento y por más rudo que suene, no los quiero aquí para entonces. Fue un drama quitarle las llaves a mi madre y tomó todo un mes para que James volviera a salir de la ciudad como para que ustedes me arruinen mi tiempo a solas con Bella —Edward le dijo serio con la puerta abierta y listo para salir.

—Por supuesto Edward, no estaremos aquí para que puedas pasar tu "tiempo a solas" con Bella—Giñó su ojo y le dio un ligero codazo al que Edward respondió una vez más rodando sus ojos.

.

.

"No estoy nervioso" "No estoy nervioso" "No estoy nervioso" Era el mantra que se repetía en la cabeza de Edward mientras subía las escaleras que lo llevarían hasta el departamento de Bella. "Solo será una cena"

La verdad, era que lo más seguro, él hoy consumaría su relación con Bella después de la cena. No había sido algo que habían dado por hecho o hablado en concreto que pasaría esa noche, pero fue como un mudo acuerdo que fue sellado una semana atrás.

***Flash Back***

Jasper y Alice se encontraban acurrucados viendo pacíficamente una película en la pequeña sala del departamento de ellas, pero un ambiente mucho mas subido de tono se desarrollaba a puerta cerrada en la habitación de Bella que había optado no ver la película para poder "hablar" un rato con su novio.

El beso que había comenzado como un simple roce de labios mientras se encontraban acurrucados hablando en la cama, rápidamente había pasado a ser uno intenso y lleno de pasión por ambas partes. Edward por mero instinto y necesidad, se colocó encima de Bella dejándola debajo de su cuerpo. Ella actuando igualmente por necesidad abrió sus piernas para darle espacio entre ellas. Edward se alejó de sus labios para comenzar a dejar besos por su cuello hasta llegar a su zona predilecta de la anatomía de Bella.

Sus amadas y adoradas _Bellas_.

— Tanto tiempo sin verlas—Le dijo a las Bellas con verdadera nostalgia después de que sacóla playera de Bella por su cabeza, dejándola en su sujetador de color azul celeste. Bella rió con diversión y negando con su cabeza.

— ¡Pero si las has visto hoy en la mañana! ¡Y vaya que las saludaste!—La diversión perduró en la voz de Bella.

— ¡Shh!… Interrumpes mi tiempo con ellas —bromeó Edward bajando su cabeza para comenzar a dar pequeños besos húmedos sobre la piel que quedaba expuesta sobre el sujetador. Bella no pudo contestarle porque su cabeza dio contra las almohadas, cuando él casi en seguida, bajó una de las copas de su sostén para llevar uno de sus pezones a su boca, gimiendo de placer, incluso sonado la acción más placentera para él que para ella.

—Me vas a matar Edward—Le dijo tomando su cabello cobrizo con su mano y pegándolo más a ella.

—Tú me vas a matar a mí, se me hace casi imposible que tus padres hayan logrado tan perfecta combinación genética para hacerte tan hermosa —Se separó de ella y le habló mirándola a los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Edward con el paso del tiempo había obtenido mucha confianza al lado de Bella y su tartamudeo era ahora casi nulo, solo en situaciones de extrema presión o cuando sus sentimientos lo sobrepasaban, era cuando aparecía. Había por fin comprendido que Bella no cambiaría ni un solo pelo de su muy nerd cabeza y que el amarla no tenía lógica, pero no por eso lo hacía menos correcto. Al contrario, hace años que algo que él hacía no se sentía tan correcto como el estar con ella.

Ya sin tener, ni querer decir nada mas, sus bocas volvieron a unirse en busca de saciar la necesidad de mostrarse la pasión y amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Edward mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia el pecho derecho de Bella comenzó un suave vaivén con sus caderas sobre sus ropas causando un gemido por parte ambos por la fricción. Bella llevo sus manos hacia la hebilla del pantalón de él, pero cuando apenas comenzó a desabrocharla, Edward se separó bruscamente de ella y se dejó caer de espaldas a un lado con la respiración trabajosa.

Edward se apresuró a levantar la barbilla de Bella con su mano cuando la escuchó bufar con enojo-tristeza por su aparente "rechazo".

—No podemos amor—La mirada de Bella se elevó como resorte en cuanto escucho ese sobre nombre salir por primera vez de los labios de Edward —No es que no lo desee, porque créeme, quiero, pero nuestros amigos están allá afuera y… No creo que sea ni la situación, ni momento adecuado.

—Nunca será el momento adecuado para nosotros —Bella se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. Edward aún sosteniendo su barbilla y mirándola a los ojos, habló sin meditar muy bien sus palabras.

—El viernes en la noche —Bella lo miró algo confundida sin saber si él hablaba de lo que ella creía. Edward al ver su mirada, aclaró su garganta y levantando sus lentes por el puente de su nariz, continuó…— E-El viernes por la mañana James saldrá de la ciudad con unos amigos y no regresará hasta el Lu-Lunes por la noche. Ten-tendríamos para nosotros solos el departamento todo el fin de se-semana —La sonrisa de Bella se hizo casi tan grande como la del gato que se comió al canario. Le dio un corto y sonoro beso en los labios a su novio.

Sonrisa que duro muy poco…

—Bebé, espero no te ofendas por lo que estoy a punto de decir pero… creo que eres una persona muy inteligente como para comprender que la definición de solos, no viene incluida con la mágica aparición de tus papas —Se estremeció al recordar el embarazoso y nada deseable evento con sus suegros.

—No te preocupes, casi en seguida de que pasó eso, le quite su juego de llaves a mi madre —Le dijo completamente apenado y jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

—Entonces el viernes —La sonrisa regresó al rostro de Bella y su mano fue a acariciar el rostro de él, antes de dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

—E-El viernes…

***Fin Flash Back* **

¡Oh Sí! ¡Y hoy era viernes!

Casi de inmediato que tocó el timbre del departamento, Bella apareció abriendo la puerta con un vestido color rojo, que llegaba unos cinco dedos por encima de su rodilla, algo holgado de la falda y ajustado de la cintura, gracias a una banda color negro en esa zona. El vestido era complementado con una torera color negro y unos zapatos de vértigo del mismo color. Su largo cabello lo había dejado suelto, cayendo en suaves ondas que habían sido, ayudadas con la plancha, a estar ahora mucho más formadas y estilizadas, gracias a Alice. El maquillaje consistía solo en máscara para los ojos y un brillo labial que no era de color rojo, pero casi pegaba en el tono.

—E-Estas he-hermosa esta no-noche Bella—El casi nulo tartamudeo de Edward hizo su aparición sin remedio ante la visión tan bella de su novia.

—Tú también te vez muy guapo—le dijo Bella sinceramente, pues aunque él usara una bolsa de patatas de las guerras de las galaxias seguiría siendo atractivo para ella. Edward miró su pantalón de vestir color negro, su camisa de manga larga color blanco y su corbata color negro con estampado y solo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. En serio Bella lo tenía que querer mucho para decir semejante cosa. Era muy afortunado por haberla encontrado. Y… Que ella fuera lo sufrientemente terca para haberse quedado.

— ¿Me acompañara esta velada mi amada reina Amidala?—le dijo con media sonrisa y ofreciéndole su brazo a Bella, entre en serio y bromeando.

—Será un placer, mi amado Señor Vader—le respondió en el mismo tono y tomando su brazo para después dejar un casto beso en los labios de él.

.

.

.

—Lo siento pero no, joven. No está permitido lo que usted me pide —le dijo con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, el mesero al muy indignado Edward, mientras Bella continuaba leyendo su menú como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo y no pasara absolutamente nada.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso tienen algo que ocultar? —contestó Edward apuntándolo acusatoriamente con su dedo índice.

—Claro que no, pero…

— ¿Entonces me dejaran pasar? —lo interrumpió Edward antes de que terminara si quiera la oración el hombre.

—No, lo que sucede es…

— ¡Entonces ocultan algo! ¿Qué es lo que quieren ocultar de la vista de sus comensales? ¿Hepatitis al horno? ¿Estofado de agua de drenaje? ¿Una rata como chef principal como en esa película de Disney? ¡¿Carne de perro?! —La fuerte voz de Edward llamó la atención de los demás comensales desatando sus murmullos y la mirada de asco y desconfianza de algunos hacia sus platos.

_¡Una pasta! ¡Sep! Definitivamente eso era lo que quería_, pensó Bella apuntando hacia su carta, aún sin inmutarse ante el espectáculo de su novio. La había impresionado la primera vez, la segunda también, la tercera solo un poco, pero para esta cuarta ya era completamente inmune. El mesero suspiró frustrado y nervioso ante la reacción de los demás comensales.

—Un minuto por favor, iré a hablar con el gerente —le dijo con una leve inclinación al ahora visiblemente más satisfecho Edward. En menos de diez minutos se le concedió la entrada a la cocina, escoltado por un muy amable gerente que en este punto haría lo que fuera por detener los murmullos de los demás comensales. Le tomó quince minutos regresar a Edward después de su exhaustiva revisión.

— ¿Cómo fue todo, bebé? —le preguntó Bella tomado su mano en cuanto tomó asiento.

—Bien. Es comestible, su carne es almacenada con un grado de más de lo recomendado y pude ver exactamente cuando algún alimento caía al suelo, era barrido de inmediato, pero no trapeado. Bueno, aunque son cosas pasables, así que las cosas aquí son aptas para su consumo. Pero igual ya le dejé mis notas al gerente, también estaría bien que hablaran con el arquitecto que diseñó el espacio de la cocina porque pocas veces he visto lugar tan poco asimétrico.

—Me alegro que todo haya salido bien —le contestó tratando de ser seria y no sonreír ante la paranoia de su novio.

Después de eso, les trajeron al poco tiempo su comida y cenaron hablando sobre todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Ninguno de los dos lo decía, pero un nudo de anticipación y nerviosismo aparecía de vez en cuando en sus estómagos, ante la expectación y miedo a lo desconocido. Pero confiados en la certeza de que sería una experiencia por la que pasarían juntos.

.

.

.

—_Juro que lo siento Em—_le dijo Rosalie por teléfono a Emmett que había durado una hora entera cambiando una y otra vez su ropa sin estar conforme con lo que debía de usar para su salida nocturna al cine con Rosalie, se dejó caer en su cama negando con su cabeza y sonriendo tristemente al mismo tiempo.

—Seguro Rose —Se notaba en su voz. lo poco que creía que lo sentía.

—_Sé que desde hace dos días te había dicho que hoy saldríamos, pero mi novio que había cancelado nuestros planes para hoy, me hablo hace apenas unos minutos para decirme que lo que le impedía salir se había cancelado y nuestros planes siguen en pie, ¿qué se supone que debía de hacer? No lo podía dejar plantado._

—Pero obviamente a mi sí—Le voz de Emmett fue dura y triste a partes iguales.

— _¡No! Em por favor escucha…_

—Olvídalo —Emmett la cortó, ya sin querer escuchar nada más. No pasó ni un minuto cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar, mostrando el nombre e imagen de Rosalie Hale. Le dio ignorar a la llamada y dejó su celular en su cama a un lado de él. Cinco minutos más pasaron y su celular volvió a sonar. Lo tomó dispuesto a apagarlo pero la imagen de una chica no de cabello rubio, si no oscuro, apareció en su pantalla haciéndolo levantar sus cejas algo sorprendido y después fruncirlas. Era su compañera de equipo para un trabajo de la universidad. Era una chica bonita y amable pero realmente no entendía como porqué lo estaría llamando, pues el trabajo ya estaba terminado y solo faltaba presentarlo. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando le preguntó si tenía algo que hacer esa noche y si le gustaría salir a tomar un café con ella. Dudó por unos segundos si aceptar o no su invitación, pero el fresco rechazo de Rosalie lo hizo aceptar, pensando que tal vez no todo en esta vida era Rosalie Hale y no se quedaría a lamentarse porque una vez más ella había preferido la compañía de su novio-maltrato mujeres estrella, que la de él.

Rosalie venía caminando por Central Parck molesta, mirando hacia cualquier otra dirección que no fuera el rostro de su novio, porque una vez más habían discutido sobre lo paranoica que era ella por creer que él coqueteaba con otras mujeres. Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron como platos y parpadearon con incredulidad al ver cómo la pareja que caminaba en dirección contraria a ellos, la que antes no alcanzaba a distinguir por la distancia que se encontraban, ahora estaban prácticamente de frente. Pudo ver que era Emmett, riendo a más no poder al lado de una chica que reía de igual manera, pero que no podía reconocer. Un sentimiento, que si no supiera que Em es solo su amigo, hubiera reconocido como celos, se instaló en su pecho.

Emmett se sorprendió cuando vio a Rosalie justo enfrente de él, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados a él y a su acompañante. Se detuvo al ver que ella lo hacía.

—Emmm… Hola Rose—Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, aunque se notaba la incomodidad en su voz. Miró confundido lo que yacía a su lado, para ver qué era lo que Rosalie miraba con tanta intensidad, sin prestarle atención y frunció su ceño al ver que era a su acompañante. ¡Claro! ¡No la había presentado! Pero su acompañante se le adelantó ante la falta de introducción.

—Un gusto Rose—le dijo ella estirando su mano hacia Rosalie y enredando su mano libre sobre el ante brazo de Emmett al mismo tiempo —Andrea…

.

.

.

"Vamos Edward, tu puedes, no pasa nada, esto es lo más normal del mundo entre una pareja" Se decía así mismo cuando aparcaron su coche en el estacionamiento de su edificio. Su naturaleza controladora, ordenada y perfeccionista lo hizo girar bruscamente sobre su asiento para ver a Bella antes de que saliera del coche.

— ¿Lo haremos esta noche o no? ¿Tendremos coito?—incluso a él le dieron ganar de darse un buen golpe en la cabeza al escuchar sus sutiles y muy bien escogidas palabras. _Nótese_ el sarcasmo.

—Hemm, no lo sé ¿Sí?... ¿No? Eso creo —Bella se auto-rodó los ojos por tan inteligente y elaborada respuesta pero… ¿Qué se supone que debería de decirle? _¡Si Edward, Tómame! ¡Tómame hasta que amanezca! _Ó sea, no_. _

—Lo siento Bella… Disculpa mis preguntas nada sutiles, pero odio la incertidumbre, me molesta no conocer la situación para poder analizarla y encontrar su solución —Bella le sonrió y tomó su mano.

—Todo saldrá bien Edward. Vamos arriba y dejemos que pase o no pase, lo que tenga que ser —Edward correspondió su sonrisa y asintió con su cabeza.

Caminaron y subieron hasta el departamento de Edward tomados de la mano en medio de un silencio cómodo, apremiante, algo nervioso, pero jamás incomodo o temeroso de una mala manera.

Edward abrió su departamento aún en silencio y caminó tomado de la mano de Bella hasta su habitación. Se sentaron a un lado del otro en la cama aún dentro del mismo silencio hasta que fue roto, por fin, por Edward.

— ¿Sabes? Me estuve documentando sobre el tema y estoy seguro que encontraras fascinante algunas cosas que pude investigar sobre el coito humano, veras…—Bella lo interrumpió colocando una de sus palmas sobre la boca de Edward impidiéndole hablar.

—Te amo Edward Cullen, pero te juro que te golpearé si vuelves a decir la palabra "coito" o dices cualquier información científica sobre esto —Solo se escuchó la voz amortiguada de Edward decir "Pero" detrás de la mano de Bella pero ella lo volvió a interrumpir.

—Shhh… ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a nuestra regla de nada de lógica y dejamos que las cosas fluyan? —le dijo quitando su mano de su boca y hablando lo suficientemente cerca de los labios de él, para que se rosaran cada que ella hablaba—. Además, creo que te encantara el nuevo sujetador color azul hielo, que se abre por enfrente, que le compre a tus _Bellas_ para la ocasión —Fue todo lo que necesitó Edward para asentir como niño en navidad y estrellar sus labios contra los de Bella. El beso comenzó en término medio, pero en pocos segundos se tornó apasionado. Bella llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Edward para acercarlo más a ella y él llevó sus manos al final de la falda de ella para poder deslizar sus manos por sus suaves piernas hasta sus muslos. Bella dejó escapar un suave gemido y se dejo caer sobre el colchón cuando sintió que Edward la empujaba hacía esa dirección.

Edward, con medio cuerpo sobre ella, no tardó en dirigir sus manos hacia sus pechos, comenzando a masajear sobre la tela del vestido. Esta vez su exploración sobre esa zona, que no solía durar mucho, no lo hizo en esta ocasión. Aún besándola, apoyando una mano sobre el colchón, utilizó la libre para llevarla debajo del vestido de ella y llegar hasta donde se encontraba su ropa interior. Bella dio un respingo ante la acción y soltó un grito audible cuando sintió los algo temerosos dedos de Edward comenzar a masajear su zona intima sobre su ropa interior. La autoestima de Edward se elevó diez puntos en cuanto noto la reacción que causó en Bella. Ahora más confiado, realizó sus movimientos de manera más firme y desenvuelta. Los gemidos de Bella cada vez eran más audibles e hizo que el sable, y 100% seguro no de luz de Edward, se endureciera. Su mano, en un arranque de valentía, hizo a un lado la tela de la ropa interior de ella y deslizó de sus dedos directamente contra el interior de su centro.

—¡Edward!—grito-gimió Bella sin poder evitarlo, cuando llegó a la cima al poco tiempo de sentir como Edward masajeaba su zona más intima, e incluso el pudor la atacó un momento al sentir como estaba tan mojada que incluso sentía el interior de sus muslos empapados. Edward se separó del pecho que había estado besando mientras la acariciaba, con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, llenos de completa incredulidad.

—Be-Bella… ¿Tu- Tuviste un o-orgasmo?—lo dijo hasta con miedo de preguntar mientras la miraba a los ojos sin poder creérselo aún. ¿Un orgasmo? ¿Bella había tenido un orgasmo y se lo había dado él? Cuando se animó a tocarla, a lo más que aspiraba era a no lastimarla o no arruinarlo por completo, en su intento de estimularla un poco para que su unión no fuera tan dolora. Así que el resultado de sus caricias había superado sus expectativas, por mucho…

— ¡No, Edward! La verdad es que convulsioné como la chica del exorcista y grité como loca tu nombre porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer en ese momento —le dijo con claro sarcasmo y diversión al ver que Edward no podía creerlo aún. Edward rió orgulloso de sí mismo y divertido, porque su Bella, incluso en una situación así, tuviera que decir.

Con el ambiente ahora mucho más ligero y la autoestima de Edward completamente renovada, volvieron a unir sus labios de una manera casi desesperada. En medio de besos y caricias, la ropa de cada uno de ellos fue desapareciendo hasta que ya no quedaba ninguna barrera de por medio entre sus cuerpos desnudos.

Bella miró asombrada por primera vez el "sable de luz" de Edward y se dijo así misma que tenía que mantener como secreto de Estado el tamaño del miembro de su novio, o estaría segura de que a toda la población femenina de la universidad se le olvidaría lo "nerd" y "geek" que es y se volvería de pronto muy atractivo y elegible. Edward, cuando Bella quedó completamente desnuda debajo de él, no pudo evitar mirarla con casi reverencia por lo hermosa que era. Llevó su mano a la nuca de ella y recargo su frente sobre la suya.

—Gracias Bella —Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca mientras llevaba su mano entre sus cuerpos para llevar su miembro hasta la entrada de ella. Ambos sabían que el condón no era necesario, porque tiempo atrás, en medio de una de sus muy acaloradas sesiones de besos, Bella había mencionado a Edward de manera sutil que ella tomaba la píldora por razones médicas.

— ¿Gracias?—preguntó ella con respiración trabajosa y soltando un jadeo cuando sintió como Edward comenzaba a hacer presión para introducirse dentro de ella.

—Gracias por este regalo, gracias por fijarte en mi, por aceptarme como soy y no querer cambiarme, pero sobre todo, gracias por amarme —Fue lo último que dijo, hasta empujar completamente dentro de ella. Bella soltó un grito de dolor -sin poder evitarlo- y de sorpresa al darse cuenta, que al haber estado hipnotizada por la voz llena de sentimiento de Edward, había anestesiado su entrada hasta que el dolor fue inevitable al haber introducido en ella toda su extensión.

Se aferró con fuerzas a la espalda de él, mientras escuchaba como le decía en voz suave, a veces con tartamudeo y otras firme, como sentía haberle hecho daño y que se quedaría quieto hasta que el dolor disminuyera. Edward cumplió su palabra y hasta que no sintió como Bella tímidamente movía sus caderas contra las suyas en señal de que podía continuar, no comenzó un, algo errático y torpe, vaivén producto de su inexperiencia, pero a los pocos minutos pudo encontrar un ritmo, que si bien no profesional, si eficiente y más conciso.

Los jadeos de ambos llenaban las paredes, hasta que los ligeros gemidos de Bella se comenzaron a convertir en casi gritos desesperados, contrayendo su rostro en señal de que estaba cerca.

— ¡Por Lord Vader! ¡Pero es que tú tienes que estar de broma Bella! ¿Vas a tener un orgasmo? ¡¿En serio vas a tener un orgasmo?! Yo leyendo sobre el tema me informé que es prácticamente impo… ¡Ouch! —gritó Edward cuando sintió la mano de Bella estrellarse contra la parte trasera de su cabeza.

— ¡Con un carajo Edward Anthony Frederick Cullen! ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre parar solo para decirme eso?! ¡Que se haga un sándwich de mierda el que lo dijo y se lo coma! ¡YO voy a tener un orgasmo en mi primera vez y TÚ te callas y te tragas tu información también! ¡Y por amor a Dios, muévete, si no quieres que sea parte de la estadística, solo porque el patán de mi novio se paró a informarme algo que ambos claramente vimos iba a pasar! —La boca de Edward se abrió en incredulidad al escuchar por primera vez ese vocabulario salir de la boca de Bella y explotar de esa manera. Aunque en seguida regresó a su faena principalmente porque él también ya estaba al límite y pensándolo bien, había sido estúpido parar si él también se estaba muriendo de necesidad.

Ambos llegaron juntos, desafiando aun más la lógica y estadística de Edward. Edward se dejó caer a un lado de ella, exhausto en su cama tamaño matrimonial y completamente satisfecho. Estiró su brazo para atraer a Bella hacia su pecho y besó su frente antes de soltar una carcajada completamente divertida en un buen sentido.

— ¡Eres increíble Isabella Swan! ¡Ni siquiera en esto me dejaste ganar! ¡Incluso en esto tenías que desafiar mi lógica y razonamiento! ¡Dejándome como un estúpido! Un estúpido enamorado…

* * *

**Cof, Cof sep ese fue el cap ^^ ¿Qué les pareció? No sean tan malas conmigo porque es el segundo lemon que escribo en mi vida y el primero ni siquiera esta publicado hehe XD **

**Tengo algunos reviews sin contestar en donde me preguntan algo pero pronto me pondré al corriente! Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review y agregar a favoritos! :3 **

**No-nos vemos mu-muy pronto! **

**¡Oh y casi se me olvida! gracias por su apoyo y votar por ¿Domíname? regalándome ese 4to lugar entre sus 20 historias favoritas de este 2012 entre fics tan buenos :') **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Cuota mínima por capítulo es una sonrisa, en caso de no lograrse favor de retirarse.**_

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la hermosa Meyer y la historia es mía. **_

_**Capítulo Beteado por Diana Méndez (Beta FFAD)**_

_**Definición :**_

_***Apple: En pocas palabras hago referencia a la marca Mac o la marca de la manzanita mordida. (hahaha supongo que todos la conocemos) **_

* * *

_Ambos llegaron juntos, desafiando aun más la lógica y estadística de Edward. Edward se dejó caer a un lado de ella, exhausto en su cama tamaño matrimonial y completamente satisfecho. Estiró su brazo para atraer a Bella hacia su pecho y besó su frente antes de soltar una carcajada completamente divertida en un buen sentido._

— _¡Eres increíble Isabella Swan! ¡Ni siquiera en esto me dejaste ganar! ¡Incluso en esto tenías que desafiar mi lógica y razonamiento! ¡Dejándome como un estúpido! Un estúpido enamorado…_

**Capítulo 14:**

Bella se despertó contra su voluntad, gracias a los suaves labios que no paraban de dejar besos sobre su hombro y cuello.

— ¡Edward por amor a Dios déjame dormir!—Le dijo Bella tomando la sabana que le llegaba hasta la altura de su pecho cubriendo su desnudes, y la llevó hasta arriba para cubrir su cabeza con ella.

― ¿Por qué?—preguntó haciendo un mohín y hablando como un niño pequeño, al mismo tiempo que se escurría debajo de la sabana en la que traba de ocultarse Bella.

Pegando completamente su pecho a la espalda de ella, escurrió sus manos a los costados de Bella, tomó sus amadas Bellas entre ellas y comenzó a darles un lento masaje antes de hablar con travesura:

—Después de un largo tiempo de análisis, he llegado a la conclusión que el dormir está sumamente sobre valorado. Sobre todo cuando se descubren que se pueden hacer cosas de mayor relevancia e interés durante ese tiempo.

—Edward es Domingo y desde el viernes apenas y me has dejado respirar—su respiración se entrecorto dando más valides a sus palabras por las caricias de Edward.

¿Y quién quiere respirar? Yo no. No cuando descubrí algo mejor que Star Wars —Bella se volvió hacia él dándole un beso apasionado porque para alguien como Edward, decir semejante cosa era casi un te amo de por vida.

—Es cierto ¿Quién rayos quiere descansar o respirar?—Y con eso comenzaron lo que no habían parado desde el viernes.

.

.

.

Bella miraba curiosa a Edward desde la cocina mientras cocinaba pasta para desayunar. Él caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala con el teléfono en mano y llevándose la palma de su mano libre a su frente de vez en cuando. Con un gesto exasperado, colgó el teléfono de su departamento y caminó con la cabeza algo gacha hasta la cocina para encontrarse con Bella.

—Bella, deja de preparar eso—le dijo apenado.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Bella ladeando la cabeza y perpleja de que la quisiera apartar de la comida que su estomago rogaba por ingerir al ser las dos de la tarde y aún no había probado bocado en todo el día.

—En el teléfono, era mi madre. Nos invito/exigió ir a comer a su casa. No hay opción, si no vamos ella vendrá y dice que no se ira de la puerta hasta que le abramos —dijo rascándose con una mano la parte trasera de su cabeza y con la otra acomodando sus lentes.

—Cla-claro amor, será interesante ir a comer con tus papás —dijo Bella con una sonrisa aunque por dentro tembló ante la perspectiva de pasar la tarde con sus peculiares suegros. Sí, no se le ocurría otra palabra para lo que sería aquella tarde, que… sería interesante.

.

.

.

¿Y no te dijo la razón de la invitación? —le preguntó Bella algo nerviosa cuando Edward aparcó su Volvo enfrente de la casa de sus padres. Pues prácticamente sentía que tenía escrito en su frente "Señora me cogí a su hijo"

—Como sabe que mi hermano no está en la ciudad, por lo regular me invita a su casa para que no esté "tan solo". Cuando le dije que no podía porque estaba contigo, salió peor la medicina que la enfermedad porque insistió en que te tenía que traer —contestó Edward mientras caminaba rumbo a la entrada de la gran casa de los Cullen.

—Bueno no importa, ya estamos aquí —se paró de puntitas y dejó un suave beso sobre sus labios justo después de que él tocara el timbre de la casa.

— ¡Hijo! ¡Bella! ¡Qué gusto tenerlos aquí esta tarde! —Fue Carlisle el que abrió la puerta y recibió a cada uno en la entrada con un efusivo abrazo.

—Al contrario, gracias a ustedes por la invitación —dijo Bella lo más convincente que pudo.

—Tonterías, el gusto en nuestro ¡Pero vamos, pasen, no se queden ahí afuera! —Prácticamente los empujo dentro de la casa—. Esme está terminando de poner la mesa, pero por favor pasen a la sala, hay alguien que los quiere ver —Edward no tuvo oportunidad de huir porque cuando el fuerte olor a tabaco y menta llenó sus pulmones, ya era demasiado tarde; ya se encontraban dentro de la sala.

— ¡Vaya, hasta que se deja ver el papanatas de mi nieto! —El anciano de ochenta y tres años caminó a paso lento, pero fuerte y seguro para su edad hacia ellos— ¿Esta es tu mujer? Está demasiado flaca ¡Además es horrenda la condenada!

—Un gusto verte igual abuelo —dijo Edward con un largo suspiró— Y por cierto esa es la lámpara —Tomó a su abuelo por los hombros y lo giró hacia Bella que estaba en dirección opuesta hasta ponerla justo delante de ella— Ella es mi novia Isabella, pero por favor dile Bella, le gusta ser llamada así.

—Buenas tardes señor, Bella, la novia de Edward —dijo estirando su mano hacia él.

—Buenas tardes muchacha, soy el abuelo de este papanatas y del vago sin oficio que para variar no se encuentra por esas razones —Estrechó su mano de igual manera. Bella abrió mucho los ojos por la forma de referirse hacia sus nietos y más porque en lugar de ver alarma o enojo por parte de Carlisle o Edward, ambos miraban la escena como si no se pudiera esperar más de ella— Y por cierto YO soy Edward, no sé lo que haya hecho Federico para que por fin tenga una mujer pero hija, eres tan fea como una tapioca, menos mal que eres agradable—Bella soltó un ligero jadeo de indignación. Pero antes de que su naturaleza impulsiva pudiera decir algo, Edward interrumpió.

—Abuelo si insistes en llamarme por ese horrendo nombre al menos lo podrías decir bien. Y por cierto Bella, por favor no le hagas caso al abuelo, está más ciego que un topo, si tuviera un poco de educación se pondría sus lentes y después hablaría sobre la apariencia de las personas —le dijo al abuelo casi como si regañara a un niño mal educado.

— ¡A mí no me hables de educación jovencito y anda pues a traerme esos cachivaches infernales! —El abuelo retiró los lentes que le ofrecía Edward de forma brusca y se los puso de igual manera. La imagen del abuelo con sus lentes con tanto aumento que por fin hicieron visible su color de ojos idéntico a los de Edward, la enterneció un poco sin poder evitarlo, pues al analizarlo bien, se dio cuenta de que era muy parecido a su novio, solo que la edad obviamente ya pesaba en sus facciones. También le resulto imposible estar molesta con él porque su conducta no era la de una persona que se viera tuviera mal corazón y su única intención fuera herir. Más bien parecía un niño berrinchudo e ideoso que era demasiado franco con lo que pensaba y decía.

— ¡Jesúcristo niña! ¡Corre, soy viejo pero creo aun poder sostener a mi nieto! ¿Qué demonios le has hecho o dicho a esta creatura celestial para traerla aquí a la fuerza? —Su expresión fue "dura" hacia Edward y después se suavizó visiblemente hacia Bella— Aún creo que estas muy flaca pero sin duda una creatura hermosa —le dijo con una sonrisa que lo hizo parecer más aún un niño y tomó sus manos entre las suyas— Me recuerdas a mi Elizabeth en su juventud, aunque no esté conmigo, no he olvidado ni un solo rasgo de su hermoso rostro —Sus ojos y facciones se volvieron algo tristes y melancólicas sin aun dejar de mirar a Bella. Edward rodó los ojos y negó con su cabeza ganándose una mirada envenenada de Bella que ahora estaba completamente enternecida con el anciano.

—Siento mucho su pérdida señor, se ve que la quiso mucho.

— ¿¡Pérdida?! ¡Ni Dios lo mande niña! Mi Elizabeth está en un retiro que la loca de mi hija le convenció de hacer, hace siglos que no la veo por su culpa.

—Abuelo, tres días no son siglos —contestó Edward.

—Dime eso a mí que estado los últimos cincuenta y tres años con esa hermosa mujer ¿Qué rayos tenía que hace tu madre convenciéndola de semejante locura a sus setenta años? Y niña créeme, si mi Elizabeth ya no estuviera en este mundo, yo tampoco lo estaría, este viejo es fuerte pero sin ella que no te quepa la menor duda de que se dejaría morir —Edward volvió a rodar sus ojos cuando vio la cara llena de fascinación y ternura con la que veía Bella a su abuelo. Ese viejo o se ganaba tu odio a pulso o se te hacía imposible no amarlo y al parecer su novia había victima de la segunda.

—Vamos a comer linda, me estoy muriendo de hambre y allí ya me contaras como alguien tan bonita como tu término con el zopenco de Frederick —dijo comenzando a caminar pasando el brazo de Bella bajo el suyo hacia el comedor. Edward suspiró y se quito los lentes para tallar su cara, para después volver a ponérselos y valientemente encaminarse a lo que sería una muy interesante comida.

.

.

.

— ¿Alice?— preguntó nervioso un muy tembloroso y algo sudoroso Jasper después de dejar su tenedor sobre su plato del restaurante en el que se encontraban.

— ¿Sí?—Preguntó sin entender la expresión de su novio que ya llevaba varios días comportándose de manera extraña.

— ¿Tu sabes que te amo verdad?

—Claro, al igual que tu sabes que yo te amo —le dijo con una sonrisa y tomando su mano sobre la mesa.

—Alice… desde que te conocí pareciera que has alterado todo el funcionamiento de mi sistema. Mi corazón lo llenaste con ese virus llamado amor que no se podría, ni querría quitar con el mejor programa antiviral del mundo. Eres tan hermosa… tan hermosa que incluso mis productos Apple* te tienen envidia. Las gráficas y dimensiones que componen tu cuerpo resultan exactas para formar a la mujer perfecta para mí. Una mujer… La mujer con la que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida —Jasper llevó su mano su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña caja color negro de terciopelo de ella. La abrió bajo la atenta y llorosa mirada de Alice y revelo un anilló que resultaba ser una copia exacta al anillo "Del señor de los anillos". Con la misma clase de letra que en el de la película, estaba grabado "Se mía por siempre"— Yo sé que tenemos poco de estar juntos, pero cuando se siente, se siente y no hay nada, ni siquiera las leyes de Newton que se sienten tan correctas como esto. Alice Brandon… ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

— ¡Sí! —chilló de emoción Alice parándose de un salto y correr hacia Jasper, que en cuanto llegó hasta él, le colocó el anillo y después la cargo en medio de los aplausos de las personas de ese lugar que miraban con una sonrisa a esa pareja tan dispareja que se complementaban tan bien y parecían hacerse aun más felices.

— ¡Muggles, me les caso! —gritó al restaurante en general antes de besar a su procesador de doble núcleo.

.

.

.

—Entonces, ¿dos meses eh? —dijo el abuelo llevando una buena porción de puré de patas a su boca.

—Sip señor, dos muy felices meses juntos —contestó Bella que se había sentado entre los dos Edward.

— ¿Felices? ¿Este papanatas te hace feliz? Dime como rayos pasó eso. Nunca había presentado una novia a la casa y yo ya estaba comenzando a sospechar que era un marica.

— ¡Papá!—lo reprendió Esme como por tercera vez en la comida por su vocabulario.

— ¡¿Qué?! Solo le estoy diciendo la verdad a la muchacha y de por sí tu hijo ya tiene nombre de nena.

—Pero Edward se llama igual que usted —le recordó Bella confusa.

—Debo de admitir que el chico tiene el nombre de un hombre de verdad al principio pero, ¿quién demonios llama a su hijo Federica? —Negó con su cabeza y volvió a llevarse a la boca más puré de patatas.

—No hagas caso querida, lo que pasa es que mi papá aun no me perdona que le haya puesto a Edward el nombre de uno de los pretendientes de mi mamá. No es mi culpa que el nombre sea lindo.

— ¿Pretendiente? ¡El muy maldito casi me la roba! Te diré un consejo de provecho muchacho, si no quieres que ninguna sanguijuela se acerque a tu mujer y menos si son tan hermosas como las nuestras, tienes que casarte con ellas —Edward se ahogó un poco con su agua y después deseó que fuera lo suficiente como para ahogarse por completo con ella pero lamentablemente, no lo era.

—Oh pero no creo que falte mucho para eso, ¿verdad hijo? —Fue el turno de Esme de echar más leña al fuego con una inocente sonrisa.

—Mamá, Bella solo tiene diecinueve años y yo…

— ¡Pamplinas! Mi Elizabeth tenía diecisiete años cuando los dos nos casamos. Recuerdo que en mis tiempos todo era más sencillo y romántico, los jóvenes de ahora ya no saben ni siquiera lo que esa palabra significa. Ahora constantemente los escucho decir que zutano quiere con mengana y mi pregunta es, ¡¿qué que carajos quiere?! Cómo son ahora, lo único que se me ocurre es que algo quieren y evidentemente no es dinero. ¿Ustedes no estarán viviendo en pecado verdad? —Los enormes ojos del abuelo gracias al exceso de aumento en sus lentes se hicieron de pronto pequeños y los observo fijamente a ambos.

Los colores se acumularon en el rostro de ambos y una risita nerviosa, que no pudo controlar Bella, escapo de sus labios sin podérsela creer que justo después de que por fin estuvieran juntos, esto estuviera pasando, y eso fue un claro letrero en luces fosforescente por encima de sus cabezas que decía "Lo hicimos y lo hicimos muchas veces"

— ¡Aww, que bien! —Esme dio un par de palmaditas en su lugar y Carlisle le dio una en su hombro orgulloso a su hijo. El abuelo lanzó un bufido pero increíblemente bajó su mirada a su plato mientras negaba con la cabeza y no decía nada— Saben ya estoy ansiosa por ser abuela. ¿Tú crees que ya estés embarazada Bella? —La cara del abuelo Edward perdió por completo su ceño fruncido y molesto, y pasó a estar completamente iluminada.

— ¡Bueno ese es otro cantar! Muero por unos bisnietos, tal vez no sean ni tan inútiles como el primero que me dio mi hija, ni tan raro como el segundo. Claro que el niño deberá tener un nombre fuerte y varonil como lo es Edward, a este muchacho lo desgraciaron con ese horrible tercer…

— ¡No, el niño se llamaría Anthony! ¿Verdad cariño? —Habló Esme con tono dulce pero con ojos de "atrévete a contradecirme" hacia Bella.

—Yo…yo…nosotros, es decir —Bella ni siquiera podía hablar, pues no podía siquiera creer que en serio estuvieran hablando del tema como si Edward y ella no estuvieran ahí y fuera lo más natural del mundo.

— ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡A la chica no le gusta el nombre!

— ¡Oh calla papá! Tú sabes que siempre me ha gustado el nombre de Anthony y que solo se lo puse como segundo nombre a mi hijo después de tu insistencia, y no me harás lo mismo con mi nieto —Esme se cruzó de brazos y el abuelo pasó su mano por su cabello que hizo sorprender a Bella por lo parecido que fue a un gesto sumamente característico de Edward.

— ¿Gustan más ensalada? —Preguntó amablemente Carlisle a la joven pareja boquiabierta— Déjenlos pelearse, conozco a mi esposa y a mi suegro como para saber que ninguno de los dos cederá. Ese carácter es de familia —Y tal y como lo predijo Carlisle, la pelea del abuelo Edward y Esme continuó lo que restó de la comida y Edward y Bella optaron por platicar con Carlisle que preguntaba cosas más normales como la escuela, amigos y salidas que habían realizado; dejando a un lado la pelea de la cual el abuelo y Esme los habían también excluido después.

Lo que resto de la tarde continuaron discutiendo sobre nombre de nietos, fechas de boda y demás hasta que llego el momento en el que Edward decidió que había sido suficiente de su familia por el día y si tenía suerte, por lo que restaba de año.

—Nosotros nos retiramos, tenemos algunos pendientes por resolver aún y mañana debemos acudir a la universidad —Habló Edward interrumpiendo la plática de su mamá y abuelo.

—Cuídala Edward —Edward se sorprendió cuando su abuelo lo llamó por su nombre en lugar de "papanatas, Frederick o Federico", cuando llegó hasta él para despedirse— Es una buena chica y hacen una muy buena pareja también, me recuerdan a mí y a mi Elizabeth cuando éramos jóvenes —Edward no pudo evitar regresarle la sonrisa que le daba su abuelo y después de mucho años lo abrazó como cuando era pequeño.

—Gracias abuelo, prometo que lo haré.

— ¡Nos vemos chicos esperó vengan de nuevo a visitarnos! —Gritaba Esme desde la puerta de la casa cuando ellos ya casi habían llegado hasta el coche— ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Bueno no! ¡No en ese sentido! ¡¿Sabe a lo que me refiero no!?

— ¡Si madre pero por favor ya guarda silencio! —Gritó de regreso Edward completamente sonrojado y metiéndose lo más rápido posible en el Volvo.

El caminó fue en un cómodo silenció pero justo cuando Edward estacionó el coche en frente del complejo de departamentos estudiantiles de Bella; ambos voltearon a verse y soltaron la carcajada.

—Una tarde interesante diría yo —dijo Edward.

—Más que interesante —contestó Bella entre risas. Paró de reír un momento cuando escuchó su teléfono indicar que había llegado un mensaje y una sonrisa enorme se instaló en sus labios cuando leyó el mensaje de su amiga Alice.

¿Quieres entrar en mi departamento? Alice me dijo que estará con Jasper —Mas tardó Bella en decir aquello, cuando Edward ya estaba asintiendo furiosamente con su cabeza, cabeza llena de imágenes de cosas muy interesantes que se podían hacer con el departamento solo.

.

.

.

Bella abrió rápidamente la puerta del departamento y con una mirada divertida por la cara emocionada de Edward. Casi como la de un niño que sabe que está a punto de hacer una gran travesura.

— ¡Pensé que no la cerrarías nunca! —le dijo Edward cuando Bella cerró por completo la puesta del departamento. Bella soltó un gritito de diversión cuando Edward la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su cuarto casi corriendo.

—Creo que se ha vuelto adicto, Señor Vader —dijo Bella entre besos cuando Edward en seguida de llegar al cuarto, la dejo sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella para comenzar a besarla.

— ¿Adicto? —Preguntó bajando ahora a besar su cuello— Yo más bien diría loco —bajó sus besos hasta llegar a su zona favorita del cuerpo de Bella y dejando besos sobre la blusa; que poco después retiró con prisa y volvió a hablar: —Sí completamente e irrevocablemente loco.

—Que bien, me gusta esto de estar loca —Ahora fue Bella la que dijo mientras se apuraba a desabrochar el pantalón de su novio.

La ropa desapareció con más rápido y con más facilidad que con la que Edward podía resolver una ecuación matemática y después de que Edward quedara saciado de besar, acariciar, morder y mimar sus Bellas, no tardó en enterrarse lo más profundo, que pudo, dentro de la chica que amaba con cada parte de su hipotálamo.

Bella se levantó de la cama después de que los dos hubieran terminado y se puso la playera de Darth Vader de Edward que le llegaba hasta el muslo, diciendo que quería un vaso de agua y dejando esperando a Edward en la cama de la cual casi se cae, al seguir con la mirada cómo se veía el trasero y piernas de su novia al salir del cuarto en su playera.

_Definitivamente mejor que la saga de Star Wars __―s_e dijo así mismo Edward.

Cuando regreso de la cocina, Bella se situó justo en frente de la cama; cosa que hizo hacer un mohín a Edward porque estaba fuera de su alcance. Tratando de alcanzarla, se sentó en la orilla de de la cama y abrió sus brazos para que fuera hacia él. Cosa que Bella no hizo y en lugar de eso puso sus brazos en forma de garra a cada lado de su cintura.

—Tú y yo tenemos algo de qué hablar —le dijo con tono firme.

― ¿Y si lo hablas desde mis piernas?

—No Edward, necesito toda tu atención.

—Así tendrías toda mi atención —Habló travieso y moviendo repetidamente sus cejas, cosa que hizo reír a Bella sin poder evitarlo.

—Ya basta de juegos y por favor escucha —Edward suspiró decepcionado y murmuro un, no muy contento, "OK"

—Edward tu me hiciste una promesa, promesa que pareciera ha quedo olvidada —Edward se tensó, pues sabía exactamente a cual promesa se refería ella— Ya no hay excusa, ya hemos estado juntos y ya no hay barreras que no impidan intentar cosas nuevas.

—Lo sé —A Edward no le importó lo que había dicho anteriormente Bella y se levantó de la cama y tiró de su cintura hasta que la hizo caer sobre sus piernas. Cerró su cintura entre sus brazos y recargó su cabeza contra su pecho desde donde podía escuchar su corazón— Juro que no lo he olvidado.

— ¿Entonces?—insistió Bella.

—Entonces lo intentaré.

—No Edward, ya no quiero más "prometo que lo intentaré" te pondré un ultimátum.

— ¡¿Me dejarías solo por eso?! —despejó en pánico su cabeza del pecho de ella y la miró a los ojos.

— ¡Claro que no! No seas ridículo, yo nunca te dejaría por algo así —Edward se relajó por completo cuando Bella habló y acto seguido dejo un beso sobre sus labios. Aunque el alivio duro muy poco.

—Aunque… Hasta que no cumplas tu promesa, te quedaras sin puerto en donde insertar tu USB —Los ojos de Edward se abrieron desmesuradamente y su rostro obtuvo una expresión como si lo acabaran de golpear en el estomago.

— ¿No-No estarás ha-hablando en se-serio verdad? —¡Maldita Alice! Tenía que alejar a su novia de esa clase de amistades.

—Nop. Estoy hablando muy… muy en serio y ¡Ah casi se me olvida! Tampoco habrá Bellas —Los ojos de Edward se abrieron aún más si fuera posible, ante amenaza tan cruel. Entonces le quedó claro, no había más remedio que cumplir su promesa…

* * *

_**Ojalá les haya gustado :)**_

_**A los que les preocupa que en algún momento la historia pueda perder su esencia por que ponga temas muy fuerte o exceso de sexo o drama. No se preocupen, de eso no se trata la historia, tal vez sea muy pretencioso de mi parte decir esto pero quiero tratar de darles algo mas allá de sexo y un poco de humor para aligeras sus vidas, no saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando es sus reviews me dicen que las pude desestrezar después de un día pesado de escuela o trabajo o que estaban teniendo un mal día en general y leer el capítulo las pudo hacer sonreír, esa es la razón por la que escribo esta historia ^^ **_

_**Por último las invitó a pasar a esta historia que estoy escribiendo con otras amigas autoras**** LucyCullenBB, coco cullenswan** y a la que considero mi hermana Mayor Zoalesita :3 (por cierto su historia "Mas Hermosa Que El Cielo" ya llega a su fin y si aun no la han leído TIENEN que hacerlo, la historia es sencillamente preciosa, bien escrita, con una trama muy bien planeada y llevada atravez de los capítulos, eso si, llévense un paquetes de kleenex porque es moco asegurado. De hecho yo la conocí a ella porque la obligue a adoptarme y quererme porque era de mis autoras favoritas hahaha) _

_**La historia que estamos escribiendo en conjunto se llama "Hermosa" y nos gustaría que pasaran a darnos su opinión es un mini-fic y ya solo le queda un cap que por cierto esta siendo escrito por mi :3 **_

_**Sumary: "Los ojos ven, las manos sienten pero el corazón ama. Una cena de Navidad, un evento desafortunado y un amor más allá de los obstáculos. Contest Perfecta Navidad."**_

_**www. /s/8826930/1/Hermosa (sin espacios) **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Cuota mínima por capítulo es una sonrisa y en caso de no lograrse, favor de retirarse. **_

_**Twilight pertenece a la hermosa Meyer y la trama es mía.**_

_**Capítulo betado por Diana Méndez (Beta FFAD)**_

* * *

—_No Edward, ya no quiero más "prometo que lo intentaré" te pondré un ultimátum._

— _¡¿Me dejarías solo por eso?! —despejó en pánico su cabeza del pecho de ella y la miró a los ojos._

— _¡Claro que no! No seas ridículo, yo nunca te dejaría por algo así —Edward se relajó por completo cuando Bella habló y acto seguido dejo un beso sobre sus labios. Aunque el alivio duro muy poco._

—_Aunque… Hasta que no cumplas tu promesa, te quedaras sin puerto en donde insertar tu USB —Los ojos de Edward se abrieron desmesuradamente y su rostro obtuvo una expresión como si lo acabaran de golpear en el estomago._

— _¿No-No estarás ha-hablando en se-serio verdad? —¡Maldita Alice! Tenía que alejar a su novia de esa clase de amistades._

—_Nop. Estoy hablando muy… muy en serio y ¡Ah casi se me olvida! Tampoco habrá Bellas —Los ojos de Edward se abrieron aún más si fuera posible, ante amenaza tan cruel. Entonces le quedó claro, no había más remedio que cumplir su promesa…_

Capítulo 15:

"Mala idea"

"Muy mala idea"

"Muy, muy y mala idea"

No dejaba de repetirse en la mente Edward, mientras echaba agua helada sobre su rostro en el baño de su habitación. ¿Por qué no tenía una novia que le gustara coleccionar estampillas? ¿Qué tuviera una obsesión con los gatos? ¡Incluso que fuera un loca religiosa!

No, claro que no. Él tenía una hermosa, dulce -cuando quería-, comprensiva y con personalidad explosiva, novia.

Una novia que en este momento se encontraba en su cama, rodeada de símbolos matemáticos, y con la firme intención de que él la nalgueara.

La última vez que había golpeado a alguien con sus propias manos tenía ocho años y fue a manotazos con Jasper para pelarse por la última muestra de Cloruro de Sodio para su proyecto de ciencias.

Aunque no fuera en lo más mínimo religioso, casi le dieron ganas de persignarse al decir en su cabeza la palabra "golpear"

Bella insistía que no era el término correcto para definir lo que quería probar, pero él no podía encontrar mejor forma para referirse al acto.

— ¿Edward? —Él brincó en su propio lugar cuando escuchó la voz de Bella llamarlo desde detrás de la puerta— ¿Te encuentras bien? —volvió cuestionar Bella.

—Sí, solo dame un segundo —Bella se encogió de hombros y regresó a sentarse en la cama.

Edward salió mirando hacia el suelo y cuando levantó la vista, casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

— ¿Qué, qué traes pu-puesto? —le preguntó, estando al borde de necesitar su inhalador, pero tomando una profunda respiración fue capaz de controlarse.

— ¿No te gusta? Es lo mismo que utilicé el día que nos conocimos —Bella traía puesta la misma minifalda a cuadros que cubría apenas nada y la playera blanca tan pegada al cuerpo que parecía una segunda piel pero… Lo que principalmente llamó la atención de Edward, era que ahora en lugar de traer su largo cabello en dos enormes coletas onduladas, a cada lado de su cabeza, traía dos coletas a cada lado de la cabeza en réplica exacta de las de la princesa Leia.

—Cla-claro que me gustan, tal vez demasiado... —admitió, comenzando a acercarse a ella.

—Me alegro, ese era el propósito —le dijo parándose de la cama y alcanzándolo a la mitad del camino— Ahora sí, ¿en que estábamos?

— ¿E-en lo de los go-go-golpes?

— ¡No! Edward deja de llamarlo de esa manera. Lo que tú me vas a proporcionar son unas ligeras palmadas en el trasero.

—Palmadas, cachetadas, puños o patadas, me da igual... No uses palabras diferentes para tratar de engañar a mi mente. Recuerda mi alto nivel de inteligencia —le dijo a Bella, aunque en realidad, mientras hablaba, miraba lo bien que se veían sus _Bellas_ en esa apretada playera blanca y su muy pronunciado escote.

—Pues entonces entiende lo que quieras _señor cerebro,_ pero si no cooperas, puedes quedártele viendo todo lo que quieras a "tus Bellas", porque de tocarlas te puedes ir despidiendo... —Bella puso sus manos en sus caderas y se enderezó en su lugar para sacar más su pecho. Para el gran pesar de Edward, que sus manos y boca picaban por lazarse como un niño a su pastel de cumpleaños.

—Pero a ver… El mecanismo de esto es que… ¿Tú has tenido un comportamiento inadecuado y por eso ahora yo tengo que castigarte? Por qué… —dejó al aire la pregunta para que ella la completara de nuevo, en una explicación que Bella ya había dado fácilmente cinco veces.

—Porque te interesas y te importo lo suficiente, como para que tú quieras corregir mi conducta, por mi bien, claro está —conforme hablaba, Edward iba levantando una de sus cejas y su expresión de incredulidad se hacía cada vez más difícil de ocultar.

— ¿Y se supone que yo debo de preocuparme por tu conducta e intentar corregirla porque te has saltado una clase en la universidad?

—Dos —dijo Bella levantado una de sus manos con dos dedos arriba— Fueron dos, no minimices el asunto.

— ¡Oh lo siento, fémina malvada! Dos, no una ¡Vamos Bella! Incluso yo que soy llamado un "nerd" por la sociedad, soy consciente y sé que eso no es un delito, ni mereces ser castigada.

— ¡Oh, calla y coopera! Y para que lo sepas, si es algo que merece ser castigado en una carrera como medicina.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y demostrando que aún no quedaba muy convencido. Bella entrecerró sus ojos pero lo dejó pasar.

— ¡Muy bien!, comencemos señor Vader —Habló Bella, señalando la cama para invitarlo a sentarse. Él soltó un último suspiro y se sentó.

— ¿Y ahora? —preguntó sentado y rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Ordéname que me recueste boca abajo en tus rodillas —dijo sin poder esconder la emoción y expectación de lo que estaba pasando.

—Bella… Insisto, ya no debes de leer tantas cosas en internet, y ese libro _Fifty Shades_ no es bueno para ti y…

— ¡Ahora no te estoy pidiendo opinión al respecto! ¡Limítate a cumplir con tu parte del trato!

— ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no mejor yo me pongo sobre tus rodillas? Señorita "quiero ser un gatito pero soy mandona y tengo el genio de un tigre sin alimentar" —Bella se cruzó de brazos y levantó ligeramente su mentón de forma indignada por su regaño, al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba ligeramente los ojos. A Bella se le incendiaron las mejillas, apretó los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, tomó una profunda respiración para calmarse y después dulcificó por completo su expresión facial y su voz, aunque en sus ojos denotara la frustración de la necesidad de contestar lo anterior.

—Me disculpo por mi actitud Señor Vader, ¿podríamos continuar con esto? —Edward levantó una de sus cejas con diversión al ver el fuego que sus ojos lanzaban, a pesar de su dulce expresión y voz.

—No lo sé, la verdad en que no creo que sus disculpas hayan sido sinceras joven Padawan —El fuego en los ojos de Bella se disparó al percatarse que la actitud de Edward, más que estar comprometido con su papel, era para irritarla y hacerla sacar su mal genio de nuevo.

—Prometo que han sido sinceras, Señor —continuó con su voz suave, decidida a no ser vencida.

—No, yo creo que no, le ordeno que vuelva a disculparse joven Padawan, por su actitud tan irrespetuosa para conmigo —Los labios de Edward eran una recta tensa, luchando con todo lo que tenía para no reírse de Bella, que ahora prácticamente podía ver cómo salía humor por sus orejas.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas por mi comportamiento de hace unos momentos, Señor Vader —Su voz ahora salió entre dientes y volvió a colar sus manos en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—No, aún no me lo creo y… ¡Ouch!

—Pues en ese caso pido disculpas por mis poco creíbles disculpas —Bella dijo mientras se dejaba caer con muy poca delicadeza sobre el regazo de Edward boca abajo.

— ¡Por Lord Vader, por lo menos avisa! Casi dejas a Esme sin nietos.

— ¿Lo ve señor?, solo una razón más para darme un castigo ejemplar —Ahora fue Bella la que sonrió en su posición de costal de papas sobre las rodilla de Edward.

—De acuerdo aquí voy… Pero que quede claro que por más que analizó tu lógica, no la comprendo, ni comparto, pero es cierto que yo prometí intentarlo, así que cumpliré con "mi parte" —Edward levantó una mano sobre el trasero de Bella tomando vuelo para soltar la primera nalgada. Acción que Bella pudo observar gracias al espejo del tocador de él, pero justo cuando esperaba el impacto solo vio como él que llevaba bastante vuelo, paraba su mano justo a unos dos centímetros de su trasero y apenas dejaba dos pequeñas palmaditas sobre él.

— ¡Listo! Fueron dos, uno por cada clase que te saltaste —Había satisfacción en su voz.

— ¡Aghhh! ¿Es en serio? Creo que si me hubieran dado con una pluma lo hubiera sentido más —Se paró exasperada de su lugar y movió sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras hablaba.

—Bueno, eso solo demuestra que eres una mujer fuerte. Ya que yo he cumplido con mi parte… ¿Qué tal si te acercas un poco más? —Estiró sus manos claramente hacia donde se encontraban sus _Bellas_— Ese sostén color verde limón las hacer ver aún más hermosas, ¿es nuevo? —Bella le dio un manotazo cuando sus manos casi alcanzaron su objetivo, pero su genio se ablandó cuando lo vio hacer un puchero digno de un niño que le acababan de decir que Santa Claus no existía. La expresión de Edward se iluminó por completo cuando ella casi de inmediato después de darle el manotazo, se quitó la playera dejándolo observar por completo el sexy sostén verde limón que apenas cubría lo necesario e incluso se podía observara a través de él, los pezones color rosa.

—Hola —Bella rodó sus ojos con descarada incredulidad al ver a Edward, que se declaraba superior intelectualmente de la mayoría de la población, saludar a sus pechos con un tono de voz y expresión en su cara como la de _Gollum,_ de _El Señor de los Anillos,_ era capaz de dedicar a su precioso anillo. Pero para Edward era completamente comprensible, tres días enteros sin siquiera verlas de lejos, era demasiada tortura.

—Lo único que esto nos acaba de demostrar es que lo que le hace falta es motivación.

—Sí, carezco demasiado de motivación ¡Oh y mira, es de los que se abren desde el frente!—Su mirada nunca se separó de su objetivo y al darse cuenta de que la prenda se abría desde el frente, la miraba como si recién acabara de encontrar el amor de su vida.

— ¿Tu me quieres, verdad Edward? Pero lo más importante, es que las quieres más a ellas —Deshizo el broche de enfrente de el sostén bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, que casi lloraba por lo conmovido de tanta belleza ¡Y doble! Lanzo una protesta casi lastimera cuando ella tan rápido como había deshecho el broche para darle apenas un vistazo, lo volvía a abrochar.

— ¿Qué paso con lo de la motivación? —cuestionó Edward.

—Yo solo he dicho que esto es lo que usted quiere, y es parte de la motivación, pero creo que obviamente no ha sido la suficiente. Tiene que estar aún más, más motivado a creer que yo merezco una reprimenda ejemplar sobre sus rodillas.

—Bella haz lo que quieras, va a ser imposible hacerme creer eso, no importa lo que hagas, yo nunca querría… ¡Isabella Swan te dejaré el trasero tan rojo como un tomate si no bajas eso ahora mismo! —El pánico predominaba en la voz y cara de Edward. Mientras él hablaba, Bella caminó hacia uno de los estantes que estaban a un lado de su cama y cogió la figura de acción de Darth Vader que se encontraba en medio de las demás figuras de la saga galáctica. El empaque en el que se encontraba la figura era completamente nuevo, sin él mas mínimo intento de abrir y obviamente era de colección. Por lo que prosiguió a tomar el empaque por una de las pestañas de arriba para hacer ademan de abrirlo, apenas se había levantado ligeramente la pestaña de cartón, cuando sintió que alguien le arrebataba de la nada la caja y a continuación sintió como era elevada en el aire y dejada boca abajo sobre las rodillas de Edward.

—Ahora si te pasaste Isabella ¡Me tomó siete años de mi vida conseguir esa figura y tu medio levantaste la tapa en segundos! Gracias a tu entusiasmo por ser castigada por medio de nalgadas, serán siete por cada año que casi arruinas al querer abrir ese empaque —Bella aún seguía en shock cuando sintió el primer impacto en su trasero que había sido descubierto en un momento que no podía recordar. Así como llegaron de improviso el primero, siguieron los siguientes seis, no estuvieron siquiera cerca de ser dolorosos pero si resonaron y se pudieron percibir con mucha más claridad que los ridículos dos anteriores. De inmediato cuando terminaron sintió como la volvían a elevar para ponerla sobre sus pies y encontrarse con la completamente mortificada cara de su novio.

—Yo-yo lo si-si-siento. No sé-sé que-que paso, pero e-e-es que tú-tú la ibas a-a-abrir y-y-y…—Se estiró para alcanzar su inhalador sobre su mesita de noche y tomo una fuerte calada temblorosa de él.—y-y-y yo…—Quiso continuar pero su cara de mortificación desapareció y Bella captó toda su atención al rápidamente, soltar el broce de su sostén para dejar al descubierto y libre sus tan extrañadas y hermosas _Bellas_.

—Shhh —Bella se apresuró a silenciarlo corriendo a abrazarlo y pegando la cara de él contra su pecho desnudo. Las _Bellas_ tuvieron mucho mejor resultado y efecto de lo que jamás hubiera podido hacer el inhalador en los nervios y respiración de Edward. Como un gatito tomando leche tibia comenzó a acomodar y ronronear sobre sus Bellas su rostro. Edward ya no recordaba ni como se llamaba ni que había dicho o hecho siquiera dos días atrás, solo sabía que estaba en su paraíso doble. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que tres días podían ser tan largos? Bella gimió cuando Edward llevó uno de sus pezones a su boca y los devoraba como a un hombre del desierto que se le había proporcionado agua después de días.

La sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, hizo a un lado las ridículamente pequeñas pantis y ahora fue el turno de él de gemir al comprobar que Bella ya se encontraba completamente húmeda.

—Te lo juro Bella, sigue siendo tan perfecta y te quedaras sin novio en menos tiempo de lo que piensas, si muero de un ataque cardiaco prematuro dejaré dicho que te declaro completamente culpable a ti por el delito, ahora ya no solo me tengo que preocupar por mi asma y mis alergias, sino que también me tengo que cuidar de ti —Bella lo escuchaba, mientras reía y lo ayudaba a desabrochar sus pantalones, Edward soltó otro gemido ronco cuando ella tomo su miembro en su mano y comenzaba a masajearlo suavemente— Muy bien, no tengo tiempo, ni ganas de desarrollar esta ecuación, vayamos directo a la solución —fue lo último que dijo antes de tomarla por la cintura y elevarla lo suficiente sobre su miembro para después deslizarse dentro de ella y comenzar y alcanzar la culminación que tanto habían anhelado los dos desde hace mas de tres días.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué te parece si hoy en la tarde vamos al cine? He escuchado muy buenas críticas sobre la película de _Los Miserables_ y me muero de ganas de verla —le dijo Rosalie enganchando su brazo a Emmett cuando caminaban hacia la salida de la universidad. Cuando ninguno de los amigos de ella la podía ver, claro está.

—No.

— ¿No?—Rosalie soltó casi en un jadeo— ¿Pero por qué? —Realmente se encontraba confundida. Emmett nunca le negaba nada.

—Por qué no puedo. Ya tenía planes para esta tarde con otra persona —le contestó Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Ya tenías planes? Pues puedes cancelarlos, no creo que a Edward o Jasper les moleste.

—No es con Edward o con Jasper con quien voy a salir hoy —Rosalie estuvo a punto de preguntarle con quien saldría, pero apretó sus dientes e hizo más fuerte su agarre cuando se dio cuenta que la misma chica de la vez pasada, Andrea, se acercaba con una enrome sonrisa en su rostro claramente hacia Emmett.

—Hola Andy —le sonrió Emmett a Andrea cuando ella llegó. Le dio un beso en su mejilla y después tomaba su otro brazo libre de la misma manera en la que Rosalie lo hacía.

— ¿Andy? —Rosalie entrecerró sus ojos ante el diminutivo cariñoso.

— ¡Oh lo siento, no te había visto! Hola Rosalie —La saludo con una sonrisa pero sin hacer señales de estirar su mano o algo parecido. Las dos se dirigieron una mirada tan intensa que prácticamente se pudo escuchar la chispa que hubo por el choque de ella— ¿Nos vamos Em? La película empieza en menos de una hora y el tráfico está terrible. Y ya te había dicho que llevo meses esperando a que se estrenaran _Los Miserables_, sería una pena que no la perdiéramos —Su voz era para Emmett, pero su mirada castaña oscura no se despegó de Rosalie. Los ojos de Rosalie se achicaron casi con odio al escuchar el nombre de la película y escucharla decirle "Em".

Dejó bajar sus ojos despectivos sobre ella. Su complexión era ligeramente robusta, aunque no se le podía clasificar con sobrepeso –y cabe resaltar que cualquiera, al lado de Rosalie que solo come lechuga y agua, se puede ver con sobrepeso-. Su cara tenía facciones bonitas y pequeñas que quedaban bien con su rostro en forma de corazón, su tono de piel era ligeramente aceitunado y su cabello de un castaño -casi pegando a negro-, lacio y hasta media espalda. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones ajustados oscuros, una blusa con corte princesa color crema, una chaqueta color azul marino y por último, unos tacones altos color negro.

La mirada de Rosalie se achicó aún más después de analizarla y ver cómo le susurraba algo al odio a Emmett, que simplemente asintió con una sonrisa y se deshizo del agarre de ella.

—Nos vemos luego Rose —No sé volteo a verla y se despidió conforme avanzaba con Andrea hacia la salida.

Esa misma noche, mientras ella no podía dejar de ver en su cabeza la imagen de Emmett saliendo por la puerta con Andrea, llegó Royce para llevarla a ver la película esa tarde y el mal sabor de boca no despareciera sin importar lo que hiciera, cayó en ella una realización.

Estaba celosa.

.

.

.

Bella se desemperezó, estirando su cuerpo sobre la cama, con una sonrisa tonta sobre sus labios.

La noche anterior había sido maravillosa.

Se volteó sobre su lugar para poder acurrucarse con Edward, pero su ceño se frunció, pues por más que estiraba su mano y buscaba el cuerpo de Edward, no pudo encontrar nada.

La cama estaba vacía y no se veía rastro de Edward por ningún lado. Cuando por fin encontró la fuerza para abrir sus ojos. De hecho, su lugar de la cama estaba frío.

Se levantó confundida de la cama y después de colocarse la ropa interior y una playera de Edward con la cara del maestro Yoda en ella, salió a buscarlo por el departamento, al fin de cuentas no se tenía que preocupar porque James no se encontraba en el.

— ¿Edward? —Llamaba a cada uno de los lugares a los que llegaba pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido en el departamento y mucho menos hubo respuesta.

Después de comprobar que no estaba por ningún lado y obviamente por la misma razón no se encontraba en el departamento, se sintió confundida y comenzó a buscar si por algún lado había alguna señal de a donde había ido Edward.

Lo estuvo esperando una hora entera a ver si aparecía e incluso perdió una clase de universidad por lo mismo... Pero nada, ni rastro de Edward. Intentó llamarlo a su celular, pero dejó caer el suyo sobre el sofá cuando se dio cuenta que el teléfono con el intro de Star Wars sonaba dentro del mismo departamento.

Decidió vestirse y prepararse para ir a la universidad cuando no pudo, por más que intentó, encontrar señal de él. Quizás se hubiera ido a la universidad. Aunque le extrañó que no se llevara su teléfono y más aún que no le hubiera dicho nada, ni un adiós o una nota.

Se estaba comenzando a molestar.

Y mucho...

Se bañó, vistió, arregló y desayunó cereal en el departamento de Edward. Conforme cada segundo pasaba en ella, se hacía mayor el enfado y la indignación de que la dejara así como así, y más sin siquiera tener la decencia de decir adiós.

Después de que tuviera tres clases, por fin pudo salir hecha una furia hacia la facultad de ingenieras.

—Consíganse un cuarto —Les dijo a Jasper y Alice cuando los encontró en medio de un pasillo haciéndose arrumacos y dándose ligeros besos en los labios y besos esquimales.

¡Esos dos estaban locos! Hace apenas días atrás les dijeron que se iban a casar, y después de que todos se rieran porque pensaron que era una broma, se atragantaron con su saliva al ver el anillo. La cosa iba en serio. Bella había gritado emocionada y dándole las felicitaciones a su amiga, mientras que Rosalie, aún no se lo "perdona" y no ha hablado con ella desde entonces.

—Un gusto verte, Bella —le dijo, Jasper ignorando su comentario anterior. Y Alice se limitó a sacarle la lengua, haciendo gala de su madurez.

—Los saludos después. ¿Dónde está el desconsiderado de tu amigo? —le exigió saber.

—No lo sé, no se presento hoy a clases. Nunca lo ha hecho, así que supuse que la única capaz de persuadirlo serías tú, por lo que supuse que estaba contigo —dijo Jasper, frunciendo su ceño profundamente. Sería algo normal el no asistir a clase, si estuvieran hablando de cualquier otra persona, pero estaban hablando de Edward ¡De Edward! Él, desde que tienen memoria, nunca ha faltado a una clase, aunque se estuviera muriendo siempre llegaba puntual a todas sus clases desde pequeño.

Al ver la expresión preocupada en el rostro de Jasper, se disipó la mayoría de su enojo y comenzó a dar paso a la preocupación. ¿En donde diantres se había metido Edward?

.

.

.

— ¡No me pidas que me calme! Son las ocho de la noche y aún no sabemos nada de Edward —le dijo Bella a Alice, al borde de un colapso nervioso.

— ¡Ese Federico es un papanatas!, apuesto a que el chico salió a caminar por la cuidad y se perdió por si solo —dijo el abuelo de Edward hacia el florero de Esme que estaba en una esquina de la sala en la casa Cullen. Aún insistía en no usar esos "cachivaches infernales" -ó sea-, lentes.

— ¡Oh por amor a Dios, papá! Guarda tu opinión por lo menos esta vez para ti mismo, ¿qué no ves que no sabemos nada de mi bebe? —Esme no paraba de llorar mientras pasaba un pañuelo sobre sus mejillas empapadas.

— ¡Va, pamplinas! Por eso se perdió, lo consientes demasiado Esme.

—Ya le ha llamado a Emmett y el tampoco sabe nada de Edward —Les dijo Jasper después de que colgara el teléfono celular.

— ¡Oh mi bebe! —Fue el turno de Bella de darle a Edward ese sobrenombre. Acción que hizo que Esme entrecerrara sus ojos hacia ella y estuvo a punto de aclararle que era _su _bebe, pero en eso escucharon como se abría la puerta de la entrada.

Todos corrieron hacia ella, liderados por Bella y Esme, pero soltaron un suspiro de decepción cuando vieron entrar por la puerta a Carlisle.

Carlisle no le tomó importancia a su obvia decepción porque entró con su cara completamente mortificada y llena de preocupación. Esme de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal, porque para empezar, su esposo no debía de estar aún en casa y segundo, la cara que traía consigo solo podía avecinar malas noticias.

—Es Edward… —comenzó Carlisle, haciendo que el corazón de Bella se desbocara y sostuviera el aliento para escuchar que más tenía que decir— Él… Él está en la comisaría... detenido —Hubo un masivo jadeo de incredulidad y asombro incluso por parte del abuelo.

—¡¿Qué?!—Fue el grito a todo pulmón de Esme antes de desvanecerse.

.

.

.

— ¿En que lo puedo ayudar señor? —preguntó el oficial bajito y calvo de la entrada de la comisaría.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! ¡Ustedes lo tienen detenido! —dijo Carlisle alterado y dando un golpe en el escritorio.

—Para empezar, le voy a pedir que se tranquilice y tenga más respeto por el lugar en el que se encuentra.

— ¡¿Cómo le pide que se calme cuando su hijo está detenido?! ¡Y ni si atreva a decirme que me tranquilice a mi porque su hijo es mi novio! ¡Estoy segura que esto es un malentendido y una injusticia, mi novio no sería capaz de matar a una mosca! —Fue el turno de Bella de hablar. Era la única acompañante de Carlisle, porque Esme se había desvanecido, y Alice y Jasper se quedaron a cuidar del abuelo -aunque se quedara refunfuñando, pues según él, no necesitaba niñeros.

—Pues aunque no le parezca, es lo que le voy a pedir señorita. Guarde la calma o por lo que he escuchado, la llevaré a acompañar a su novio. Ahora… Si lo que buscan es información sobre un detenido, ¿serían tan amables de proporcionarme su nombre?

—Edward Anthony Frederick Cullen —habló Carlisle antes de que a Bella se le ocurriera decir nada más.

—Ah sí, el chico de los lentes —dijo el oficial después de un minuto y de que hubiera encontrado la ficha por la que le preguntaban— Él está aquí desde esta mañana.

— ¡¿Desde esta mañana?! —exclamó Bella— ¡Esto debe de ser una equivocación!

—De hecho señorita, el susodicho llegó aquí esta maña por su propio pie —La cara de incredulidad de Carlisle y Bella era de fotografía, incluso habían abierto ligeramente la boca— El detenido se encuentra aquí por una auto- denuncia, una auto-denuncia por maltrato y violencia contra la mujer…

* * *

**_*Face palm* para Edward XD ¿Ustedes que opinan? haganmelo saber y de pasó me felicitan por mi cumpleaños :P bueno aunque eso creo que varía según su país, en el México aún es 14 de Feb así que me quedan unas horitas mas para conservar mi edad actual hehe (Soy del 15) así que pues a ver en que día andan ustedes según su país XD _**

**_Mil gracias por leer, reviews y favoritos :') _**

**_oh y por último las invitó a leer mi Two-Shot "Someone Like You" que ya esta completo y lo hice inspirándome en la canción de Adele ahí está entre mis historias de FF ^^ _**

**_No-Nos Ve-vemos! _**


	16. Chapter 16

**_ La cuota mínima por capítulo es una sonrisa, en caso de no lograrse favor de retirarse._**

**_A las que les gusta mi Emmett y Rosalie este cap les dedique un buen pedacito ^^ aunque obviamente tenemos también principalmente a nuestra pareja estelar ;) _**

**_¡Sorpresa al final del cap!_**

**_Todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a la hermosa Meyer y la trama es mía._**

**_Capítulo beteado por Diana Méndez.(Betta FFAD)_**

* * *

_—Pues aunque no le parezca, es lo que le voy a pedir señorita. Guarde la calma o por lo que he escuchado, la llevaré a acompañar a su novio. Ahora… Si lo que buscan es información sobre un detenido, ¿serían tan amables de proporcionarme su nombre?_

_—Edward Anthony Frederick Cullen —habló Carlisle antes de que a Bella se le ocurriera decir nada más._

_—Ah sí, el chico de los lentes —dijo el oficial después de un minuto y de que hubiera encontrado la ficha por la que le preguntaban— Él está aquí desde esta mañana._

_— ¡¿Desde esta mañana?! —exclamó Bella— ¡Esto debe de ser una equivocación!_

_—De hecho señorita, el susodicho llegó aquí esta maña por su propio pie —La cara de incredulidad de Carlisle y Bella era de fotografía, incluso habían abierto ligeramente la boca— El detenido se encuentra aquí por una auto- denuncia, una auto-denuncia por maltrato y violencia contra la mujer…_

**Capítulo 16:**

Las mejillas de Bella se colorearon de un rojo intenso, a la vez que la incredulidad y una pizca de enojo subía por su cabeza. Iba a sacar a Edward de ahí. Lo sacaría solo para poder matarlo con sus propias , por otro lado Carlisle, soltó la carcajada más sonora de toda su vida. Edward, su hijo, su muy inteligente pero algo torpe y raro hijo. En la cárcel. ¿Por violencia y maltrato hacia la mujer? Claro, y el abuelo Edward era una perita en dulce y él llevaba los pantalones en su relación con Esme.

La risa de Carlisle solo consiguió que la vergüenza al cansará un nivel imposible en Bella.

Sí, lo sacaría y después lo mataría…

—Disculpe, ¿podría repetir lo que digo? Creo que no lo escuche bien —La dulce voz y sonrisa de Bella eran perfectas. Tan distinto a lo que pasaba por su cabeza…

—Sí, repítalo si es tan amable, creo que definitivamente todo esto es un error. ¡Vamos hombre!, usted mismo dijo que vio al chico entrar esta mañana, ¿tenía pinta de maltratador de mujeres? —Aún había diversión en la voz de Carlisle, sabía que era serio el que su hijo estuviera detenido, pero no podía evitar que le divirtieran las supuestas razones.

—Me han escuchado bien los dos, el chico llegó aquí alrededor de las siete de la mañana, afirmando haber cometido actos de violencia en contra de… —hizo una pausa para ver de nuevo la ficha— la señorita Isabella Marie Swan.

—Más ridículo aún, ella es Isabella —La apuntó Carlisle con el dedo—. Y es su novia.

— ¿Ella es la novia del chico? —dijo soltando una risita de incredulidad al ver de arriba a abajo a Bella— Hmm, perdón —se enderezó en su lugar y aclaró su garganta después de ver la mirada asesina que Bella le dedicó.

—Me alegra que tenga un saludable sentido del humor, pero yo no estoy de humor para tolerar el suyo. Mi novio está allí adentro, detenido por algo que a pesar de que él afirma haber hecho, es una mentira, él no me ha hecho, ni haría nunca daño.

—Pues le puedo asegurar que no es invento mío, aquí tenemos la declaración del joven Edward Anthony Frederick Cullen Platt e incluso firmada —Apuntó una parte de la hoja para que ambos pudieran ver la firma de Edward—. A menos… a menos que usted nos quiera dar su propia versión de cómo fueron las cosas señorita…

"_Solo espera a que te ponga las manos encima Edward Cullen"_ ―fue lo último que pensó antes de comenzar a narrar su necesaria y muy vergonzosa versión de los hechos.

.

.

.

—Si te soy sincera, siempre he creído que Rosalie Hale es una bruja sin corazón, pero… pero si tú la amas, no te rindas tan fácil Em —Andy tomó la mano de Emmett entre las suyas de una manera cálida y con una pisca de tristeza en sus ojos. A ella le interesaba Emmett, pero sabía que el corazón de él estaba con Rosalie y por ese mismo interés que sentía por él, quería sinceramente que fuera feliz.

—Créeme que me gustaría que fuera tan sencillo. Gasté horas, días, semanas e incluso meses en pensamientos para ella. Al principio mi enamoramiento con Rosalie era puramente platónico, la tenía en un pedestal e idealizada. Ahora… ahora que la conozco de verdad, muchas de mis ideas perfectas sobre ella se desvanecieron y me hizo dejar de amar varias cosas que yo creía sobre ella, pero que resultaron ser un simple invento de mi cabeza, que la quería tener como un ser perfecto, pe-pero… —La voz de Emmett se entrecortó, interrumpiéndolo en lo que sea que iba a decir. Después tomó una profunda respiración para calmarse y pudo continuar—, pero por más patético que parezca, esas mismas imperfecciones me hicieron amarla más, no a mis locas e irreales ideas sobre ella, si no a Rosalie, a la persona real.

— ¿Y se lo has dicho?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Esto que me estás diciendo. Que la amas, de la forma en que la amas.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera sugerir que yo se lo diga? Apenas lo dijera, ella saldría corriendo y no me hablaría nunca más.

— ¿Por qué habría ella de hacerlo? Por lo que me has platicado, su novio es un cerdo abusivo y si él la trata en la forma en la que él la trata… Si yo fuera ella, saltaría como si me hubiera ganado la lotería si supiera que un chico como tú me ama de la forma en la que tú lo haces a ella.

— ¿En serio lo crees? —El tonó inseguro y tímido que salió de los labios de Emmett fue tan conmovedor, que a Andy le dieron ganas de abrazar al niño asustado que en este momento aparentaba ser Emmett. Y eso hizo.

En medio de su abrazo, el teléfono de Emmett sonó y ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa diferente cuando vieron la imagen de la persona que marcaba. La sonrisa de Andy fue algo triste pero tratando de infundir valor y la de Emmett fue llena de miedo pero con la luz de la esperanza en ella. En medio de sus ojos y sonrisas conectadas, se perdió la llamada, pero a los pocos segundos apareció un mensaje de la misma persona.

_Emmett por favor ven, te necesito._

_-R._

—Ve por ella tigre —Ambos rieron ante la broma de Andy, pero Emmett se levantó con energías y esperanza renovada de su silla de ese pequeño café. Aunque algo dentro de Emmett, le digo que no todo estaba bien…

.

.

.

Emmett no había esperado ni tres segundos después de haber tocado el timbre del departamento de Rosalie, para que se abriera la puerta de forma brusca y ella saliera lanzándose a los brazos de Emmett; llevando sus brazos su cuello de él y enterrando su rostro en su pecho mientras pequeños pero profundos sollozos salían de ella.

— ¿Rose? ¡¿Qué pasa Rose?! —le dijo súbitamente desesperado y cerrando un brazo sobre su cintura y su mano libre viajó a su cabellera rubia, acariciándola y tratando de reconfortarla. Pasaron varios minutos y los sollozos de Rosalie se convirtieron en un llanto que Emmett por más que intentaba, no podía consolar. Rindiéndose y decidiendo que la dejaría desahogarse, se adentró al departamento con ella aún aferrada a él y después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se sentó en uno de los sillones y tiró de Rosalie hacia su regazo, acunándola como la muñeca rota que parecía en esos momentos.

Pasó alrededor de una hora con Emmett abrazándola, acariciando su cabello rubio y susurrándole palabras dulces y reconfortantes en su oído, antes de que el llanto de Rosalie cesara por completo, y una media hora más, para que por fin aceptara alejar su rostro del refugio del pecho de Emmett.

Hizo la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia atrás, aún en el regazo de Emmett, para poder verlo a los ojos y cuando lo hizo, el aire se quedó atorado en los pulmones de él y casi soltó también el llanto al ver el rostro se su ángel magullado y con la expresión más rota que hubiera visto en el rostro de una persona.

Su pómulo derecho estaba inflamado, con coloraciones purpuras y su labio inferior roto, con las misma coloraciones que su pómulo debajo de él.

—Él lo volvió a intentar Em, y esta vez casi lo logra, él… él estaba a punto de consumarlo. No le importaron mis gritos, no le importo mi llanto, mis suplicas, ni siquiera el ver la sangre que sus golpes me habían ocasionado, no le importo nada... —La gran, hermosa y fría Rosalie Hale regresó a llorar al pecho de Emmett como una niña pequeña.

—Pero, pe-pero… Él… ¿Él no…? —La voz de Emmett no se atrevía a soltar la pregunta, pero Rosalie se tranquilizó y pudo contestar la pregunta que él no era capaz de hacer.

—No, no alcanzo a abusar de mi, bueno, no completamente al menos —Una risa amarga salió de ella— El no escuchó mis gritos ni mi suplicas, pero los vecinos sí. Él estaba tan borracho y concentrado en su objetivo, que no se molestó en silenciarme. Los vecinos llamaron a la policía y llegaron gusto a tiempo y cuando digo gusto a tiempo, es justo a tiempo.

—Gracias a Dios Rose. Todo va a estar bien, yo estoy aquí —le dijo apretándola más fuerte contra su pecho y mirando al cielo, dando gracias por la protección a su amada.

Rosalie de pronto se levantó del regazo de él y se paró en medio de la sala, dándole la espalda y abrazándose a sí misma. Emmett se quedó en su lugar queriéndole dar su espació, pero las palabras que dijo a continuación Rosalie lo hicieron pararse de un salto de su lugar y causarle la más grande indignación que hubiera sentido en su vida entera.

—Tal vez sea cierto lo que él dijo Emmett, todo fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa por no querer darle lo que el necesitaba y era completamente normal entre una pareja y por eso, ahora se veía forzado a tomarlo —Emmett no tenía idea de que Rosalie no había dormido con Royce y no era que le importara, pero nunca había escuchado una justificación más tonta en su vida, sin importar "la razón"

—Nunca te había escuchado decir algo tan estúpido, es más, nunca había escuchado decir algo tan estúpido en mi vida entera —Emmett habló entre dientes y tembló ligeramente por la ira que estaba sintiendo en ese momento—. Tú mereces algo mucho mejor Rose, a alguien mejor. Alguien que te ame tanto que nunca pensaría en dañarte, alguien que te ame tanto que te cuidaría y respetaría aun más de lo que tú crees merecer ser cuidada y respetada. Alguien que te ame tanto que ni siquiera necesitaría un roce de tu piel porque el simple hecho de que le permitas estar en tu presencia, lo tendría eternamente agradecido porque es más de lo que él se merece por parte de la creatura más hermosa para sus ojos…—La voz de Emmett poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta casi convertirse en un susurro— Eso mereces, no menos que eso…

—Que tierno —Una risa sarcástica salió de los labios de Rosalie mientras que de sus ojos salían lágrimas amargas— En verdad Emmett, muy lindas y conmovedoras tus palabras. Con lo romántico que puedes ser, deberías de escribir una novela cursi. Créeme, me encantaría que esa clase de amor existiera o que alguien me pudiera llegar a amar de esa manera, ser la clase de chica que se merece esa clase de amor. Pero estamos hablando de la vida real, la vida real en donde no basta ser bonita para tener tu historia de amor, la vida real en donde a la gente no le importa arruinarte de por vida, te rompe y ensucia haciéndote merecedora de nada. Sin siquiera importarles que fueran tus familiares… —El llanto de Rosalie de pronto se volvió inconsolable e intenso al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos a su rostro para ocultarlo. Emmett quiso dar un paso al frente hacia ella pero la mano extendida de Rosalie lo detuvo—. Te voy a contar una historia. Erase una vez una niña de siete años a la que su tío iba a visitar a su casa cuando no estaban sus papas y en ocasiones iba a visitarla en la noche a su habitación. Él le decía que iban a jugar, le decía que a lo que jugaban estaba bien, que no tenía nada de malo, pero aun así, le hacía prometerle que no se lo diría a nadie porque si no la gente crearía que ella era una niña sucia. Nunca llegó a abusar por completo de la niña pero aun así siempre la tocaba en lugares en los que ninguna niña debía ser tocada —Las lagrimar de dolor de Rosalie comenzaron a convertirse en unas de ira pura— Y la hacía tocarlo también y hacerle cosas que la hicieron una niña mala y sucia. Así que ella nunca dijo nada, a nadie, no hasta hoy —Sus lágrimas pararon por completo y ahora habló con expresión y voz vacía—. Así que dime: ¿cómo alguien tan sucio y arruinado podría merecer ser amado de la forma en la que tú me contaste? O te tengo una mejor pregunta ¿Quién podría hacerlo? No se trata sobre ser estúpida en mi relación Emmett, se trata sobre aceptar lo que alguien como yo se merece, de aceptar la clase de amor que merezco.

—Yo lo hago.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó confundida y saliendo de su estado ausente. Sin comprender de lo que estaba hablando Emmett.

—Tú me hiciste una pregunta y yo te la estoy contestado. ¿Quién te puede amar después de lo que has pasado…? Yo lo hago. Y ahora lo hago aun más. ¿Quién podría amarte de la forma en la que te conté que te merecías? Yo lo hago —Las palabras de Emmett, la sinceridad de ellas y en sus ojos, hicieron que todas las murallas que ella se había encargado de construir a su alrededor durante años se derrumbaran por completo. De nuevo las lagrimas aparecieron pero por razones completamente diferentes. Emmett se volvió a acercar a ella y en esta ocasión Rosalie le permitió abrazarla e incluso se apoyó y aferró a él casi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Yo lo hago, Rosalie Hale —le dijo besando el tope de su cabeza.

Y ella le creyó…

.

.

.

—Y esa es la historia oficial, como ve, no hay delito que castigar —Terminó Bella su relato, con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza al tener a todos en la estación de policía congregados para escuchar su historia pero con la barbilla arriba, tratando de conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba— ¿Saben? Es de mala educación el ver a la gente fijamente con la boca abierta —les dijo a cada uno de los presentes y a Carlisle.

—Mmm bueno, si lo pone de esa manera, la situación cambia bastante y más si usted asegura que fue algo consentido por ambas partes y no con la intención de dañar, si no… —se aclaró la garganta audiblemente y rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza incomodo— Si no más bien con un propósito sexual —Ahora fue el turno de Bella de toser al atragantarse con su propia saliva, una cosa es que ella lo dijera y una muy diferente que alguien más lo hiciera en voz alta y enfrente de todas esas personas. _¿En problemas…? ¡Estás muerto Cullen!_ —repetía Bella en su cabeza

—Ahora… Es obvio que usted no quiere presentar o apoyar los cargos de los que se acusa el joven Cullen, por lo que se tendría que proceder a hablar con la segunda parte y corroborar su versión de los hechos, porque no puedo hacer nada si él se aferra a mantener su versión.

— ¡Claro! Me muero por hablar con él —La cara de Bella era entusiasmada, tal vez demasiado entusiasmada…

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué tan nervioso guapo? —Un escalofrío recorrió a Edward desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies, haciéndolo a él mismo recorrerse aún más contra la pared de la celda.

—Te-te agradecería que-que mantuvieras tu di-distancia —le dijo al mismo tiempo que subía los pies sobre la banca larga en la que estaba sentado y ponía sus rodillas contra su pecho.

—Oh vamos Eddi, no muerdo… Bueno a menos de que me pidas que lo haga —Se recorrió ligeramente sobre la banca, cerrando la distancia que Edward había puesto entre ellos.

¡Que Lord Vader lo partiera con su sable en dos por su mala suerte de que hubiera escuchado su nombre de boca de uno de los oficiales! Y ahora lo llamara con ese horrible sobrenombre.

—Puedo ser una perra cuando me lo propongo —dijo subiendo sus cejas sugestivamente. Estiró uno de sus dejos y comenzó a subirlo de arriba hacia abajo sobre el brazo de Edward— ¿Sabes porque estoy aquí Eddi? Me arrestaron por agravio a la moral, digamos que me encontraron de rodillas delante de mi novio en público ¿Quieres que te haga una representación…? —Edward salió disparado de su lugar de un solo salto y se pegó contra las rejas.

—Mu-muy… ¿Amable? Tu pro-proposición Tom, pero…

—Tanya guapo, te dejaré que utilices mi nombre artístico —le dijo guiñando un ojo y lanzándole un beso. Un escalofrío aun mayor recorrió el cuerpo de Edward.

—De acuerdo _Tanya,_ es halagador tu obvio interés en mi persona, pero debes de entender que soy un espécimen del género masculino el cual se considera completamente heterosexual y disfruta de sobre manera la atención del aparato reproductor femenino sobre mis partes intimas, el aparato reproductor _femenino _de mi _novia_ para ser más específico. Lo cual hace obvia mi preferencia _rotunda_ de declinar cualquier re-re-representación o cualquier muestra de afecto físico de tu parte hacia mí —Edward estaba satisfecho con su respuesta pero su satisfacción duró poco al ver los que ojos antes azules del chico delgado y rubio con mechas color fresa, un corte de moda y pantalones demasiados ajustados, ahora eran de color más oscuro y se relamía los labios.

—No entendí la mitad de lo que decías pero fue increíblemente sexy escucharte hablar así, me gustan los hombres inteligentes.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues es una pena decepcionarte pero ese _idiota_ es mío.

— ¡¿Bella?! —preguntó Edward entre alivio y nerviosismo.

—No pienso hablar contigo —le dijo evitando su mirada y poniendo la palma de su mano frente su rostro como una barrera imaginaria entre ella y él.

—Si tu novia ya no piensa hablar contigo guapo, yo puedo consolarte —le dijo Tom… bueno _Tanya_, sugestivamente y acercándose a Edward para acariciar su brazo.

— ¿Disculpa? —le dijo Bella con cara y tono de completa indignación, poniendo su mano derecha en jarra contra su cintura y su mano izquierda contra su pecho.

—Lo que escuchaste querida, si vas a ser una perra rencorosa con tu hombre, que no te sorprenda que alguien más te lo pueda robar —le dijo con actitud y chasqueando su dedo medio con el pulgar antes de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho aun lleno de actitud.

— ¡Ja! ¡Por favor! Tú ni siquiera eres competencia para mí —le dijo Bella con la misma actitud.

— ¿Miedo linda?

— ¿Miedo? Tú nunca lo podrías conquistar porque te sobran cosas ahí abajo y te faltan aquí arriba —dijo Bella señalando sus pechos con su dedo índice.

— ¡Ah! Por favor, lo dices como si fueran la octava maravilla del mundo, yo no las tengo pero apuesto a que he conseguido más hombres que tú.

— ¿Qué no lo son? Déjame decirte que las críticas al respecto de ellas han sido espectaculares —Bella en un acto de locura he indignación bajó el escote de su blusa para mostrar sus atributos objeto de discusión, en ese momento en un sostén de encaje color rosado. Dejando la atención de Edward en ella por completo y dejando su movimiento de cabeza casi como si fuera un partido de tenis entre ella y _Tanya. _Bella Subió su blusa de inmediato y miró hacia los lados para comprobar que solo ellos dos hubieran visto el espectáculo.

— ¡Maldita perra suertuda! —La voz desafiante y antes con actitud de Tanya era ahora casi amable y llena de admiración haciendo sonar completamente diferente el "perra".

— ¿Son hermosas, verdad que sí? —dijo Edward con voz casi soñadora y no sintiendo celos en ningún momento de que Tom-Tanya hubiera visto sus Bellas, pues Tom era obviamente más _gay _que Barney el dinosaurio.

— ¡Vaya que lo son! Ahora estoy celosa —dijo Tom-Tanya con un puchero—. Creo que eres de la copa exacta que yo quiero para mí —De la nada estiró su mano y dio un apretón sobre una de ellas sobresaltando a Bella— ¡Oh y son completamente firmes! ¿Crees que ese tamaño se me vería bien a mí? Ya lo había hablado con mi cirujano ¿Pero tú qué piensas? —Le dijo poniéndose de lado y saltando su inexistente busto.

—En realidad creo que sería un buen tamaño para ti, como vez yo no soy de busto extravagante, pero tampoco invisible —La hostilidad también había desaparecido de la voz de Bella y se veía que de verdad estaba opinando con interés lo que _ella_ le había preguntado.

—Son más o menos así —Aportó Edward haciendo un molde exacto con su mano, aunque en un acto de modestia dijo "más o menos", él podría decir la circunferencia exacta de ellos si se la pidieran.

—Qué bueno que las tengas tan bien memorizadas Cullen, porque no las veras y mucho menos las tocaras en un largo tiempo. Lo que vas a hacer es que cuando yo llamé al oficial que está allá afuera, esperando a hablar contigo, es decirle que todo esto de tu auto-denuncia fue un error. Un muy grande, horroroso y vergonzoso error. ¿Entendido?

—Pero Bella… Tú tienes que entender...

— ¡No Edward, tú entiende! No puedo creer que hicieras esto, mucho menos sabiendo que no era nada parecido a lo que tu afirmas, fue algo con mi total aprobación, es más, prácticamente te rogué para que lo hicieras. En ningún momento me lastimaste, ni siquiera estuvieron cerca de ser dolorosas las nalgadas, ambos sabíamos que tenía que ver más con un juego sexual. Intimidad sexual que por tu culpa ahora tuve que contar enfrente toda la estación de policía y tu propio padre para que me dejaran hablar en privado contigo. Así que hazte un favor a ti mismo y retira esos estúpidos cargos en tu propia contra antes de que dejes de ver a tus adoradas Bellas por el resto de tu vida.

—Bien dicho niña —La apoyo Tom-Tanya volviendo a chasquear sus dedos.

—Está bien —dijo Edward con un suspiro y voz de un niño que acababa de ser regañado.

Bella y Tanya terminaron intercambiando números para alguna vez salir a tomar un café mientras Edward terminaba de ser liberado.

—Me avisas si un día decides cambiar de bando —le dijo Tanya guiñándole un ojo a Edward y dándole una palmada en el trasero que lo hizo saltar por completo de la celda cuando lo dejaron salir— Sería interesante intentar eso de las nalgadas contigo, Eddie —le dijo cuando ya se retiraba lanzándole un último beso.

.

.

.

— ¡Oh mi bebé! —dijo Esme apenas entró Edward por la puerta y se la lanzó a abrazarlo y después se separó de él, para tomar sus mejillas entre sus manos.

—Hola mamá.

— ¿Hola mamá? ¡Es todo lo que piensas decir! ¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti todo el día? Y cuando por fin sé en donde te encuentras me entero que estas arrestado ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! —Bella que entró justo después de Carlisle, y se preparó para la vergüenza de su vida, pero Carlisle decidió tener misericordia de la peculiar y joven pareja.

—Fue todo un malentendido Esme, detuvieron a Edward por la mañana porque lo confundieron con una persona que estaban buscando y su descripción física coincidía con la de él. Por suerte Bella y yo pudimos comprobar su identidad y lo dejaron ir. Con una disculpa por supuesto —Bella en ese momento sintió ganas de hacerle un altar a Carlisle y Edward también. No le hubiera gustado imaginar siquiera la reacción de su mamá si hubiera sabido exactamente qué fue lo que paso.

—¡Malditos incompetentes buenos para nada! Tendré que presentar una queja.

—No te preocupes amor, yo ya lo he hecho. Pero ¿Por qué mejor no vas y preparas algo de comer para Edward? Apuesto a que se está muriendo de hambre —Eso fue suficiente para que Esme corriera a la cocina asegurando que haría de comer el platillo favorito de su hambriento bebe.

—Gracias papá —le dijo con sinceridad Edward.

—De nada hijo, solo utiliza ese gran cerebro que la vida te dio antes de volver a tomar una decisión tan drástica de nuevo —Se acercó a su oído y susurrando para que solo Edward pudiera escucharlo, dijo: — Y quién lo diría hijo, al final resultaste ser todo un picarón—dijo con un giño y dándole una palmada en el hombro y con eso dejó Carlisle a su hijo mas rojo que una cereza en la entrada de la casa…

* * *

**_Esperó les haya gustado :) _**

**_¡Próxima actualización mañana! _**

**_Yo en serio ya no sé ni que decirles, son las mejores :') gracias por leer, comentar y sus favoritos. Las quiero elevado al cuadrado y Lord Vader está de testigo xD _**

**_No-Nos ve-vemos ma-mañana! :D _**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡IMPORTANTE ANTES DE QUE LEAN ESTE CAPITULO! : Primero, puede que algún punto del cap me quieran matar y bien muertita (ya se darán cuenta) ¡PERO! por favor lean hasta el final. Segundó me conocen y conocen el estilo de la historia así que Jovenes Padawans, confíen en su Maestra Oscura xD **

**Twilight pertenece a la hermosa Meyer y la historia a mi. **

**Capítulo beteado por Diana Méndez (Beta FFAD) **

* * *

—_Gracias papá —le dijo con sinceridad Edward._

—_De nada hijo, solo utiliza ese gran cerebro que la vida te dio antes de volver a tomar una decisión tan drástica —Se acercó a su oído y susurrando para que solo Edward pudiera escucharlo, dijo: — Y quién lo diría hijo, al final resultaste ser todo un picarón —dijo con un giño y dándole una palmada en el hombro y con eso dejo Carlisle a su hijo mas rojo que una cereza en la entrada de la casa…_

Capítulo 17:

El silencio era denso en el auto de Edward mientras se dirigían al complejo de apartamentos de Bella, después de que se terminara la cena obligada.

—Bella… yo… ¡Vamos Bella, no puedes continuar ignorándome! —le dijo al ver que no retiraba su mirada de la ventana, aunque esa fuera la tercera vez que intentaba hablar con ella.

—Claro que puedo —habló sin retirar su vista de la ventanilla del auto.

—Técnicamente ya dejaste de hacerlo, me acabas de hablar… Ok, ok, ya me callo —dijo cuando por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver como ella retiraba por fin su mirada de la ventanilla y la fijaba en él solo para dedicarle una mirada asesina—. En serio lo siento Bella, siento que hayas tenido que pasar por una vergüenza tan grande y que te tuviera todo el día preocupada por mí —Su voz era pequeña y jugaba con sus manos enfrente de la puerta del departamento de Bella. Ella por otro lado, tenía los brazos cruzados contra su pecho y continuaba con su postura sin querer ceder—. Por favor háblame Bella, si quieres dame una bofetada o que sé yo, pero me mata que me ignores —Parecía un cachorrito que acababa de recibir una patada de su persona favorita y su postura se incrementó cuando bajo su mirada al suelo y se encorvó aún más.

Edward volvió su mirada al frente cuando escuchó a Bella soltar un sonoro bufido y se encogió a la espera de sentir su mano chocar contra su mejilla; al ver como Bella levantaba su mano en su dirección pero lo único que sintió chocar contra su rostro, fueron los labios de ella contra los suyos y la mano que parecía lo iba a bofetear, colocarse contra su nuca para sujetarlo más fuerte y cerca de ella.

Se quedo inmóvil por la sorpresa unos cuantos segundos, pero enseguida procuró regresarle el beso con la misma intensidad y al poco tiempo, más apasionadamente.

— ¿Está Alice? —logró preguntar entre besos.

—No, con Jasper —contestó con respiración entrecortada cuando los labios de Edward abandonaron los suyos para dirigirse a devorar su cuello.

—Perfecto —Bella soltó un gritillo divertido cuando sintió que Edward la cargaba al estilo novia y cerraba su puerta de una patada para dirigirlos hasta la habitación de ella.

Edward llegó a tropezones al cuarto y lo cerró como pudo —al no poder parar de besarla para poder hacer cualquier acción de la manera correcta. La colocó con rapidez, pero aún así con delicadeza sobre la cama y prosiguió a continuar con su tarea de besarla con ansias a la vez que conseguía colocarse entre sus piernas.

— ¡Por Lord Vader! Pensé que pasaría no sé cuanto tiempo hasta que me permitieras volver a siquiera besarte —le dijo cuando se apartó solo un poco de ella para poder sacar su blusa sobre su cabeza, gimiendo de excitación y felicidad al ver sus amadas Bellas con ese hermoso sostén rosado.

—No bebería siquiera hablarte… ¡Ah! —tuvo que parar al sentir la oleada de placer que la recorrió cuando Edward bajo las dos copas de su sostén para enseguida pegarse a uno de sus pezones rosados y succionarlo como si su promedio académico dependiera de ello— E-es más, si no te amara tanto, hubiera terminado contigo por hacerme pasar la más grande vergüenza de mi vida y mira que yo sola he hecho un muy buen trabajo avergonzándome por mi misma —Su voz era entrecortada y tuvo que luchar para poder hablar de una manera más o menos entendible. ¡Cielos como amaba cuando Edward hacia eso! Tenía que admitir que ella era la mayor beneficiada con la adicción de Edward con sus pechos.

—Una suerte para mí que me ames tanto —habló con el pezón de ella aún en sus labios, rehusándose a dejarlo ir. Casi sentía miedo de separarse de sus hermosas y cremosas Bellas ante el recuerdo aterrador de que ya se había resignado a estar sin ellas una larga temporada.

— ¿Es arrogancia lo que acabo de escuchar, Lord Vader?

— ¿Arrogancia? Solo un hecho, amor —Una de sus manos recorrió desde el seno sin atender a su estomago hasta llegar al borde de sus jeans, con destreza de pianista los desabotonó y su mano se deslizó bajo ellos para comenzar a acaríciala sobre su ropa interior.

— ¡Ugggh! Eso se siente bien, más que bien —Edward animado por la cara de placer y excitación total de Bella, deslizó ahora su mano sobre el sexo completamente depilado de ella.

Depilación total que a Bella le hizo recordarle cada uno de sus parientes a la chica de la estética e invocó a su madre más de una vez.

Pero valió completamente la pena cuando vio la cara atónita de Edward y sus ojos verdes ahora oscuros.

— ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó juguetona y tuvo que soltar una risita cuando vio como Edward casi con desesperación le quitaba sus jeans y ropa interior en lugar de contestarle.

— ¿Qué si me gusta? Creo que nunca me había sentido tan excitado en mi vida —Edward al principió era extremadamente tímido con lo que decía, pero su amor por el cuerpo de Bella y la confianza que ya existía entre ellos en la intimidad, lo habían hecho soltarse prácticamente por completo ya desde las últimas veces que habían hecho el amor— Y ahora que lo pienso, eres extremadamente cruel, tenías pensado privarme de la vista cuando tenías planes de ignorarme quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

—De hecho esa es la única razón por la que te perdoné, no había soportado semejante tortura para nada —Bromeó con él, al mismo tiempo que abría aún mas sus piernas para darle una mejor vista.

El pobre Edward casi se viene por la simple imagen.

Él no era para nada religioso, se consideraba un hombre de ciencia pero decidió que la única forma en la que podía describir la imagen de Bella, con su piel blanca y perfecta, rostro angelical y de mirada lujuriosa, cabello caoba como aura alrededor de ella, sus hermosos, cremosos, divinos_, preciosos _pechos mostrándose orgullosos y sus piernas abiertas como una hechizante invitación solo para él, era la visión de una Diosa, no había otra forma para describirla. Y el que esa Diosa fuera solo suya y lo amase, debía ser obra de un ser superior, un ser superior que le recompensó las burlas y malos tragos de la niñez y adolescencia con ella. Ahora sentía que incluso le debía a ese ser superior.

— ¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche mirándome o vas a continuar?, me estoy muriendo aquí —Bella se sintió más que alagada y con su autoestima aún mas fortificada al ver como la miraba Edward pero la verdad es que si él no la tocaba de nuevo, moriría de combustión espontánea.

Él reaccionó de inmediato después de eso y comenzó a retirar ahora su propia ropa. Bella sonrió cuando vio su tatuaje aparecer en la parte baja de su cuerpo cuando se quito su última prenda que eran sus bóxers.

— ¿Sabes? Sé que fue un error ocasionado por el alcohol, pero la verdad es que amo tu tatuaje —le dijo acariciándolo con su dedo índice, haciendo que un temblor expectante recorriera a Edward.

—Y yo amo cuando haces eso —le dijo con su voz amortiguada por el hombro de ella cuando sintió la mano de Bella envolviéndolo para después masajearlo de arriba hacia abajo. Movió sus manos hacia la espalda de ella para liberarla por completo de su sostén—. Me encanta cuando me acaricias y acariciarte, pero ahora necesito estar dentro de ti...

— ¿Pues qué esperas, chico listo? —Edward no esperó más y entró en ella de forma rápida, haciéndolos gemir a ambos. Le encantaba la sensación de ir entrando en ella poco a poco, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado excitado como para hacerlo con sutileza y por el gemido de Bella, ella se encontraba igual.

Por esa misma excitación y pasión de la que eran victimas los dos en ese momento, las embestidas de Edward fueron rápidas y enérgicas. Los gemidos de Bella eran prácticamente gritos en los que no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre y de los labios de Edward salían gemidos y uno que otro gruñido que si bien no eran tan sonoros como los de ella, si expresaban el gran placer que estaba sintiendo.

Bella lo empujó y lo hizo quedar recostado sobre la cama para ser ahora ella la que dirigía los movimientos desde arriba a ahorcajadas encima de él. Edward agradeció la posición porque ahora tenía mayor facilidad y acceso para acariciar a sus Bellas como el codicioso que era de ellas. Se incorporó de su lugar para quedar sentado y Bella continuó con sus movimientos pero ahora se aferro a él en un abrazó que Edward correspondió. En esa posición y aún aferrados el uno del otro, encontraron su clímax al mismo tiempo.

—Te amo —le dijo Edward, retirando cabello de su frente sudorosa y besando suavemente sus labios.

—Te amo —repitió ella.

Y con esa verdad por parte de ambos, no hubo necesidad de más disculpas o reproches.

.

.

.

— ¡Edward! Qué bueno verte, nos tenías ayer a todos preocupados. Qué horror que te hayan confundido de esa manera —dijo Jasper al día siguiente cuando lo vio caminar por el pasillo sonriente y de la mano de Bella. _Sep_, lo mejor era las reconciliaciones.

Jasper y Alice se retiraron cuando Carlisle les informo de lo "ocurrido" porque ya era tarde y además Esme ya se había despertado, es más, para cuando Carlisle llamó, ella ya estaba de nuevo caminado de un lado a otro a la espera de noticias de su bebé. El abuelo… el abuelo cayó como una roca dormido al poco tiempo de que Bella y Carlisle salieran por la puerta.

—Lamentó haberlos preocupado, pero lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí, no fue…

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! —Edward, Bella y Jasper casi saltaron de sus pieles cuando Alice de la nada gritó como loca e interrumpiendo a Edward.

—Alice ¿Qué…? ¡Vaya! —Jasper dijo cuando dirigió la mirada hacia donde la tenía su prometida. Edward y Bella estaban de espaldas de hacia donde ellos miraban pero cuando se voltearon para ver qué era eso que había impresionado tanto a sus amigos, ambos quedaron literalmente con la boca abierta al ver lo que sus ojos veían, Edward incluso se quitó sus lentes para comprobar si no estaban sucios.

Ahí, caminado como dos tórtolos enamorados por el pasillo de plena universidad, venía Emmett con su brazo sobre el hombro de Rosalie y ella tenía sus dos manos alrededor de la cintura de él, caminando abrazados. Cuando pensaron que estaban malinterpretando las cosas, Rosalie se paró sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar la gran altura de él y dejar un casto beso en sus labios. Para cuando llegaron hasta ellos, Alice y Jasper seguían con los ojos como platos y Bella y Edward con la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Nunca habían visto una pareja en su vida? —les dijo Rosalie con falso enojo. La verdad podía comprender sus expresiones. Si hace apenas un mes alguien le hubieran dicho que sería la novia de alguien que representaba todo aquello que ella siempre había criticado, se reiría de él y después lo llamaría loco. Ahora solo sabía que aunque Emmett no era para nada lo que ella siempre había "querido", no le podía encontrar ningún defecto. Ahora creía comprender la expresión "perfectamente imperfecto" Imperfecto para la sociedad en la que tan desesperada había luchado para ser aceptada pero total y completamente perfecto para ella.

— ¿Entonces son pareja? ¿Qué pasó con Royce? —preguntó Bella, aún sin poder salir de su sorpresa. Rosalie se encogió ante la mención del nombre y siendo una maestra del maquillaje como ella lo era, le fue posible tapar sus golpes de la vista aunque no mucho la inflamación. Emmett sintió su encogimiento así que la abrazó aun más contra sí mismo.

—Terminé con Royce —dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano como de hastió—. Me cansé de los tipos como él, muñecos de plástico huecos y sin chiste, ahora tengo a mi hermoso oso de felpa —Lo abrazó con fuerza para hacer énfasis y su voz fue cariñosa.

—Wow… Tú así como eres… Y Emmett… Ustedes… ¡Wow! Lo último que pensé que vería hoy cuando desperté era esto pero… pues… Me alegro por ustedes, si son felices juntos, nos alegra a nosotros igual— Jasper aún no lo podía creer por completo pero igual los apoyo.

Bella y Edward no dijeron nada pero asintieron con una sonrisa hacia ellos para apoyar lo que Jasper decía.

—Me alegro mucho por ti Rose, de hecho no sabes cuánto —Alice que rara vez dejaba su entusiasmo y energía de lado, dijo de forma sería y sincera mirando a los ojos a Rosalie.

—Gracias chicos y… ¿Edward? ¿Jasper? —Los dos la miraron interrogantes pero animándola a continuar— Lo lamento, siento haber sido una bruja con ustedes al principio. Los dos son unas personas increíbles y ahora me doy cuenta de lo suertudas que son mis amigas de estar con alguien como ustedes, estoy segura que no hay nadie que las pudiera hacer tan felices como ustedes las hacen.

—No te preocupes, asunto olvidado —le dijo Edward.

—Sí, nosotros no somos rencorosos —Ahora dijo Jasper.

—Aunque… ¿Edward?

— ¿Sí? —le contestó Edward a Rosalie.

—Aún creo que es raro el tipo de la máscara negra de Star Wars —Eso hizo reír a todos menos a Edward, que refunfuño bajo su aliento: _"Darth Vader, Darth Vader ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser de recordar?"_

Las tres parejas caminaron sonrientes y abrazas por el pasillo, haciendo que todos los miraran y ahora aún más por la novedad increíble de Rosalie Hale con el _nerd_ que restaba.

Los hombre los miraban a ellos con infinita envidia y las mujeres comenzaron a verlos completamente atractivos, si chicas como Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon estaban con ellos, definitivamente debía de ser por una muy buena razón. Y muchas de ellas comenzaron a encontrar poco interesantes a los chicos del equipo de fútbol americano y se preguntaron a qué hora estarían reunidos los del club de ciencias y ajedrez, tal vez podrían conseguir uno igual. Si las más bonitas de la universidad lo hacían, valía la pena intentar. ¡Dios!, ahora se morían por un chico con lentes.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué les parece si esta tarde nos reunimos para cenar y ver unas películas para celebrar la nueva pareja? —dijo Alice entusiasmada cuando habían encontrado tiempo para almorzar los seis juntos.

—Me gusta la idea —Rosalie acordó estirándose para darle de su pizza (comida que hacía años que no se permitía comer) a Emmett.

—Podría ser en mi departamento, ya saben que mi hermano, después de que terminó la universidad, quiso tomarse un tiempo para "encontrarse a sí mismo" de eso hace dos años y aún no se puede encontrar —bufó con burla—. Así que estará solo el departamento, saben que de pronto se desaparece por días y justo eso es lo que está pasado ahora.

Todos acordaron que sería en el departamento de Edward y continuaron poniéndose de acuerdo sobre lo que harían lo que restó del almuerzo.

.

.

.

Edward entró a su departamento como a eso de las 7:30 de la noche porque se la había pasado toda la tarde estudiando en la biblioteca y comenzó a recoger la sala y alrededor porque no tardarían en llegar todos. Pero se detuvo cuando escuchó unas risitas desde su habitación y se paralizó por completo cuando escuchó a alguien decir entre esas mismas risas "Bella" para ser más específicos ese alguien… ¿Había sido la voz de su hermano…?

No, debía de estar escuchando cosas, eso era imposible. Pero aún así volvió a escuchar el nombre de su novia de los labios de su hermano y ahora un: "Dios Bella, eres tan hermosa, una pena que estés con el zopenco de mi hermano". El color desapareció del cuerpo de Edward cuando una imagen de lo que podría estar pasando entre ellos en su habitación se instaló en su mente. Pero de nuevo se dijo así mismo que debía de ser imposible, Bella, su Bella, nunca le haría algo así y mucho menos con su hermano.

Desgraciadamente para Edward, su mundo se derrumbó cuando guiado por su paranoia y curiosidad mal sana, llegó hasta su habitación que tenía la puerta abierta y ahí aunque a oscuras, la habitación era lo suficientemente iluminada por la luna. Pudo distinguir claramente a James de frente hacia él y se encontraba besando con intensidad a una chica y en realidad esa chica era Bella… a su Bella. Aunque de espaldas, él conocía ese cabello castaño y largo, pudo ver que los jeans que usaba eran los que él sabía eran sus favoritos y su blusa levantada por tener sus manos entrelazadas sobre el cuello de su hermano, dejaba ver su tatuaje de colibrí en la parte baja de su espalda.

Edward ahora si comprendía completamente porque la gente decía amar con el corazón, pues el suyo dolió como ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo había dolido alguna vez y casi estuvo seguro que escuchó claramente como se rompía.

Nunca debió dejar que Bella se acercara a él, nunca debió permitirse creer que alguien como ella, de la misma apariencia de aquellas chicas que se burlaron de él en la secundaría y preparatoria, le hiciera creer que lo quería, peor aún, le dijo que lo amaba. Y mucho menos debió de entrar en ese ridículo juego de la especie humana para adornar el apareamiento que llamaban amor. Porque estaba en lo correcto, el amor no existe, el amor no te podría lastimar tanto. Y aun así, estaba ahí parado no con el hipotálamo roto, si no con su corazón roto e incluso sus ojos detrás de sus lentes se humedecieron. Pero no dijo nada, mucho menos hizo algo, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se retiró, incapaz de tolerar seguir presenciando aquello…

_(N/A: Lo iba a dejar ahí pero sabía que me lincharían así que… seguimos por mi propia seguridad e integridad física y moral xD)_

Edward bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras, sin poder esperar por el elevador y desesperado por un poco de aire fresco, pero se vio obligado a parar cuando sintió como chocaba contra algo, más bien con alguien que venía subiendo las escaleras.

— ¿Edward, Bebe? ¡¿Qué pasa?! —La voz tomó su rostro entre sus manos al ver su estado de alteración e incluso ver unas cuantas lagrimas a pesar de los lentes.

— ¡No me toques! ¡¿Cómo me preguntas que, qué pasa?! —Le dijo separándose bruscamente de ella.

— ¡Hey!, ¿qué te pasa? ¡¿Por qué le hablas así?! —le dijo Alice apareciendo en escena.

— ¡¿Qué por qué le habló así?! ¡Ella está allá arriba engañándome con James! ¡Ella me dijo que me amaba y me hizo amarla y todo para que después se fuera a meter con mi hermano!

— ¿Edward? —preguntó Bella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la misma voz condescendiente con la que una mamá le habla a su hijo pequeño en medio de un berrinché.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Preguntó aún alterado.

—A ver… déjame ver si entendí, según tú yo estoy allá arriba, en tu departamento, engañándote con James, ¿es correcto?— Edward asintió furiosamente con su cabeza.

— ¡¿Entonces qué demonios hago aquí abajo, frente a ti?! ¡Sherlock!

— ¡Pues, pues…! —La voz de Edward comenzó fuerte y después termino siendo un susurró.

— ¿Pues? —Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Alice y Bella.

—Yo te puedo asegurar que he estado con ella toda la tarde y hace apenas cinco minutos llegamos —le dijo Alice molesta por las acusaciones contra su amiga.

Edward no podía contestar, lo único que sabía era que en ese momento sentía más ira de la que jamás había sentido en su vida y conocía bien al objeto de su ira.

Ahora James si se había propasado…

.

.

.

— ¡¿Viste su cara?!—La carcajada de James era estruendosa, sádicamente disfrutando el dolor de su hermano menor, pero ni modo, él se merecía una lección y saber que perdedores como él no se merecían mujeres como Bella. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la melodiosa noticia de que romancillo había llegado a su fin y aunque le desagradaba la idea de compartir los juguetes con su hermano, se dijo así mismo que Bella era lo suficientemente hermosa como para darle la oportunidad de estar con él una vez se hubiera librado de Edward.

—Claro que no lo pude ver, estaba de espaldas, genio ¡Y ugghh, esta maldita cosa pica! —dijo tirando de la peluca castaña y retirándola para dejar libre su largo cabello rojo y rizado.

— ¡Es que en serio debiste verla! Fue…—James se detuvo cuando vio a Edward en la entrada de su habitación y con una expresión aterradoramente calmada y con Bella a su lado, la Bella de verdad.

—No te detengas por nosotros James, continua hablando aunque… Para alguien tan tonto como tú me impresiona que tu pobre mente haya logrado ingeniar algo así —Edward hablaba mientas caminaba lentamente hacia él.

— ¡Hey!, cuida como me hablas renacuajo, yo soy tu hermanos ma…

— ¡James! —Gritó la chica pelirroja cuando James cayó al suelo después de que Edward hiciera lo que jamás había hecho en su vida: darle un golpe a alguien. Un golpe justo y certero en la mandíbula de su hermano mayor y lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo.

Después de que la chica pelirroja huyera al ver las miradas asesinas de Bella y Alice, la cena y noche de películas transcurrió sin novedad, con un James noqueado y un Edward con su mano adolorida, pero completamente satisfecho.

.

.

.

Bella y Edward venían chocando contra el pasillo rumbo a la puerta del departamento de ella porque no podían separar sus labios ni manos del uno del otro.

—Siento haber dudado de ti Bella —le dijo con arrepentimiento y besándola aun cuando chocaron con la parte de afuera de la puerta del departamento y Edward la encerrara contra ella.

—Sabes que solo he estado contigo y me dolió que pensaras que te pudiera engañar de esa manera, pero no te preocupes, lo que hizo James lo hace entendible —Edward dejó su cuello para besarla con aún más intensidad en sus labios y queriendo borrar ese horrible recuerdo en el que pensó por un momento que su Bella lo había engañado.

—Quédate de nuevo esta noche —le dijo Bella seductoramente a Edward en medio del pasillo solitario.

— ¿Y eso en qué me beneficiaría a mí, joven padawan? —le dijo juguetón.

— ¿Qué te parece un tratamiento especial por parte de tus Bellas? —le dijo tomando sus dos manos para colocarlas sobre sus pechos y Edward estuvo a punto de gemir su absoluta aprobación, pero se congeló en su lugar y lo mismo pasó con Bella cuando escucharon una profunda voz masculina detrás de ellos.

— ¿Con quién solo has estado de qué? ¿Y quién se va a quedar _de nuevo_ en tu departamento? ¡Y tú quita tus manos de sobre de ella! —le dijo a Edward, que aún seguía en la misma posición, ó sea con sus manos en sus amadas Bellas. Cuando soltó a Bella y se volteó, se encontró con un hombre igual de alto que él, pero de complexión imponente, que se veía si bien no anciano, ya mayor y con un espeso bigote haciéndolo ver aún más intimidante.

Y enseguida supo que quería encontrar la roca más cercana que pudiera encontrar y no salir jamás debajo de ella cuando escuchó salir las siguientes palabras de la boca de Bella:

—Ho-hola papá…

* * *

**¡Llegó papá Swan! Pobre Edward, ya hay que mandar a hacerle una limpia al niño u.u**

**La próxima actualización va ser el Lunes o el Martes ^^**

**¡Yyyy!...Je... ¿A cuantas espante? e.e**


	18. Chapter 18

**_¡Hola! Les traigo otro cap de esta curiosa historia, de verdad siento la tardanza pero me salieron exámenes en esta semana con los que no contaba. Pero igual les traigo la actu decentemente temprano desde la última :P _**

**_CONTESTO 2 PREGUNTAS COMUNES: (por si alguien más que las tenga no las haya preguntado por review)_**

**_*¿Cuántos caps le quedan a la historia?: Bueno chicas no creo que llegué a los 30 así que no estamos tan lejos del final pero ya veré conforme se desarrolle. _**

**_*¿Fue la primera vez de Edward también con Bella?: No pensé que quedará duda con eso pero sep la primera vez de Edward fue con Bella,así como la de Bella fue con Edward :)_**

**_Twilight es de la bella Meyer y la idea y el fic es mío._**

**_Capítulo Beteado por Diana Méndez (Beta FFAD)_**

* * *

—_Sabes que solo he estado contigo y me dolió que pensaras que te pudiera engañar de esa manera, pero no te preocupes, lo que hizo James lo hace entendible —Edward dejó su cuello para besarla con aún más intensidad en sus labios y queriendo borrar ese horrible recuerdo en el que pensó por un momento que su Bella lo había engañado. _

—_Quédate de nuevo esta noche —le dijo Bella seductoramente a Edward en medio del pasillo solitario._

— _¿Y eso en que me beneficiaría a mi joven Padawan? —le dijo juguetón._

— _¿Qué te parece un tratamiento especial por parte de tus Bellas? —le dijo tomando sus dos manos para colocarlas sobre sus pechos y Edward estuvo a punto de gemir su absoluta aprobación, pero se congelo en su lugar y lo mismo pasó con Bella cuando escucharon una profunda voz masculina detrás de ellos. _

— _¿Con quién solo has estado de qué? ¿Y quién se va a quedar de nuevo en tu departamento? ¡Y tú, quita tus manos de sobre de ella! —le dijo a Edward que aún seguía en la misma posición, o sea con sus manos en sus amadas Bellas. Cuando soltó a Bella y se volteó, se encontró con un hombre igual de alto qué él, pero de complexión imponente que se veía, si bien no anciano, ya mayor y con un espeso bigote haciéndolo ver aún más intimidante. _

_Y enseguida supo que quería encontrar la roca más cercana que pudiera encontrar y no salir jamás debajo de ella, cuando escuchó salir las siguientes palabras de la boca de Bella:_

—_Ho-hola papá… _

Capítulo 18:

— ¿Pa-pa-pá-pá? —Su ya casi superado tartamudeo regresó con fuerza en ese momento al darse cuenta de cómo los había encontrado y escuchando.

No se le podía ocurrir una mejor forma para conocer a tu suegro. Nótese el sarcasmo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Papá! ¡Soy el padre de la niña que hace un minuto estabas manoseando! —Su cara pasaba por cada una de la gama de colores existentes y una vena se destacaba visiblemente a un lado de su frente.

— ¡Charlie, no! —Gritó Bella cuando Charlie tomó por las solapas de su chaqueta a Edward y lo pegaba contra la pared.

— ¡Tu vas a guardar silencio Isabella Swan! ¡Ya hablaré contigo seriamente después! ¡No puedo creer que terminaras con otro delincuente como Jacob Black! ¡Creí que en la universidad lo harías mejor!

— ¡Suéltalo! ¡Él es mi novio y lo estas lastimando! ¡Y por favor, no confundas las cosas, solo estas molesto! ¡Míralo! ¡¿En serio se ve como Jacob Black?! ¡¿Tiene ropa de motociclista, tatuajes en los brazos o huele a alcohol?!—Charlie poco a poco fue disminuyendo su agarre sobre el pobre de Edward que apenas podía respirar, cuando lo comenzó a mirar más detenidamente. Su cabello era un desastre sin rumbo fijo pero de ahí en más, traía una camisa color gris claro con dos plumas en su bolsillo de la camisa, corbata color negra, pantalones de vestir negro y zapatos de vestir igualmente negros. Unos lentes grandes cubrían su rostro al que poco a poco regresaba el color y casi sintió pena de haberlo atacado.

Casi...

Bella aprovechó que su papá se había tranquilizado y abrió rápidamente su departamento para meterlos a los dos. Tomó la mano de Edward y escuchó como Charlie gruñía, pero lo ignoró y se dirigió a la sala, se sentó en el sillón de dos plazas con Edward y Charlie los imitó al sentarse en el sillón individual frente a ellos.

—Comienza a explicarte señorita, y rápido —Se le notaba visiblemente más calmado pero aún así su postura y su voz, eran intimidantes y amenazantes.

—Antes que nada, me gustaría presentarme formalmente señor Swan. Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen y tengo el honor de ser el novio de su hija —Interrumpió a Bella y no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas para no tartamudear, pero si sabía que había sacado totalmente a propósito su horroroso tercer nombre.

—Efectivamente joven Cullen, un honor. Mi pregunta es, ¿qué te hace creer que eres digno de ese honor?

—Le puedo asegurar señor, que no lo soy, y dudo mucho que algún día sea digno de su hija y entonces, solo me quedará agradecer el que ella quiera estar conmigo —Charlie elevó una de sus cejas y acarició su bigote con una de sus manos por su respuesta.

—Mira papá, no hay necesidad de ser hostiles. No te había hablado sobre Edward porque sabes que después de que te llamaran a misión, no pude hablar contigo y lo nuestro en realidad es más o menos reciente. Lo que si te puedo decir es que Edward es importante para mí, muy importante. Lo amo y él me ama igual. Te pediré que sea la última vez que te atrevas a compararlo con Jacob, porque son personas completamente distintas —Jacob Black había sido el novio de preparatoria de Bella y representaba todo aquello que un padre no quería para su hija, mucho menos la hija de un padre militar. Jacob era un motociclista que se llamaba así mismo un alma libre y por eso no acudía a la escuela, llevaba sus brazos prácticamente llenos de tatuajes y tomaba con la misma frecuencia que acudía a fiestas, o sea demasiado.

Bella se enamoró del ideal de toda adolescente ingenua. Le parecía excitante el salir con un rebelde sin causa, el chico por el que todo el pequeño pueblo de Forks suspiraría. Creía y le parecía fascinante la idea de que ella lo podría cambiar, que haría lo que ninguna de sus otras novias había conseguido; el que él estuviera dispuesto a cambiar para ser mejor para ella. Pero al poco tiempo comprendió que chicos como Jacob Black no cambian. Eso solo pasaba en los libros y en las películas.

Lo que al principio le pareció que era orgullo por tenerla como novia, descubrió que más bien la tenía como un bonito trofeo del cual presumir, que cuando le decía que la quería tanto para esperar por ella cuando estuviera lista era porque se metía con la mitad de las chicas de Forks a sus espaldas. La quería con él porque era la más hermosa y era la que mejor se veía debajo de su brazo y lo peor del caso, es que todo eso lo tuvo que saber de la boca de medio Forks. Ahí fue cuando decidió que una cara bonita de novio no le bastaba, ni que la quisieran solo por su cara bonita. Fue cuando los chicos como Jacob Black y Mike Newton perdieron su encanto.

Por suerte la vida le había puesto a Edward en su camino.

— ¿En serio lo amas? —Le preguntó Charlie con voz un poco más suave. Qué difícil era ver a su niña crecer.

—Más de lo que tú me podrías creer papá y sé que la forma en la que nos encontraste… —Se aclaró la garganta incomoda—, no fue la mejor para un padre para conocer el novio de su hija, ni la más… más… dejémoslo en decorosa. Pero a pesar de eso, te puedo asegurar que en todos los ámbitos Edward es el hombre que me ha tratado con más respeto en mi vida entera, más allá de mi padre, claro está —Se apresuró a agregar.

—Humm, ¿y tú la amas de verdad, chico? Porque si me entero que estás jugando con mi niña, te juro que tu lentes no serán barrera entre mi puño y tú.

—Como dijo Bella, señor —Comenzó a hacer círculos cariñosos con su pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano de ella—, la amo más que usted me creería, si se lo dijera. Y permítame darle mis más sinceras disculpas por la forma en la que nos tuvimos que conocer.

—Si quieres seguir en este mundo para mañana, deja de repetir lo que mis pobres ojos tuvieron que ver —dijo Charlie masajeando sus sienes. Edward murmuró un último "lo siento" bajo su aliento.

—De acuerdo, demasiadas emociones por hoy, más bien diría que por el año entero. Así que yo me retiro, me estoy quedando en un hotel a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí —Se levantó soltando un suspiro largo y sonoro mientras tallaba su cara—. Pero aún tenemos una plática pendiente Isabella, con pendiente me refiero a que mañana quiero que tengamos una cena y eso te incluye a ti, muchacho. Sé que llegué de imprevisto pero… ¡Demonios! No pude tener un peor recibimiento, hace mucho que no voy a la iglesia pero iré este domingo para ver si me podrían regalar un poco de agua bendita para mis ojos. ¡Aghh! ¡Ya tengo que dejar de hablar y pensar en eso!

›› Charlie iba divagando mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero de pronto se paró en seco y tensó sus hombros— ¿Y qué? ¿Por qué aún no has caminado hacia la _salida_ como yo, Edward?—remarcó claramente la palabra "salida" casi con tono venenoso y sin voltearse para encararlos. — ¿En serio crees que te voy a dejar en el mismo departamento que mi hija, después de que escuchara sus planes para su "pijamada"? ¿Además, qué carajos son las Bellas? ¡No! ¡No me contesten! Por salud mental no me contesten.

—Papá, no le puedes dar órdenes a Edward así, él se va a quedar aquí y si pasa algo sería algo que pasa entre cualquier pareja normal, tú sabes…

— ¡Ardskadjsda!—Comenzó a balbucear sin sentido Charlie al mismo tiempo que llevaba la palma sus manos hacia sus orejas para taparlas como lo hacía un niño cuando no quería escuchar algo. Y eso era algo que el definitivamente no quería escuchar. Se volteó perturbado hacia ellos — ¡¿Cómo que no puedo decirle que…?!

—Tú papá tiene toda la razón, me iré. Es completamente y totalmente lo más adecuado. Voy detrás de usted Señor Swan — Edward hizo un movimiento de mano y asentimiento ligero de cabeza para indicar que lo seguía. Charlie volvió a levantar una de sus cejas y sonrió con satisfacción. Tal vez no fuera tan malo el chico.

Solo tal vez.

—No Edward, no tienes que irte solo porque él te lo ordena. No hemos hecho nada malo —Bella caminó lo poco que había avanzado hasta la salida y lo tomó por su antebrazo para jalarlo hacia ella.

—Isabella…—Comenzó a decir Charlie con un claro tono de advertencia pero de nuevo Edward lo interrumpió y sacó su brazo de agarre de Bella delicadamente.

—No, no hemos hecho nada malo, pero tengo que decir que si completamente inapropiado. Hemos roto con la moral establecida por nuestra sociedad al dar una muestra de cariño física demasiado efusiva en público y antes de que me argumentes, que estaba vacío el pasillo, tu padre es la clara muestra que refuta tu argumento. Me siento profundamente apenado de que tu padre lo haya tenido que presenciar y me aflige que esta haya sido la forma en la que nos hemos tenido que conocer, pues seguramente en este momento tendrá una percepción deplorable de mi persona y no podría estar más de acuerdo en que tiene todas las razones del mundo para tener esa percepción de mí. Incluso me está haciendo cuestionarme a mí mismo. Nos vemos mañana Bella, que descanses.

—No sé si fue planeado pero definitivamente ya no tengo tal mal concepto de ti muchacho —Edward sonrió con satisfacción y Bella rodó sus ojos y soltó un bufido muy poco femenino.

—Sí, sí, sí, la mala del cuento aquí soy yo. Mi padre y mi novio colaborando para salvaguardar mi virtud. ¡Ya váyanse los dos! —dijo adelantándose hacia la salida y abriendo las puerta del departamento al mismo tiempo que hacia un movimiento con su mano que les indicaba que salieran.

—Yo sé que no te agrada la idea, pero es lo correcto —Se acercó a Bella justo cuando salía por la puerta y ella se puso de puntitas para esperar un beso en sus labios pero en lugar de eso, recibió un tierno beso en su frente por parte de Edward que la hizo volver a rodar sus ojos.

—Exacto, lo correcto —Apoyó Charlie—. Bella, recuerda que mañana quiero una cena con los dos, como eso de las ocho, aun tenemos cosas que hablar —Por fin utilizó su sobre nombre "Bella" demostrando que ya estaba mucho más tranquilo.

Edward se fue mientras Charlie hablaba un poco más con Bella, decidiendo que lo último que quería era quedarse en un pasillo solo con un no muy contento Charlie y mas sabiendo que es un militar.

—Dejando un lado el incidente del principio, es bueno verte de nuevo hija —Charlie se acercó y después de un largo tiempo, pudo volver a abrazar a su hija.

.

.

.

Edward durante todo el camino de regreso a su departamento, solo estuvo pensando. Afligido por lo que acababa de pasar con el papá de Bella, se le olvido un pequeño y gran detalle: su noqueado hermano, su muy abusivo y noqueado hermano mayor que había dejado en su departamento al salir.

—Vaya, pero miren quien ya está aquí —Escuchó Edward una voz en tono sarcástico apenas había dado dos pasos dentro del departamento. James se encontraba en uno de los pilares que daban hacia la entrada con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una expresión asesina en sus ojos. Debajo de su mentón y parte de su labio inferior, se notaban los inicios de lo que sería un muy feo moretón en colores morados y rojos, dándole a su imagen un aire aún más oscuro. Su mirada, voz y postura eran intimidantes y dejando una clara amenaza, pero para gran sorpresa de Edward, no consiguió afectarlo. Trató de buscar en su interior ese terror que en sus años de niñez le ocasionaba su hermano y sus amenazas.

Y… nada, no pudo encontrar nada.

—Cuando me desperté y no te encontré, no me sorprendí, siempre he sabido que eres un cobar…

—Mira James, es muy tarde ¿Sí? Mi suegro prácticamente me mata porque me encontró manoseando a su hija a la mitad del pasillo de su departamento y nos escuchó prácticamente como planeábamos tener sexo. Así que sinceramente de lo último que tengo ganas en este momento es de escuchar tus tonterías. ¿Realmente tienes algo de relevancia que decir…? Sí, eso creí —Le dijo con cansancio y haciendo movimientos con sus manos para recalcar que tan fastidiosa le estaba resultando esa conversación.

— ¡Como te atreves! ¡Soy tu…!

—Sí, sí, sí. "Como te atreves" "Soy tu hermano mayor y ten cuidado con cómo se te ocurre hablarme" "Maldito renacuajo" "Perdedor" "Te vas a arrepentir" ¿En serio James? ¿No tienes nada mejor o nuevo que decir? Has dicho lo mismo desde que tengo memoria. Y por supuesto, acompañado de un golpe. Tú eres el cobarde, eres tan cobarde que sabes que solo golpeándome lograrías ganarme en una pelea. Tu coeficiente intelectual es tan pequeño y mediocre a comparación de mío, que solo la fuerza bruta te puede defender —La voz de Edward era completamente neutra, sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda en una postura casi profesional y de vez en cuando encogía sus hombros mientras hablaba. Asiendo que las palabras calaran mucho más.

››James estaba atónito y no movía un solo musculo al ver a Edward enfrentándosele de esa manera que nunca había hecho—. Por ahora dame gracias de que solo te di ese golpe en la mandíbula y no vengas a tratar de vengar tu orgullo al querer intimidarme o golpearme, psicológicamente eso solo demuestra lo mal que te sientes respecto a tu "hombría", pues constantemente estas buscando reafirmarla. Dejas clara la poca vergüenza que tienes, después de lo que intentaste, te merecías mucho más que eso. Buenas noches —Edward dio por terminada la conversación pero justo cuando había comenzado a dirigirse a su habitación, sintió un impacto que no se esperaba pues James camino hacia él y lo tacleó, dejándolo pegado contra la pared y encerrándolo con su cuerpo.

— ¡Bravo! ¡Mi hermanito está jugando a ser el valiente! No sé de qué te sirvió todo tu discursito. Siempre has sido y serás un perdedor —Le dijo con su rostro a milímetros del suyo, tratando que su tono fuera el más hiriente posible, tratando de que cada palabra hiciera mella en Edward—. Ahora te sientes _Superman_ porque una chica hermosa se fijó en ti y seguramente se te subió la autoestima al dejarte follarla. Pero entiéndelo Edward, chicas como Bella nunca van a estar con tipillos como tú. Puede que por ahora tenga una especie de fetiche o atracción por los nerds pero a la larga, te dejará y romperá tu matemático y patético corazón ¿Qué podrías ofrecerle a Bella? ¿Eh? No tienes vida social, tus únicos amigos son esos dos igual de raros que tú, que eran los únicos lo suficientemente marginados en la escuela como para querer hablar contigo. Porque nadie más lo hacía. ¿No crees que era por algo Edward? ¿Qué por algo no te hablaban? ¿Qué por algo ninguna chica se fijaba en ti? ¿Qué por algo se burlaban y reían de ti? Y lo más importante; ¿No crees que ese algo es lo mismo que alejara a Bella de ti? —Cuando terminó James buscaba con desesperación la expresión de abatimiento de Edward y con suerte, haber arruinado la poca confianza y autoestima que había desarrollado.

Pero lo único que consiguió es que algo explotara dentro de Edward.

— ¿¡Así que todo esto es por Bella!? —Con fuerza que no sabía que tenía, empujó a James fuertemente lejos de él— ¡¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar que seguramente la mujer más hermosa que hemos visto tú y yo en nuestras vidas, me prefiera a mí antes que a ti?! ¡¿Tanto le duele a tu ego masculino que necesitas irte contra mi "afectada" autoestima?! Porque siento desilusionarte James, pero mi autoestima gracias a los desprecios de las personas cuando era más joven, no me afectaron. ¿Que siempre he sido una persona callada e incluso podría clasificar en introvertida en el asunto social? Sí. Pero ha sido por elección propia. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de mezclarme con ellos. ¿Tú realmente crees que hubiera dejado que los insultos de una bola de chimpancés me afectaran con mi grado de inteligencia? ¿Qué me rebajaría a su nivel de juego? Ahora que lo pienso que dan pena, les afectaba el que yo fuera mucho más inteligente que ellos y me fuera bien en la escuela porque sabían que eso iba a representar un futuro brillante para mi, solo estaban buscando una forma para entonces joderme la vida. Y qué bueno que me haces esa pregunta: "¿Qué podría ofrecerle a alguien como _yo_ a Bella?" Te tengo una respuesta y una pregunta para ti. Bella es una mujer hermosa, inteligente, amable, divertida, honesta y miles de cosas más, que nunca terminaría de decir. Y por todas esas cosas, yo le doy lo que se merece y tú nunca serías capaz de darle, le doy amor. Comprendo su espíritu libre y en ocasiones alocado porque el amar a alguien es hacerlo en todo el sentido de la palabra y aceptarla y Bella, me aceptado y _amado_ tal y como _yo _soy, con cada uno de los "defectos" que tú siempre remarcas en mi. También le podría dar estabilidad en un futuro, tú y yo sabemos que saliendo de la universidad ya tengo un trabajo asegurado y no en cualquier lugar, no todos los días la NASA* te está esperando para que trabajes con ellos cuando eres un recién graduado. Sé que Bella está estudiando medicina y le daré todo mi apoyo en lo que ella necesite. Mi pregunta es… ¿Más bien, que podría ofrecerle _alguien como tú_ a una chica como Bella? —Cuando terminó de hablar su respiración era agitada y a James… A James ya no le quedaba nada más de decir….

.

.

.

Rosalie y Emmett se encontraban en el departamento de ella que compartía con otra compañera de facultad, ya que se habían reunido para estar un rato juntos e incluso habían visto una película acurrucados. Cuando se hubo terminado la película y comenzaron a aparecer los créditos, Rosalie se volteó a ver a Emmett al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio algo nerviosa y después comenzaba a besarlo.

Emmett contestó con gusto el beso sintiéndose en las nubes, pero de pronto vio que el beso por parte de Rosalie se intensificaba mucho y sin el esperárselo, se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él. Con delicadeza la aparto de él, al sentirla algo tensa e incluso podría decir incomoda.

—No tenemos porque ir tan rápido —dijo acariciando con su pulgar el rostro confundido de Rosalie.

—Es lo normal Em, somos pareja y has sido muy bueno conmigo, mas bueno de lo que jamás lo ha sido nadie. Yo como tu novia…

—Tú como mi novia me darás lo que a ti te nazca desde aquí darme —Presionó su dedo índice en donde debía estar su corazón—. En el momento en el que tú lo desees y yo como tú novio lo respetaré —La sonrisa de Emmett era sincera y un pequeño hoyuelo se formó en su mejilla, haciéndolo ver casi adorable. Los ojos de Rosalie se aguaron ligeramente y brotó de ella una sonrisa hermosa y radiante, de esa misa manera se abrazó de su "oso protector" como le decía en su mente con fuerza y se dio cuenta que este chico, que la amaba de verdad, no le pedía ni exigía nada, tenía ganas de entregar más de lo que jamás había deseado dar a nadie físicamente y más extraordinario aún, a ella misma en alma.

.

.

.

—No estés nervioso, solo actúa normal… Bueno un poco más normal de lo que normalmente lo haces y todo va a salir bien. No creo que esta cena pueda salir peor de lo que ya pasó ayer —Bella intentó bromear mientras acomodaba la corbata verde a cuadros de Edward que había deshecho un poco y esperaban a que Charlie llegará al departamento.

—Déjame que difiera, se me ocurren al menos diez formas en las que esta cena podría salir peor que ayer. Mucho peor... —Pasó su mano con nerviosismo por su cabello dejando un desastre aún mayor y no dejando de moverse de un lado para el otro.

—Por eso te amo, me encanta tu siempre optimista forma de ver las cosas —Palmeó su hombro juguetonamente.

—Yo no soy pesimista, solo…

—Solo eres un hombre de hechos y realidades, lo sé, lo sé... —dijo levantando las palmas de sus manos.

—Es correcto —Edward se enderezó lo más que su altura le permitía y algo apenado preguntó: — ¿Me veo bien?—Lo miró de arriba abajo con sus pantalones de vestir, playera blanca y corbata que hacían resaltar sus ojos a pesar de los lentes.

—Tú siempre te ves bien, bebé —Se paró de puntitas y dejó un casto beso en sus labios.

—Si crees eso, en serio me debes de amar mucho —Bromeó tomándola por la cintura y dándole un beso un poco más profundo. Edward brincó casi hasta el techo cuando escuchó el timbre de la casa sonar y se separó un poco de Bella.

—Nosotros podemos. La fuerza hace la unión. ¡Juntos somos dinamita! —Bella dijo jugando y tomando el rostro de él por las mejillas mientras lo movía de un lado a otro.

—Me temo que tienes razón, como pareja somos como la dinamita, pero en el sentido literal, las cosas siempre nos terminan por explotar en la cara —Ella rodó sus ojos con una sonrisa y decidió no contestar y mejor ir a abrir la puerta.

Esa era la clave del éxito de la relación de ellos dos. Bella en lugar de molestarse con la actitud de Edward, que resulta irritante o molesta para algunas personas, ella simplemente lo dejaba ser y no se tomaba las cosas a pecho, pues sabía que no había malicia en ninguna de las actitudes que tomaba su novio.

—Hola papá —Se lanzó a los brazos de Charlie y le dio un cariñoso abrazo que él respondió.

—Hola pequeña, ¿Si vendrá tu novio? —Preguntó cuando se separaron y diciendo un poco entre dientes la palabra "novio"

—Él ya está aquí, llegó apenas unos minutos antes que tú —Charlie miró hacia donde Bella señalaba y cuando lo vio de nuevo a Edward se sorprendió un poco. En el periodo de tiempo del día de ayer hasta hoy había visualizado a Edward con un sinfín de tatuajes, ropas de cuero y botas con picos. _Ok_... tal vez exageró un poco, pero era lo mínimo que su mente podía recordar de alguien que estaba tocando así a su pequeña. Ahora que lo volvía a ver… Casi volvió a sentir pena por haberlo atacado.

Casi.

—Buenas noches Señor Swan —Edward se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos y tendió su mano, que Charlie aceptó de forma rígida y demasiado formal después de dudar por un segundo.

—Buenas noches, muchacho —Contestó sin cambiar su postura o tono de voz.

— ¿Por qué mejor no pasamos a comer? Ya he puesto la mesa —Bella dijo alegremente en un intento de aligerar el ambiente. Los tres caminaron hacia la pequeña mesa con la que contaba el departamento que compartía con Alice, una Alice que no paraba de hacer planes de boda y esa noche había ido con Jasper a practicar la noche de bodas… Sus palabras no las suyas.

—Y dime Edward, ¿estudias o por lo menos trabajas? —Cuadró sus hombros y miró si se podía aún más duramente a Edward.

—Estudio, Señor.

— ¿Vas bien en la escuela? —Edward sin querer soltó un bufido que prácticamente decía: _¿Estás bromeando verdad? _Pero se recompuso de inmediato para contestar.

—Llevó un promedio perfecto, soy el mejor de mi generación, imparto algunos laboratorios en la universidad y doy tutorías a los estudiantes. Hace tiempo que me pude haber graduado, pero me estoy sobre capacitando para el trabajo que me espera al salir. Así… que creo que me va bastante bien— Contestó calmadamente y casi con orgullo, solo a Bella le permitía dudar de su intelecto, aunque fuera solo de broma.

— ¿No estarás estudiando una _carrerucha_ como literatura, teatro, música o…

— ¡Papá! —Bella lo reprendió, pero antes de que Charlie pudiera decir algo o la misma Bella, Edward interrumpió.

—Estoy estudiando ingeniería robótica —dijo contentó con su respuesta.

— ¿Y donde es ese trabajo que dices? Porque mi hija va a ser médico y si tú la detienes o termina con un charlatán que arregla maquinitas en el centro comercial yo…

—La NASA.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la NASA en todo esto? No me trates de distraer muchacho, te estoy advirtiendo que…

—La NASA es el centro comercial que me está esperando para que trabaje y pueda trabajar con sus maquinitas espaciales —dijo acomodando sus lentes en su rostro y ahora sintiéndose prácticamente insultado—, y aunque no me conozca, Señor Swan, me ofende el que piense que yo podría interferir en los estudios de Bella, al contrario, los aliento.

— ¡Wow! ¡La NASA! ¡Felicidades, bebé! —Bella saltó y dijo eufóricamente al mismo tiempo que plantaba un beso en su mejilla sin importarle la presencia de Charlie pues ahora tenía la boca un poco abierta.

— ¡Ouch! —Se sobó Edward su antebrazo cuando después de su eufórica felicitación Bella le había dado un pequeño puñetazo en él y murmuró un: _"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?"— _Tú no habías preguntado.

—Tengo que admitir que es impresionante Edward, felicidades —Por primera vez Charlie se permitió suavizar su postura y tono de voz hacia Edward, pero no lo pueden culpar, después de haber conocido a Jacob, un padre nunca podía ser demasiado precavido.

De ahí en más Charlie fue pan comido.

Llegó un punto en el que Bella luchaba por ser parte de su conversación pues Charlie y Edward hablan acaloradamente sobre seguridad nacional en caso de una invasión alienígena. _Dios los hace y ellos se juntan_. Bella a pesar de tener un papá muy poco expresivo con sus sentimientos y militar, siempre había lidiado con la obsesión de Charlie al creer en la vida más allá de este planeta.

— ¡Lo mismo pienso yo! No puedo comprender como la gente y el gobierno están tranquilos sin tener un plan de ataque, cuando una invasión podría suceder en cualquier momento —Charlie contestó acordando eufóricamente el discurso de Edward sobre la negligencia del gobierno y la inocencia tonta de la población en general hacia las invasiones alienígenas. Bella solo pudo rodar los ojos y jugar con su comida dándose por vencida, bueno al menos eso era mejor que una pelea…

.

.

.

—Tu padre es genial —le dijo Edward a Bella en cuanto tuvo oportunidad de verla al día siguiente en la universidad. La noche anterior ni siquiera se habían despedido adecuadamente, porque él se retiró junto con Charlie mientras le platicaba sobre su plan maestro de acción contra los alienígenas en el que venía trabajando desde que tenía once y planeaba mandárselo al gobierno cuando estuviera terminado. Cubría cada clase y cada posibilidad en caso de un ataque desde el espacio exterior.

—Sí, sí. Genial. Tal vez deberías de ser su novio y no el mío.

—No, el vello facial no es lo mío —Trató de bromear y como eso no era muy común en él, Bella no pudo evitar sonreír y aprovechando de una vez que su novio está de tan buen humor…

— ¿Sabes qué he estado pensando, bebé?

—No, y no estoy muy seguro de querer saber. Solo sé que no puede estar del todo bien, si ya comenzaste a hacer esa cara tuya de borreguito a medio morir.

—No es nada malo, solo estaba pensando que ya que no funcionó lo de las nalgadas, ahora podíamos intentar…

— ¡Ah no! ¡Alto ahí! No, y ni siquiera va a funcionar esta vez los ojos llorosos, así que puedes comenzar a retirarlos.

—Pero…

—Pero ahora yo soy el que ha estado pensando —La interrumpió y su expresión se torno casi burlona—. Por ahora ya me cansé de "intentar" todas tus grandes ideas, no me había dado cuenta de que me había alejado bastante mí de cómo la sociedad en general llama: "Nerd" interior.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Quiero llegar a que la siguiente semana hay una convención de Cosplay*, la más grande que se celebra aquí en New York y creo que es tiempo de que ahora tu entres en mis terrenos…

* * *

***Cosplay: Es un tipo de arte representativo, donde los participantes usan accesorios y trajes que representan un sujeto específico o una idea. Una definición más amplia del término "cosplay" aplica a cualquier uso de disfraz de juegos roles fuera del escenario, independientemente de su contexto cultural. Las Fuentes favoritas para esto incluyen Comics, anime, manga y videojuegos.**

***NASA: NASA son las siglas, en inglés, para la National Aeronautics and Space Administration (_Administración Nacional de Aeronáutica y del Espacio_) de los Estados Unidos, que es la agencia gubernamental responsable de los programas espaciales.**

**_Bueno esperó que les haya gustado y les haya sacado una sonrisa, como ven hay un poco mas de drama aunque nada demasiado pesado, ni será muy pesado nunca pero igual es necesario para ir cerrando algunas cosas :) _**

**_¡Oh! y no se los había agradecido y aunque ya paso algo de tiempo mil gracias por apoyarme y ayudarme a ganar "Autora promesa" "Mejor fic humor" y "Fic mas original" en los Golden Awards, de nuevo gracias por leerme y darle una oportunidad a esta historia algo loca xD _**

**_¡No-nos ve-vemos! _**


End file.
